


Death is Blind

by NiiSanNinjaSensei



Series: All The World's a Trial [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Gangster!Gabriel, I deal with triggering topics, M/M, Nurse!Angela, blind!jack, dad!Gabriel, no but seriously, sensitive topics/subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiSanNinjaSensei/pseuds/NiiSanNinjaSensei
Summary: Jack Morrison: ex-soldier decides to move into a run-down apartment after he was discharged due to an injury. He planned on spending the rest of his years wasting away on his rotting couch, but his life plans were ruined when an injured gangster stumbled into his apartment in the dead of the night.





	1. Die Dood is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I sat in class and wrote one chapter... which become a story which I have no idea if it will make sense of in the end.

“You should get out more often.” Jack snorted at the voice, trying to ignore the obvious concern. “I’m fine in here.” And he was: he had a kitchen, bathroom and bed, he didn’t need anything more. At least not the things everyone kept pestering him about. _No I don’t need a radio to keep me company, and how do you think I can care for a dog in my state?_

A soft sigh had Jack frown as the voice spoke again. “I’m not always going to be here Jack, you need to meet other people.” He had no idea what she looked like, but Jack was sure Angela was a beautiful woman who had more to do than caring for a crippled old man. “I’m fine Angela.” His voice sounded tired. She was quiet, soft footsteps approaching him. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” She kissed his forehead, having to probably stand on the tip of her toes, and left the cramped apartment, leaving the man alone once again.

Jack Morrison at the rather young age of forty three, or so he argued, was blind. No one would immediately notice as his eyes managed to just dull in colour and many saw it as a sign of his age rather than an actual disability. The pale crystal blue of his eyes were still stunning, but nothing compared to what he used to have in his youth.

Those who knew of his tragedy kept themselves busy with theories as to how he went blind: Old age, genetics and even a rather long and humorous story involving a rooster. But the truth was dull and boring, not nearly as exciting as him seeking the death of a poor bird to avenge his family.

Jack Morrison is an ex-soldier, discharged due to injury. It was a mission gone wrong on too many levels which honed to many memories for him to think back on, at least he won’t be able to see the pitying eyes of those who knew the true story behind it all… or at least the eyes of Angela, his own personal nurse provided by the government in what they would call a ‘peace-offering’ or some shit.

It still didn’t stop Angela from sighing as she kept the ugly truth to herself as others would keep spewing theories and poking at him to reveal the true mystery behind it all. _Damn kids._

After his discharge therapy, Jack moved into his current crappy apartment in L.A. where he was willing to die of old age… which might still take a few more years give or take. Although he held a high rank and was well-respected, he refused any help except for the monthly funding to keep his refrigerator stocked.

The once golden-boy who would be honoured by everything the government was willing to offer, died and spawned a grumpy man who sneered at them as he could practically see their smug faces and ‘Charity-case’ stamped across his forehead. He knew he was being childish, but he had his own ways of dealing with denial dammit.

His same ways of dealing with his shit, is the same reason why Angela demanded he goes for therapy for at least three years… and thank God is he happy those sessions are over. If he has to hear some wise ass telling him all the ways to cope with his new found blindness, then he might just start killing people around him. Maybe his aim would be better.

Thinking back onto Angela’s words, Jack realised with a sudden emptiness that she was right… one day he will end up alone and will have to eventually learn to take care of himself. With a sigh he lowered himself onto his creaking couch. Closing his blind eyes, he welcomed the familiar numbing sensation signalling sleep.

… … …

A crash had Jack jerk awake, his instinct having him reach for an absent gun. His ears rung and mind spun with paranoia as he tried to scan his surroundings for the enemy, only to find everything black. His heart pounded and he tried to rapidly blink the black away when his mind suddenly supplied him with the right information. _You’re blind idiot._

Regaining his senses and calming his thundering heart, Jack was about to berate Angela for not caring about his health when a very masculine voice cursed. _Shit._ For once Jack cursed himself for falling asleep on the couch without his cell phone near him, which was all the way in his room… and impossible to get to without various curses and injured toes.

He never bothered to learn the layout in his three months of living here. The voice cursed again and was closer than before. Jack tried to reason with himself that no one would harm a blind man… actually that was bullshit. Who wouldn’t harm a blind man? He didn’t live in the safest neighbourhoods and was sure that eighty percent of the people were gangsters, maybe even his neighbours if the suspicious conversations were to be believed.

Angela once told him she overheard that people thought he was an old rich man who wanted to get away from all the fame and fortune, which wasn’t too far from the truth but still. Deciding to act asleep was the best option, he slipped his eyes closed again when a voice suddenly growled in his ear. “Don’t move.”

The voice was gruff and mean with a light accent. But it didn’t scare Jack, he faced men more dangerous than this. Holding his breath, he focused his senses on the intruder. The man was breathing heavily, slightly wheezing. A click distracted him once again as he became aware of cold metal pressed against the side of his forehead. This guy must belong to a local gang.

Mentally going through his military training, Jack was about to fight back when the man let out a sharp breath followed by the clatter of his gun. A loud thud the final evidence of the intruder as Jack was still pumped with adrenaline.

_What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first Overwatch/Reaper76 fic.  
> Please be gentle xD
> 
> I am not familiar with any military terms... and gangs... so if I make a mistake. Please help me out. Google can only offer that much.


	2. Døden er Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a joke but now people are liking it xD  
> I better make this good!  
> Thank you all so much

Angela Ziegler was a patient woman, something which was highly required in her line of profession. She worked with many people during her day as a nurse, but she swore the day she was assigned as Jack Morrison’s nurse was the day her patience will eternally be tested. Especially when she received a text from the man just after midnight, with nothing but the word ‘Come’, like she was some sort of servant there for his every beck and call.

With her masked fury, she stomped up the stairs and didn’t even bother to be wary of residents giving her the stink-eye as she passed them. Silently fuming, she unlocked the door to his apartment and was about to unleash her fury on the man and demand why he would want to wake her up at such an ungodly hour when he suddenly spoke up in the pitch-black apartment. “What time is it?” This had her stutter in her step as she gaped at his silhouette, standing perfectly still. This worried her: Jack _always_ knew what the time was, one thing which kept him grounded and giving him some control in his life.

“Not late enough for that rooster to come back.” She piped sarcastically, cautious of the situation. He snorted before cursing again. “Jack?” “Just come here already.” He growled the words and she subconsciously obeyed, having another taste of his military days. She flicked the lights on along the way for her own convenience and was about to continue marching towards where he stood next to the couch staring at the floor, when she spotted a pair of feet peeking from the behind the couch.

Coming to his side, she saw a dark man dressed in complete black sprawled uncomfortably on the floor with a rather large gun discarded by his side. The dirty carpet was stained with small red blotches and Angela realised the man was bleeding. “Wha-” “Is he dead?” Jack’s voice was stoic as he interrupted her, his foot aimed to kick the man’s leg but met empty air instead as he missed. For a moment Angela felt guilty as she realised the ex-soldier had no idea what was going on. With a sigh she knelt down and got to work.

… … …

Jack stood patiently waiting as Angela administered the man lying on the floor. After the rather thrilling event, he managed to retrieve a backup phone in the kitchen (He was on his way to the bedroom, but got lost) and went back to search where the man had landed – causing him to have a rather embarrassing fall as he tripped over the man and almost bashing his head into the opposite wall.

Angela worked quietly with only her making small noises as she probably discovered new things. The silence of the apartment meant that Jack’s thoughts were free and caused him to wonder what he would’ve done without Angela. _Probably wait until his corpse decomposed._ A small bubble of loneliness emerged but he pushed it away when Angela finally spoke up. “He’s breathing and his injuries aren’t too serious… but I will have to get more supplies if we’re not going to take him to the hospital.”

Being seen with another gang member wasn’t a risk either of them were willing to take, they had no idea how things operated here and they didn’t want to create bad impressions. In fact, Angela didn’t want Jack to communicate with anyone, not trusting him to behave in his delicate situation. Jack sighed at their bad luck and wondered if the man being dead would’ve made things easier… actually, scrap that thought. “So I’m guessing he’s staying here?”

“ _Ja… sheisse…”_ She was silent once again when the rustling of clothes alerted him that she was trying to move the man. “Where-” “He has to go to your bed. Sorry Jack, but I’d rather not have us worsen his condition.” Jack didn’t bother to argue and bent down to help her with the man. She gave him one his arms which Jack was surprised to find was _very_ muscular. He fought down a blush, but not quick enough.

“Really Jack?”

“Shut up.”

Together they heaved the man up, most of his weight piled onto Jack as he was the most jacked up between the two of them. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist – which could probably make every woman jealous – and with some difficulty started to drag him to his bedroom. Angela kept yelling at him to watch out for any obstacles, and he only managed to break a plate sitting on an end table.

Finally at their destination, they lowered the man onto the bed which let out a pitiful creak. His bed never sounded so _sad_ having someone on it, it was actually depressing. Just how big _was_ the man? He must’ve voiced his thoughts because Angela huffed. “Big enough to survive two bullets and a stab wound.”

“…I thought you said his injuries weren’t serious.”

“They aren’t, one bullet went through clean and the other isn’t lodged in too deeply. It’s easy for me to patch up and none of the injuries are in critical areas. Whoever attacked him still needs a long way to go.”

_Yes please Angela, encourage these people to kill each other better. Maybe I should just start a boot camp!_

“…What now?”

Clearly this man was trouble and could be a possible threat. He just hoped he didn’t hold one of his neighbour’s rivals or something, but that is still only if the man _was_ a gangster… actually if someone attacked him in the first place then it already means more would be after him.

“I will go and fetch my kit, you just have to make sure he doesn’t die or anything.”

 _Wait, what?_ Before he could protest, the nurse left him alone once again, the door slamming behind her. Jack glared at nothing in the silent room and tried not to focus on the heavy breathing of the stranger in his bed. This isn’t what he had in mind of meeting new people.

… … …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I have the first 9 chapters already planned and typed out, I don't want to update everything and then sit with writer's block xD  
> So I will update a chapter for each new chapter I managed to plan and type out.


	3. Der Tot ist Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From next week Friday I might be able to update every day :D

Gabriel Reyes was a simple man who knew exactly what he wanted from life: Killing people – or at least the people who deserved it. Many would be horrified at knowing that one of their greatest talents was being able to kill someone ranging from a quick clean snap of the neck all the way down to slow torture until they died from over stimulation. It’s not like he was cruel by nature, rather it’s more to do with that he’s been involved with the world of violence ever since he learned how to walk.

Los Angeles was his home and he was proud of it, even if it meant he was born into a rather difficult part of the city. He grew up knowing that death could happen at any minute, and that the gangs was the only way to ensure survival. It didn’t help that he lost his father to one of the gangs and was then left as the only man in his family – which made him all the more determined to survive another day.

For years he joined various gangs and managed to stay out of trouble, and in the same kept his family safe. He learned the inner workings of things, the trivial rivalries and how to create loops in small contracts. It took years filled with blood and sweat, until Gabriel Reyes became ‘Reaper’: the most feared gangster in his part of the city – his reputation rumoured to have spread almost the entire Southern California. Everyone knew who he was and no one dared to mess with him or his family.

Yet someone must have never gotten the memo and decided to take on the big boss himself for some territory. Gabriel would’ve been ashamed at being bested by some kid, but it was clear that not all of his hits were pure luck. Gabriel’s knowledge of the neighbourhood the only thing saving him from another bullet as he made a mad dash to get the fuck away. At least he knew that the others would soon enough take care of the little bastard – many things has changed since Reaper took over, and one of them was the lack of tolerance towards unnecessary violence.

Now Gabriel woke up with a sharp pain in his abdomen and leg, along with his back aching as the old sunken mattress beneath him moaned. He was sane enough to immediately realise he was in an unfamiliar place, as none of the places he knew smelled so _lonely:_ like dust and cobwebs, as if it’s been left for dead with no hope for redemption. It was depressing,

Hissing in pain as his stomach protested against his movements, small snippets of the previous night filtered through his head as he tried to restore his memory. His mind went hazy after having escaped the kid, his recent fight with the flu not exactly happy about him running around like a madman and scaling apartment buildings to get to higher ground.

He does, however, remember pale blue eyes – something which wasn’t a common sight. The image went as quick as it came. He placed a hand on his injuries and realised that they were professionally bandaged up, even better than how his _abuela_ could manage. It could mean that his captors were friendly, or that they didn’t want to dispose of a body just yet.

The room he was in was dark, but he could make out enough of it from the small rays of dim light coming in from the window. The place only had a dresser and a chair next to the bed, the wallpaper peeling off and the ceiling cracked around the corners. Whoever lived here didn’t really care much for the place.

Suddenly voices could be heard from behind the door: a soft feminine voice pleading to a rather gruff and growling voice of a man. He might have perhaps stumbled into a couple’s apartment, maybe even scaring their kids shitless. He really wasn’t in the mood to apologising for terrorising families again, his family already getting tired of having to deal with angry mothers screaming about him apparently watching them through their windows. It’s not his fault his daily target was a flighty girl.

The voices stopped and Gabriel knew that it meant someone was going to come in. Getting back down onto the mattress, he closed his eyes. The door gave a slight click and Gabriel kept himself alert as he laid perfectly still on the bed. Soft footsteps could be heard nearing him before they stopped. “I know you’re awake.” _The woman._ Not pretending to act surprised, Gabriel opened his eyes and was then taken back when he met the face of a pretty blonde woman. _Not a lot of blondes floating around here._

Her features were soft but he could see the wariness in her eyes. “Who are you?” She asked. Her asking that meant that she was new to the whole scene, maybe even completely unaware that there were gangs loitering outside of her apartment. _Meaning I won’t have to kill her._ He pondered on how he should answer her when a grumbling curse at the doorway stole both of their attentions.

A blond man with grey highlights was bent over rubbing at his injured toe as he continued to swear at the doorframe. The woman turned around with worry and fury in her eyes. “I told you to wait outside-” “This is _my_ place woman.” His voice really was a growl, but not unpleasant to listen to – more like a bear who was trying to convince people that he can be friendly. Gabriel could feel himself tense up, suddenly aware of a possible threat.

The blond finally raised his head and glared with crystal blue eyes at nothing. Gabriel managed to suppress his gasp as his head cleared up a bit more. He almost killed that man yesterday. His mind swirled between threats and apologies, but could only settle on one thing. “Did anyone follow me?” Because if anyone _did_ , it could mean that either they were hidden away somewhere or were already taken care of by the residents. The man certainly did look like he could handle a fight with his built frame, which surprisingly enough looked to provide agility rather than strength.

“Dunno.” The man shrugged, still glaring at nothing. The woman turned back to Gabriel, more worry than furious now. “You were chased?” He felt sorry for the couple, they seemed nice enough and not really suited for this neighbourhood – even if Mr. Blue-Eyes looked like he wanted to kill something. Gabriel decided that they should at least know about the gangs.

“A boy, not entirely dangerous-” The man snorted which caused Gabriel to sneer. _“¿Problema?”_ The man’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not that Gabriel would take a guess as to why. The woman remained stoic. “We just want to know if keeping you here is safe.” Gabriel was about berate her for the idiotic question, when sudden realisation struck him. Giving the man another look, he was left speechless.

 _Is this guy the...?_ Talks about a hermit quickly spread like wildfire, until everyone started to investigate further and came back with information claiming that a rich white man moved in. Gabriel was quick to knock sense into anyone who dared to utter a peep about killing or robbing the man, not wanting any more reason for the cops to be back on their asses.

“No one would come looking for me, at least not anyone dangerous if that’s what you’re worried about.” _Unless_ she _comes…_ The woman nodded with approval. “I am Dr. Ziegler-” The man snorted and was met with a glare, “- _Nurse_ Ziegler, I mean, and the one to patch you up.” Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement and uttered a small thank you. “Reaper.” Is all he said, not willing to trust them with his real name just yet. They could still be a threat afterall, not not just to  _him._ He had to think of his people too.

The man frowned deeply and crossed his arms, going to lean against the doorframe and almost missing it. “You had shitty parents.” Gabriel actually laughed at that one. “Born a dead man I guess.” He was ignored when Mr. Blue-Eyes spoke to Ms Ziegler without facing her. “So what now? Leave him like a helpless damsel in my bed?” She looked doubtful, giving Gabriel a quick over before sighing. He could already feel his injuries burning again.

“He can’t walk, and I’d rather not have him aggravate his injuries. He will have to stay for a couple of days.” Gabriel personally had nothing against this, as he was used to being holed up in others’ homes while he was healing. But the man did not look pleased at all. _Please don’t hit me._ “Ja-” “Fine, but if I die then it’s your fault.” He turned and walked straight into the door frame, cursing loudly before angling his body skulking out of the room.

_What a pleasant man…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jack doesn't have his facial scars.
> 
> So Gabe is his hood's big daddy xD


	4. O Thánatos eínai Blind

Jack wasn’t fond of strangers, especially strangers he couldn’t see. After the brief conversation with Reaper – Jack snorted again – he stumbled his way to the kitchen where his hip already had a permanent bruise from bumping into one particular counter. With clumsy movements he found the cupboard storing his glasses and got one while blindly feeling around for his tap with the other hand. At least his tiny apartment meant everything was close by.

Soft hands took the glass from him and caused him to jump at the sudden contact. The sound of rushing water was brief and the glass was pressed against his hand. “You need to start actually learning your surroundings Jack.” “I don’t see the need to.” He mumbled before chugging down the water. He was parched from all the excitement.

He knew Angela wanted to say something and didn’t have to wait too long. “He’s hurt and harmless right now, but I still don’t you being alone Jack. If someone else-” “I’m fine Angie, it’s not like I forgot how to fight.” He hated her patronising, no matter how caring she sounded. “I think I should speak to your neigh-” “Yes, please let every single gang in the entire building know that we might or might not have one of their rivals in my bed. It’s bad enough that they all want to already kill me, don’t them more reasons to.”

She gave a hard sigh but he refused to feel guilty. His pride was bruised enough with not even being able to get himself water, how much worse would it be having to ask his potential murderers for help. “I don’t understand why you’re like this Jack. First you refuse to go for therapy, then you threw a tantrum when they assigned me to you and now you’re living in one of the most dangerous neighbourhoods. Do you _want_ to suffer?”

He stayed silent, not giving her the pleasure of being proven right. He didn’t need her pity. He was a soldier dammit, not a little boy. “Call me if he complains about any infections.” She left with heavy footsteps and the bang of the front door signalling the end of their time for the day. Now he just has to remember how to cook an egg.

… … …

The days spent since blind was boring and dull. When it wasn’t filled with listening to his therapist, then it was just him and his couch along with all the morbid thoughts and thinking if dying right now would really be that bad. The radio was too loud and the TV could only offer so much. So now he just spent his whole day sleeping and waiting for Angela to come and make him food.

But now he had a guest and his mother raised him better than to ignore them. He just hoped that his intrusion won’t been taken as him actually _caring,_ he was just bored and it was only twenty seven past eleven in the morning.

He didn’t bother to be stealthy, he magically failed at being so to begin with, as he stumbled towards his room and managed to get the door handle on his first try. He was getting used to this. Opening the door, he strained to hear what his guest was up to. “Something wrong _rubio_?” The foreign word slipped so easily from Reaper, and Jack tried hard not to dwell on it.

“You going to kill me any time soon?” Angela was right, he couldn’t handle a situation delicately.

“How would I benefit from it?”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m drowning in riches.” Jack hoped he at least sounded sarcastic enough, it’s been long since he spoke to someone new.

“So you _do_ know about the gangs.” Jack was sure he could hear relief in the man’s voice, but didn’t want to plague his mind with fantasies. Just because Reaper was well built, Spanish and the voice of someone who just had wild sex – didn’t mean he would care about the safety of a crippled man.

“Enough that I’ll probably die soon.” His neighbours were sometimes too loud with their discussions. Reaper cursed in Spanish. “Unnecessary violence isn’t tolerated, we might be a community filled with gangs, but we’re still a _community._ ” Jack wanted to point out to his guest that he was injured and bed-ridden from _violence_. “Not everyone agrees to our policy.” For a moment Jack forgot that people could still see _his_ expression, as Reaper probably answered to his very smug expression.

Schooling his features, he carefully walked into the room and mentally traced the steps to the chair Angela placed next to his bed. His hands grazed the coarse material of the chair and he internally cheered as he managed to hide his disability for just a while longer. He sat down and hoped that he was at least facing Reaper.

“But you held me gun point, Mr Reaper. Such a friendly name by the way.” He could tell that the man was getting agitated, yet his voice was steady. Impressive. “I was paranoid, it was reasonable for me to hold a stranger at gunpoint. You could’ve been dangerous, can still be for all I know.” Jack wanted to feel proud, but his mind kept reminding him that he wasn’t dangerous _anymore._ Not something he’s about to tell to a total stranger, gangster or not.

“Well you I can ensure you I am but a harmless hermit, just don’t touch all my gold please.” Reaper suddenly growled, or tried to hide his anger. “Any reason why you aren’t looking at me _gringo_?” Jack tensed at the words, useless eyes widening in shock as he forced himself to stay calm. He swallowed and knew he could not hide his shocked features; that was already too late. “Um-” “What? Scars not part of your daily lifestyle?”

 _Shit! Fuck!_ Jack had no idea what the man looked like and Angela never warned him about anything, so he just assumed that the man was, well, _normal._ He had no idea if the man even had a face anymore, and if that was the case, well then there was no way he was able to play it off. “I, uh, didn’t notice it I guess.” His voice was soft and timid, but he could care less as panic started to settle within in.

This could blow his cover, and that could mean having to move if Angela found out. She was already searching for any excuse to get him somewhere _safer._ He felt perfectly safe where he was, or at least he did until now. Not waiting for Reaper to reply, Jack suddenly stood up and headed for the door, bumping into the chair.

“Angela will be here soon, um, I have to clean up a bit.” He didn’t wait for Reaper’s response.

… … …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I try to keep to reality as much as possible, I also like add my own personal twist on things  
> \- so unless I'm like 100% wrong...  
> ACCEPT MY ARTISTIC INPUT!
> 
> This also means I like to take canon events and play around with them, because otherwise things would just be too predictable~


	5. Almawt Makfufin

“Any reason why Mr. Blue Eyes can’t see my fucked up face?” Ms Ziegler – Angela – paused as she was about to reapply the bandage. Gabriel could see the hesitation in her eyes, her shoulders tense. “He has his secrets…” She finally supplied, her deft fingers continuing her work. Gabriel glared at her. “A secret which can’t allow him to see my face?” He knew he was sounding petty, but curiosity killed the cat – and he still had seven lives to go.

Angela looked honestly conflicted. She finished up the job and gave a satisfied nod at her own work, pulling down his shirt and gave Gabriel a steady look. “He might not look like it, but he has seen worse things in his life. I can’t tell you what exactly, but I do know that a scar or two won’t have him screaming.” He raised his eyebrow at the words, which only earned him a stern look in return.

“We don’t trust you and I’m sure you don’t trust us. The only reason why you’re here patched up and resting, is because we don’t want to draw more attention to ourselves by throwing you out.” Gabriel was starting to get annoyed of his neighbourhood being called _dangerous._ It’s true that it doesn’t have the cleanest slate in history, but things has changed a lot since _then._ His people weren’t ruthless.

“Well if you’re that worried, why don’t you just grab your husband and scurry away?”

“H-husband!?” Angela’s face flushed red, and she stumbled back in surprise. Gabriel realised that he might have made the wrong assumptions. He _thought_ their interactions weren’t overly romantic to begin with, especially since she keeps leaving… he felt really stupid. “Well what are you then?” This had Angela sober up. She gave the door a quick glance before coming closer to me, her voice dropping down to a whisper.

“I’m his… caretaker.” She frowned at the words and Gabriel had no idea what to say. Mr. Blue-Eyes looked able enough, maybe needs some work on observing his surroundings, but otherwise nothing else indicated that he needed some… help. “And why would he need one?”

“He’s recovering and I’m here to make sure he settles in, although we would’ve liked him to choose a more stable environment.”

“I keep telling you-”

“I know this area, I did my research before we came here. I know that things has changed, but it doesn’t mean I like him being alone – for his safety and health.”

Gabriel didn’t like where this was going. “Are you going to ask for a favour?”

“We _did_ help you.”

“… What is it?”

She gave another glance at the door, but it didn’t appear that they would be interrupted any time soon. “I won’t be able to be with him forever, and he still has many years to go… I just need someone to keep him company. He needs friends, a social life. I don’t _want_ him to become a hermit.” Gabriel was speechless at the pure concern in her voice.

“I can’t promise anything, outsiders aren’t very welcome.” _His complexion doesn’t help either._ The people didn’t take too kindly to white men these days, ever since a rather traumatising incident with the police a few years ago. It left a nasty scar within the community, but Gabriel worked his ass off to get his people settled once again. Introducing a mean white guy wasn’t going to be an easy task.

“ _Bitte…_ ” He was yanked from his thoughts as he looked up at the nurse again, her eyes filled with pain and her voice wavering. She cared for the man… and dammit Gabriel wasn’t about to let down someone so hurt. “No promises.”

 

… … …

 

“You made a deal with him.” It wasn’t a question and Angela didn’t comment on Jack’s growl. He might’ve been blind, but he wasn’t dumb. She sniffed and spoke up, her voice slightly wavering. “In a way, but it benefitted us both.”

“Angela-”

“No. Shut you grumpy ass up and accept someone’s help for _once!_ For the past three years we’ve been running around trying to help you through this and all you did was yell at us and destroy all of our hard work. You think just because of your position that you’re a special case, but you’re _not_ Jack. The government won’t take care of you forever, and neither will I.”

Jack was quiet as he heard her make her way to the kitchen, the angry clanging of pots ensuring that at least he will be fed today. Jack knew he was petty, he knew that he sometimes acted like a child – but it’s hard to stay optimistic when he’s lost _so much._

He didn’t feel like sitting on the couch and having Angela throwing him glares he won’t be able to see, so he made his way to his room and his guest won’t stop him from venting. He didn’t expect the door to be open and was surprised when his hand went through thin air. He blushed when he realised that Reaper probably saw his fumble and made quick work of straightening himself up. But his embarrassment clouded his mind and he grunted as the chair knocked into his groin.

Reaper huffed from the bed, the mattress creaking as he probably adjusted himself. Jack could only imagine how much effort it had to take him to move with the muscles he was packing. Slightly annoyed at the very unhelpful images his brain was supplying himself, Jack carefully straightened himself and placed himself in the chair. “Now I see why you need a nurse.” The words made Jack tense up, his defences screaming at him.

“What?”

Reaper was quiet before giving an amused huff. “Well who else has to patch you up after you walk into everything?” The relief flooding over Jack must have been too obvious, because his own awkward smile didn’t seem to relief the room’s tension. “She told me you’re recovering, and you’ve seen some shit.” _True._ “I’m an ex-soldier.”

“Discharged?”

“I guess…” Jack fought tooth and nail when he woke up to have his surroundings covered in black, demanding that he stayed. He remembers the doctors having to strap him down and the higher ups threatening him, forcing him to accept his discharge. It wasn’t a memory he was fond of. Reaper was quiet, and Jack was about to attempt small talk when a hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, causing him to kick out and fall back on the chair.

Toppled over, Jack was left disorientated and started to panic when he feared what Reaper’s response to show would be. How could he play off his tumble, just because of a simple touch? “Well damn, I didn’t think you’d run away.” Reaper’s voice was filled with amusement, his tone light as he tried to make a joke out of the situation. But Jack was embarrassed.

Refusing to reply, he scrambled onto his hands and knees and glared at the floor. If this was with Angela, she would patiently wait as he straightened himself up – but this was Reaper, and Jack was damn well determined to not let the stranger know of his disability. He could feel his cheeks and eyes burning, not having ever found himself in his current position.

“You okay down there?” The words were too loud, the voice too light. It sounded so _wrong,_ so _pitying._ “I’m fucking fine.” Jack growled out, crawling to where he hoped the chair and tried to casually feel for it. Finding the rough material, he carefully lifted it back onto its feet and gave himself an internal cheer as he once again managed to make a smooth recovery.

Reaper was silent, but for once Jack didn’t mind as much. It gave him time to sort out his thoughts and think of every possible answer concerning his stumble-

“Well fuck, you’re blind.”

 _What?_ “E-excuse me?” He had no idea if Reaper answered him, his chest painfully constricting as he realised what happened. Reaper knew, he _noticed._ Jack was too slow, too obvious. _This is where it ends, either I’m going to die right here and now or Angela is going to take me back to that fucking happy place again and I will have to listen to Winston’s coping methods-_

“Hey! Hey calm down dammit!” Jack had no idea when he started to shake, his knees felt weak and his breathes coming out in short gasps. He felt weak and vulnerable, unable to see the enemy and calculate the fastest escape route. It was too dark, too uncontrollable. He’s really going to die this time, there is no other outcome. This is the end.

“ _Mierda_.” A large hand suddenly pressed gently against his abdomen, another firmly around his eyes. “There’s nothing to see, just breathe, there’s nothing to see…” The voice was suddenly in his ear, hot breath forcing his mind to try and _focus._ The hands grounded him, the voice guiding him. “ _Breathe._ ” The word was growled in his ear, steady breathing followed. His brain obeyed the command as he tried to match Reaper’s breathing, suddenly grateful for the firm grip around his eyes as his brain stopped searching for visuals.

After he managed a few successful breaths, he raised his hands to his eyes and pried Reaper’s fingers away. Still unfocused, but able to understand. Jack can’t remember if this ever happened before, or if anyone has ever helped him. There’s been times when things were too fast, too loud – but what he felt was bone-deep _fear,_ he just had no idea of _what._

He didn’t trust his voice, not yet. But his brain quickly told him that Reaper had moved in his injured state, that his wounds were probably open and bleeding. Trying his hardest to glare, Jack pressed his hands against Reaper’s chest which was still in front of him. “You’re hurt dammit, lie down.” He refused to believe his voice shook, refused to believe that Reaper saw his weakness.

Reaper only hissed but shuffled back down, the covers rustling with each movement. Jack had no idea if Angela was aware of anything which just happened, but he’d rather not have her fuss over him right now. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. “Are you okay?” Reaper’s voice was soft. “I’m not useless.” Jack growled out, not sure what he was answering. “That’s not what I asked.” Jack didn’t bother to answer, because either way it won’t do him any good.

Instead he shakily stood up, a mild headache starting to form. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Why?”

 _Because it makes me weak, it makes a target._ He stayed silent, but was sure Reaper was going to at least honour his request. “Fine I won’t, but on one condition.” _God no._ Folding his arms, Jack turned his head and glared.

“What?”

“I keep it a secret, and you come meet my family.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if things are moving too fast, but this what I had planned out to begin with... so...


	6. Nāve ir Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update every second day to give me some time for planning and editing.  
> But today was a good day, so here~~~

Jack never gave his answer. Instead he just left and found Angela still busy in the kitchen, telling him where the leftovers were before feeding the men. Having Reaper know about his blindness had him feeling dizzy. He just hoped the man at least kept quiet about his little episode, hoping that Angela won’t find more reasons to coddle him like she does.

Jack spent the rest of the day on his couch, keeping track of the time until he fell asleep with blind dreams.

 

… … …

 

“Did you talk to him yet?” Angela came early the next morning, having brought medicine to help with Reaper’s infections and also angry at having to redress his wounds. She had no idea how he managed to open them up again, good. Jack only shrugged and rubbed at his sore back. It’s been a while since he slept on his couch for so long, but until Reaper was healed and ready to go – the blond was stuck with the rotten piece of furniture until then.

“… You had a fight with him didn’t you?” No reply. She groaned, the sound making Jack flinch in guilt. “You’re two grown men, how did you even get to give each other the silent treatment?”

“I’m not obligated to talk to him.”

“What happened to Good-Manners-Morrison?”

Jack only scowled and sunk into the couch, folding his arms over his chest. “Now is not the best time Angie… I really don’t want to talk to him.” She was silent, but her footsteps led to the kitchen. Clattering of cutlery and crockery could be heard, when suddenly an ice cold plate dropped onto his lap. “Fucking hell!” His panic almost flared up, but Angela’s unimpressed snort quickly brought him back. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the plate and glared down at it.

“Go give him food Jack, he’s your guest – not my patient.” He knew she wasn’t going to leave until he stood up and actually went to his room. So with a curse and a dramatic groan, he held the plate in one hand and steadily made his way to the door which was closed this time. He couldn’t hear any sounds coming from inside, and suddenly wondered what the injured man did the whole day.

“Go on then.” Scowling at her patronising voice, Jack opened the door and loudly shut it behind him. He heard a soft curse come from his bed and felt satisfaction. “I am forced to feed you.” Is all he said, not hiding his clear dislike of having to do so. Reaper only huffed from his position and Jack followed the sound. Never did he have to be so aware of his surroundings before, being usually glued to his couch the whole day and waiting for suffering to end.

Having handed the plate to the Latino man, Jack was about to leave once again when Reaper spoke up. “You’re going to sit on the couch again?” Jack swore he was being mocked, but realised that he wasn’t the only one bored out of mind. With a resigned sigh, he placed himself back onto the chair and refused to aim his head at his guest.

Said guest grumbled something in Spanish, probably criticising the extremely questionable food he was being given. Angela was but a nurse, she wasn’t expected to cook for grumpy blind men who ruin their kitchen floors with rotten eggs. He should probably learn how to make microwave food.

Reaper must’ve been busy eating, as the apartment once again fell into silence. Jack had no idea if he was the only one feeling the strained tension between them, or if he should just ignore everything which happened the day before and wait patiently until the Latino left his apartment already.

“Why’s the place so quiet? Don’t you have a radio?” Reaper’s voice cut through the silence, but Jack wasn’t lost too deep in his thoughts. “It’s too loud.”

“And is noise a bad thing?” Jack understood the question, it wasn’t uncommon for soldiers to be wary of noises. But that wasn’t his problem. “It’s just overwhelming sometimes, I can’t focus.” _Or hear people approaching._

“TV?”

“No.”

“So what do you do the whole day?”

“Wait till Angela comes by.” It was pathetic and he knew it, but it’s been his daily routine for almost three months now: time which Angela kept begging him to start improving on himself, but Jack was a stubborn man. “Let’s play a game then.” Jack huffed and leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes. “What are you, eight?”

“Forty five.”

Jack caught on quick, it was one of those dumb games where everyone had to answer the same question. He never partook in them, wishing to keep his secrets to himself thank you very much. But right now, there wasn’t much else to lose. “Forty three.” He heard Reaper snort, and Jack’s hand reflexively went for his hair as he self-consciously tugged at a few strands. His once golden blond already started to sport grey roots when he could still see, he could only guess how much of different it is now.

“Jack.” He said slowly, thinking that they were close enough to at least know each other’s names. “Gabriel.” The name sounded so _smooth_ coming from Reaper – Gabriel – and Jack couldn’t fight the warm blush as the Latino not only emphasised his accent, but pronounced the name with rolling ‘r’s and sinful Spanish.

“Where you from?” He coughed out, wondering where the man learned such a sinful accent. “Born and bred here, probably going to die here too.” _Oh._ The thought of Gabriel being so _content_ with death made Jack uneasy, but he had to admit that the thought of it didn’t scare him so much nowadays. “I’m from Indiana, raised on a farm.” Jack could still remember the red barn and the golden corn, the sky, the horses and even his mother’s cosy kitchen where she would bake at least once a day.

“And then you suddenly joined the war?”

“Compensation.” Gabriel went silent again for a few seconds. Jack wasn’t forced to join the war in any way, nor did he want to go willingly. But things happened and suddenly he was up and about to go and risk his life for his country. Not that he didn’t love his country, but sometimes he would question whether some things are truly worth it.

“And then you, um…” Gabriel’s voice was hesitant, but it was easy to decipher that he was trying to pry again. “A mission gone wrong.”

“And your scars are suddenly your secrets?”

Jack couldn’t answer that. His reason for keep his blindness a secret not valid enough for his own ears, and not something he’s willing to share with anyone. Even Winston tried to understand why he kept it a secret, why he just couldn’t accept it already.

“Everyone has reasons for everything, I don’t need to tell you mine.”

“Fine then, but does your family know?”

“No, they just think I’m still under intense therapy from the war.” Truth be told, Jack hasn’t spoken to his family ever since he was discharged. He only sent them a letter explaining that he won’t be returning home anytime soon and made sure they had no way of contacting him. Of course that gave him extra months spent with Winston.

“My _abuela_ would kill me if I ever lied to her.” Hearing Gabriel talk about his family was strange, knowing that the person in front of him also lived a normal life surrounded by normal people. Or at least he hoped they were normal. “That would be…?” Gabriel’s snort was clearly directed to Jack’s zero understanding of the Spanish language.

“My grandmother, but not just her. My mother, sisters and even…” Gabriel suddenly hesitated, but Jack was feeling kind enough to not pester him about it. Maybe the Latino was married and the two were having a fall out, probably refusing to acknowledge each other as their significant other.

“You okay with taking the couch? I don’t want your old ass to bitch every day.” Jack only huffed. “I’m not _that_ old, besides, I’ve slept in worse places. I’m also convinced that my couch does a better job than my bed.” In fact, he remembers having actually slept _on_ someone after a very tiring day of training. The two men refusing to speak about it ever again.

“Well if you plan on staying here, you should get a better bed… actually you need to redo your whole place. It looks like it’s haunted.” The blond crossed his arms. “I don’t see the need to fix it up, I’m still alive and kicking. Why should my place look nice?”

“I don’t think any woman would want to date someone living in a trash bin.”

“Maybe I don’t want a woman to date me.”

The words left his mouth without a thought, and Jack was suddenly a deer caught in the headlights. He was very certain of his own sexuality, but it was still hard to be open about it even if modern society is changing. His upbringing a clear reminder of how hard his life would be ever since he realised that yes, _dicks are neat._

Reaper on the other hand, didn’t miss a beat, “Well our men’s standards are way higher than you expect _gringo,_ you might want to tidy up here and there.” Jack only shifted in his seat again, thinking that he might be way too old to be talking about relationships and men. He’s pretty sure those talks ended as soon as they were sent out into the field.

“Well then, are you perhaps _shy_ about having someone here?” Jack couldn’t help but blush, the topic not wanted right now. _Doesn’t help that Gabriel is probably a fucking sex god._ The memory of feeling the man’s smooth muscles suddenly flashing in Jack’s head again. “No wonder you’re so uptight! When was the last time you had some?”

“Shuttup.”

“No need to be shy, if you’re willing then I could easily call-”

“I don’t need to get laid!” Jack was suddenly on his feet, his defences up again. He understood that Gabriel was probably only teasing him, but the topic itself has been thrown at him more than once. Angela always pestering him about getting friends, a _lover._ But he couldn’t, he couldn’t settle down with someone right now, or ever again.

“No need to get so defensive, I was only teasing.” His defences were drawn tighter. “No idea what your problem is, but you need to seriously calm down. I’ve only known you for two days and I could already feel my soul leaving my body.”

It probably wasn’t enough for the Latino to pester until Jack almost panicked to death, but now the man had to also pry in his sexual life? “I don’t need to calm down, I don’t need friends and I don’t need to get laid.” Jack managed to successfully storm out of the room. He could suddenly understand Angela’s need to constantly leave him, because Jack was about to throttle the injured man until he pleaded for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me but I don't live in the States, but are most Latino families Mexican?  
> I'm not sure if there is a difference between the American Spanish families and the Mexico Mexican? families...  
> I AM BUT A NON-NORTH AMERICAN!


	7. Smert' Slepa

“Hey, wake up _viejo._ ” Gabriel barely had time to react when a hand struck him across the face. About to curse in an extremely violent fashion, Gabriel was pressed back onto the bed by a lithe figure above him. He realised he had no weapons with him, and that the person could’ve already hurt Jack. “Hey now, can’t recognise your own _hija_?”

“Sombra?” Gabriel was barely able to suppress his anger when the woman in front of him extended a finger and poked his nose. “Boop.” Under normal circumstances the Latino would have been able to tolerate her childish impulses, but he was in pain and still groggy from waking up. “What the fuck are you doing here Sombra?” She huffed and plonked herself next to him on the bed. It must have been an ungodly hour at night, since the entire apartment was dark except for the light illuminated from Sombra’s phone. Gabriel had no idea how kids these days are so attached to them.

“ _Sombra-_ ”

“ _Si, si~_ ” she dismissively waved a hand at him, nodded at something on her screen before turning back to him. “ _I’m_ the one who should be asking what you’re doing here, _papa._ ” She wasn’t wrong, but Gabriel was starting to fear what she did to Jack while he was asleep. Sombra wasn’t exactly physically dangerous, but her influence on the internet could lead to very secretive information being exposed.

“I got hurt and came here, a nurse managed to patch me up and now I have to wait for the wounds to heal.”

Sombra gave him a look over, worry heavily concealed in her eyes, but Gabriel knew what she was thinking. “It’s that boy isn’t it? The one with the funny accent?” Gabriel couldn’t force himself to exactly remember what his assaulter’s accent sounded like, but it was hard to not recognise the heavy southern drawl as he was being shot.

“Did you find him?”

“ _Si,_ but _Los Muertos_ got a hold of him first. We can’t negotiate and they refuse to listen to us without you.” Gabriel cursed as the words slowly processed. _Los Meurtos_ was one of the few gangs which did not appreciate the changes Reaper made during his reign. They refused to let go of their grudge, exclaiming that in doing so they would be dishonouring all the lives that has been lost.

Gabriel’s position in the community was a strange one: he was a lone man who managed to single-handed earn the respect of the gangs in his neighbourhood, causing him to become some sort of leader figure and peacekeeper, even if it sometimes involved killing some people here and there – as long as they deserved it.

But some refused to see his ways, refused to change just because some boy managed to become somewhat of a hero overnight. “Do we know anything about the boy? Why he’s here?” Sombra tapped away at her phone. “Jesse Mccree, a former member of the Deadlock Gang down South… mmm… apparently he went solo and is now out for some bounties.” Sombra turned to give him an evil eye. “My, my _papa,_ you’re worth quite a fortune~”

Gabriel only rolled his eyes, well aware of what he was to those involved. “So the kid came to kill me?”

“ _Si,_ but I’m sure we can change his mind. Now you just have to heal up and we go-”

A groan from the other room had Sombra stop and frown at the doorway. Gabriel looked over to his side and realised the girl climbed through the bedroom window, and he wasn’t about to ask how she knew he was here. He found out it’s better to never know these things.

“Did you make a friend?”

“He’s not- SOMBRA!”

She wasn’t listening. Sombra was already out of the bedroom and quietly stepped over to the ugliest couch she has ever seen, to see a very disgruntled white man sleeping on it. Confused, she took a picture of his face and waited as her phone went wild. “ _¡Parásito! Es mejor que vuelvas aquí!”_ She only rolled her eyes at the angry Spanish coming from the room, too busy waiting for results.

Soon enough her phone pinged and she excitedly scanned the results. “Sombra I swear if you’re violating the man’s privacy-”

“Eh _papa,_ not much I can violate.”

Gabriel went silent and she returned to the room, handing over the phone to the Latino as he tried to remember again how the thing works. “Just place your thumb on the screen-”

“I got it.”

Gabriel slowly scrolled through the results, page by page censored and requiring some heavy duty security clearances. The only things available were his birth certificate, some school awards and letters along with his military entry form. The most shocking was how many pages there were, and all of them… “He _was_ a soldier.”

“Alright, but about twenty of these pages belong to the Overwatch Hospital, and not just for the tummy ache. He’s been to big places, what’s he doing here _papa_?”

The words had Gabriel’s stomach coil in a knot. Overwatch wasn’t a place for the ordinary man, somehow Gabriel felt that Jack’s story had a lot more weight to it than he was willing to reveal. “Sombra, don’t worry about it. Right now I’m in a safe place.”

“Right… mmm… Yes, in a safe place with the _Strike Commander._ ”

“ _Mierda._ Sombra, stop that right now.”

The Latina huffed and was about to insist that she was old enough to not listen to him anymore, but carefully tucked her phone away. The two glared at each for a while when another groan had their head whipping to the side. “You’re threading on thin ice Sombra, don’t dig deeper with this man.”

“Fine I won’t, but if he’s going to do the same to us as the police did-”

“Then we will take care of him in a very efficient manner. Right now you just have to make sure no one else knows where I am and that _Los Muertos_ doesn’t kill the boy. I’m not in the mood for another dispute.”

Sombra hesitated but gave a slow nod. “Okay, I get it… we were worried you know. _Bisabuela_ almost went on a rampage when you didn’t come home. You went out to get sugar, what were we supposed to think? Eh _viejo?_ ” Gabriel sighed and rubbed at his temples, guilt starting to settle in him.

“ _Lo siento mija._ ”

It wasn’t the first time he didn’t come home for a few days, but whoever’s house he was stuck in during the time usually notified his family. Gabriel was so used to it, that he forgot that Jack and Angela doesn’t have any ways to do so. A family member not returning for two days easily made everyone assume they were dead, and he felt bad for making his family worry.

“Is _mamá_ okay?”

“She was praying, she had _abeulo_ ’s-” Sombra cut herself off as she choked back a sob. It was hard for her to feel overwhelmed, and Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to blame her. She thought she was alone, that she lost her father. With care, he shifted over a bit and she easily took the invitation. Laying down on her side, she carefully wrapped one arm around his chest and buried her face in his neck.

“Don’t think this means I will go easy on you from now on.” Her words had no bite. Gabriel softly stroked her hair and resisted the urge to sigh. He heard Jack moving on the couch, before grunting and letting out a dragged out snore. Sombra huffed against Gabriel’s neck.

“ _Lo siento mija… lo siento…_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hija ~ daughter  
> ¡Parásito! Es mejor que vuelvas aquí! ~ Pest! You'd better come back here!  
> Bisabuela ~ Great grandmother  
> Lo siento mija ~ I'm sorry my girl  
> ... ... ...  
> Sombra might be a bit OOC here, but she's only human after all...  
> OH NOW SHE HAS A DADDY TOO. A VERY CARING AND LOVING DADDY. GO GABE GO.


	8. Shi wa Mōmokudesu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all comments, and I feel so bad for not replying to each and every one - but unless you just want a creepy emoji as a sign of gratitude, then there's not much I can really put into words xD

“You know, it’s rude to break into people’s houses while they’re asleep.” Jack heard Gabriel snort. “I didn’t have much of a choice, now did I _gringo_?” Jack only raised an eyebrow, trying to understand if the man was trying to play dumb. “I meant _her_.” Silence. “Oh, you know?”

“It’s hard to stay asleep when some practically stomps their way through your house.”

“Why didn’t you just wake up?”

“I wasn’t in the mood to deal with more injured gangsters, I only have my couch left after all.”

Jack wondered if asking the question itching at him would be the right thing to do right now, considering that he should probably respect Gabriel’s privacy. “Is she your wife?” _Well done Jack._ A sudden bark of laughter sounded in the room, the sound deep and rumbling and had Jack feeling warm.

“I can’t imagine marrying that girl.”

“You seemed close, she sounded fond of you.”

“She’s my daughter.”

 _Oh._ Jack was stunned, he didn’t think that someone with such a reckless life would start a family of his own. Maybe the whole ‘do things while there is still time shit’, or maybe… there wasn’t really anything to look into. Jack refused to admit that the thought of Gabriel with a beautiful wife and daughter didn’t leave a rather gaping hole in him.

“So you _are_ married.”

“Why so curious?”

“Well if you’re going to make me meet your family…”

Jack had time to think it through and decided that meeting a small army of Latino women won’t be the ultimate death of him. Maybe it will stop Angela from pestering him so much, hell maybe she would put in a good word for him at the hospital. “You’re not going to run away are you? You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” Jack barely thought it was fair to be lectured by someone near his own age.

“It’s my house, I can do what I want.”

Gabriel only let out an amused huff and it made the tension in Jack’s shoulders disappear. “And to answer your question _gringo,_ I’m not married or ever was. I found _mi chica_ on the streets and decided to take her in, no one has come looking for her yet.” Jack could sense there was more to the story, but knew better than to pry.

The front door suddenly banged open and was followed by an angelic voice. “Grumpy old men~ I brought food!”

 

… … …

 

Jack stayed in the room this time when Angela checked up on Gabriel’s injuries. The Latino kept hissing and cursing, followed by soft apologies from Angela. “The wounds are healing well… actually they’re healing pretty fast. I’m very curious about it, but I guess everyone has their own advantages in life.” Jack knew she was speaking more to herself than Gabriel, a habit she swears she developed after becoming a nurse.

Gabriel made no comment on it. “How long do I still have to be here?”

“The wounds weren’t that serious to begin with, just a precaution for infection and such. Maybe in a day or two, you would be able to walk anyways and can heal up further at your own home.”

Jack’s stomach twisted as he realised that Gabriel would leave soon, and probably not even keep to his promise. The men weren’t friends and barely even acquaintances. They’ve been forced to meet each other and Jack wouldn’t hold it against him if Gabriel forgot about him.

“Not good enough, I need clothes. I’ve been in these for too long now.”

“We could call your daughter.” Angela spluttered at Jack’s suggestion, clearly unaware of how much the two men knew about each by now. She was kind enough to not interrogate them or praise Jack for finally being friendly. “I don’t have her contact details, I left my phone at home. Who’s the landlord?”

“Oh, uh Lucio I think his name was.”

Jack could still remember the day he met the man, practically feeling his energetic vibe surrounding him. The man sounded nice and was understanding when Angela explained what they required for Jack’s comfort. Luckily all he needed was there already, even if Angela persisted they find a better place. Lucio did mention something about no one living in the apartment for several years now.

“He’s a good man and friends with _mi chica,_ you can ask him to call her over. Don’t be afraid to use my name if needed.” Angela gave a ‘ _danke’_ before leaving the apartment to go and find the landlord. Jack crossed his arms and closed his eyes, the action comforting. “You’re already making me meet your family are you?”

“Sombra isn’t the worst of them, in fact I’d be surprised if she doesn’t like you.”

“Why wouldn’t she like me? Are grumpy white men not in her tastes?”

“They really aren’t.” Gabriel’s tone had Jack open his eyes in surprise. He sounded _angry,_ like the words cut a scar in him. “Did I-” “White men aren’t easily welcomed here, I’m surprise Lucio even let you stay.” Jack had no idea what to say, he had no idea of any of this or even thought about how the neighbourhood could’ve been influenced in the past.

“But, I’ll make sure no one hurts you. If you just stay patient and show everyone that you’re a decent guy, then there won’t be any problems.”

“Would it help if they knew I am blind?”

“… Yes it would, but that’s your secret. I only promised to not tell anyone about it, but I’m not going to defend it. If someone finds out then it’s your job to deal with the situation however you please.”

Jack was pleased to hear that Gabriel won’t defend him, that he expected Jack to act his age and deal with his own problems. For too long did those around him coddle him and make sure that no one judges him, but he could deal with that shit on his own. It’s only what people would do after they found out which was the problem for him.

“I’m going to ask one last question on the topic, then I’m dropping it. Is the secret your injury, or what caused it?”

Jack couldn’t find himself to answer. The question hit too close to home and he _knew_ the answer, but couldn’t bring himself to actually say it. Angela saved as she came back. “Your daughter has been called. I’m leaving now, so please try to not have another petty fight.” She kissed Jack’s cheek before disappearing. It didn’t escape his attention that her visits started to shorten since Gabriel came into the picture, and it made him fear that he would be left alone.

“Are you going to answer me Jack?” Jack almost flinched when the man said his name, trying to ignore the warmth settling in his stomach as he realised he wanted Gabriel to say his name again. _Stop it idiot._ “I would if I could, but I don’t know.” He knew Gabriel knew he was lying but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Well Sombra is quite the observer, so you might want to pretend to read a book or something.”

Jack was just going to sleep on the couch again, but knew he couldn’t get out of this one any time soon. He took a deep shuddering breath as he realised someone else will find out, that one more person will know of his weakness. “Hey now, calm down. I know I said you’re not the most welcome person here, but I promise you that they won't just jump you. _I’m_ here, they won’t try anything.”

Jack only closed his eyes again and nodded slowly. A knock on his front door alerted him that it was time to start overcoming his fears, that he won’t be able to keep them all forever. _Gabriel became quite the influence, didn’t he?_ With slow and calculating steps, Jack made his way to the door and only managed to knock over a lamp in the process. It’s better compared to the time where he managed to accidentally walk into a wall and made a rather large hole as the rotten wood couldn’t handle the sudden pressure.

Placing a hand on the door, slightly vibrating from the non-stop knocking, he dragged his hand to the doorknob and twisted it open. “This place has too many old men I swear.” He remembers the voice from yesterday, heavily accented and dripping with youthful arrogance. Before he could greet the person in front of him, she shouldered past him without another word.

“Hey _papa!_ Your _mama_ made me carry an entire pot of soup! So you better get out of here soon because I’m not doing it again!”

“Have respect for your _abeula, hija!_ ”

Jack slowly closed the door as the father and daughter suddenly switched to Spanish, bickering back and forth. Taking another deep breath, he slowly made his way to the room where another stranger was waiting for him to be introduced.


	9. Kamatayan ay Bulag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel conflicted with this chapter...

Jack just wanted to go plonk on his couch and ignore the two in his bedroom, but he made a deal and was determined to stick with it. Gabriel assured him that the girl won’t hate him, but he was more concerned that unlike Gabriel, she could still move around. Internally crying over the loss of his rotten couch, Jack carefully followed the angry Spanish to his bedroom.

“Sombra, English.” The command was quick and precise, cutting her off as she probably noticed the stranger in the doorway. Jack tried to look as intimidating as possible as he glared and leaned against the doorframe, Angela once telling him he made a few children cry if he tried hard enough. He could hear an amused huff.

“So your _gringo_ is awake?”

“I don’t own him.”

Jack only deepened his scowl, insulted that he was treated with such disrespect. _The youth of today…_ He heard soft footsteps approaching him before a finger poked his nose. “Boop.” The action had him slightly stumble back in surprise, not expecting the girl to actually _touch him._ “What the-” “You need to tell your friends their security system sucks. I mean it only took me about two hours to hack your medical records, is Overwatch losing their touch?”

 _How the hell does she know about them?_ Jack was suddenly hit with emotions as he wanted to run away and strangle the girl at the same time. His records has been placed under tight security after his discharge, the higher ups claiming that the whole operation should be hidden away from the public – for Overwatch’s sake. The girl only continued.

“So I know you’re blind, but I have a hard time believing it. Was it really _just_ from-”

“I could send you to prison girl, you’ve broken some heavy laws there.”

He heard her inhale sharply, her footsteps backtracking from him. “I thought you said he was _different, papa._ ” Her words were growled out, and Jack wondered how much the two discussed him yesterday. “He _is_ Sombra, now stop hacking the government and leave him alone. Jack, sit down.” Jack almost obeyed the command instantly, if only for the fact that he was tired for having to stand and glare the whole time.

He was about to once again mentally navigate his way to the chair, when a hand wrapped around his upper arm and started to tug him. “Here, here _gringo,_ let Sombra help you~ God knows your hold bones need help.” Her voice was mocking, and Jack was about to seriously harm her if she thought she could get away with this. “ _Sombra._ ” The growl was deep and threatening, making Jack almost halt. Sombra on the other hand did halt and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She didn’t apologise, but Jack could feel her hand loosening its grip as she continued to guide him to the chair.

Finally seated, the room was engulfed in a brief silence before Gabriel let out a drawn out sigh. “Okay then, let’s start over. Jack this is my daughter, Sombra. She has a way with technology, if you haven’t already noticed. Sombra this is Jack, someone whose privacy you should _respect_.” Jack heard her huff.

“ _Hola._ ”

“Nice to meet you.”

“It’s a gentleman!”

“ _Sombra._ ”

Jack wondered how any times a day Gabriel had to growl at his daughter, and if each time she actually listened to him. Somehow it reminded him of training a puppy, having to repeat the same command and waiting for a response in return. He was also intrigued by the bond the two shared, it was obvious that they were close, but if Jack ever had to talk to his parents in such a manner then it easily amounted to him doing heavy duty work for at least a week. He could still remember his father taking him out of school for a few days and forcing him tend the whole farm by himself.

“Whatever, I’ll play nice.” Sombra’s voice cut him from his thoughts, and he remembered that this was step one to him meeting Gabriel’s family. The deal almost left his mind. “So then, did you treat my _papa_ nicely? When is he coming home?”

“He’s leaving in a day or two, we’re just making sure the infection dies down a bit.”

Sombra let out a pleased hum. “And you know what _papa_ is right? I mean, you must be dumb if you haven’t realised already.”

_I’m going to strangle her, and I won’t regret it. But Gabriel might kill me._

“I’m aware of his position, I’m sure him pressing a gun to my head in greeting was enough to give me suspicions.”

A loud cackle suddenly erupted from Sombra, Gabriel helplessly trying to get her to stop. Jack wondered what he said that was so funny, but was sure he would be answered soon enough when he heard her struggling to regain her breath. “ _Dios, papa_ I knew you were bad at flirting, but this is taking things too far.”

Jack couldn’t stop his blush, or his very unmanly squeak as he realised the girl just assumed her own father _liked him._ Gabriel on the other hand only groaned, but didn’t deny or encourage his daughter. Jack tried to not think too much of it, but his own brain was unhelpful as it once again allowed him to think of every moment when his heart did a double take when Gabriel was present.

Gabriel’s words of him getting laid making him ponder if maybe he’s practised abstinence for too long now. Before he could think further of how to… relieve himself, Sombra’s now somewhat sober voice spoke up again. “You two are helpless. _Se que lo quieres_.” Her voice dropped down in a whisper, and Gabriel went deathly still.

“Well then, visiting hours are over.” Gabriel’s voice was slightly cracking, and Jack wanted to believe it’s from embarrassment. He would kill to see the Latino’s face right now. “Aw, but I brought soup! At least let me have some for my hard labour and good manners.”

“No, I’m the injured one.”

“Greedy old man.”

“It’s _special soup._ ”

Jack decided to blank out again when the two started to bicker. He had to admit that his stress was uncalled for, meeting new people wasn’t that bad, or even having his disability exposed. He wasn’t pitied or treated different, and Jack almost craved to tell more people about it only to have them still treat as a _person,_ and not some retarded animal. At least Gabriel was there to set her straight, otherwise Jack was sure he wouldn’t have hesitated to revert back to his Commander days and teach the youth on how to respect their elders. He closed his eyes and was unaware as he slowly drifted into sleep.

… … …

“I think he’s sleeping.” Gabriel looked over at Jack, who was indeed sleeping. He could only imagine how tired he was from having to meet Sombra. She wasn’t the easiest person to handle. “He isn’t well…”

“He’s sick?”

“I thought you saw his medical records.”

Sombra was quiet, chewing her bottom lip in thought. She sat down on the bed and gave the blond a thoughtful look. “I did, but it was vague. I’m guessing most of his records are on paper, there really wasn’t much to read. I admit, I didn’t think he’d react so strongly – the records only said he received his injury from some sort of tactical error or something. I just had a hard time believing that he would be in that hospital for long, _just_ because of some _error._ ”

Gabriel thought back to their conversation prior to Sombra’s arrival, Jack’s reluctance to answer a simple question. It was very clear now that his blindness did more to him than bruise his pride, it took away something he would never regain. Gabriel just had no idea what. “So what do you think of him?”

Sombra kept gazing at Jack, her eyes sharp as she took in every little detail. “Why are so you determined to defend him? I thought you of all people would want to inflict revenge.”

“It would be stupid to do that, _he_ wasn’t the one who hurt us.” Gabriel shifted until he was sitting up halfway, pleased to find his abdomen didn’t hurt as badly. “We need to move on from the past Sombra, even if the past left us with scars.” Sombra turned to him, her eyes mournful as she looked over his face. “I _want_ to move on too… but it’s hard…” She looked away again, memories returning to the both of them.

“I think you should tell him about what happened, maybe he would understand better.”

“Understand _what?_ ”

“Why everyone wants him dead, why him being here could either bring us together to get you killed… I don’t like you being around him, but I’m guessing soon enough you’re going to bring him out of here aren’t you?”

Gabriel didn’t respond, he knew Sombra knew him too well. It won’t be the first time he tried to introduce new people into the community, and his past failed attempt almost cost him his life. He knew he was taking a risk by trying to make Jack part of the community, but he also knew it would benefit the both of them in the end.

“Did you really press a gun to his head?”

“ _Sombra._ ”

She barely managed to conceal her snort, her eyes flickering with mischief as she regarded him. “Who knows, maybe your new flirting tactic will work.” Gabriel only rolled his eyes, face still hot from his previous embarrassment. Sombra has been teasing him relentless about his lack of a love-life, but picturing himself with the blond in _that_ sort of way made him want to hit the man, or himself. He didn’t like his emotions playing against his rational thoughts.

“At least they would accept him better if you introduced him as your boyfriend. Your _mama_ would be so _pleased._ ” The two sat again in silence, both carefully watching the ex-soldier sleeping. “He’s really handsome you know, even for a white man. And I’m sure your Latino charm is enough to seduce him, make your ancestors proud and whatnot.”

“You really won’t stop talking about this, will you?”

“Hey now, grant a child to have more than one parent. Maybe I _want_ another _papa._ ”

“Shut up Sombra.”

He couldn’t deny her though, not able to when the thought of dating Jack flickered in his mind for the past few days. The man might have good looks, but his sour personality subtracted some points, yet Gabriel was sure he was a hypocrite for calling someone out on their personality. All Gabriel knew was that Jack was now part of the community whether he liked it or not. Reaper might be the leader, but Sombra was the one you had to impress. And she was _very_ impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get the two old men out of the damn apartment very soon


	10. Mate he Matapo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter and thought - hell. lemme update then.

“You seem different.” The words didn’t startle Jack, instead they only made his frown deepen as he hummed in thought. Angela’s finger pressed against his forehead. “And then you went back to looking grumpy, and here I thought the old Jack Morrison is back.”

“I _am_ old.”

“Stop playing dumb Jack.”

He knew what she meant, and it bothered him a bit. He expected to feel uptight and paranoid after having Gabriel’s daughter find about his secret, but he didn’t. Instead he was left with relaxed shoulders and his constant headache only a dull throb in reminder. He had no idea what any of this meant, but he knew he should feel more bothered about what happened.

“You’re overthinking again.”

“Why am I scared Angela? What’s holding me back from telling people?”

Angela shuffled around, taking a seat on the chair opposite him. It was early morning, twenty seven minutes past six to be exact, and Gabriel was still sleeping like the dead when Angela dropped in. She had already made breakfast and decided that Jack should start making friends with his small dining table pushed against the wall near the kitchen. He never ate there, only for the fact that finding the damn chair itself was hard enough when they had to move it about three times to make space for other furniture to be hauled in – namely his rotten couch.

“I, I can’t answer that Jack. You’re the only person who knows why.”

He couldn’t be mad at her unhelpful answer, she was right. Only he knew why, and yet he refused to tell anyone even when he pleads for them to help him. He wonders if he’s petty for doing so, but the fear of what people would say outweighing his desperation for help.

A phone buzzed on the table, startling him out of his thoughts. Angela swore and the buzzing stopped, soft sounds of her tapping on the screen the only sound. She swore again and Jack knew it was work related. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, um, nothing really, just some paperwork errors…”

This did not appease Jack at all, Angela Ziegler was not a woman who regarded errors in her work in such a light manner. “Angela-” He stopped when he heard the difference in her breathing, the concealed sniffing. _She was crying._ Carefully standing up, Jack shuffled around to the nurse and was suddenly at a loss what to do. He can remember hugging his mother whenever she cried, telling her some stupid thing he attempt on the tractor or how Splashdown stepped on his toe again. But he had no idea what the nurse wanted from him.

“No, no don’t worry, I’m fine.”

She tried to conceal another sob, contradicting her words. Before he could call her out on it, he was suddenly pulled forward, a face pressed into his stomach as lithe arms wrapped around his middle. Jack was only shocked for a moment before he gently lowered his hand until it touched her hair, the strands pulled tight into her ponytail. Sighing, he gently toyed with the strands on her fringe, hoping the small amount of contact would calm her. He had no idea what was wrong, but couldn’t think of any reason why she would be this distraught.

“ _Es tut mir Leid…_ ” Jack unclasped her arms around him and forced her to move away, to get to the bottom of her grief. “Angela, what happened?” A sniff answered him, but he knew she was busy gathering herself. She took a deep breath before continuing in a shaky voice. “I didn’t want to tell you, but there’s a reason why I tried to push you Jack…” He had a feeling where this was going. “My contract ended three months ago, but I convinced them that you still needed regular check-ups. When you demanded to leave and live on your own, they cleared you and deemed you stable enough. I…” Jack closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh. _Why Angela…_

He knew what she talking about now, he understood what was happening. They got tired of him, of his pitying injury. The Strike Commander has been replaced the day he was discharged, and somehow no one saw the need to still care about the previous one. He was finally left to fend for himself… but that meant that Angela used her own money and time to care for him.

“Angela-”

“I’m sorry, but I thought I still had time. I thought I could help you until you’re fully recovered, but it’s been _months_ Jack. I thought that having you live with me would help, but you _left_ and now… they’re demanding that I go back. The war didn’t stop and we’re having more injuries lately…” _Angela is leaving, and Gabriel will soon too. I’m going to be alone, like I’ve been wishing for all this time… but I don’t want to be._

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. You got ahead of yourself you know, thinking you can cure an old man.”

“You’re not _that_ old Jack.”

“My bones are creaking.”

“You refuse to buy a new bed.”

“My vision isn’t that good either.”

That did the trick. Angela snorted and it made Jack feel a bit better, knowing that his Guardian Angel was going to be fine now. “I’m okay Angela, my salary-”

“Was secretly paying your rent.”

 _Well shit._ That he didn’t know, but it made sense. He had no idea how much he got to begin with, and trusted Angela to deal with the money in a careful manner. But it was somewhat hard to believe that the crappy apartment needed _all_ of the money. He decided to not bring the topic up right now, they could discuss his monthly budget another time – but Jack was sure he could hear Gabriel groan from his bedroom. For some reason that man always announced his return to the waking world.

Angela’s voice was stable when she spoke up again. He could only guess she was trying to put on a brave face, something useless to do in front of him. “Its fine, we’ll find a way. I have till the end of the month before I have to go back. For now, let’s make sure your guest is still alive.”

… … …

Jack kept quiet as Angela went over the routine of checking Gabriel’s wounds. The Latino was also quiet and it was a bit strange in Jack’s opinion, he thought the man always had _something_ to say. “Your wounds healed really well, you can even go home today if you like. I’m sure your family is missing you.”

Jack tried to ignore the way his heart clenched at the words. He wasn’t sure if it was because _someone_ was leaving him, or it was because it’s _Gabriel_ leaving him. He’s only known the man almost less than a week and already he became a part of Jack’s unstable life. Gabriel on his part on muttered a ‘thank you’ and gave out a groan as Jack heard popping noises come from him, he was probably stretching.

“I’d love to just up and go – but what about you hermit? You going to lock yourself here again until you die?”

Jack couldn’t find himself to pretend to be angry, his thoughts too sombre. “I don’t have any other choices you know, maybe I should listen to everyone and get a TV already.” Jack felt uncomfortable not knowing what the other two’s expressions were, uncomfortable because he wanted to know if they could hear the defeat in his voice. Angela could, she knew him too well.

“Well, it’s been nice knowing you Gabriel. Jack and I already had breakfast, but there are some leftovers in the fridge if you want some before you leave.”

“Thanks for healing me, I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re welcomed here.”

“Goodbye Jack.” The words were whispered and Jack didn’t miss the sadness in them. They had till the end of the month, which was a week. This won’t be the last goodbye. “Goodbye Angela.” She kissed his forehead and left the apartment. “Was she crying?” Gabriel’s voice was suddenly too close, and Jack realised it was because the man was standing right in front of him. It was strange to have the man not bed-ridden anymore. _I wonder how tall he is._

“Yeah, she was.”

“Were _you_?”

Jack’s hands instinctively went up to his eyes, where he felt some moisture threatening to make their appearance. He thought his eyes were only being sensitive again. Gabriel didn’t say anything, instead he was kind enough to change the topic. “You know, I made a promise to that woman – and I’d hate to break her heart over it.”

“If this is about me leaving the house…”

“Bingo. Now how about I eat some food and then I can give you a tour of the town, hey?”

Jack’s stomach churned at the idea. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that much, and it’s only forty eight minutes past eight since he last checked. He turned his head away only to not feel so _close_ to Gabriel. _Really Jack, you’re being a horny teenager when depression lurks around the corner?_ Jack blamed the blush on his non-horny emotions.

“I don’t…”

Gabriel sighed, but it didn’t sound annoyed. “I’m guessing something happened between the two of you, I get it. So it’s still,” a pause. “ _Very_ early. How about I leave to ensure my family that I’m alive, and then I come back later to fetch you? I’m sure Sombra would be angry enough that you didn’t escort me back home like the gentleman you are.”

Jack couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. “Yeah okay, that sounds fine. I uh,” he patted down his pants and not finding what he was searching for. Not bothering to finish his sentence, Jack blindly pushed pass Gabriel – goddammit his muscles are still god-like! – and found the small nightstand. Opening the drawer, he pressed his palm flat on the surface and gave a small victory cry before turning back to Gabriel.

“I never go out, and I might take nap. So, um, if I don’t open the door…” Gabriel moved closer, his body heat almost engulfing Jack as he resisted to swallow hard. Calloused fingers scraped against Jack’s palm, picking up the small cold object. “You know, it’s not exactly safe to give your key out to strangers.” Jack blushed, his body rigid as he fought against his embarrassment. “I believe we’re past that stage, considering you were sleeping in my bed.”

A warm chuckle was the only response, the sound almost vibrating against Jack. He wondered if his imagination has always been this active before. “Well then _gringo,_ I’ll make sure to treasure this.” Gabriel was teasing him, yet Jack couldn’t help but feel pleased about the entire ordeal. _Gabriel has my key, something which only Angela has. He has my key… he has access to my apartment…_

Gabriel had already left the room to find his kitchen. Jack took a deep breath to calm his heart and smiled softly at his empty room. Now he only had one more obstacle in his way: Meeting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop throwing in some twists and turns, it's a sin of mine! I apologise!
> 
> To those whom it may concern: The tragedy of the neighbourhood shall most likely be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you.
> 
> Oh and Jesse isn't forgotten, just not in grave danger at the moment xD


	11. Ukufa Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I got inspired again  
> Oh look, it's even a long chapter.  
> Well done NiiSan, you really out did yourself this time.
> 
> Oh uh, there's also constant POV change in this one - but I think it flows nicely.

Gabriel hovered outside by the door, the guilt gnawing at him as he recalled how heartbroken Jack looked when he finally said goodbye. Gabriel himself had few friends, preferring to place his trust in his family alone – yet at least he had _someone._ When the two came to check up on him earlier with their teary eyes, he instantly knew what it was about.

 _“I won’t be able to be with him forever, and he still has many years to go… I just need someone to keep him company. He needs friends, a social life. I don’t_ _want_ _him to become a hermit.”_

Angela’s words during their first actual conversation gently filtered through his mind. She had to leave, there was no other guesses as to why her departure was so bittersweet. He could hear a crash and curse from inside the apartment, the walls not exactly soundproof. Gabriel was so tempted to go back inside and keep Jack company, but he knew he couldn’t. He had his own family, his own role to play.

Tucking the key into his pocket, Gabriel started to walk away from the door with heavy feet.

… … …

 _White walls, white lights, white noise. “So how have you been Jack?” They should know, they have his room bugged. He accidentally found a hidden camera, not his fault he walked face first into the bookshelf. “I heard your nightmares haven’t stopped.” The pills aren’t working, your damn lessons aren’t working. Just let me die already. “Angela offered for you to live with her, they said having someone like here would help you.” They want someone_ stable _with him, someone who won’t start kicking and screaming when they touch his hand._

 _“Tell me Jack, what are your dreams about?” Why don’t you know? Didn’t they read the mission report, didn’t they believe him? No, because who would believe a crippled soldier. Who would believe such a thing could ever happen to someone like him. He was the hero, the face of freedom. Who would ever_ dare _to hurt him in such manner? “You have a visitor Jack, he was just released from the medical ward. He almost died you know, trying to save you.” Read the mission report, stop believing the lies. Stop seeing, and start question. Stop assuming, stop everything. Stop._

… … …

Jack woke up with a silent gasp, his lungs burning as he took in a shuddering breath. His eyes were darting around, trying to evaluate his surroundings – a habit he can’t seem to push away. His mind was kind, quickly supplying him with all the information he needed. _You’re in L.A., you’re blind, you were in the hospital. Angela is gone. Gabriel is gone._

It wasn’t information Jack was happy to regather. Groaning, he turned to his side and buried his face in his pillow. _Smells strange, like gun powder and spices…_ Jack subconsciously took a deep breath and his body instantly relaxed. He was used to his dreams back in Overwatch, the memories of needles and therapy sessions. It wasn’t a happy time to be alive, but it managed to pull him through – if only barely. Not wanting to ponder once again on bad memories, Jack gave a small sniff again. His pillow really smelled so strange… he had no idea why it would possibly –

Oh. _Oh._ Instantly awake, and blushing furiously, Jack tossed the pillow across the room and scrambled back to get away from it, causing him to fall off his bed. With a yelp he found himself on his back and disorientated. His heart was hammering again, but not from his dreams. _Why the fuck does he have to smell so nice?_ Jack can’t remember the last time he’s been so obsessed over someone, no, he wasn’t _obsessed._ He only kept going to his room, forgetting Gabriel wasn’t there, and he only kept trying to think of all the words Gabriel would mutter in Spanish. And smell the pillow the Latino has been using.

He wasn’t obsessed, just trying to analyse the man… yes. Not in the mood for anything his mind was throwing at him, Jack scrambled to his feet and managed to blindly find his phone. Pressing the right buttons, an automated voice helpfully informed him of the time. Seventeen minutes past twelve. He managed to at least sleep for about two hours. His sleeping patterns were never something to proud of.

_“…How about I leave to ensure my family that I’m alive, and then I come back later to fetch you?”_

Jack’s face got impossibly hotter as he remembered that Gabriel would be coming back soon, _willingly._ Actually, that might be a lie. Maybe he really was only doing this because Angela asked him to. Jack personally knew how hard it was to deny the nurse, it must be a sin to deny her really. Groaning at his own dumb thoughts and emotions, Jack forced his face into an angry scowl. No way in hell was he going be softened up by some Spanish Sex God he only knew for a few days. No way in _hell._

With newfound determination, Jack tried to storm out of his room to take a shower, and only managed to break his shower door this time… and the faucet… and maybe even a tile in the process. It doesn’t matter, nothing matters.

… … …

Gabriel was out of breath, sweat starting to form on his brow and his abdomen was in stabbing pain. He doubled over and clutched at the wound, happy to find it wasn’t torn open again. Leaning his head against a wall, he closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. He was only doing a light job and it managed to render him into a complete mess. Luckily no one saw him, and the fearsome Reaper still managed to keep his dignity intact.

The reason for his pathetic state at the moment was simple: after returning home and receiving a very long and painful tongue lashing from his _mama,_ followed by some physical abuse from his _abeula_ – Gabriel lost track of time. It was already close to two in the afternoon when he realised he made an appointment and rushed out of the house without a word of warning. He could hear Sombra muttering to the family something about his boyfriend, but didn’t think it too important to correct her right now.

So now Gabriel was panting like a dying animal outside of Jack’s door and glared at any of the curious stares directed at him. Luckily the people who lived here respected him enough to not say anything, yet he couldn’t blame them for being curious. Why was Reaper outside a white man’s door? Finally regaining his breath, he smoothed a hand through his thick curls and hesitated before knocking on the door.

He couldn’t hear anyone nearing the door and was about to take out the key when the door suddenly opened. Gabriel blinked in surprise, he didn’t even hear Jack approaching the door. “What bastard?” Jack’s glare could kill, and Gabriel had to fight a smile when he suddenly found the man so _cute._ “Well I _was_ going to offer to take you out of your cave…” Jack visibly relaxed at Gabriel’s voice, before tensing up again. _He really is cute._ His glare was obviously forced, causing Gabriel to wonder _why_ he was trying to act so mean again.

“Do I need to bring anything?”

“A smile maybe.”

Jack’s cheeks were tinted a soft pink. Turning away his gaze from the man, Gabriel took a step back – making sure his footfalls were heavy, and allowed Jack to easily follow him and pull the door close from behind him. They both stood there for an awkward second, when Gabriel realised he had Jack’s key, the only one the man probably possessed. Walking around him, Gabriel locked the door and tried to not notice how Jack tensed when he came a bit too close. The man mustn’t be used to having other people so close, he _did_ only come in contact with Angela for the last three months,

“Well then, let’s go. It’s only about a twenty minute walk and no one would jump us.” Gabriel didn’t want to mention that he also had his gun on proud display on his hip, the weapon well known amongst the community. A curious soul was peeking through their door, and Gabriel sent a quick glare. The apartment building itself wasn’t in a bad condition, it wasn’t fancy like the ones you find the city – but it was decent enough that it wouldn’t get second glances. Gabriel could only wonder what the previous owners of Jack’s place did with it.

Gabriel turned around to face Jack again and gave a reassuring smile, forgetting that the blond won’t be able to see it. “Well then, luckily you only live on the second floor.” Jack only hummed and tucked his hands in his jean’s pockets, head pointed at the floor. Gabriel didn’t like the awkward atmosphere surrounding them, but ignored it in favour of already getting the both of them to his family. “Come on then.”

… … …

The walk was quiet and Jack cursed himself for his sudden lack of social skills. His friends used to always tease him for being the Golden Boy in every situation: able to make everyone around him instantly melt with a single smile and a quick greeting. He had no idea where he suddenly gone wrong, and felt guilty for pulling Gabriel down with him. The Latino was trying so hard, and here he was being ungrateful.

They have been only walking for a few minutes, because Gabriel would constantly tell him how close they were. The streets were oddly quiet, with only the occasional opening of a door or such. He honestly had no idea what his surroundings were like, what the neighbourhood was like. “Why’s it so quiet?”

“Oh, I’m taking us on another path. I didn’t think you’d like having people constantly stop us and demanding who you are. The place has been noisy for some time when you came you know. One of the younger boys saw the two of you talking to Lucio, and instantly went into a panic.”

“Why would he panic?”

“…remember my constant warning against your complexion?”

Of course Jack remembers. Racial issues weren’t uncommon to him, being in the army with various people quickly taught everyone how such a matter is meaningless when it comes to life and death, but never were any of those issues directed towards him. He wasn’t sure how he made him feel to be honest. “Yeah, the people don’t like white men or something right? What, some sort of fear?”

Jack grunted when he collided into something hard. _Gabriel._ The Latino was walking in front of him, but appeared to pause for some reason or another. Jack was about to question him when the man spoke up again, his voice dropped in a harsh whisper – sending a shiver down Jack’s spine. “Yes, we _fear_ you. What else are you supposed to feel when someone tries to kill you?”

Jack suddenly felt cold. His head hurt as thoughts swirled around, as he tried to connect all of the pieces. “Something happened, didn’t it? Angela was really against me coming here, but she finally said yes when she got some inside information. She never told me why she was so against it, but I’m guessing…”

Gabriel must have turned around, because his breath was hot and suddenly too close to Jack. “You fought in the war right, you got your scars to show them. Well we also had our own war, our own scars.”

“What happened?”

He could hear Gabriel hesitating, could hear the man pondering on what to tell him. And Jack suddenly found it so unfair, unfair that Gabriel had to reveal his war stories for nothing in return. “I uh, I got hurt.” Gabriel snorted, but Jack pressed on. “The mission error, it wasn’t… my friend turned on me, we didn’t know he was a traitor. But he turned on me and handed me over, allowed the enemy to do with me as they please.” Jack could still remember the cold fear, the knowledge that he would die. _If only I was so lucky._

The memories didn’t trigger him anymore, not like they used to. At least, not those memories. “I would’ve died if my team didn’t come looking for me. I don’t remember much, but I’ve been told I was in quite a state when they found me.” But he _could_ remember, he remembered screaming when hands touched him, when voices were too close and too loud. He remembered the cold restraints released from him and how sticky his body felt. He refused to dig up the memories of what happened before that, what happened to him.

Gabriel still didn’t speak up, but Jack couldn’t blame him. How was anyone supposed to react to a story like that? _Just please don’t pity me._ Gabriel spoke up. “I asked you why you can’t see my face, well it’s kind of hard to not react or ask questions. It’s kind of messed up I guess: half my face got fucked up because of some explosion, my uh, eyes aren’t all that pretty either. I dunno, something about the vessels being fucked up as well – now I look like some sort of demon with red eyes. Made some kids cry for a while.” Gabriel didn’t sound bitter, it made Jack envious. He was only blind, and managed to escape without anything to show for it… and he was such a _brat_ about it.

Gabriel sighed, he sounded tired. “It was okay that day, things were normal and whatever. It was already evening and there was a party or something, I was busy finishing up some small task when they came, some racist pigs. We still have no idea what really happened, but one minute everyone was drunk and dancing – and then the police rocks up and starts to burn down everything. It was chaos. But it wasn’t the end of it… people started to drop like flies. Men, women, fucking _children._ ” A slow deep breath. Jack was frozen, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Being in the war made him see things, _evil_ things – but shooting down _children._

“A family was stuck in their house, thought it was safer to be inside. I heard someone crying, so I rushed in and found a girl sitting by her parents... fuck, she was only eight. Their heads were blown to pieces, splattered all over. I saved her, but a car exploded and I managed to take the hit. The police left soon afterwards, maybe happy enough with the damage they caused.”

A breath.

“This isn’t a scar we managed to heal from, not fully. Having your own people murdered for no reason won’t leave anyone happy. You know what’s the worst Jack? They were never caught, instead they came back the next fucking day and arrested whoever gave them a dirty look. Those fuckers blamed _us,_ spewing shit about the gangs and how violent we are! My people were framed for _murder_ Jack.”

Jack was speechless, his mouth dry as he processed the words. He didn’t feel unsafe, but Gabriel’s anger had his senses flaring up. He had no idea any of this happened, had no idea that people looked at him and all they thought of was when they were going to be killed… not when to kill him. It made his stomach churn and bile rose up in in throat.

“So why do you bother to defend me? I’m a white man right…”

“Yeah, well you’re the first who bothered to call for help.”

Gabriel didn’t speak more on the matter, even if his words only spiked Jack’s curiosity. “Well then _gringo,_ let’s go meet the family.”

Gabriel’s hand suddenly enclosed around his wrist, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to be bothered. That simple touch was enough to seal the invisible bond which formed between the two, and Jack didn’t want it to break any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Falling in Reverse's new album while writing this. Truly the kind of music I needed.
> 
> Oh look, we're getting closer to the whole truth of things!  
> I hope the backstories lived up to your hype, because I am sticking to them like a koala!


	12. La Mort est Aveugle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I have to spend extra time at the stables to prep for a big competition of mine - So I'm trying to write in between.  
> And I... I like long chapters all of a sudden xD Shit happens

Gabriel didn’t really know what to expect when he told Jack his story, but the sudden acceptance about the whole thing just made everything much less awkward than he originally planned it to be. Nor did Gabriel expect Jack to suddenly tell his own story, some things not adding up compared to the facts which Sombra would keep teasing him about. But then again, Gabriel himself didn’t lay out _everything_ either.

The two finally exited the alleyway which Gabriel dragged Jack through, and gave a warm smile when he spotted his house once again. It was a simple structure with white walls and a roof which might need some working on again. The house was tucked in tightly between two other houses, and none of them bothered with fences to keep each other out. The front lawn was neatly trimmed, all thanks to Gabriel’s _abuela_ for yelling at him to cut the grass since he’s been careless enough to get hurt in the first place and leave his family worried.  

One would perhaps expect all the houses and the streets to be littered and broken down, but his people prided themselves with what they had – even if their life style wasn’t one in luxury. The Reyes family in particular took extra pride in their house and belongings, or Gabriel might just be a bit biased.

“Ah, we’re here.” Jack jerked slightly at his voice and Gabriel guessed the man must have been in deep thought. Gabriel wondered if it was a common thing for him. He spotted Sombra lounging outside taping away happily on her phone, something which wasn’t unusual to see. She didn’t notice the two of them at first until they started to cross the street. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned her head to yell inside the house, “ _El viejo está de vuelta_!” Gabriel only rolled his eyes at her, already used to her way of greeting him. Jack was still quiet at his side and Gabriel was about to ask the blond what was wrong when his mother appeared at the door.

María Reyes was a beautiful woman and one of the main reasons why Gabriel used to get into fights. It was no secret that she was an eye-candy, and Gabriel made sure everyone knew they had to leave his _mama_ alone – or his guns might be put to good use. He got his thick ebony curls from her, and perhaps even her figure, but his natural brawn, and height came from his father.

“ _Mijo._ ” Her voice was light and eyes sparkling. She may have seen him earlier in the day, but it didn’t help as she continuously worried about him every time he set foot outside the door. Gabriel couldn’t blame his _mama,_ his father’s death left a hole in her heart, all of theris. She gracefully went over to them and Gabriel almost forgot for a second that Jack couldn’t see her approaching. The Latino kept the promise and not telling a soul about Jack being blind, but suddenly realised that the man was about to be attacked by five energetic women.

Gabriel bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek, whispering a soft greeting. She smiled and turned to Jack, her eyes calculating and he could see her fighting her instincts to go back inside the house. He did warn his family of bringing home a white man, something which had his sisters in tears as they rolled on the floor laughing. His _abuela_ only scowled and told Gabriel that he should know better than bringing home a sudden lover whilst keeping his family in the dark the whole time. It amazed Gabriel where his family’s priorities lied.

“Jack I assume?” Gabriel carefully watched as she didn’t extend her hand, but gave a polite nod. Jack’s cheeks tinted pink and he shyly looked to the ground, probably to not having to awkwardly stare over her shoulder. “Um, yes ma’am.” _That’s cute._ Gabriel scowled at his thoughts, thoughts which has started to become an often occurrence. María seemed to also appreciate the title in the same manner, as her posture visibly softened. “María is just fine.” Jack only nodded and the two Latinos could see his clear discomfort.

“Come on then, we’re busy preparing food. Gabi, you’re relieved from the kitchen for today.” It was noted how she spoke English for Jack’s sake, which had Gabriel feel proud of how sweet his _mama_ is, maybe Sombra can start learning from her. She walked back into the house and yanked Sombra’s phone out of her hand, who started to whine and chase after her. Gabriel turned to his guest to see if he was still alive and found the man shaking. Panicking, the Latino was about to grab him when very undignified snorts started to escape from him.

“What’s so funny _gringo_?”

Jack was still snorting, a poor attempt to keep his laughter in. His eyes were closed with wrinkles at the corners and lips pressed tightly together, shoulders tense and shaking. Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was a good look or an infuriating one. Maybe both. “Gabi?” _Fuck you too._ Gabriel refused to submit to the warmth in his cheeks, instead he only huffed and crossed his arms. “Your pronunciation sucks.” Jack only kept snorting. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel grabbed at his wrist and pulled him into the house. He wasn’t even worried about his sisters anymore, right now Jack deserved it.

… … …

Jack wasn’t prepared for the sudden scent of the house hitting him. He’s been living in such a stale environment for so long, that smelling something which reminded him of hot summer days and _home_ was almost too much. He froze in his spot for a split second and had to regain his senses: Spanish was busy surrounding him as he heard the sounds of pots and pans, delightful squealing followed by angry berating. Having Gabriel and Sombra mutter a few words in Spanish was barely enough for him to handle, but an entire _conversation_?

Gabriel must have noticed his bewildered as Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, only my abuela struggles with English. The rest of them will give you a break.” Jack only nodded and tensed when two high pitched voices suddenly emerged in the room. “Gabi!” He heard the man next to him grunt, followed by a curse and feminine laughter. “Bella! _¡Para!”_

“ _Deja de ser un bebé_.”

“ _Abandonarlo_ Bella.”

The second voice was right next to Jack and had him almost stumble away from it. He didn’t even hear her coming next to him, too focused on what was happening to Gabriel. The voice spoke up again. _“¿Es este tu amigo?_ ” Jack only heard Gabriel grunt, his voice clearly indicating annoyance. “ _Inglés_.”

“ _Si, si. Hola,_ I assume you are Gabi’s new friend?” Compared to the voice of María, this woman sounded almost the same – with just a slight growl to it. He assumed this must be one of the sisters Gabriel spoke of. “I’m not sure if I’m his frie-” “Stop playing dumb Nicole.” Nicole only huffed in annoyance. Jack was suddenly grabbed around his mid-section, a voice directly in his face. “ _Hola!_ I’m Isabella~ You must be Gabi’s _novio~_ ” Before Jack could ask what that meant, she suddenly let go of him. Gabriel must have yanked her off, since she yelped in surprise and started to yell in Spanish. Jack was already starting to feel overwhelmed and about to bolt away when Nicole spoke again to him, in a much softer tone. “Are you alright?” It slightly grounded him, having something familiar near him.

“Overwhelmed.” Why lie? She must have nodded because she didn’t say anything else. Gabriel spoke up again. “Why don’t you two go help with the food?”

“Who are you to boss us around Gabi?”

“The Reaper! Fear him! _¡Morir! ¡Morir! ¡Morir!”_ Jack barely concealed his smile as – Bella? – was clearly mocking Gabriel. It was good to know that not only the blond thought the name was ridiculous. “Okay, that’s enough!” Jack was suddenly yanked forward, but trusted Gabriel enough to not let him walk into any walls. The sisters’ laughs faded somewhat and Jack assumed they were in another part of the house.

“Sorry about them, they can be unbearable sometimes.”

“They seemed nice enough.”

“You are clearly an only child.”

Jack didn’t bother to support the statement. They were alone once again, but this time it was in an unknown environment. If it wasn’t for Gabriel, Jack was sure he would’ve already been panicking – even if it hurt is pride to admit it. “So… they seem nice…” Gabriel sighed and Jack was happy enough to assume that the Latino knew what he was trying to say before he had to spell it out. “You can thank Sombra for that, she’s the one who made sure everyone knew what a gentleman you are.”

Jack slightly tensed and wondered if she also told the family about his blindness. He wasn’t comfortable with people exposing his secret _for_ him, he’s a grown man dammit! “Relax, she knows better than to run her mouth. Besides, my family is willing to trust the people I bring home.” Jack only nodded and stared straight ahead. “Where are we?”

“Oh, my room.”

 _Well, things are moving fast._ Jack quickly berated his thoughts, wondering when he started to become so immature. “What’s it like?” He could defiantly smell Gabriel _everywhere,_ his pillow clearly lying to him about how good it really was. It must be a sin to smell this good. “Well, there’s a bed in the corner – um, across from you. A wardrobe to your right, some storage space for my guns and ammo-” While Gabriel was talking, Jack took it upon himself to walk around and froze when his feet knocked something over. “And my guitar…”

“Sorry!”

Jack quickly bent down to pick it up, accidentally picking at a string and awkwardly held it in his hands, unsure where to place it. The guitar was gentle taken from him. “You really are clumsy…” Jack was sure the words were supposed to be muttered, but couldn’t help himself blush in embarrassment. Being around Angela for long enabled him to quickly grow comfortable enough around her to just play off all of his clumsiness and stubbornness – but this was new territory to him.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

The words were soft and uncertain, making Jack feel like an asshole as he realised he was once again making everything awkward. “It’s overwhelming. New people, different language…” Gabriel made audible steps as he neared him. “I guessed as much, but you’re not dead yet so I’m guessing you’re staying for dinner?”

 _Dinner?_ Jack blinked in surprise. “I don’t want to intrude-” “Nonsense boy. You are a guest and I’m angry that Gabi hasn’t brought you home earlier.” Jack whipped around and was disorientated for a second as María suddenly spoke behind him. “Ma’am-” “María.” _Good-Manners-Morrison._ The nickname was an old one, but one which he’s been teased about for as long as he can remember. Jack almost wanted to tip his head in respect before telling himself that he was being ridiculous.

“We haven’t known each other that long…”

“But you’ve been living here for three months.”

Jack could hear the accusation in her voice, and suddenly felt like a boy again after his mother found him playing on the tractor again. “ _Mama-_ ” Gabriel tried to defend him, but Jack quickly cut him off “I was still settling in, but my caretaker _did_ try and get me out. I guess I needed a second voice of reason.” María said nothing else, probably pleased before muttering something in Spanish and walking away again.

“It’s still too early for dinner, but I’m sure that my family would still love to know you better.”

Jack couldn’t bring himself to protest as he was once again dragged away.

… … …

Gabriel Reyes has never in his entire life wanted to drop to the floor like a retarded seal and cackle like a mad man before now. His mama was fine, his sisters was fine, but his _abuela_ … “¡ _Oh, mira a este guapo muchacho!_ María _, tráeme algo de comida! ¡Necesitas buena comida para tus buenos músculos!”_ Jack was blushing bright red, his body tense and eyes darting around as the rapid Spanish was fired at him. Amalia Reyes, his paternal grandmother, was a woman with a big heart and a fearsome temper. It was easy enough to see which side of the family Gabriel got most of his personality from, and strength.

With a woman at her age, Amalia was still as strong as a bull. Jack was the current victim as he was crushed in a hug and Gabriel wondered if his muscles were all for show. His _mama_ on the hand was spluttering and trying to calm his _abuela_ down before Jack had a heart attack. Finally released, he took a few steps back and his stance instantly became defensive. Gabriel wasn’t about to go jumping in if the blond didn’t run away.

“ _Mama, en Inglés por favour_.”

His _abuela_ only huffed at her daughter, clearly unhappy that she had to attempt such a feat. Her English wasn’t terrible to say the least, but she hardly cared enough to learn descriptive words or such – having most of their people speaking Spanish as it is. “Sorry boy, but you need food!” Gabriel was about to actually become a retarded seal when Sombra casually walked in and draped herself all over him. “ _Papa,_ save his poor soul.” Gabriel was about to tell her that Jack was perfectly fine when he realised that the poor man really wasn’t.

Peeling Sombra off of him, Gabriel went to stand next to Jack and carefully placed the back of his hand against Jack’s. “ _Abuela,_ Jack is eating fine and I’m sure he can wait till dinner.” She wasn’t happy about this, about to go off into another rant about how Jack was too skinny – he really wasn’t, they were just used to Gabriel being too big – when Nicole was the one to step in. She was only two years older than him, yet so much more mature. He was almost insulted that she wasn’t married yet, but knew that none of the men here were good enough for her, actually no one was. Gabriel would be happy enough to keep his sisters close to him for the rest of his life.

“Why don’t you and Jack go set the table since the two of you are clearly too useless to be here.” Gabriel was about to defend himself that he was the best cook between the siblings, but Nicole had already turned back to the family to keep helping with the food. His _abuela_ was clearly put off that she couldn’t lecture Jack more about his eating habits but knew that the pot needed her attention. So far Gabriel was extremely pleased with how his family behaved, and how Jack hasn’t run off yet.

Said blond’s face was still flushed and a bit sweaty, but he seemed much calmer. “I’m sure I can get Sombra to set the table if you want to go outside for a bit?” Jack seemed to consider it before shaking his head. “That would be rude, it’s fine…”

“You can set a table right?"

“I might need a little bit of help.”

The words were said in defeat but Gabriel couldn’t help himself to smile at them. He knew Jack wasn’t useless by all means, but the man was so stubborn it hurts. _And cute. You are a very unwelcome thought, shoo._ Gabriel went to get all of the plates and set them in Jack’s awaiting hands before shooing Isabella away from the drawer and getting the cutlery. He led Jack to the dining area by casually commenting on his own house’s interior – his voice acting as beacon. Jack managed to safely navigate to the table and with some soft guides from Gabriel started to set down the plates.

The rest of the Reyes was still busy in the kitchen but Gabriel knew their eyes were on the pair. He was sure Isabella was the only one who didn’t expect something was wrong with Jack, the girl wouldn’t notice if a dog was chewing on her leg. Gabriel spaced out and was too late to inform Jack he had to move the plate to the left when a sudden crash had everyone freeze. Jack stared wide eyed into nothing, his hand trembling. Gabriel didn’t know what to do and only watched uselessly as his _mama_ walked over to the pair.

“What-”

“I’m fucking blind.”

The confession was gasped out, almost in disbelief as Jack still tried to gather himself. Gabriel was suddenly reminded of when he discovered Jack’s secret, almost in a similar situation with just a lot more panicking and pain, on his part at least. Everyone was still quiet but María carefully walked over to Jack, placing a gentle hand on his arm whilst the other took away the last plate he was holding. “Why don’t you go sit outside for a bit? I’m sure the girls can do the rest.” Jack was still quiet and Gabriel knew that it was his cue to start moving. Giving a grateful nod to his _mama,_ Gabriel gently coaxed Jack outside of the house and made him sit on the wooden bench right outside the house.

The blond was still quiet, his eyes wide and Gabriel tried to ignore the obvious tears starting to form. “I’m sorry. So fucking sorry.” He buried his head in his hands and Gabriel was about to comfort him when Jack spoke up again. “I thought that for once I can just be normal again, that I could stop making everyone around me worry so much if I agreed to this fucking deal! But no, I had to screw it all up again and lost my cool and I just really want to go home and die already because why did I ever think that my life could be normal again when I-”

“Shut up.”

Jack sat with his mouth gaping mouth, the rest of his rant released in a shocked gasp. Gabriel was well aware that he growled, well aware that he might have done more than just scare the man. But hearing him putting himself down just because of a broken plate made him see red, and he had no idea why. “You didn’t fuck anything up, you broke a plate – not someone’s neck. They won’t treat you any differently, maybe be cautious around you but that is it.” Gabriel realised that his little speech didn’t do much to soothe Jack.

With a resigned sigh, Gabriel closed his eyes and wondered why everything had to be so _difficult._ “Should I take you home?” The words hurt to say, but Gabriel had to think other than just himself for once. The sun was already gone, the sky splashed in purples and oranges and a few drifting clouds lingered. It was beautiful. “Your grandmother seemed rather passionate about my eating habits…”

“I thought you didn’t understand Spanish.”

“No, but I understand grandmothers.”

And just like that Jack’s tears was gone, his breaths still a bit shaky but his shoulders were relaxed and he just seemed tired. He had a slight smile on his face and just seemed embarrassed by everything which happened. Gabriel allowed himself to smile fondly at the scene, allowed himself to welcome the increased pace of his heart. Allowed himself to want to protect Jack from the world.

Fuck.

 

                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El viejo está de vuelta! -- The old man is back!  
> ¡Para! -- Stop it!  
> Deja de ser un bebé -- Stop being a baby  
> Abandonarlo - Leave him.  
> Es este tu amigo? -- Is this you friend?  
> Inglés -- English  
> Novio -- Boyfriend  
> ¡Morir! -- Die!  
> ¡Oh, mira a este guapo muchacho! María, tráeme algo de comida! ¡Necesitas buena comida para tus buenos músculos! -- Oh look at this handsome boy! Maria bring me some food! You need good food for your good muscles!  
> Mama, en Inglés por favour -- Mother, in English please.
> 
> Hmm... I was thinking if I should include some crazy neighbours in the story ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> And I had way too much fun writing this chapter, which is also funnily enough the entire reason why this story was written - and then my brain produced plot bunnies. Lots and lots of plot bunnies.  
> \- I'm naming them Rabies.


	13. Marwolaeth yn Deillion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me! Domestic life is my sin in life!  
> BTW: I have terrible humour.

Sombra was struggling. She wanted to bash her _papa’s_ head into a wall and yell at him to already take Jack’s ass to the bedroom, but she knew he would only take her phone away and possibly break it. She wasn’t _that_ desperate to hook her _papa_ up. But now she had to stifle her groans and giggles as she observed the smitten love birds outside the house. They were so obvious.

Nicole came up next to her, with a smug grin of her own. “Are you sure those two are _just_ friends?”

“I haven’t smelled sex yet.”

“You are revolting.”

“I was raised well.”

Nicole only rolled her eyes at the words and spied on the two outside together with Sombra. Both women were dealing with their own inner conflicts. “Hey _tía_ , what would happen if they really did get together. What would the others think?”

Nicole was quiet and seemed to consider her words. The problem didn’t lie with Gabriel pursuing a homosexual relationship, that milestone has already come and gone a long time ago. Now the problem rather lied with _who_ it was Gabriel was interested in. “I think… it depends what their loyalty to Gabriel is, you do know that not everyone respects Reaper…”

“That’s because he refuses to kill them anymore. Honestly, if he just picked up his guns again and blasted people’s brains away then so many problems would already be solved.”

“You scare me Sombra.”

Sombra only shrugged, not bothered with the words. She knew she had a violent mind, even if she wouldn’t act upon. But she was raised by Gabriel Reyes, a man would kill anyone to protect those he loves.

… … …

Gabriel kept a careful eye on Jack as he gently sat down at the table, face slightly flushed. Everyone was talking much softer now, and he could hear them trying to slip in as many English words as possible. Gabriel knew his family wouldn’t start to coddle Jack, used to stubborn men with serious injuries. Gabriel was not referring to himself in the least, but the mischievous glances his _mama_ threw at him made him feel like a young brat again.

Gabriel was seated at one end of the table with Jack, Sombra and his _mama_ on his right. Nicole, Isabella and his _abuela_ was on his left with the chair opposite Gabriel the only remaining on. The Reyes’ averted their eyes from the empty chair, the only which stayed unoccupied no matter how many guests they had over. His _mama_ smiled softly at him. “Why don’t we say grace?”

Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads, and Gabriel was surprised to find Jack doing the same. Following suite, Gabriel listened as his _mama_ spoke, “ _Bendícenos Señor, bendice estos alimentos que por tu bondad vamos a recibir, bendice las manos que los prepararon dale pan al que tiene hambre y hambre de ti al que tiene pan. Amén_ ”

Cheerful chatter quickly erupted as the food was finally ready. His family was well prepared for a guest, and one which is probably so white he could put a loaf of bread to shame, that they decided to make a rather universal dish which won’t have the poor man overwhelmed with culture. Gabriel was about to ask Jack if he could dish up for him when he met Sombra’s devilish grin.

She was never up to any good, and Gabriel has been part of too many of her schemes to not feel suspicious. Giving his best glare, Gabriel kept his eyes on his daughter as he spoke to Jack. “I could dish up for you.”

“Oh, yeah. Please.”

This had Gabriel break eye contact as he looked to Jack to see if the man was about to panic again, but he was completely relaxed. His scowl was gone alongside with his tense shoulders. It made him look so much younger than he was. Feeling his own tense shoulders relax, Gabriel quickly got Jack his food and placed his plate down when the blond spoke up again. “What is it?”

“Tortillas.”

“Tor-till-ahs?”

Silence. Normally Gabriel would just blow any uncultured swine’s brains out, but right now he couldn’t help but fear for the poor man when he saw Sombra and his sisters’ rage bubbling up. Giving his _mama_ a pleading look, she only covered her mouth as she suppressed her laughs. _Traitors, all of them._ Sombra was the first one to explode.

_“¡Inculto pedazo de pan blanco!”_

Jack jumped in his seat as Sombra started to yell in rapid Spanish in ear, followed by his sisters. The remaining Reyes women only looked on with amusement and continued to eat their food. Gabriel might be a feared and renowned gangster, but he was no match for the small female army in front of him. How did his _papa_ ever do this?

Jack’s face was priceless at least, confused and flustered with stuttered protests as he tried to understand what he did wrong. “ _Por favor para_.” Gabriel’s request almost went unheard when Sombra turned to him with a scandalised look. “ _Papa-_ ”

“You are terrorising our guest Sombra. Now eat.”

The table calmed down again, and Gabriel tried to ignore the grins directed at him. “Try to not say any more Spanish words.” Was all Gabriel whispered to him before eating his own food. Jack was still a bit flustered and Gabriel tried to conjure up the first image of when he met the man, and failed to see how they could be the same person. Angela was right, Jack just needed to meet other people.

… … …

Two years with nothing but bland sausages and mashed potatoes. It might be an exaggeration, but Angela Ziegler never bothered to learn how to cook properly. Jack tried to not moan around his mouthful of food as he realised how much of his life he wasted. He wondered if the food was what made him grumpy, if maybe it had brainwashed him all of these years.

Jack made sure to keep his expression neutral and gave polite compliments about the food, not willing to endure another round of embarrassment. At least no one pointed out his obvious orgasms at every bite so he assumed he was safe at least. The conversation at the table quickly switched over to Spanish and Jack was sure it was more out of habit than excluding him out.

Finishing off his tortilla, Jack wasn’t sure how to ask for another and knew he wouldn’t be able to prepare one for himself. So he decided to just awkwardly sit there until someone noticed him.

_“¿El chico es tan importante?”_

_“Tal vez fue un error.”_

_“Te lastimó.”_

_“Él necesita ayuda.”_

It sounded like Gabriel was having an argument with Nicole, and a serious one at that. They weren’t yelling, but their firm and growling voices at Jack feel rather intimidated. Something nudged his side and he looked to his left when Sombra suddenly spoke up. “You want another?” Before Jack could respond to the offering of food, Gabriel interrupted them. “ _Dios,_ sorry we’re rude.”

“You’re the one talking business at the table Gabi.”

Gabriel didn’t respond to his sister and another nudge from Sombra alerted him that he had more food. “See! He needs food!” Jack only smiled at his heard Gabriel’s grandmother sounding very satisfied with Jack. The table was oddly quiet and Jack wondered if everyone was looking at him. He kept his eyes down and took a bite out of his new tortilla, wincing a bit as Sombra gave him a bit too much spice.

“So Jack, tell us about yourself?” _What is this? Meeting the parents cliché?_ Jack hid his grimace and offered a polite smile instead. “Um, not much to know I guess.” Unless they wanted to know the exact amount of people he killed.

“How did you end up here of all places? Not many people see it as welcoming.”

Jack barely resisted the urge to make a pun.

“I wanted to get away from things, go someplace quiet I guess.”

He heard someone mumble something followed by a harsh shush. Jack carefully took another bite and wondered why everything was always so awkward when he spoke. He missed the soft chatter in Spanish, not used to such a talkative family yet finding himself to not mind it. It reminded him of the time spent at camp when everyone would get drunk and mingle.

“Are you really a rich hermit?”

“Bella!”

“What? You had almost a week to talk to him!”

Jack couldn’t help but smile at the question. Usually he would be insulted by the notions, annoyed that just because he didn’t walk outside of his house everyone thought he counted his gold in the dark the whole day. But he could hear the genuine curiosity in her voice. “I’m not rich, barely able to afford the place as it is.”

“You should get a job then, I’m sure someone here is willing to hire.”

 _A job, I didn’t think of that._ And for many obvious reasons, but if Angela was leaving soon and his money was being spent… then he would need to rake in some extra cash. He just had no idea what he could be any use of. “ _Mama,_ I don’t think Jack-”

“Stop speaking for the boy. Besides, he doesn’t have to do anything complicated and I’m sure you can pull a few strings to get him going.”

Jack tried to not feel warm as Maria fawned over him. It’s been such a long time since he’s been in a mother’s company, or even being the target of one’s affection. It made him feel homesick and nauseous at the same time. He can’t see his family right now.

“Ah ma-, um, Maria it’s appreciated but I don’t think-”

“Now you listen here boy. No one cares about your past or what is wrong with you in this neighbourhood, what you are a part of is known as a family and no one here turns their back on each other. So if you want to stay here longer than you planned, then you better start saying thank you and take someone’s help for once.”

Jack was speechless. He’s heard he words so many times: Winston, Lena, Angela… but none of them managed to hit the spot quite like this. Maybe it was because he knew they had no ulterior motive, maybe it was because he missed his own mother, he didn’t know why. But Jack only ducked his head and smiled at the floor. “Yes ma’am.”

… … …

“Tap his ass.”

“You’re grounded.”

“I bet you’re too old to get it up.”

“I’m taking away your allowance for three months.”

“He has a flat ass.”

“ _Sombra._ ”

The girl only giggled and gave him the evil eye. Gabriel only glared as he wondered what she was up to next. “Why are so you desperate _mija?_ ”

“Because your puppy eyes are making me sick. I mean come on! In all my years living with you, you turned down every man and woman that threw themselves at you! It’s obvious you want some vanilla cornbread … but you might break him in the process.”

Gabriel didn’t bother to defend himself. He has learned a long time ago that if you try to do so then Sombra would only dig into every little detail of your life to prove every single statement she made. “Well let’s say that I do like him, what makes you think he would return the favour?”

“You are basically his angel _papa,_ saving his old ass from that crappy place and reintroducing him into civilisation. Or would take make you his prince? Maybe you could also be his _papi-_ ”

“Why did I raise you?”

“Because you love me?”

Gabriel sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. His _mama_ kidnapped Jack by asking him in a very polite – and threatening – manner to help with the dishes. Gabriel didn’t try to help him as he saw no harm in leaving Jack alone with his family for a few more minutes. Sombra followed him when he retreated to the living room and turned on the TV.

It was amazing how clingy she could get, draping herself all over his lap and poking at his biceps. “You know _papa,_ we will support you if you try to date him right?” Gabriel said nothing, keeping his eyes on the screen as he tried to focus on what was happening. Someone was crying, someone else yelling… he had some catching up to do.

“ _Papa._ ”

“You’re ahead of yourself. I don’t want to date him, I just made a promise to get him out of the house.”

“You’re lying.”

“I still don’t want to date him.”

Sombra hummed thoughtfully, her phone tucked away for once. He think something happened with Mateo’s girlfriend, hence all the crying… or maybe something was wrong with _him._ Sombra kept poking his bicep before scratching at his beard. “It needs a trim.”

“You need a trim.”

She only pouted and patted the short hair shaved on the one side of her head. “Ah but _papa,_ you inspired me~” Before he could protest, Sombra sat up and started to play with his hair. He crossed his arms and grumbled bitterly. Some time ago he accidently set his hair on fire, causing a rather disgusting patch which made him shave the sides of his head to spare himself the embarrassment. But for some reason Sombra couldn’t stop fawning about how handsome he looked and he just stuck with it, and almost had a heart attack when Sombra came home with an almost identical look.

“You should let Jack play with your hair, I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

“I will cut if all off.”

“Am I interrupting?”

The father and daughter turned their attention to the new voice. Jack was standing at the foot of the couch, wet spots on his shirt. Sombra climbed off of Gabriel and sprung to her feet, bouncing over to Jack as she poked him on the nose before running off again. Jack was blinking rapidly in surprise, still not used to the random pokes and prods.

Gabriel sighed and scooted over on the couch. “Sit.” Jack looked confused. “Where am I? Your mother just told me where to go.”

“The living room.”

The blond let out a quiet ‘oh’ before carefully shuffling forward until the couch hit his shins. He sunk down into the couch and let out a surprised sound, not ready for the couch to just suck him in like that. “Fuck, Angela was right. I need a new couch.” Gabriel couldn’t stop the snort as Jack seemed to melt into the couch. “Careful, you might not escape.”

“Hmm, don’t wanna at this moment.” His words were mumbled and Gabriel was sure the man was starting to fall asleep. He wasn’t sure if had to say something about, wondering if the man wanted to go home yet. It was already past eight and the sun was long gone. Gabriel heard someone approaching and saw his _mama_ smiling at him. Returning the smile, he turned back to Jack to see the man about to fall asleep.

“Wanna go home Jack?” This startled him awake as he blinked and sat up straighter. “What time is it?”

“Just past eight.”

“We can prepare a bed for you here, I’m sure Gabriel won’t mind taking the couch.”

Both Gabriel and Jack whipped around to stare at Maria. “ _Mama,_ don’t let an injured man sleep on the couch.” She rolled her eyes and they realised the blond hasn’t responded yet. His voice was flustered once again when he spoke up, “I don’t want to-”

“It’s late and Gabriel is useless in the dark. Stay Jack.” With that she turned around to go get a room ready. It was a small house yes, but they was smart enough to divide the bigger rooms into smaller ones allowing almost everyone to have their own. Nicole and Isabella were happy enough to share one as the sisters couldn’t stay away from each other. So that means Jack might have to sleep in Sombra’s room.

“You okay Jack?”

Gabriel couldn’t start to imagine how overwhelming the whole day must have been.

“I’m fine… I’m tired, haven’t had a day this busy in a long time.” Jack closed his eyes again and adopted a small smile on his face. “Thanks, I really mean it. I didn’t know I needed this until your sisters assaulted me.” Gabriel felt his heart flutter and was about to respond when Sombra stormed into the room.

“If you think I am letting that _gringo_ sleep in my bed then you are wrong _viejo!_ Get your old adult asses up and share a bed like us women do!”

Both men blinked. _What?_ Gabriel realised this might be her way of getting Gabriel closer to Jack, too bad neither of the men were going to fall for that- “How big is your bed?” _No Jack, don’t fall into the trap!_ “Um, it’s a double.”

“…How big are you?”

Gabriel had to remind himself to breathe when he realised what Jack was up to. Rising his head, Gabriel saw his sisters fighting back tears as they cheered him on. _Traitors, I live in a house filled with traitors._ “I could really just man-handle Sombra out of her room you know.”

“Give a girl some privacy, besides, you already slept in my bed. Return the favour will you.”

“ _Mierda._ ”

… … …

Jack had no idea what came over him when he didn’t deny the statement to sleep in Gabriel’s bed. The logical part of his mind said that it was because he was sued to sharing sleeping space with whoever was near, but the not so logical part of his mind said he only wanted to feel Gabriel’s muscles up close and personal.

And Jack wasn’t about to fight his own mind to see which one was right, because fuck it he was tired and really needed to sleep. He only wore jeans and a simple t-shirt, and knew from enough life experience that sleeping in jeans wasn’t the most comfortable thing. He was quietly led to Gabriel’s room once again, his tired mind not really able to make him feel embarrassed.

“Here _gringo._ ” Before Jack could react, something was flung at him and hit his face. Spluttering, he took the offending object in his hands and realised it was a pair of pants. _Gabriel’s pants._ Glaring at the floor, Jack only huffed and started to undo his jeans’ buttons.

“Hey now! Not everyone here wants to see your flat ass!”

 _Oh right Gabriel is here._ “Turn around then, I don’t know the way to the bathroom.” His words were slurred and he almost tripped as he struggled with one pant leg. It’s been a long time since he’s been this worn out and ready to pass out. Struggling into the given pair of pants, Jack still had half a mind to notice how although they seemed big, they sat rather tight around his middle. His theory about Gabriel’s killer curves must be true if Jack’s own square body could barely bit into a pair of pants. _That’s important later, sleep now._

He slipped his eyes closed and the rest was barely a blur. A hand coaxed him to soft and plush covers, hands pushing him followed by a grunt. A hand sweeping through his hair, and soft Spanish whispering to him before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendícenos Señor, bendice estos alimentos que por tu bondad vamos a recibir, bendice las manos que los prepararon dale pan al que tiene hambre y hambre de ti al que tiene pan. Amén. -- Bless the Lord, bless this food you in your goodness we receive, Bless the hands that prepared Give bread to the hungry and hunger of you who have bread.  
> amen  
> ¡Inculto pedazo de pan blanco! -- Uneducated piece of white bread!  
> Por favor para -- Please stop it.  
> ¿El chico es tan importante? -- Is the boy so important?  
> Tal vez fue un error -- Maybe it was a mistake  
> Te lastimó -- He hurt you  
> Él necesita ayuda -- He needs help
> 
> I know the timeline and ages might be a bit confusing, so I'm thinking of maybe conjuring up one soon.  
> And Jesse shall a play part soon.


	14. Ölüm Kördür

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S SPICE THINGS UP A BIT!!

Gabriel Reyes did not wake up in a graceful manner. It mostly consisted of snorts and groans, followed by irrational limbs flopping around until his brain told him it’s time to actually open his eyes. So imagine his surprise when Gabriel woke up with a rather unattractive snore, flung his arm out and was met with a corresponding fist to his face. “What the fuck?” That was not Gabriel Reyes who yelled, no, rather is was a very pretty blond in his bed who groggily looked around in blind panic.

 _I made a joke… Why is Jack in my bed? Why did I think he’s pretty? Was that sound Sombra taking a picture?_ Gabriel realised it was too early to think of all of these questions, and whilst still in a zombie state he cupped a hand around Jack’s mouth, pulled the blond to his chest and forced their bodies back onto the mattress. “Early. Sleep.” Was all Gabriel managed to mutter out before he very comfortably cuddled into the warm mass pressed up against him. _Why is Jack in my bed?_

“Jack?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you in my bed?”

“Why are you holding me Gabriel?”

“PLEASE DON’T GET ANY MAN-BONERS!”

And that’s what did it. As if someone dumped a bucket of ice water all over him, Gabriel almost flung himself out of the bed to go chase down the brat he called a daughter when Jack let out a yelp and the two only managed to topple down onto the floor. Jack was surprisingly calm in the entire situation, keeping perfectly still as his head rested perfectly in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, their bodies practically glued to each other and Gabriel was sure that this heart could be heard from a mile away. But Jack was breathing evenly. Gabriel envied him.

“Gabi, this is no time to tease your _novio,_ let’s go.” Nicole’s suddenly voice cut through the air, followed by Sombra’s maniacal laughter and his _mama’s_ berating voice. Gabriel Reyes did not wake up in a graceful manner, but fuck did he wish his family loved him.

… … …

“Eat.”

“It’s already enough-”

“Don’t turn down _abuela_ Jack, she might be old, but she’s still a devil when it comes to using _la chancla._ ”

Jack didn’t even bother to understand the underlying threat beneath the words. Corporal punishment wasn’t a foreign thing to him, getting a few beats with the belt for acting stupid quickly set him right – and for some reason Jack felt like there was one thing Gabriel and him could relate to.

Instead Jack only nodded at the words and wondered how anyone could eat this much, or maybe his appetite throughout the years just started to dwindle. The family was talking happily again to each other, and Jack suddenly felt like he was intruding. He had dinner, slept in their house and was now offered breakfast too. He had nothing to give in return and he could hear his mother yelling at him all the way from Indiana.

“You’re really not going to eat?” The words were said softly, almost worried. Jack didn’t want to answer Gabriel, afraid that he might started stuttering and blushing like a love-struck teenager. He doesn’t remember much from feeling tired and suddenly being in a comfortable bed, but aside from that – it was the first time in months were Jack didn’t wake up from a bloodied nightmare. He was scared what it meant, that somehow he has grown dependant on Gabriel to protect him… and Jack couldn’t afford being dependant on people. It never brought him anyway.

Deciding not to answer Gabriel, Jack only slowly continued to eat his breakfast and kept his head low. Once again he was grateful for not being able to see the pitying eyes of those around him.

… … …

“He looks like he has problems.” Maria looked over to the blond boy who was trying hard to keep up with Isabella’s non-stop chattering. Nicole was trying her best to calm down her sister, but the poor girl was too excited to meet the hermit. Maria gave a glance to her son, his eyes focused intensely on the blond, and his hands slowly scrubbing at the dishes. She has known her son for many years, and it has been a long time since she saw him so drawn to someone.

“Gabi?” Gabriel turned to her with cautious eyes. “He, he doesn’t know what he wants in life I’m guessing… he has to start over, and at his age. Well, I can only imagine how hard it is.”

“You were there once, when you saved Sombra.”

Gabriel only huffed, but a soft smile appeared on his face. Maria vividly remembers the day of the attack, and how her son came bloodied and burned with a small child in his arms. She remembers how he still went back to look for her parents, anything. Gabriel was so determined to raise Sombra and give her the life she has lost. And Maria couldn’t be happier about it, that her son once again found something to live for.

“ _Mama,_ I don’t know what I’m doing, why I’m helping him.”

“Because you’re a good man Gabi.”

“Like _papa?_ ”

“Like _papa._ ”

“Hey now _tía,_ when is it my turn?” Maria glanced back at the girls. It’s been a long time since they, too, looked so relax. Maybe this Jack will be good for everyone, maybe he can bring her family at peace again.

… … …

“Um, thank you for your hospitality ma’am. I mean Maria.” Jack didn’t prepare himself to suddenly be pulled into a hug and have two wet kisses pressed into his cheeks. “Any time! And please, don’t be shy to come back. Bella has taken quite a liking to you.” Jack blushed bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck, an old habit. An amused snort came from his right. “Let’s go, I’m sure Angela must already be at the apartment.”

 _Fuck, I forgot about her!_ Once again saying his goodbyes, Jack turned around and a hand wrapped around his wrist. He decided to not say anything about it, his embarrassment from the morning still lingering in his mind. They had already taken a few steps when Gabriel spoke up. “You’re quiet today. Is your grumpy ass coming back?”

“…Dreams.”

“What?”

Jack blinked and realised he voiced his thoughts, thoughts which he wasn’t comfortable sharing with. Confessing to Gabriel that his dreams were pleasant because of him wasn’t… very acquaintance-like at all. “I, uh, didn’t dream.” Gabriel didn’t respond, but Jack didn’t know if he was relieved or not. If Gabriel understood his underlying message of _you might be my guardian angel please let me sleep with you forever,_ then he didn’t say anything about it.

“So will you come again?”

“I don’t want to-”

“Okay.” Jack was hit with déjà vu when he bumped into something solid, something musky and warm and _Gabriel._ “My _mama_ does not allow strangers into her house, even if they’re snot faced eight year olds screaming that they lost their mother. When my _mama_ said you should come back, then it means that you are now officially part of the Reyes family and will never leave again until you’re a corpse.”

“Damn, could’ve bought me a ring first.”

…

…

…

 _Oh fuck._ Laughter, loud and boisterous laughter. It caught Jack off-guard who expected grunts and growls, maybe a hit or two. Gabriel was still going at it as Jack only lived the rest of his life in wallowing embarrassment. This is why he refused to talk to other people, because his mouth moved without permission and left him in trouble in the past. But now, now Jack had to go off and practically marry himself off to the Latino Sex God of Muscles and Musk.

“Fuck, I’m sorry – I, I didn’t meant to – Fuck. Sorry.”

Gabriel finally managed to calm down, his voice warm. “Well then _gringo,_ where was that pretty mouth of yours when we first met?”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on now, anymore talking and Angela might just come hunt my ass down. From my own experience in life, uninformed women can be the devil reincarnated.”

Jack only smiled as he recalled the one time he blindly stumbled out of her house into a rather dangerous storm because he was going through a fit or something. He almost got hit by a car and narrowly escaped death when she caught him in time when he was about three feet away from a flooding river. She was so angry, going from angel to demon in a split second. Jack never wanted her in that state ever again.

“So, you really never got married? You’re already forty-five… and have a daughter.”

“I thought we established that Sombra isn’t my real daughter.”

“Yeah, but still.”

The two continued to walk again in silence, Gabriel’s hand slipping lower down his wrist. Jack was sure it was a purely unconscious action and didn’t think too much about it, even if he tripped a bit over his own feet and breathed deeply to calm his heart. Dammit, he really is a teenager. _Don’t get attached, don’t get dependant._

“The people here aren’t really… date-worthy. I’ve grown up with a lot of them and none of them can see us together in any way. There might have been a fling or two, but that quickly simmered down. Besides, I didn’t have time for relationships during all the shit thrown at me.”

Jack could relate in a way. His own life problems and situations didn’t give him the chance to form a strong relationship with anybody, and the one time he did manage to get one… Jack would rather not dwell on that memory. “Would you ever want to try again? Sombra is already like nineteen right?”

“She’s twenty-eight. And maybe I would, like I said: no one here is of any worth.”

Jack bit his lip as he processed the information. He wasn’t going to fool himself, Jack knew when he started to get attached to someone, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to allow himself this opportunity. Aside from his physical attributes – _fucking muscles and soft skin –_ Gabriel’s personality and presence started to grow on Jack. He could already see Angela praising him for his _progress._

_Too bad none of those Overwatch bastards will know about my ‘progress’._

“We’re here _gringo._ ”

Jack looked up out of reflex and wanted to hit himself when he was met with the sight of absolutely nothing. At all. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Jack turned to Gabriel with he hoped was a determined expression. “No, I mean _thank you._ You could’ve just left my ass to rot in that apartment, we weren’t even in any position to make you owe us anything. You really outdid yourself… Thank you…”

A hand rested on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “And really, it’s no problem. This place isn’t all that bad, you just need to know who is naughty and who is nice. Don’t be shy to ask for help too you know, and I don’t mean it in that way. Everyone needs help when they’re settling in.”

Jack allowed himself to smile, allowed himself to feel warm and proud as he managed to make a friend. He allowed himself that too, allowed himself to call Gabriel a friend. _One step at a time._ “Jack! _Dummkopf!_ You had me worried all morning! I came to an empty apartment with no messages or notes…”

Jack allowed Angela’s words to stumble right over his head, because he finally made a friend. He would finally be able to rely on someone else.

… … …

Gabriel watched in amusement as the blonde pulled Jack by the ear, and could’ve sworn she acted more like a worried mother than a simple caretaker. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the Latino turned around and started to walk back home. Introducing Jack to his family has been a smart move, and he gave himself a pat on the back as Jack only managed to break down at least once. Taking everything into account, that was one major victory.

Vibration against his hand had his happy mood turn south. He only got calls when it was business. Digging out his phone, Gabriel gave a glance at the caller ID before pressing the device to his ear. “ _Si?_ ”

“ _Papa,_ they want to meet _now._ They came to the house, _tía_ Bella managed to scare them off. They’re going to kill the kid off tonight.”

“They can’t do that-”

“They want him dead _papa,_ they think he’s part of the cops.”

“ _Mierda…_ Send Toni to set up a meeting. Tell _Los Muertos_ _that if they kill that boy, then I’ll set a very good example of how I deal with unnecessary violence._ ”

“Damn _papa,_ your Reaper is coming out.”

“Get Toni to set up a time and place, I’m on my way back. Do you need anything?”

“You never got the sugar.”

“Brat.”

“ _Viejo._ ”

Gabriel stared unseeingly at the screen of the phone, the conversation filtering through his head. The boy that attacked him, Jesse McCree they called him… If Gabriel didn’t settle things quickly, then he might have to deal with another uproar – and Reaper might not be able to save the day this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so... Gabriel's pre-Reaper's voice...  
> This shit needs to be discussed... because this shit is real...  
> And why the fuck am I not disappointed that he doesn't sound like a growling Daddy?


	15. Śmierć jest Niewidomna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter I apologise, but it is mainly to just build up to the next one - setting the mood if you will.

“Seriously Jack! You can’t just up and away without telling anyone where you went! What if someone attacked you? What if you fell into some ditch and lost the ability to speak? Huh Jack? Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself? Ever think that maybe you worry those around you a bit too much?”

Jack was getting a headache from Angela’s ranting, his previously good mood royally spoiled as he only grunted in response and crossed his arms. He understood her reasoning, he understood why she was worried, but it didn’t stop him from being pissed. Usually Angela’s Mother Hen mode only made him endure it for the time being until she left, but now he couldn’t help but feel like he was being looked down upon.

After meeting Gabriel’s family, Jack actually for once felt like he could take on the world… like he was finally a member of the society again. It was feeling and a thought he craved to have once again, but then he had to come back to this… “Shut up Angela. What do you care anyways? You’re leaving in a week right? Leaving me to rot away again…”

“Jack-”

“No. For the past three years everyone has been holding my hand and leading me around like a goddamn child! You all treated me like I couldn’t even take a step forward otherwise my poor ego would crumble into hell and I would only take five steps back! Did you ever think that maybe all I needed was to only be treated like a normal human being? Did any of you, Angela?”

He wasn’t heaving nor crying, his words crisp and straight-forward. Jack wanted to say those words for such a long time, for too long did he bottle everything up. _I don’t need Overwatch, screw them._ “Jack… we just- we didn’t mean it like that. After your report-”

“The one no one believed?”

“…It _is_ a bit hard to believe, but after getting to know you… I realised that you spoke the truth didn’t you? What happened on that mission, it was more than just the interrogation wasn’t it?”

Jack didn’t answer, he couldn’t bring himself to voice the words. “It doesn’t matter.” Because it didn’t, why would an incident from over three years ago matter anyways? Right now he had other issues to deal with: Angela was leaving, he needed a job apparently and Gabriel… he had to figure out where his thoughts and motives lied with the man.

_Everything is just a mess._

… … …

“ _Papa~_ ” Sombra’s finger extended, but Gabriel was quick enough to beat her to it: extending his own finger and bobbing her on the nose. She had a scandalized look on her face, and Gabriel couldn’t resist the wicked grin. “Better luck next time _mija._ ” She only snorted and slipped her phone out of her back pocket, “ _Si, si._ I called Toni.”

“And?”

“He’s still tracking those bastards down, but he think he might be able to have it all done in an hour or two. They really outdid themselves this time… Last I heard, they spoke about setting an example or something.”

“That’s my job.”

“We know _papa,_ we know.”

Nicole came out of the house and joined the two outside, a worried expression on her face. “Gabi, is it really that important for you to go?” Gabriel felt his heart clench at the words. Lately tensions has been running high and Gabriel found himself on the brink of death more often than not, having his family worried about him almost made him want to drop his duties. But he had to do this.

“If _Los Meurtos_ wants to set an example by killing a kid, then I need to stop it. This isn’t all about him being a _gringo,_ this is about not at least listening to his side of things.”

Nicole still looked sceptical, but it was understandable. She was twelve when their _papa_ died, Gabriel himself ten. He doesn’t remember much from what happened, having been sick during the time. He remembered his _mama_ running into the house crying, blood covering her hands as she called for help. Nicole was the one who reacted, the eldest.

Their _papa_ died for nothing. He was on his way home when he was mistaken for someone else and got brutally murdered, Gabriel remembers that he wasn’t allowed to see his _papa’s_ body. “Nicole, I need this.”

“Whatever Gabi, but if you don’t come back home…”

Gabriel wrapped his sister in a tight hug, burying his face in her hair as he tried to not be affected by her stifled sobs. She may be the oldest, but it didn’t mean she had to be the strongest. Her hands clutched at his shirt, nails digging into the skin underneath. “I’ll come back… I promise.”

… … …

“I could come with you know, I can hide and call for help if you get in trouble.”

Gabriel didn’t bother to turn around, he knew he had no privacy in his own house – especially when it came to Sombra. How she managed to sneak so easily in his room was something he couldn’t begin to imagine, and where did she even learn to do that?

“No, you will stay here. If I get in trouble then it’s my fault.”

Gabriel was knelt on the floor, rummaging around in a bin to find his other weapon holster. Although he was mostly seen with just one of his guns, Gabriel knew that when it came down to actual business he would need both of his beauties. Fishing out the leather article, Gabriel finally stood up and turned around. Sombra appeared to have teleported to his bed, fiddling with his covers.

Ignoring her, he went over to his wardrobe and got out the necessary clothes. “You’re such a dork.” Gabriel only raised an eyebrow at his daughter. He was holding up a long sleeveless black trench coat with a hood attached to it, together with a slightly padded black shirt and rather tight leather pants, his knee-high combat boots already sitting by the edge of his bed. “Says the one who secretly watches sci-fi movies late at night.”

“That’s a geek, there is a difference _papa._ ”

 _Kids these days, they have too many labels._ Gabriel set the clothes down on the bed and gave Sombra a questioning look. With a dramatic sigh she covered her eyes like a young child. “No peeking I know, now at dressed already, not every single person wants to see your monster cock.”

“You really are so vile.”

“You’re the one that raised me.”

Most men would find it strange to get changed in front of their daughter, but seeing as Gabriel is the only man in the house – well, his dick isn’t exactly a mystery to his family. And Sombra’s comment on his lower anatomy might or might not be true, he wasn’t about to indulge her in such details.

Stripping of his street clothes, Gabriel wiggle himself into the tight black material and strapped a few belts around himself before donning the trench coat. He strapped in some ammo and his guns, then got his leather gloves which Sombra once in her much younger years stuck some claws on as a prank… and Gabriel just never got around to fix it.

“Here _viejo._ ” Before he could react, Sombra was in front of him and wrapped a bandanna neatly around his face – covering his nose and mouth. It was a simple black bandanna with a grinning skull, and Sombra was the one who said it completed the look of ‘Reaper’.

“Well aren’t you kind today.”

“If you die while looking unfashionable, then you will place the entire family into shame.”

“I won’t die thought, how can you kill death itself?”

“The Reaper isn’t death _papa,_ it’s only an aid.”

“Too much work to search for a new one. Now, if all goes well then I won’t even have to use my guns.”

“You sure two is enough?”

Gabriel only glared at Sombra, just because he might have more than two of the same guns, and barely ever reloads the same one twice – does not mean he is incapable of carrying less than two guns… even if it does make him feel slightly nervous. “Like I said, they’re just here for show.”

Sombra only hummed and tapped away at her phone, but she didn’t look happy. “Fine then, Toni is waiting for you at the workshop.” The two suddenly went quiet, Gabriel shifting his weight onto his other foot. “So- oof!” Sombra punched him in the gut, barely missing his still healing injury.

“ _Mierda…_ Sombra why?”

“Warming you up, now go before Nicole and I lock you up in your room.”

He knew what she was really up to, knew that she almost tackled him into a hug because that is the kind of thing Sombra wants to do – but her sappiness has its own limitations. Not even trying to hide his masked grin, Gabriel ruffled Sombra’s hair and stood tall. “Your lack of faith in me in insulting, I thought you loved me.”

“Fuck off old man.”

“Language, Sombra.”

“English.”

 _That little shit…_ “Gabi, stop stalling before that dear boy of yours is shot in the head.” Gabriel turned around and smiled softly at his _mama._ Out of everyone, she was the most worried yet managed to conceal it the best. She has been doing this since the day she’s been married, it’s an old worry of hers. “I’ll come home safe _mama,_ I promise.” _I promise you won’t have to bury me._

“Go, before I send you to your _papa._ ”

Giving a last glance at Sombra and his _mama,_ Gabriel walked stiffly away and went to start the negotiation.

_Please God let everything not go to shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Reaper's attire a bit more... convenient and 'realistic' if you will xD if I get time I might draw it out
> 
> Gabe still didn't get the sugar
> 
> School is starting up again tomorrow, so I have no idea how the update schedule will be  
> I will try to only have a maximum of three waiting day in between, if it becomes more than five days then I probably had a test to study for


	16. Smrt je Slepá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~  
> This is not my proudest chapter, but it had to be written. Have mercy on my soul.

It all went to shit.

Gabriel was painfully clutching at his stomach as old and new wounds burned, teeth clenched in pain and glaring at the blood splattered over him. Gabriel also had a very angry teenager painfully gripped in his hand, he was not about to let the brat just run off again. Angry yelling and footsteps sounded a few feet away them, the teenager sunk his teeth into Gabriel’s arm.

Gabriel spared a second to close his eyes and sigh, thinking back to where the fuck he went wrong.

… … …

Toni’s workshop was actually a depressing patch in his garden where he tried his best to start growing tomatoes, they weren’t exactly terrible but they still needed some work. The man was hunched over his plants inspecting a small fruit, muttering to himself in thought, when he heard Reaper approaching. “Ah, _amigo-_ ”

“I’m not your friend.”

The man didn’t look shocked, but slightly blushed. Everyone knew there were two leaders in this neighbourhood, Gabriel Reyes and Reaper, and you should never confuse the two of them for the same person, even if you didn’t believe in either of them. “Right, _lo siento._ I got the call only a few minutes ago, they’re over at Carriedo’s.

“That’s-”

“I know. They really want to kill you this time Reaper. Maybe you should’ve brought your daughter as a bargain piece?”

Reaper scowled, casual talk about his daughter wasn’t tolerated by either of them, especially when everyone would understand what that one sentence meant. “Take me to _Los Muertos_ Toni.”

“ _Si, si._ ”

Still covered in dirt, the man stood up and Reaper followed. Usually he wouldn’t ask for people to escort him, but he knew better than trying to send the man away – it would only make him spread rumours which Reaper didn’t have the time to dispel. Carriedo’s place was an old empty house which has been left abandoned for almost twenty years. It’s the one place where no rules apply, and Reaper had no control over what happened in the house. It wasn’t a place anyone was happy to go to.

“So you here for the new _gringo?_ ”

“Apparently so. He’s not from here obviously, so I would like to hear his side of what ever went on.”

“He killed lots of people, you know.”

“Any of ours?”

“…”

“Then it doesn’t matter to us now does it? We stick up for ourselves.”

“And yet your _gringo_ was taken underneath your wing.”

Reaper had to push down the flare of anger. What he did was of no one’s business, he wasn’t harming anyone and he wasn’t dead yet either. Making new friends wasn’t something people should be criticising him over, even if said friends they didn’t approve of. Reaper was starting to feel like a teenager all over again.

“How about you respect the decisions I make and shut up.”

Toni didn’t reply, but he didn’t have to. He was one of the few people who still didn’t make up their minds about Reaper or Gabriel, not sure if the man really was their saviour or something. It was still early and the sun was pleasantly warm, Reaper tried to not internally mourn the waste of a perfectly good day.

_Maybe I could check up on Jack later on._

Reaper frowned at the thought, that was only something Gabriel would dare to think in such a situation.

The two stopped near the edge of the town, Toni inspecting the dirt on his shirt. “Well then Reaper, here you go.” The house appeared empty, as it always was – but no signs of _Los Muertos_ being there at all. “You sure they’re here?”

“Yup.”

Not even bothering to give a farewell, Reaper stalked forward towards the house. It wasn’t the first time he had to make a visit there, but he really hoped it would be the last. No matter what happened here, no one would defend him – or in any case, care about anyone who tries to defend him. If this is the day he finally welcomes death, then so be it.

… … …

The house was dark and had a haunting feeling to it, the very essence of campfire stories. Reaper kept his footfalls silent, his body tense as his eyes observed everything around him. Nothing appeared to be out of order, no angry whispering or signs of traps. Reaper wasn’t sure if this whole thing was a set-up in itself, but trusted his daughter enough to not let him walk into such thing.

Reaper slowly continued forward into the house, one wall still in the process of being broken down led into what was the kitchen. The rusted fridge the only evidence. He stepped over the rubble and grimaced when his coat was suddenly covered in dust. He hated cleaning the damn thing. Trying to ignore the dust, Reaper looked around expecting to see someone already. It was almost eerie.

Reaper suddenly froze, positive that he heard someone cough. He wasn’t alone then. Hands resting stiffly at his sides, Reaper tried to follow the sound whilst prepared to grab his hands at any second. He knew he had to invest in some light armour, but never got the time to actually go around and ask who had any. Right now Reaper was cursing his decision-making.

The sound came from another room that was at least clear, but there was about four more unexplored rooms and he didn’t have the time to get to each one and not putting himself at risk. Reaper did not win his fights by taking careless risks. He slowly edged towards the hall when he heard the cough again. _Right door._ The cough sounded painful, and Reaper had a suspicion it was the hostage.

Hand enclosing around the handle, he made the decision to slowly open it. The door creaked, even threatening to fall out of the doorframe. Reaper stayed alert, waiting any second for a bullets to tear into him. But nothing came. Still weary, he kept pushing the door open and froze about halfway when another cough came from inside of the room. Pushing to door open all the way, Reaper stared quizzically at a man tied up in chair. It wasn’t the hostage.

“Reaper, didn’t think you’d come.” Reaper didn’t turn around at the voice. He was still trying to process who they tied up in the chair. “Ah I see, that’s one of ours. His initiation if you will.” Reaper once again gave the man another once-over and saw ugly bruises hidden away by his shirt. _Los Muertos_ really made him sick. “You guys never fail to disgust me.”

“Good thing we’re not doing this for you then.”

“Where’s the boy Nico?”

The voice didn’t respond, instead the man behind finally walked around to stand in front of Reaper. He hasn’t changed in all of the years Reaper has known him, his eyes still stone-cold. “He’s somewhere, I don’t really know. You can ask one of the others really.”

“Then why am I here?”

“You’re the one who called _us, amigo._ ”

Reaper was getting pissed at people who though they were his friend. “You’re keeping someone with you, someone who is really dangerous-”

“We know, and that is why we kept him. We would’ve killed him but then you’d come hunt down our asses again and I’m really not in the mood for that.”

“You already said you’re killing him off tonight.”

“How else was I supposed to get you here?” Reaper didn’t like where this was going. Nico was a man who did everything for a reason. He couldn’t help it but tense up once again, prepared for an attack. He saw Nico rolling his eyes at the display but really couldn’t bring himself to care. Things were about to get dangerous if he wasn’t careful.

“What do you want Nico?”

“You see, if it wasn’t for your interfering-”

 _Oh hell no._ Growling, Reaper took hold of his guns and pointed one at Nico, finger ready to pull the trigger. “Finish that sentence and I’ll blow your head off.” Nico didn’t flinch, he didn’t even look scared. It made Reaper angry but he knew why, no one was _scared_ of him anymore. He stopped mindlessly killing people a long time ago, only because he was sick and tired of people running to him and damming him to hell for killing off their friends and family. They deserved it dammit.

“Sombra is not coming back to you, she’s staying with me.”

“Look-”

“No Nico. You guys don’t even belong here, you’re supposed to down in Mexico right? So why did you come to _my_ place? Come and interfere with _my_ people?”

This time Nico flinched. The two men glared at each other, the coughing newbie easily forgotten. Nico took a deep breath. “That’s where you’re wrong Gabriel. We were here before you were even born, this is _our_ place and you’re just an unwanted King.”

“ _Mierda!_ ” A suddenly yell broke the spell between the two, gunshots firing inside of the house as people started to yell. Reaper knew they weren’t alone, he knew Nico never travelled without his posse. But right now they were the ones unwanted. Both men ran out of the room to see what was going on: two men were dead on the floor, a third badly injured. The front door was shut and there was at least one man stationed at each window.

“What happened?” The men on their left quickly answered Nico, something about a deranged teenager. Nico looked shocked before it turned into fury. Reaper didn’t have time to listen to their argument and slipped away to investigate. Some men were yelling orders at each other and Reaper only rolled his eyes. They were basically throwing away their lives like that.

Guns poised in front of him, Reaper stalked into an open room where three men were searching through the bedroom. There was an old wardrobe and once again Reaper wanted to wail at how useless these men were. Hiding himself near the doorway, he watched as one of them finally caught one and started to open the doors when a body smashed into him.

Reaper barely had time to react when the stranger knocked out one, shot the other two without even hesitating and bolted right for the door. Swiftly stepping in front of the doorway, the stranger ran straight into him and Reaper barely managed to hide his hiss as his wounds ached at the impact. Quickly regaining his senses, he looked down at a very scruffy teenager on the floor. He might be a bit older than that, but Reaper wasn’t about to make the boy in front of him be a man with his dumb antics.

The teenager was the same one Reaper remembered from their first encounter, his tacky clothes an instant give-away. Jesse McCree is what Sombra called him. “Jesse.” The boy’s head instantly whipped to meet his gaze, eyes set hard and arm lifting to fire a barrage of bullets into him. Reaper didn’t win his fights with risks, neither did he win them because he was slow.

Before Jesse could even aim his gun at him, Reaper already at his trained at his forehead. “Before you do that, how about we discuss some things?” Carriedo’s wasn’t a small house, nor a very large one. But the rooms were big and somewhat hard to navigate through if you weren’t a regular. Reaper heard Nico yelling again and realised that if he didn’t get Jesse and himself out of there quick, then both of them would die a rather painful death. “ _Mierda._ ”

Before the boy could react, Reaper bent down and knocked away the gun still clutched in Jesse’s hand. He yelped in surprise, and then in anger when a gloved hand warped painfully around his wrist and pulled him up. “Now listen here boy, you will keep quiet and do as I say.” Not waiting for a response, Reaper pulled the both of them into the room and closed the door. It won’t do them much good, but at least they won’t be visible.

Not wanting to waste any breath on commands, Reaper yanked Jesse over to the window and stepped up behind him, pinning the boy’s body to the wall as one hand clumsily tried to pry the damn window open. More yelling could be heard from outside the room and Reaper knew they were close. “Fucking-”

A suddenly yell outside of the door alerted Reaper, he twisted around and had his guns ready before the newcomers could even get their aim straight. Two bullets later and two bodies dropped to the floor as their blood splattered against the wall.

Reaper stopped mindlessly killing people that was true, but right now he refused to see the men before him as people. They don’t have anyone to mourn for them, and that was all that mattered to Reaper. More yelling could be heard and Reaper knew that they had to get the damn window open right now. He was about to turn around and just shoot the thing open when pain tore through his shoulder. Reacting on instinct, Reaper only heard a brief gurgling sound followed by a rather colourful curse from the boy.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Reaper pushed the boy away and yanked the window open with all the force he could manage – which was just enough as it finally gave in. Feeling victorious, Reaper turned around to grab and throw the boy out when he was met with an empty room. Gunshots, yelling. _That fucking boy._ Growling, Reaper angrily stomped out of the room and followed the sound of yelling. He followed bloody footprints, Jesse must have stepped in a puddle.

He heard his name being exclaimed, before it was cut off. Fucking kid killed off Nico. Reaper wondered if defending Jesse was a good choice, because right now he was killing off a rather notorious gang and Reaper would have to explain to his people that he wasn’t dangerous. Deciding he should stop him from killing more people, Reaper quickly made his way to the front of the house where Jesse was cornered with an empty gun.

Reaper disposed quickly of the three men around him and managed to get a tight grip on him. “Come here you fucking kid!” Before Jesse could resort, Reaper already started to drag the two out of the house – not sparing a look at the bodies in his way. The boy was struggling against his grip and yelling profanities Reaper was sure didn’t exist. The two only managed two steps outside the front door when a flurry of bullets was aimed at them.

Reaper made sure the boy was behind him and only gritted his teeth in pain as the bullets luckily only managed to graze against his exposed skin, yet still drawing more blood than Reaper would’ve liked. Reaper didn’t have enough bullets nor guns to help them out, curse Sombra and her wisdom, and could only have the two retreat to a small wooden structure right beside the house. Carriedo’s was isolated from the rest of the place, the house between it and the edge of Reaper’s territory demolished a few years ago and provided nothing but useless rubble.

The only choice the two had right now was to hide and hope they won’t be found. Reaper pulled the two of them inside of the small wooden structure and was grateful that Jesse had enough mind to not actually yell. The bite on his arm is what knocked sense back into him. Right now Reaper was defenceless, and Gabriel Reyes had to make sure they didn’t die.

… … …

“ _Gringo?_ ”

Jack’s head jerked up, trying to locate where the voice came from. He didn’t have to wait long when a hand rested on his shoulder. “Sombra?” The voice only hummed in confirmation. He could feel her sitting down next to him and wondered if she was going to ask the question he was dreading. “So, you’re looking… lovely today.”

“You saw me this morning.”

“Yeah, didn’t expect to see you in the middle of nowhere though.”

Jack only ducked his head in embarrassment. After the argument he had with Angela, Jack realised he needed some time alone – but Angela refused to leave, refused to drop the topic because she was so _desperate._ So Jack did the same thing which almost got him killed before, ran away without knowing what lies before him.

He’s sure his body would be aching and ugly bruises would be littered all over his body as he tripped and ran into almost everything. Angela’s house was located in a posh little neighbourhood with minimal objects outside, there he could walk around without having to worry about tripping over cracked sidewalks.

Jack had no idea how, but he somehow managed to find a bench somewhere and had no idea where the fuck he was. He just wanted to be alone, but it only made him start to feel panicky. If Sombra hadn’t come…

“You look like shit.”

“Where am I?”

“A block away from where you live, we have a little park here. No one bothers to come here, not much to do anyways.”

 _A park._ He could only imagine what a shit he must have been coming here, and what a sight he must be right now. “So you’re not going to ask?”

“My _papa_ raised me well enough. Don’t ask a sulking man what’s wrong, he might shoot your phone to little bits and only feel guilty two hours later.”

Jack couldn’t supress his smile. Gabriel and Sombra had such a strange relationship. “Where is Gabriel?”

“Business, he was supposed to be back some time ago. I was on my way to go check up on him, wanna come with?”

Jack noticed that he voice almost sounded strained with the last sentence, like she wasn’t supposed to say it. Jack didn’t want to get caught him in some sort of gang business, whatever it was they did… but he didn’t want to sit here alone in the park either. “I’ve got nothing else to do.”

“Uh, you sure you can-”

“I know how to obey commands, and I’m sure you know how to give them.”

Jack knew he might be taking a risk here, wherever he could be heading could be dangerous. But Jack had enough of sitting around and doing nothing, had enough of people doubting him just because he was ‘handicapped’. Screw the military, screw Overwatch – Jack Morrison wanted to start fresh once again, even if he can’t see the obstacles ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no - Gabe doesn't have a split personality. He's just able to really set himself into the role, the same feeling an actor would get when they get a new script.  
> Also, what kind of crappy sappy ending was this chapter?  
> I apologise if my writing seems a bit off, I might be slightly influenced by a book I read.  
> Also my guinea pig died. RIP Thomas Jefferson, you were a great mother and pet. Alex will miss you dearly.  
> I know my editing has also been crap lately - so I'm probably going to edit every Friday.


	17. Jug-Eum-Eun Maeng-In-Ida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally: I don't like this chapter - and it took me way longer to write it than I would have liked. Sorry.  
> Also, this is one weird mood change in this chapter

“So where we heading?”

“The edge of town, there’s an old house there. A common meeting area.”

Jack only nodded and instinctively gripped at the hand around his forearm when his shoe caught onto something. Sombra didn’t fuss over him and he didn’t blush and stutter like an idiot, instead he only calmed himself down and resumed walking. Neither of them mentioned the gentle hand around his bicep, Jack for the sake of not wanting to confide in her and Sombra… well he had a feeling she was extremely worried about her father.

 _What if we get there and Gabriel is in trouble? Does she have a weapon? Does she have one for me?_ These thoughts kept swirling in his head and he suddenly wondered if he should’ve rather gone back and maybe brought Angela along with them. He knew basic First Aid, but it was hard to asses and treat a wound when you can’t even see what the fuck is going on.

Sombra was humming softly, her fingers tapping against him and once again Jack felt so _domestic._ He’s already experience one day with Gabriel’s family, and wondered what it would feel like to spend a little more time. _Sounds like I want to marry him._ Which wasn’t true, Jack just might have realised he was starting to feel lonely… and sought out some company. Problem is, Jack couldn’t even lie to himself.

“How much further?”

“Uh, I think at least another block-”

Both froze in their steps, Jack’s heart skipping a beat as the familiar sound echoed through his ears. Sombra’s nails dug into his arm and he was sure it was bleeding. A gunshot, more than one. Some distant yelling. “ _Mierda._ ” Sombra’s harsh whisper made Jack almost feel light headed as he realised what situation he just brought himself in. He didn’t have his phone, he didn’t know Angela’s number. “Sombra-”

“Look, _mierda…_ Look, this place right here – _papa_ has no say over what happens, if we die. So be it.”

Sombra didn’t say anymore, her mind probably frantic and Jack couldn’t find himself to blame her. A few minutes ago he was confident enough to take down an entire army, but right now… right now he might have just gotten over his head again. He really was such a fucking failure.

“I don’t want my _papa_ to wring my neck because his special _gringo_ got hurt, so sit,” She pushed him down onto something solid. “And don’t you dare move an inch. Maybe if you sit still enough they might even think you’re a statue.”

“What about you?”

“Eh, worried that I can’t handle myself.”

“Well-”

“Listen here, don’t think pretty little things like me don’t get mixed up in gangs.”

Jack heard her footsteps softly patter away as he was left alone. He could’ve been at least of _some_ use… like a shield or something. Sighing, he closed his eyes and mentally counted the seconds. He will give her five, ten minutes top. If no one has come back yet, he’s going after her.

… … …

“Fucking stop biting me.” Gabriel looked down at the kid, his teeth clamped painfully into his arm. He wasn’t breaking any skin at least, but fuck did it hurt. After getting no response, Gabriel had no choice but to aggressively pat the boy’s head until he growled and glared at the Latino. Now Gabriel had patience due to Sombra, he had patience due to idiot people who can’t understand why stabbing their friends for fun isn’t safe.

Having a stubborn teenager trying to eat you alive required so much more than patience. Not hesitating, Gabriel raised his hand to give the boy a solid slap when he saw his face twist in pain and teeth just clamping down a bit harder. Confused, Gabriel lowered his hand and shifted – mindful of not alerting anyone searching for them – looking over to see red starting to spread across the boy’s clothes. _Shit._

Gabriel knew nothing about patching people up, only that red meant bad and nothing meant good. All the mothers of the town are the ones who always made sure he lived another day, and he wondered why he never bothered to learn the basics himself. Slightly stressing, Gabriel peeked through the cracks of the wood and saw no one nearby. He had no idea for how long they were going to be stuck here, but from how quickly the red is starting to spread…

Acting fast, Gabriel shifted around again which allowed the boy to now be in front of him. He knew he had to get his arm back, but had to replace it with something else if it was only going to be used as a muffler. Single-handedly taking off a belt, he tapped Jesse’s forehead which had him open his eyes again and glared. “Bite this.” He only squeezed his eyes shut again and Gabriel assumed it meant he could continue.

Quickly slipping the belt between his teeth, Jesse’s focus suddenly turned to his left arm which was bleeding heavily through his shirt. Gabriel tried not to panic as he slowly moved towards the boy who was no fully aware of his intentions. He didn’t fight back when Gabriel started to roll up his sleeve, and almost spat out the belt in pain when the sleeve caught onto a rather big piece of gore.

“What the fuck did you _do_ boy?”

He didn’t get an answer, and didn’t expect one either. Gabriel experimentally slid one of his claws along the material and was happy when it easily gave away. Cutting up the sleeve, Gabriel grimaced at the sight before him. Somehow the Jesse kid managed to not only tear away half of his entire arm, but he was sure he could see some bone sticking out in places where bone should not be visible. Gabriel only closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

“What the fuck-”

_“¡Putilla!”_

Gabriel flattened himself back against the wooden wall as he heard gunshots being fired once again. He gave a quick look over to Jesse who was starting to look rather pale. Gabriel gave the wound another once over and tried to assess when the fuck it happened, and his own wounds still burning him in reminder that he too was injured. Gabriel didn’t have the time to care for himself, nevertheless for _another person._

A yell was suddenly cut off by a sound of confusion, followed by three rapid fires. Gabriel frowned at the sounds, trying to place where he heard it before. Jesse let out a low moan and Gabriel cursed. Sure, for a normal wound you just had to stop the bleeding – but this kid… he had his entire arm fucking ripped open! What the hell do you do for that!?

“Yeah, yeah I know, I’m useless. Fuck, this is a mess…”

Footsteps suddenly started to near the little shelter, Gabriel grabbed for his empty guns and hoped the sight of them alone would send their attacker away. The footsteps went silent, a soft hiss the only indicator that someone was there. “ _Papa?_ ”

“ _Sombra?_ What the fuck are you doing here?”

The door suddenly gave way as Sombra stepped inside, a machine pistol in her hand. Gabriel still remembers giving the gun to her for her twelfth birthday, after she finally finished her almost fatal rebellion. She gave him a wry smirk and cocked her hip to the side, eyes shifting over the Jesse who was starting to look very bad. “I thought you were trying to save him.”

“Not now, we need to get out of here and he needs help.”

Gabriel saw Sombra eying the visible blood on him, and the empty gun at his side. He saw her frowning and knew she was about to go off yelling at him about his morals and shit, but she didn’t. Sombra only nodded and looked over her shoulder. “I only managed to slip past them, but they’re still out there. We might need another plan.” Jesse’s low moan gave them no other choice. Gabriel sighed and winced when his wounds burned again. “Okay, go ahead and scout, maybe even draw them away if you can. Five rounds then we’re clear okay?”

“You really trust me this much?”

“Not now Sombra.”

She gave Gabriel a brief worried look before slipping out of the shelter. Jesse moaned again and Gabriel worried, he went through hell to just come and get him – he’s not in the mood for the kid to fucking die on him too.

… … …

Sombra silently slid along the wall as she listened for anyone nearby. The men were spread out away from the house, trying to fence them in and succeeding in doing so – yet they forgot to check for anyone who could also slip inside. Having given their new guest one look she knew he needed urgent medical attention.

She heard someone curse in annoyance and slid up to the edge of the wall to check if anyone was nearby. Sombra wondered what would have happened if she didn’t tell Jack to stay back, if she had no idea her _papa_ was held at gunpoint. The man might have died, his blood on her hands. But he wasn’t here, and that was all that-

Sombra stepped dead in her tracks when she overheard voices. Peeking around the wall, she saw five men standing close to each other. Their voices were low, but their faces were pinched in concentration. One guy was talking animatedly with his hands and pointing towards the road where Sombra came from. Deeming the information important, Sombra silently slipped closer.

“He’s just sitting there and counting.”

“Think he’s Reaper’s new toy?”

“Duh, why else would he just put himself out there?”

“That’s gross man.”

“Of course your dick would pick up on that!”

 _Fuck._ It was obvious they managed to discover Jack, but didn’t appear to have approached him yet. Sombra knew that if she didn’t act quickly then the day would only get messier. Picking up a stone, she aimed right for the man furthest left’s head and was rewarded with a curse and shooting the man next to him in the leg.

“Oi! Over here!” She stepped around the wall and waved her arm in the hair, drawing the men’s attention. The still injured one was currently on the floor swearing, but the remaining men alerted everyone else and went straight for her. With a sly smirk, Sombra allowed them to trail her as far away as possible.

… … …

Jack could hear the gunshots. It wasn’t eh sound which made him nervous, it was the unknown of who was being shot. He _just_ managed to finally settle in after years of therapy and coddling. If anyone died right now, he wasn’t sure if he could start over again. Jack wanted to jump up and run into the action, maybe save Gabriel first if he could… but the truth is he really was useless.

“Why did Sombra even bring me here?”

The unsteadiness of her voice came back to mind, and Jack wondered if he should have read more into it when she first spoke to him. She knew Gabriel was doing business, but her even bringing him here meant she didn’t expect anything to go wrong… so that meant that things were really dangerous. He heard a few more gunshots, but this time further away.

 _Maybe I can get lucky and just sneak around the place._ The thought wanted to make Jack laugh, as he wasn’t known for being stealthy even when he had his sight – but he could just play the lost crippled man if anyone were to corner him. _Eight minutes, thirty-three seconds… thirty-four… thirty-five… close enough._

Jack stood up and turned right, where he heard the gunshots. He bent down and felt around with his hand, managing to pick up a weak stick but deemed it good enough. Shuffling to the side, he pressed his ankle against the pavement and steadily walked forward.

He guessed he must have been at least three houses away since he could already hear the yelling much prominent no after almost a minute of walking. Jack might be blind, but he’s sure that if he’s spotted by whoever the enemy was then Sombra or Gabriel must also see him – meaning he has about a fifty-fifty chance of getting out of here alive. It was better than nothing.

Determined to not chicken out, Jack continued to push himself forward and felt the pavement started to give way into an elegant curve. Cul-de-sac? Two more steps confirmed his suspicions. _“¡Consiga la perra!”_ The angry voice wasn’t close, but it was enough for Jack to realise he was right by the house. Carradio? Carradeo? Whatever it was, Gabriel was there and it was all that mattered.

Jack took the stick from earlier and experimentally swatted it around, and was pleased to find it didn’t break at easily. He was sure Lena was the one who would have shit her pants laughing if she saw him now, Jack Morrison saving people by Fragile Stick. Internally grumbling, he took a few steps with the stick in front of him.

“Hey!” Jack froze and was about to start sputtering out nonsense when the voice suddenly started to go off in Spanish, but it wasn’t directed at him. Scared that he might be out in the open, Jack quickened his pace and reacted too late when the stick painfully jammed against his abdomen. Biting his lip and hunched over, Jack reached out with his hand and felt a cool wall. _Fucking hell, all those years dodging bullets and I’m defeated by a wall._

Deeming the stick useless, Jack dropped it and instead plastered himself against the wall. He had no idea if Gabriel was inside, but highly doubted it since he could hear people walking around, and well, common sense told him that meant Gabriel was outside. With newfound determination, Jack scurried along the wall and frowned when he started to hear muted voices. Lowering himself to a crouch, Jack cautiously approached the voices.

… … …

“Open your eyes kid!” Gabriel got no response other than a glare followed by a hiss. Jesse’s injury was looking worse, the blood was still flowing at a rather steady rate and Gabriel already started to wrap pieces of the boy’s shirt around it but it won’t stop soaking through. All Gabriel could right now was wait for Sombra’s signal, which could never come.

“Ow! Fuck!”

 _I am going to kill Sombra!_ Deeming it safe to abandon Jesse for a few seconds, Gabriel reached for the door and clicked it open which allowed a very disgruntled blond to almost roll inside. Jack was lying on the floor with wide eyes and hands held in front of him. “Um, I was just… searching for the bathroom…”

“Are you sure you were in the military?”

A blink. “Gabriel!” Jesse’s moaning had Jack’s excitement drop, his brows furrowing low as he tried to understand what was going on. Gabriel helped the blond up and closed the door behind him. The more the merrier he supposed. “I uh, tried to get back the kid who shot me.”

Jack blinked again, his hand reaching forward and coming in contact with Jesse’s leg. Gabriel watched as the kid didn’t even respond. Jack didn’t seem to either, and only trailed his hand further until he touched Jesse’s hand which was rested on his thigh. “Um, hey.”

“He’s hurt pretty badly, no idea what to do.”

“What happened?”

“No idea, but the whole fucking arm is torn, pretty sure there’s some bone in there too.”

Jack’s hand trailed up and he felt the fabric over the wound, giving a nod before sitting back and looking around blankly. He looked like a puppy. “What’s the plan?”

“You’re the one who just stumbled in here.”

“Sombra brought me.”

“Of course she did.”

Gabriel sighed and turned back to Jesse who was seriously on the verge of passing out. “Hey kid, stay awake.” Jack seemed to catch on what was happening and took over for Gabriel, trying to keep the kid awake. Satisfied that he has some help, Gabriel turned around and looked through the wood to see if he could spot Sombra.

“So you drop me off and then go off to go kill yourself?”

Gabriel looked over to Jack who was frowning down at Jesse, but it was clearly from his words. “I didn’t plan this, I thought it wold be peaceful… and almost was, but that kid has some sort of fight instinct that won’t be tamed.”

“Where’s Sombra?”

“Off to distract the guys. How did she find you?”

Jack grimaced and looked highly uncomfortable, his cheeks tinted pink. “I ran away when Angela started to lecture me.”

“Doesn’t sound like the first time then.”

“Last time I almost got myself killed, I guess it’s a tradition of mine. Run off and get killed.”

Jack’s words turned bitter and Gabriel was scared they were treading on dangerous territory, but Jack didn’t look like he wanted to continue. Gabriel’s wounds flared up again and he cursed as he forgot about them. His _mama_ is going to kill him when he gets home, he’s had too many close calls lately… not to mention he went off on a killing spree again.

“You okay Jack?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well I don’t know if you know, but there’s about fifteen guys out there with guns and wanting my ass hanged on their wall.”

“What a nice view they’d have.”

Gabriel snorted at the remark and didn’t miss it when Jack looked panicked and blushed brightly, injuring Jesse in the process as his hands painfully clenched at his wound. Jack frantically apologised but at least it managed to keep the kid awake. Gabriel was getting antsy, he was hurt and angry and just wanted to go home already, not to mention he hasn’t heard Sombra’s machine pistol in a while… and Jack was being too calm for all of this to be happening.

Turning back around, he saw Jack frowning as he tried to observe everything through touch and sound. His hands readjusting with each movement Jesse made, it reminded Gabriel that this was probably nothing compared to what the blond had to survive through. “Sorry for dragging you into this, I just wanted you to meet my family…”

“I was the one who ran away, it’s my problem not yours.”

Gabriel’s curiosity was spiked: Jack’s words were strange, like they referred to something else. Gabriel wanted to question him, but let it slide when he suddenly heard five rapid gunshots. _Sombra._ Getting to his feet, he marched over to Jack and lifted him up as well, getting a surprised yelp from the blond. “We’re clear, help me get the brat away. As soon as we’re off this fucking yard we can’t be hurt.” Jack complied easily –although he looked shaken up- and the two men shifted the teenager between them, but the boy was already dead weight. Gabriel could already sense that they would be struggling.

“New plan, I’ll carry him and you can just hold onto my clothes to follow.”

Jack didn’t object and held Jesse upright as Gabriel got into position and hefted the boy onto his back, Jack holding onto his coat at the back. Quickly the trio left the small shelter and Gabriel saw Sombra waving at them from the cul-de-sac’s entrance. She looked triumphed but panicky. _Hurry up._ Grunting, Gabriel gritted his teeth and set for a brisk pace hoping Jack would keep up.

“Sombra! Come help!”

The girl quickly ran over and helped Gabriel lower Jesse down and shifted the weight onto herself. She grunted but managed to keep him up, she wasn’t weak after doing training alongside Gabriel. Jack was still behind the Latino who turned around and was about to ask if he was okay when he saw someone appear from behind the house, their gun aimed right for Jack. Not bothering to waste time on words, he pushed Jack onto the floor and managed to move just in time for the bullet to lodge into his shoulder – eliciting excruciating pain.

Gabriel howled but Sombra didn’t move to help him, she was given a duty and needed to fulfil it. With a dead weight teenager in her arms, Sombra set off to the neighbouring house where she knew they would technically be safe. Gabriel only managed to gather this information at the back of his mind, his arm screaming in pain as he tried to move it.

Furious, Gabriel Reyes – _Reaper –_ was furious. Reaching for his shotguns, he didn’t think twice before pulling the trigger and was pleased to discover Sombra managed to reload them. The shooter’s head whipped back followed by a delightful fountain of blood. Shouting, running, more shouting. Reaper growled and looked around to see men starting to surround them. Jack still lying on the ground was but a minor thought when Reaper lifted both of his shotguns and readied himself for the bloody victory.

… … …

_“I can kill you, quickly if you want to – but that’s no fun. We want you to suffer Jack, we want everyone to look at you and laugh. Jack Morrison, a weakling. Strike Commander, a failure. We want you to hurt so badly, and we will Jack. We’re going to hurt you real good.”_

Jack woke up calmly, his heart was steady and his eyes didn’t search for anything. He just simply let out a soft sigh and knew what was wrong, knew that he didn’t dream, but recalled. “Jack?” He didn’t turn, he realised he was in a bed and not the ground. They were alive then… Did he pass out? That’s one thing he couldn’t remember, amongst other things.

“Jack-” the voice cut softly, it wasn’t their fault… or maybe it was. Jack flinched when their fingers touched him, the same fingers which so easily killed. Jack tried to not let the guilt get to him, he knew neither of them had anything to be guilty about.

“It’s Gabriel.” His voice was so soft.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What happened? Is the kid okay?”

They were supposed to get the kid away, but then he was pushed down on the ground and that’s when his brain decided to take him to other places. He might remember, in just a short while at least. _We’re safe, that’s great._

“Sombra took him to your place, Angela was still there and is doing us a great favour… he might lose his arm, it’s been infected or something.” Gabriel went quiet again but Jack allowed him to take his time. “You passed out, I thought I shot you.”

_Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot, shot-_

“The sounds, it… it brought back some memories.”

“Shit… fuck, I didn’t realise… fuck...”

Jack shifted onto his side, facing where Gabriel was. The man didn’t understand what was wrong, he blamed himself, but that wasn’t… it wasn’t fair to blame him for something he couldn’t prevent. Jack frowned and reached out with one hand, finding Gabriel’s knee and giving it a light squeeze. His mind was a bit messed up right now, he needed time to sort through things. _What happened?_

_He was pushed down hard, Gabriel was screaming – he was dying! He’s been killed! But he wasn’t, because he started to growl, he started to move. He was terrifying, he laughed like a demon and didn’t stop shooting until Jack couldn’t hear anymore voices. He didn’t stop shooting even when the last body dropped. It was Gabriel’s voice which terrified Jack, his words. “Die, die, die.” He would’ve laughed at it, teased Gabriel for saying such dumb things. But – it brought back memories. Pinned down, a gun jammed down his throat and his own fingers forced onto the trigger, a cackle in his ear._

“You’re not hurt?”

“The last shot uh, broke my bone – I think that’s what is it. That Nurse of yours is too smart you know.”

Closing his eyes, Jack sighed once again and willed away the tears. It’s been some time, there’s been therapy and hearings and punishment given out according to the evidence. But no one can strip away your memories. He started to talk, but he had no idea to who anymore. Jack was suddenly tired, he was tired of having to live with his past. _I was doing so well, I was finally living on my own… I was doing so fucking well…_ “That’s good, we’re safe now right? No more guns, no more blood… just home.” _Home, I want to go home._

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putilla - Little whore  
> Consiga la perra - Get the bitch
> 
> WTF was with this ending? I know it might be a bit confusing - but I promise it will be better explained in the next chapter. Its brief and shit because well, Jsck isn't mentally stable rn
> 
> A question to the players: Do any of you use the voice chat? Because I'm like just sitting here waiting for someone to acknowledge me xD  
> NOTICE ME SENPAI!


	18. Kifo ni Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sensitive material ahead

Jack was sleeping, dried tear tracks stained on his face. He looked uncomfortable, his face twisted and hand gripping tight onto the blanket. He fell asleep almost as soon as he woke up, and Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to blame the man: the last few days must have taken a toll on him. Yet Gabriel still tried to understand where he went wrong, what he did to make the man so… vulnerable. He didn’t like this side of Jack, didn’t like seeing such a proud man crumble down.

Not turning away from the blond in his bed, Gabriel didn’t bother to turn around when he could feel his mother’s pitying gaze on him. He heard her soft footsteps approaching him before soft lips pressed against his scarred cheek.

“It will be alright _mijo._ ”

“No it won’t.”

“You managed to save the boy-”

“And broke Jack in the process.”

They were both quiet, guilt settling deep in the Latino’s stomach when Jack’s knuckles gripped tighter along with the deep frown of his face. He hated this. He watched as his _mama_ stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Jack’s forehead, trying to ease away the nightmares. “He has his demons Gabi, we just need to wait until he reveals them willingly.”

 _But he won’t, I tried._ Gabriel had to get away, leave – it was hard to look at Jack right now. His _mama_ turned to him with an accusing frown. “I know what you are thinking, I and I know this is hard but you need to stay. He needs you right now,” she left Jack and gave Gabriel’s rather disorganised room a huff. “Sombra is with the boy, it will be enough.”

Gabriel couldn’t argue and just kept staring at Jack.

… … …

Jack woke up something wet again his cheeks, a deep rumbling sound next to him. _Humming?_ He flinched and made to grab whatever was touching him when the person spoke up. “Sorry.” _Gabriel._ Feeling some of his tension leaving him, Jack sighed and tried to relax his body, but it was hard. The wetness against his face continued when he realised it was a cloth, and his eyes were burning which meant he was crying. _I’m so fucking… I really can’t find the energy for this right now…_

“No I’m sorry, I’m intrud-”

“You’re suffering.”

Jack bit his tongue when the words registered in his head. He couldn’t deny them, but that still doesn’t mean he liked them. Jack was stubborn, too damn proud to ask for help – yet even now broken down and tired, he wasn’t just going to ask someone to hug him and tell him it’s all fine. He didn’t need it.

The wetness left his face and was followed by a dry cloth, Jack wanted to tease Gabriel for acting like his mother but knew right now wasn’t the time for such things. The silence was a bit tense and Jack was about to speak up when Gabriel beat him to it.

“We need to talk.”

“…I don’t need help.”

“This isn’t about sending you off somewhere, this is about why the fuck you’re here in my bed.”

Jack turned his head the other way, not wanting Gabriel to have access to expressions. He knew they had to talk about it, but Jack couldn’t – not right now. _“Die, die, die- Just die already Jackie! I’m not mistaken, it looks like you’re enjoying this. Do you like this, huh? Like being slowly taken apart? This will all stop if you just DIE-“_

“Jack?”

Jack was about to snap at Gabriel when he felt wetness against his cheeks again. _These are tears._ Maybe… maybe he needed help. But that’s why he had Winston help him, why he had worked with Overwatch for so long… He wanted to be helped, but they just tore him even further apart.

“You scared me back there, at the end.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not you’re fault.”

“Then whose is it?”

_That’s it, that’s the question everyone has been asking me, the one I kept to myself all of these years._

“Jack, I once asked you if you’re real injury is your blindness or the cause. You didn’t answer back then, because I’m sure we both knew what it was. I’m now giving you the chance to explain yourself, to finally release your demons.”

Jack stayed quiet, stubborn. He didn’t owe Gabriel this much, not even Angela. No one deserved this much, because why should they? What gave them the right?

“That friend of yours, it was more than a betrayal wasn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

Whispers, hands, sensations. None of them made him feel good, they didn’t make him gasp him delight. His world only turned darker, the light at the end just seeming so much further away.

“You know, when I heard your story about you had to watch your people die, it made me realise what I brat I am. You went through so much shit, and yet here I am crying because the only thing I lost was my fucking sight...”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Excuse me?”

The bed dipped as Gabriel sat next to him.

“I met you as a grumpy man, saw you turn into a blushing fool and now you’re a broken soldier. This isn’t _just_ about losing your sight Jack, something happened back there and you’re not telling anyone.”

Jack could feel anger and tears welling up, his frustration starting to reach its limits. What did Gabriel gain from this? What was he after? To only judge him and laugh and tell him, don’t worry! IT WILL ALL BE ALRIGHT! No, he didn’t need this. He didn’t need him.

“You know what? That friend of mine was so much more, okay. What else do you expect when two best friends are left alone in the middle no-fucking-where? That ‘tactical error’, that report of mine? No one believed it! Not the people I worked with for _years,_ not my superiors, not the medical team! _No one believed me,_ so why should _you?_ ”

Gabriel was quiet, but Jack didn’t mind. He was feeling strangely calm about the thing, happy that finally the man will just let it drop.

“I saw a proud man crumble underneath the effects of trauma. I saw a tired hero who just wants his story to be heard. I’m giving you this chance Jack: no cameras, no notepads, just… just me. It’s just me.”

 _I don’t want to give in, I don’t need his help… but he’s so fucking determined. Fine, you know what? FINE._ Jack struggled to sit up, struggled to have his mind filter back to the events he so desperately tried to forget all those years.

“You’re so desperate to know the fucking truth? Fine, I’ll tell you what fucking happened.”

… … …

“Is he going to be alright?”

Angela looked up to see Sombra reaching out to prod at the boy’s arm. Gripping her wrist, the nurse glared up at her. “Don’t touch that, and I can’t answer that. He needs immediate medical attention and I could only provide him with the basics.”

Sombra hummed again and frowned at the boy. He was rather pale and his hair was sticking to his forehead in wet clumps. Angela could do nothing but clean the wound and ensure that there is no severe infection, but he needed a hospital and she had no idea if there was one nearby.

“What if you take him?”

“Me?”

“Overwatch.”

She could take him there, but at what cost? Overwatch was more than an institute, it was what drove the world: politics, economy, medicine – all of this belonged to Overwatch, and bringing in a boy from the streets…

Sombra was tapping away on her one, while Angela decided to check the boy’s vitals once more. He wasn’t off too bad, but managed to break into a fever while Sombra was dragging him across the town to get here. She had a newfound respect for the girl, not sure if she would even be able to do something like that herself.

Suddenly a phone was shoved into her vision, the screen showing some sort of profile with a man in the corner and too much text for her brain to properly digest. “What about this guy?” Sombra sounded so proud of herself, and Angela couldn’t blame her. Having discovered him in mere seconds…

“He’s really good at what he does yes, and will mostly definitely help Jesse when it comes to therapy, but…”

“Money?”

“Money.”

Sombra groaned and flopped down on the chair where Angela used to sit when Jack first settled down in the apartment, lazing away in his bed and complaining about not being dead yet. Angela felt sorry for the girl, but the world wasn’t that easy.

“I could call in a favour, I have a friend who could maybe take him in for me. He won’t be happy about it, but he’s good at what he does.”

“From Overwatch?”

“ _Ja._ ”

“Not over my dead body.”

Both women whipped around when a new voice suddenly joined them. Before Angela could ask what he was doing there (how did he get in?), Gabriel stormed right over to her and grabbed a handful of her shirt with his hand, pulling her close right into his scowling face.

“You fucking _bastards._ ”

Angela was flustered, she had no idea what was going and raised her hands to wrap around Gabriel’s fist. “I don’t understand-”

“Yeah? _You don’t understand?_ Just like you didn’t understand that fucking report? No wait, you didn’t _believe_ it!”

Angela’s lungs stopped functioning for a second, her thought whirling as she realised what happened. She never read the full report, it wasn’t part of her authorisation – but she heard enough stories going around to know the gist of things. Jack told Gabriel.

“Look you don’t understand, the evidence wasn’t solid enough to back up his statements!”

She could see the murder in Gabriel’s eyes, the blood practically pulsing through his veins. She was threading on dangerous territory, she knew this. Jack was her friend, even if he won’t return the sentiment and she badly wanted to defend him… but sometimes in her line of work, you have to cast away your emotions, your personal attachments. It was the ugly truth, but it had to be done.

Gabriel’s hand only clenched tighter, his teeth starting to bear into a snarl.

“Evidence? He was gone for a _month!_ Of course the fucking evidence would have cleared up by then! Did you even think about that? Think about how quickly cuts and bruises can heal? Or did you just blame it on the war, huh?”

“He came back from torture, from enemy grounds – he was delirious! We couldn’t take him seriously.”

“ _Torture?_ That man went through much more than _torture,_ and you know it! Pinned down, no wait – _strapped down_ – old scars cut open, starved and dehydrated and don’t let me mention all the times they forced his legs apart-”

“I know this okay! I was the one who did the exam! I was the one who had to hold him while he crying and asking to be put down like a dog!”

Angela stumbled back when Gabriel suddenly pushed her, his gaze diverted at the floor. His hands were at his sides, and Angela could feel the fear whelming up in her. She gave a look over to Sombra, who was staring at her father in shock. Such information wasn’t light, it wasn’t something you just heard and forgot about.

“Leave Angela. This place, my town. Leave this place and never come back.”

“Gabriel-”

“Jack doesn’t need you, he doesn’t need any of this. He has us now, and right now that’s what’s really best for him.”

Angela felt helpless. All these years and that is how it ended? Jesse gave a groan, and Angela knew she could at least leave by doing one thing right. She took a deep breath and held herself high, determined. “Okay, I will leave and I will never come back, but at least let me get Jesse some help. He would die otherwise.”

She saw the man giving the boy a quick glance, the confliction in his eyes.

“There is a small base not too far away, you can even come with if it will make you more comfortable.”

“No, Sombra will go.”

Feeling relieved, Angela bowed her head to not provoke the man any further.

“Just so you know Gabriel, I really wanted to defend him… But they wouldn’t listen, and it made me cloud my own judgement… I started to doubt my own thoughts.”

“I don’t care about you and your pitying suffering, take the boy and leave. If you’re still here by tomorrow morning then I wouldn’t hesitate to forcefully remove you.”

He didn’t leave immediately, only muttered something to Sombra in Spanish before stomping out of the apartment. Angela felt weak and tired, but it was alright… because Gabriel was right, Jack had them now.

… … …

“I was strapped down on a table I think, like that whole movie cliché or whatever. I don’t remember seeing anything, because I was blindfolded, somehow it made things I bit more bearable. It was everything I prepared for you know, being cut and dunked in water, having to ‘work’ for my food… that was fine. It was the words which got to me, sometimes they would flirt and tell me how pretty I am… how much they respected me… then suddenly they would just ask me to die already, asking me if I like what was being done to me. Because why wouldn’t I die? That’s what they wanted, for me to die – but they didn’t want to me kill me, because that would be too easy… so they tried to break me, slowly.

I was touched, caressed but it all got more from there on. Soon enough they got bored and started to do what they thought would break me the best. I think, I think I lost my sight because I bit someone real hard, bad enough that they had to get stitches I think. He was angry for a long time, so they hit me hard on my head. I didn’t know anything was wrong, I was blind to begin with. But my behaviour had consequences, they used me for a long time – I’m not even sure for how long. They never cleaned me, unless they wanted to – I can’t imagine what I looked like when they found me…

But, it sounds strange… It’s not the torture or the rape or whatever you want to call it, it’s not that which really hurt me… It was the enemy, it’s what they _do_ to get to you. You know what _really_ hurt, what _really_ made me want to die every day since my team finally found me?

That wasn’t an interrogation, or a ransom.

It was a lover’s spat gone wrong, just because I forgot… I couldn’t say no, I couldn’t say yes. I was beaten and raped by my best friend and lover Gabriel, and that really, really hurts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now please go re-read the entire story and try and see where I left hints for this. xD JK, please don't waste your time xD
> 
> Don't hate Angela, she isn't the bad guy here - sometimes you can't argue against what you've been told to do. (Wait, is this more plot rabies?... shit)
> 
> It's sad, but during the entire June I will be offline due to exams officially starting - but I will try and write down drafts in the mean time so I can start updating again during the holidays. But at least for now in May things will still be slowly updating xD


	19. Maut Blaind Hai

When Gabriel finally returned back to his home, he barely spared a thought when he was told Jack went back to sleep. His thoughts were still a mess and he would need more than a minute to try and sort them out. His _mama_ was busy in the kitchen and he managed to miss the concerned glance she shot at him when he heavily sat down at the dining table and buried his head in his hands.

He had a headache and just wanted to rest for a bit, but he knew that would be impossible. Gabriel’s life is constantly busy, if it isn’t as Gabriel Reyes then it would be as Reaper – yet it has been a long time since he’s been _this_ busy. It all started with him stumbling into a stranger’s apartment, and felt that helping out won’t kill him… and right now, right now that stranger is suffering from something Gabriel has no idea how to approach.

A hand gently laid down on his shoulder, followed by a soft kiss against the side of his temple. The tension seeped out of him when he realised that he wasn’t alone in this. “What’s wrong _mijo?_ ”

“Like you don’t know.” Gabriel lifted his head and tiredly watched as she sat down next to him, a speck of sauce on her cheek. She must be busy making some food for the men working across the street – a way she found of making a small income. She really was a beautiful woman, and pure. His _mama_ smiled softly.

“It’s still rude to eavesdrop, so why don’t you tell me?”

“He needs professional help, we can’t give him that. What happened to him, that’s not something you just walk away from and pretend it never happened.”

“Then don’t.”

“What?”

She only rolled her eyes at his confusion, clearly taking delight in being the wise one.

“I’m not dumb Gabi, and Sombra might have been talking more than she should.”

“That little-” Gabriel was silenced with a soft glare.

“As I was saying _mijo._ Its obvious Jack comes from an important place, and also spent a long time there. Overwatch? That’s what it’s called right? Sombra told me it is some sort of institute, and where Jack was, was part of the medical section. So, doesn’t that mean that he already had professional help?”

“I still don’t-”

“Dumb boy!” Gabriel cursed when she yanked at his hair and gave him a firm smack at the back of his head. He grumbled and endured the pain because he knew his _mama_ was about to release her wisdom once more. “It means, that what Jack really needs isn’t doctors and white rooms, he needs stability Gabi. He needs you.”

Gabriel went silent as he couldn’t form any words of protest, his stomach churned and cheeks slightly burned. His _mama_ was looking at him expectantly. “ _Mama…_ That’s a very big assumption you made there…” That deserved another smack. “ _Idiota,_ I can see the way you two dance around each other, you are worse than your _papa_ Gabi.”

Gabriel only groaned and buried his head into his hands again. He would be lying if he didn’t agree with his _mama_ , although he didn’t see Jack actually giving the looks his _mama_ was implying – well Gabriel is sure enough he was making plenty of faces. It didn’t strike him that he might like Jack more than just due to his looks after he went into a blind panic after finding the blond collapsed at his feet. He still remembers the cold fear which settled in his blood when he realised he might have killed Jack. That fear, it made him realise he might want to stay with Jack just a little longer, just until Jack tells him to go away.

… … …

When Gabriel went back to his room to check up on Jack, he found the man propped up on his bed and boredly smoothing down the blanket across his lap. Gabriel came to a standstill and watched the blond who didn’t seem to notice him. Jack was looking better than he did before, he wasn’t crying but appeared to be too calm and Gabriel was scared of what that meant.

Gabriel cleared his throat and was surprised when Jack didn’t get a fright, but only slowly turned his head and gave a cautious smile. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly. Gabriel didn’t bother to rectify him, instead he only walked over to the bed and sat next to Jack. Gabriel was well aware the man wouldn’t be able to see if he was checking him out, yet Gabriel couldn’t help but feel uneasy whenever Jack’s pale blue eyes are fixed onto him.

“I thought about it, and well you’re not going back to your apartment.”

“Excuse me?”

“At least not for a while: the place is crap and since Angela is gone-” Gabriel almost bit in tongue as realised what he said, and that he didn’t inform the man about what he did to his nurse… Jack was quiet but frowning, his index finger counting down on his other hand. “It’s not the end of the week.” Gabriel had no idea what to make of the words, and wondered if he should tell the truth or not.

“Angela left with Sombra to take Jesse to a real hospital, I don’t think she’s coming back afterwards.” Gabriel wanted to hit himself for at least not telling the truth, but he felt guilty enough for being the reason why Jack was now in his bed clearly not caring about what was happening around him. At least Jack seemed to be affected by his words as he blinked rapidly before turning his head in Gabriel’s general direction.

“She’s not coming back?”

“You’re staying here until my _mama_ says you can leave. No arguments, I’ll tell Lucio to keep your apartment for a while and I’m sure no one would be wanting to move into that place soon.”

Jack was silent but his mouth kept opening and closing, probably still trying to process what was happening. He frowned again. “So I’m just going to sponge off of you guys?”

“Actually, we have a minor job you can do – but we’ll tell you get settled in.”

“My stuff-”

“I was coming to get you actually, if you’re ready we can go and get your… few possessions.”

Jack only gave a wry smile and nodded. Gabriel couldn’t help himself but stare at the man, taking in new details such as the small wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and tiny scars littered across his exposed skin. He wondered if Jack’s scars felt any different from his, if maybe they were smoother and more sensitive.

And somewhere in the back of his head, he wondered how Jack would react if he ever ran his fingers across Gabriel’s face and felt the mess visible to everyone except the blond. Maybe Jack would call him stupid for being so sensitive over a tiny scar, or maybe he would just go quiet and have nothing to say.

Gabriel was getting too curious once again, and he has no idea how many lives he has left.

… … …

Jack was about to blindly pat around the area in front of him to find the lock when he felt a hand brushing his away followed by the sound of a clinking key. _Gabriel has my key._ The door opened and a hand settled just above his ass before gently ushering him forward. Jack wanted to tease the man about it, but could easily sense from his drawn out silence that he was brooding over something.

After waking up the second time around, Jack wasn’t all that surprised what happened anymore. He got triggered, freaked out and had to get over it. It’s a cycle he was all too familiar with and wondered if maybe it disturbed those around him, especially Gabriel. He had no idea what the man expected him to do, maybe mope for a few weeks maybe? Jack knew why he got over things so easily, because if he didn’t then he was just forced into more therapy which just messed him up more than he was. So the only way to get away from it was getting over his problems.

He heard Gabriel shuffling around in his apartment and realised the two of them needed another talk. Exposing what happened to him to Gabriel wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, instead he felt like finally he could turn to someone without them trying pry into every little tear of his. Yet Jack still felt guilty about just handing over his story like that, he knew no one wanted to hear it and soon enough Gabriel was going to be asking more questions. But for now…

“You really have nothing, do you?”

Jack shuffled over to where he heard Gabriel’s voice came from. He estimated him to be near his bathroom, maybe glaring at the very bland and basic essentials he had in there. “I didn’t need anything, they’re not much use to me.” Gabriel was silent and moved onto the next room, opening drawers and cursing at his lack of findings. Jack stood still in his place and tried to understand what the atmosphere was what he was feeling.

Gabriel was talking and was suddenly in front of him, and Jack saw it as an opportunity. Reaching out a hand he managed to touch Gabriel’s shirt and got a handful of it before yanking the man towards him. He heard the Latino yelp in surprise and before Jack could try and clarify things, Gabriel’s hands suddenly pushed him back. They really needed to talk.

“What the fuck?” That was Gabriel. Resisting to roll his eyes, Jack only crossed his arms and hoped he was glaring at the man. “Why are you so skittish?” Gabriel only let out a few gurgled sounds before finally calming down, Jack had no idea why he would have such a reaction. He heard the man let out a long drawn out sigh before answering.

“Look, you just had a very serious meltdown not too long ago and then spoke about your past _and then_ you grab me like you’re about to kiss me-”

“So?”

“…Look, if you’re still stressed about what happened-”

“It’s been happening for years Gabriel, and guess what, I’ve had a long time to think about my past too. Now how about we have an actual talk? I’m not dumb, and neither are you, and from what I know your mother too. I’m not even going to try and think when this started, but it is very clear that we like each other.”

Gabriel didn’t respond immediately and Jack didn’t expect him to. He could tell he was thinking things over, probably trying to form some dumb logical response. “Look Jack-” _Here we go._ “-okay yeah, maybe there is a weird tension between us, but right now I don’t think it’s wise for us to pursue that. I’m keeping to what I said, you just went through some shit and I think you need more time than you think. It’s a bit unnerving that you’re so willing to do this after-”

“I’m an adult, not a love-struck teenager. I know what I want, and I know what people think of me when I do things like that. _Yes,_ it was traumatic but it wasn’t what brought me down in life. I have been prepared for such a situation, it’s just…”

Gabriel sighed again, but this time it just sounded pitying. Jack wanted to curl up in a little ball and just forget everything which was said, he knew what he was saying sounded like some sort of replacement shit or whatever it’s call, but really he couldn’t explain why he was so desperate to suddenly be with Gabriel. It might have started the day Gabriel left, and then he met his family and accepted with open arms… Gabriel was his protection, and he didn’t want to leave his side.

“When we met, I joked around about getting you laid, you got pretty defensive about it. This what you’re saying right now, this is too early for me to take you seriously Jack.”

“Look I know okay, I know there’s that whole psychological shit about people wanting to be grounded! But this isn’t that, okay? I got defensive because I don’t _trust_ people, it freaks me out to just be sleeping with strangers when I can’t even see what’s coming next! I’m not asking you to fuck me raw, I’m just asking you to not leave my side like everyone else does!”

The apartment was too quiet again, like when Angela would leave and joke about something while Jack was panicking inside because he was alone. Alone in silence, people can be silent, ghosts can be silent. The worst part was Jack knew he wasn’t alone this time, and he knew what Gabriel was capable of and it terrified Jack, it terrified him not knowing what’s going to happen next.

Before he could bolt off, thick arms wrapped around him – pulling him into a solid chest. Gabriel’s hand smoothed up to the nape of his neck and gently held him close. Jack had no idea what to do, maybe he should cry or hold on, or maybe just started struggling. But he stood still, because of all things Gabriel could have done to him… his instinct was to comfort him.

“Jack, I’m not going to leave okay. You’re part of this community now, which means that we all support each other even if we fall in the process. I’m not leaving you.”

He cried. Hot silent tears running down his cheeks as he struggled to understand why he was allowed to have Gabriel like this, holding and comforting him. Is this the quiet before the storm? Is life just playing a trick on him once again?

“Jack?”

“I want… I want to be part of more…” _I want to be part of your family._

The words went unspoken, but the flex in Gabriel’s arms was enough for Jack to realise he caught onto his desires. Gabriel didn’t respond to this and only pulled Jack closer, his calloused fingers trailing at his neck. Jack closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into the embrace. This is what he needed, not pills or doctors. Jack just needed someone to stay with him, just until… No, he needed someone to stay with him forever.

… … …

Jesse was in surgery, no questions asked when Angela suddenly yanked a doctor to the side and demanded that Jesse was to be taken in immediately. Sombra couldn’t find herself to care, she was more fascinated with the building. It was all glass towers and high ceilings, with lots of lights and fancy people running around everywhere. At first she envied them, but after a moment’s though realised how boring life must be if there wasn’t some sort of challenge.

Currently Sombra found herself in the waiting room tapping away at her phone, trying to upgrade her system when a shadow suddenly loomed over her. Looking up from her phone, she blinked at the large man in front of her. He was almost as big as her _papa,_ with slightly tanned skin and dark chocolate hair gelled back. The man also had a very fake expression, one not used to be being kind.

He offered a sad excuse of a smile to Sombra, before speaking up. “You must be with that boy taken into surgery?”

“ _Si._ ”

His eyebrows rose at the use of Spanish, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He cleared his throat. “Not from around here are you?”

Sombra refused to answer, she didn’t trust this man with his glittering badges and white teeth. Something was off about him. “Well then, let me introduce myself: I’m the Strike Commander Ad-”

“Sir! We need to leave or we will be late!”

The man gave an annoyed glare at the woman who came running up to him, a tablet in her hand as she pointed at some sort of scheduled meeting. He turned back to Sombra and reverted back to his fake smile. “Well it nice meeting you…?”

“Sombra.”

“Sombra.”

He left with a wink, but Sombra couldn’t help but feel cold after meeting the man. Giving a quick glance to the people around her, she started doing research on the man she just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal life has been really really crappy lately and I've been trying really hard to write the past few chapters, so sorry about the long wait for each one
> 
> I have a bad habit of only starting 'romantic' interactions until VERY LATE. It's a sin of mine, one of many. But rushing their relationship would just feel like betrayal towards Jack's mental state.


	20. Mirina kor e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you support :) Kudos, comments and just, understanding really xD It's already the 20th chapter and I'm honestly just grateful for all of you living and breathing right now.
> 
> Also, a lot of end notes.

It’s been a week, and yet it felt longer. Gabriel ignored the faint smell of Jack mixed in with his own on his pillows, and ignored the extra toothbrush in the bathroom. He had to keep telling himself to not get attached to the small things happening since Jack has been living with them, because sooner or later the blond will realise his thoughts are wrong and that Gabriel isn’t someone he wants to be with.

Said blond was slowly walking around the house and cursing each time he walks face first into a wall. He’s been trying to map out the place for the past few days and has been doing well so far, if only Bella would stop moving the furniture around only to rush to his aid as an excuse to hold onto his muscles. Gabriel refused to believe his annoyance was linked with jealousy.

After the small hug session in Jack’s apartment, the two continued as normal but now Gabriel didn’t think twice before holding his hand or even absentmindedly playing with his hair. They also shared a bed without the initial awkwardness because they managed to set the boundaries between themselves and everything was fine. Jack on the other hand was much more physical than Gabriel, but he was aware that it was purely out of necessity than trying to get something out of Gabriel.

His sisters were understanding about the whole situation and would help out wherever they can, that is when they’re home. For some reason the two has been spending more time away lately, but Gabriel trusted Nicole enough to not worry about it – he was also trying to ignore the upcoming date and didn’t frown whenever the two went silent when he neared them. Sneaky brats.

Jack also spent a lot of time with his _mama_ and _abuela_ to prepare to the job they managed to get him, even if it meant to beg everyone to trust him and that he was a good _gringo,_ and ‘no, he doesn’t have any guns’, ‘no, he can’t speak Spanish’… ‘please don’t let him speak Spanish.’ Jack wasn’t all too happy when he found out about it, but Gabriel promised he would tag along with the first few days to make things a little bit easier on him, which earned him a smile so pure he could feel his soul being cleansed.

A curse had Gabriel peek around his door to spot Jack angrily muttering at the wall in front of him. For some reason he cannot remember the wall is there. Smiling to himself, Gabriel quietly walked over to Jack and poked his nose. The blond startled and went tense before blindly reaching out and managing to rub at Gabriel’s beard. “Gabriel?”

“I’m sure my sisters are capable of growing beards too.”

Jack only rolled his eyes and turned so he was leaning against the wall. Although they spent the whole week trying to get him to fit in, the poor man stood out like a sore thumb. Gabriel was sure he was trying to learn Spanish from his _mama_ as she kept sending him very secretive looks and Jack’s focus intensified whenever he heard them talk. Gabriel just hoped Jack didn’t actually attempt to ever speak it, because World War three might start if Sombra was around. Which she wasn’t.

“So…” Jack was getting uncomfortable, his eyes darting around and fingers starting to twitch.

“Today is the big day.”

“What’s happening today?”

“We found someone who could need your help.”

Jack groaned, his face buried in his hands. Gabriel found pleasure in seeing him so miserable over such a small thing, it was simply because he never pegged the man to be so petty over it. “It won’t be that bad, besides, you don’t even need to speak Spanish for this one.”

“I don’t want to speak Spanish for any of them.”

Gabriel slung his arm around the blond’s shoulders and pulled him close, his other hand ruffling the blond locks. Jack only huffed and accepted the bullying, his posture much more relaxed when Gabriel touched him. It wasn’t that strange for it to happen, it was something unspoken between the two and neither of them wanted to break the small bond they managed to create through this.

“Now you might not see your own pitiful state, but everyone else can. So go get dressed so we can set off on a wonderful journey filled with magic and happiness.”

Jack’s undignified snorting was uncontrollable as the man clearly struggled to comprehend what Gabriel said. “You’re such a nerd.”

“I think I’ve been told that before.”

Jack only shook his head and slowly walked over to Gabriel’s room which the two of them shared. Gabriel crossed his arms and gave a questioning look towards his mother who was smiling fondly at him. She gave him a thumbs up before disappearing outside.

Tonight was going to be fun.

… … …

“You’re late.” Gabriel bowed his head in respect at the woman before him. They might be similar in age, but Gabriel has been at the wrong end of her wraith too many times to not be intimidated by her. Jack was stoic as he side, their hands brushing against each other. Finally lifting his head, Gabriel gave a wry smile at the scowling woman.

“I was just helping my guest find his way here.”

“I’m sure he is capable enough.”

Although Gabriel promised to not tell anyone about Jack’s disability, he didn’t see the need to hide it from her. Jack shifted at his side and the Latino realised he hasn’t introduced him yet. “Ana, this is Jack.” Jack blushed and held out his hand, almost perfectly in line with her. “Ma’am.” Ana only rolled her eyes but took the hand anyways. “Don’t call me that. Now I have to leave, Fareeha is in her room. Make sure she doesn’t escape.”

Ana turned and went back into the small room to gather her things, leaving Gabriel to lead Jack inside. It was a plainly furnished place as Ana never stayed here for more than a week at a time. She was wasn’t from California, or the USA for that matter – but sometimes her job had her moving around and somehow it also caused her to do business in Gabriel’s neighbourhood. He never asked her what she did, because things are always safer when she’s around and honestly he didn’t care enough to delve into her business.

Ana was one of the few outsiders who were there the night the police came, but back then she had no power to do anything about it. The two became friends after that event, and Gabriel would place his life in her hands without a second thought.

Jack bumped into Gabriel and he almost forgot why they were here: Ana was going out for business, but needed some eyes to watch ( _Stop laughing Gabriel_ ) over her very rebellious teenager. Fareeha wasn’t a bad kid, but her tendency to seek justice placed her in very dangerous situations. Basically this all boiled down to practise for Jack’s new job: babysitting.

Gabriel found it hilarious that the man was stuck with such job, but knew it wasn’t entirely impossible for him. He’s been working hard to learn to cook by himself, to find people as quickly as possible and even obeying simple Spanish commands. For some reason Gabriel was proud of Jack’s progress, and could see the change in the blond: he was smiling more, spoke for confidentially and even moved around like he was sure of every single step. He wasn’t cured, but it was a dramatic change.

Ana reappeared with a backpack and gave a warm smile directed to Gabriel. In all the years she hasn’t changed all that much, except for the few greying hairs and the eyepatch she acquired a few years back during one of her trips. She gave a glance at Jack, her gaze calculating before speaking up for the last time. “I might be back late, but don’t be scared to lock Fareeha in her room if you decide to take a nap.”

She kissed Gabriel’s unscarred cheek and left the house. Their encounters were always this brief, the two friends but not because of their common interests: they simply shared the same instinct of wanting to protect their family and somehow bonded over that.

“That was awkward.” Jack sounded flustered and lost. Turning to look at the blond, Gabriel smiled and took hold his hand and giving it a light squeeze. “She’s always like that don’t worry. All we have to do is make sure Fareeha doesn’t leave the house, not too hard and hell – you need to learn to be in other houses other than mine.” Jack only stuck his tongue out and started to walk forward and attempted to map out the house in the limited time he had.

… … …

It’s only been half an hour and already Jack wanted to leave and sleep until he doesn’t have to do this anymore. When he was told of his new job, he instantly protested that having a blind man babysitting kids in a neighbourhood where a lot of people wanted him dead wasn’t the best of ideas. But of course Maria wouldn’t shut up about it and Jack was forced to submit to her lecturing.

They all agreed that this would be his trail run, and if he became too overwhelmed they will try and find something else for him – but Jack was still curious why they thought this would be the ideal job for him. He didn’t manage to memorise the layout as quickly as he wanted to, but told himself that he was still new to the whole ‘force everything into you memory because it would actually _help you_ ’.

Gabriel was oddly quiet throughout the whole thing, and Jack guessed he went to go say hello to their victim because he walked off into a direction Jack didn’t dare to follow. Instead he managed to find the couch and awkwardly flop onto it. He didn’t feel useless per say, but he certainly didn’t feel up to the job either. How was this supposed to benefit him?

A weight settled next to him and he took a wild guess that it was Gabriel. “You okay?”

“Why did you guys let me do this? I mean, would you trust me to watch over Sombra if I was a complete stranger to you?”

Gabriel was silent for a few moments, his hand once again gripping on Jack’s. He wouldn’t admit it, but having the Latino hold him whenever he finds the time made him feel happy. There were no other words or feelings, he just felt _happy._

“To tell the truth, no one here actually needs any babysitters – but having an adult nearby no matter who or what they are, that’s all that matters really. The big kids take care of the young ones, and the adults are really just here for backup. You’re not really… _babysitting…_ You’re more like the moral compass whenever two kids bit each other and now they have to go complain about it.”

Jack blinked and tried to process the weird explanation. “So I’m basically here to look pretty?”

“Yes.”

Jack groaned and leaned back, ignoring Gabriel’s chuckle next to him. This was all too weird and he still didn’t understand what this was supposed to do, how did this benefit anyone? Gabriel must have read his thoughts, because his arm slipped around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him closer until the blond’s nose was assaulted with Gabriel’s scent.

“It sounds dumb, I know, sorry. But this is a great way for you to learn how the people function around here, getting used to different families and their reactions towards certain things… I had to act babysitter for five years when I was younger. Trust me I know this sucks, but we thought this would be an easy way to have you ease into this… if you’re actually serious about wanting to stay here that is…”

Jack’s heart clenched at how unsure Gabriel’s voice was at the end, as if he expected Jack to just up and away as soon as something goes slightly wrong. He was serious when he told Gabriel he wanted more, that he wanted to be part of everything here. It’s been a long time since Jack felt this accepted, and he wasn’t willing to let it go anytime soon.

Jack adjusted himself until he was snug in Gabriel’s hold and let out a soft sigh. He liked this, this comfort of knowing he has someone to lean on, someone who won’t change who they are just because Jack is a bit different. He hated Overwatch for that, sure treating him carefully in the beginning was kind enough of them, but it escalated to a point where Jack was thrown into a wheelchair no matter where he went.

“I left the farm in Indiana because my parents kicked me out. You know, the whole disgrace of having a gay son and whatever. It’s not really sad for me or something, I know they still love me and made a rash decision because they were angry – but that was the last time I felt at home you know. I could go back, but would only feel more unwelcome than when I left.”

Jack slightly lifted his head, eyes closing when he felt Gabriel’s beard tickling his nose. In the past few days Jack has been living with the man, he discovered he was fascinated with the man’s beard and found every excuse to touch and groom it, he was sure Gabriel didn’t mind. Said man left out a curious grunt, waiting for Jack to finish what he was saying.

Jack kept his head in place, enjoying the light tickling on his nose. “I haven’t been here for long, yet I haven’t felt more at home. Your house, your family, _you._ I want to…” Jack couldn’t get himself to say the words, only raising his head a bit higher and brushed his lips against Gabriel’s jaw. He felt the man tense underneath but knew it wasn’t a negative reaction, Jack was all too aware that Gabriel liked him as much as he did.

Gabriel didn’t stop him when his lips trailed lower, clearly tempted to just go straight for his mouth but controlling themselves. “I want to keep all of this, just for a little while.” Jack could feel Gabriel struggling, his grip on his shoulders tightening as Jack placed a soft peck on his neck. It was the first time Jack actually had the guts to do something like that, to actually kiss any part of the man.

“Jack-”

“You’re terrible babysitters.”

_Really, cockblocked?_

… … …

Fareeha started to become suspicious when she heard her so-called babysitters being too quiet. Her mother already informed her that someone was going to watch her and although she should feel insulted, she knew it was her mother’s way of protecting her. Fareeha knew that trying to splitting up random fights wasn’t the best thing to do, but it was _her_ way of wanting to protect the world… but maybe gang fights isn’t where she should go looking.

So after the very suspicious silence, she decided to go and see what Uncle Gabriel was doing. The man has been a part of her life since the day she was born, even if she only saw him around two times a year, but she knew well enough that his scars were to be proud of and deep inside she secretly selected the man as her role model.

Slipping out her room, Fareeha spotted the back of Uncle Gabriel’s head with some blond stick out by his shoulder. She realised the blond must belong to the man her mother warned her about, to not sneak up on him or give him any trouble. She spied for a few seconds, hearing them murmuring to each other and saw the blond actually trying to become a bit…

“You’re terrible babysitters.”

Uncle Gabriel didn’t even hesitate before his head whipped around and sent her a glare, daring her to go back to hell where he believed she came from. She rolled her eyes and only saw the blond looking ahead of him with a violent blush on his face. She could see why Uncle Gabriel would want to be with him, she would also love to make some blonde beauty blush.

Uncle Gabriel didn’t remove his arm from around the other man’s shoulders, and almost seemed to only pull him closer. “Little Pigeon, you’re finally out of your room?” Fareeha glared at the nickname, a dumb joke of when she was younger. “You were too quiet, I thought you left and saw it as a perfect opportunity to leave the house.”

She could see Uncle Gabriel saw through her shit lie as he only rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “Well then. Fareeha this is Jack, and that Jack, is the next global justice warrior.” the blond looked up at his name and turned his head until Fareeha saw his pale blue eyes. She thought he was blind. The blond blinked and gave a nervous smile, his blush still present. “Um, hi.”

Fareeha muttered her own greeting and gave another suspicious look at him. She wasn’t all too familiar with eye injuries, but was highly curious how Jack got his. Maybe she could ask her mother if she could go for a medical course in her spare time, Fareeha didn’t go to school anyways so what else was she supposed to do?

“Well then, I just wanted to make sure the two of you weren’t trying to soil the new couch-”

“FAREEHA!”

The girl ducked away giggling as Uncle Gabriel’s voice roared throughout the voice.

… … …

“So that’s the girl I’m supposed to be watching?”

“Who _we’re_ supposed to be watching.”

Jack blushed at the passiveness in Gabriel’s voice, like he was trying to prove something. A tension still hung between the two, but Jack thought it too inappropriate to try and initiate anything right now. He had his chance and he lost it, the question still remained if Gabriel would have gone through with it or pushed him away again claiming he wasn’t ready.

Suddenly Jack felt uncomfortable underneath the weight of Gabriel’s arm, and once again cursed for having no idea what the man’s expression was. He wanted out, and quick.

“So, she’s uh-”

“ _Eres un pequeño zorro, ya sabes_.”

Before Jack could even try and understand what was being said, chapped lips touched his. For a second his mind went blank and he froze, eyes wide yet still unseeing. Gabriel’s beard scratched his chin, something he wanted to feel more often. The kiss ended before it began, just a soft lingering peck, yet it left Jack stunned and giddy. His heart was skipping beats and Jack knew he didn’t taste _enough_ of Gabriel, that this only signalled the beginning of so much more to come.

“Gabriel-”

“This isn’t about trying to get over something right? You wanted this because of _you,_ and not that fucker who-”

Jack could sense the whirlwind of thoughts in Gabriel’s head. Smiling gently, Jack leaned forward until his lips touched the familiar beard, shifting to the side until his lips touched Gabriel’s once again. He didn’t have to wait for Gabriel to react unlike what Jack did, the man’s hand instantly coming to the nape of his neck and gently pulling him closer.

Their lips moved slowly, almost unsure of each other. It was like a game of trust, trying to figure out which one of them would pull away, but the truth was that neither was willing to let go. Gabriel’s lips were chapped but certain, like they knew exactly what they wanted whilst Jack was still used to having to play around, having to explicitly indicate what he wanted.

Jack wanted to hold onto something, the knowledge the this was what he was working so hard for, for the past few years; to finally be able to kiss and hold someone without having to worry, without having to push away them away due to his own insecurities. Jack lifted his palm and grazed it against Gabriel’s cheek, surprised when his hand met rough and uneven skin. He slightly pulled away in question, internally mourning the loss of the man’s lips, but their breaths didn’t seize to merge with one another.

Jack traced the strange skin again. “This, this is because of the explosion?”

“It’s not that bad, I might have over exaggerated.”

Trying to ignore the slight husk in Gabriel’s voice, Jack allowed his hand to press flat against the curious skin and traced it to the bridge of his nose and all the way down past his neck. “It goes further?” He could feel is fingers starting to dip underneath the collar of Gabriel’s shirt, but knew that they weren’t going that far any time soon.

“It stops near my stomach, it was an eventful night.”

Jack didn’t comment and traced his hand back to Gabriel’s face, his fingers searching for his lips and tracing them with a sense of awe. Leaning forward he pulled away his fingers to kiss Gabriel again, clearly not having had enough of him. Gabriel only hummed in appreciation and trailed his hand down Jack’s back in a soothing manner.

“We really care terrible babysitters, I’m sure I heard the front door open.”

Jack snorted, but didn’t move away yet. He knew Gabriel was smiling, because his head was pressed into Jack’s shoulder where he placed another soft kiss. Jack wondered when he became this sappy. “Please tell me we won’t be sappy teenagers in love.”

“Hush, as far as we’re concerned, we just had our first kiss and now we have to hold each other until our parents give us the sex talk.”

“Will your mom actually do that?”

Gabriel only nipped at his shoulder in response. This is what Jack was working so hard for, he just had to make sure to not fuck everything up.

… … …

“Sombra Reyes?”

“ _Si?_ ”

“Your brother has finally managed to fully recover and return home, do you have any legal guardian to sign for him?”

Sombra forced the smile on her face, already not trusting the friendly doctor in front of her. His information was valid, but the people… the people in this place was corrupted, and she was sure the new Strike Commander was the source of all of this.

Angela suddenly appeared behind her and whispered something to the doctor before he nodded and walked off. Sombra raised her eyebrow at the nurse who gave a soft smile. “I just reminded him that special arrangements were made for Jesse. Now then, as the doctor said Jesse is ready to go home – our staff here works fast enough for the boy to already have his prosthetics in order, now all we need to do is make some appoint-”

“No.”

“Sorry?”

Sombra sighed.

“Look, nothing against you _chica,_ but I hate this place. Something is going on in here and I want out quick. The deal was to fix Jesse, not to bring him back more than he has to. If he needs help with his arm then I’m sure we can manage it. Thank you for your hospitality, but I really need to get going.”

Angela gave a hurt look, but quickly concealed it. “Ok, I understand… just please make sure Jack is doing well. He, he needs help-”

“My _papa_ is taking care of it, seriously, stop thinking this place is the cure for everything.” Sombra didn’t allow Angela to say anything further, already on her way out of the doors and ready to be taken home. She had no personal attachment to the nurse, and saw no need to say any last words.

Firstly she had to tell her _papa_ everything she knew about Strike Commander Adam Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eres un pequeño zorro, ya sabes - You're a little fox, you know.
> 
> I also made this available on dA and I have no idea why.
> 
> I'm not... well versed in romance... um. forgive my lack of experience xD
> 
> Sad News: This will be the last chapter up until 26 June. I'm barely finding the time to eat, so please forgive me.  
> Don't question any motives on mine in this whole chapter.
> 
> I JUST HAD TO ADD AMARI. I JUST HAD TO. - she might not appear again maybe. (I also think her relationship with Gabe was a bit vague, but she isn't an important character... so...)  
> there are a lot of ships and characters I adore, but I don't want to add them otherwise this will take years for me to finish and I'm not even lying.
> 
> I don't trust google all that much, and I'm not from America - so can anyone perhaps give me a general overview of the annual weather in California? Just like, does it snow in winter, is it humid in summer etc etc.
> 
> (PS. I'm super excited for the new event, so happy Sombra got a new emote. Anyone wanna share their main? I'm mostly Mercy, 76 and Mei)  
> Yes, this is how I make acquaintances. Judge me.


	21. Vdekja është e verbër

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! :D :D
> 
> I have a lot to say, like, a lot - so please bear with me in the end notes xD
> 
> Triggers: Mentions of sexual abuse

_Adam Jones, age forty seven and the current Strike Commander… sole witness to former Strike Commander Jack Morrison’s discharge ordeal… promoted due to excellence in duty and time served… currently strives to have Overwatch make the world a better place._

Sombra sneered at her phone, blood boiling as she read through the pages of praise delivered to the very man who broke Jack. The _gringo_ didn’t deserve it, no one ever does… Adam Jones was a monster, and he needed to be eliminated before he’s allowed to falsely lead people into this world.

A muffled snore from her side had Sombra look up and sneer at the new _gringo_ they had to take in. He was dirty and crude, swearing whenever he woke up before winking at her when the drugs would kick back in. She had to firmly remind him that from now on they would be classified as siblings, and frankly she didn’t want to get all freaky with him even if they were married.

The two were in a modest car with a very stoic driver who promised to drop them off near their destination, clearly not brave enough to enter the rough neighbourhoods of L.A. Weaklings, all of them. Jessed snored again before winking one eye open, focusing it on Sombra and giving a smug grin.

“Well, how-”

“Say one more word and I will shove your new arm up your ass-”

“Pretty lame insults ya got there missy-”

“ _Vaquero sucio-!_ ”

“We’re here.”

The two were interrupted by the driver who lazily stared at them in the rear-view mirror. He was a plain man who simply wanted to do his job as quick as possible, and probably wanted the two out of his car too as quickly as possible. Not missing a beat, Sombra almost broke the door off as she escaped and came face-to-face with familiar dark streets.

Jesse on the other hand was struggling to get up and out, barely saying his farewells the driver before the two were left alone. Sombra was surprised they were met with such hostility, but they had other things to worry about now. Like getting home.

“ _Vamos, venquero._ ”

Before Jesse could ask any other questions, Sombra grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. She had things to tell her _papa,_ and things to do before her _tía_ Nicole steals her again for some random shopping trip. And now she also had to get used to Jesse, who she would have been able to tolerate if he would only stop flirting with her.

… … …

Gabriel revelled the feeling of Jack curled up against him while they watched _novelas,_ at least he thought Jack was watching with him. The blond was eerily quiet with a stoic expression and just stared blankly ahead of him. The Latino tried not to have his thoughts wander too much, just hoping Jack was tired and not… evaluating what happened earlier.. regretting…

Sparing a glance at the blond, Gabriel was about to question him when Fareeha suddenly appeared by his side with a guitar in hand and scowl on her face. She awkwardly shifted her weight around before practically shoving the instrument in Gabriel’s face, her voice startling Jack who dug his blunt nails into the Latino’s bicep.

“I forgot how to tune it.”

Her statement was blunt and straight to the point, something she got from her mother. Ignoring the girl for a brief moment, Gabriel reassuringly pried away Jack’s grip and took the instrument from Fareeha. He bought it for her a while ago, allowing her to keep herself busy when moving around with her mother, although the girl kept complaining that she wanted to switch over to an electric guitar already.

Jack shifted next to him, and Gabriel realised it was because the man was feeling awkward in another’s presence. The Latino looked up and motioned with his head to Jack, encouraging her to talk to him. He didn’t want the blond to feel awkward the entire night.

“I am sorry about earlier, you know; interrupting.”

Jack didn’t reply, his gaze focused on nothing and fingers tapping on his thigh. Gabriel elbowed him in his side which had the blond look up before realising with a rather endearing blush that he was spoken to. Eyes darting around, Jack gave a small smile.

“It’s no problem… We were being inappropriate anyways-”

Gabriel couldn’t stop his snort. The Amaris may all look and talk like queens, but deep down inside there was a wild beast which could only be described as _perverse._ He remembers how Ana once managed to shy away three grown men just because they weren’t able to handle her sultry seduction, which affected Gabriel in some ways which had him questioning his own life.

And Gabriel sure as hell knew Fareeha wasn’t too far behind. The girl emits nothing but an awkward army-kid, but he’s pretty sure the girl was capable of things which would even have Ana evaluating things… No, just don’t ever apologise to the Amari’s about being _inappropriate,_ because you might just magically summon Ana into performing a belly dance for you.

Gabriel almost missed the offended look Jack shot him, but his expression only made the Latino smile and wink at Fareeha, who in turn must have read Gabriel’s mind in the past few seconds as she shot Jack a wicked grin. Already deciding that Jack once again had enough fun for one night, Gabriel handed over the tuned guitar. Fareeha thanked him and slowly returned to her room, clearly fascinated with Jack.

Finally left alone again, Gabriel was about to turn back to his _novela_ when he looked over to Jack who had a very pained expression. Worried, Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder and the blond only managed to become smaller.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Don’t worry, this happens a lot.”

“Jack-”

“Just give me a few seconds.”

Jack’s expression was still pained, like he wanted to cry but kept everything bottled up inside of him. It was clear he was fighting with something, and it made Gabriel all the more aware that whatever this was what they were trying to create between the two of them won’t be easy, it won’t be like how his _mama_ and _papa_ met with roses and flirting… it’s going to be cautious…

“Jack, was it the kiss? Tell me what’s going on.”

His face twisted in a scowl, a single tear slipping down his cheek. The realisation that he was crying must have sobered him up because his face went blank and sat up straight.

“It’s normal…”

“What is Jack?”

The blond opened his mouth to answer, but was rudely interrupted when Gabriel’s very old and crappy phone suddenly blared its default ringtone. Annoyed at being interrupted, Gabriel answered with a low growl, not checking who it was. His anger was only met with an amused huff followed by a mocking endearment.

“Sombra.”

“ _Hey_ papa, _guess who’s back home?_ ”

“Is the ingrate with you?”

“Si, _and he isn’t very happy. Where are you?_ ”

“At Ana’s, Jack got babysitting duty.”

The girl snorted at the other end of the line before telling him to hurry up and hung up. Hearing Sombra being back safely made Gabriel feel at ease and casually pulled Jack closer to him hoping his aura would rub off of on the other man. The blond still seemed troubled, but allowed the contact.

“Jack-”

“Good to see my couch is still intact Gabriel.”

Keeping a collected face, Gabriel looked up to see Ana having slipped quietly back into the house. She had a new bruise forming on her cheek, but he didn’t mention it. Jack on the other hand twisted himself out of Gabriel’s hold and sat up straight, with a bashful look on his face.

“We, uh-”

“No need to explain yourself, I don’t care what the two of you do as long as Fareeha stays in her room.”

The Egyptian walked around the couch and kissed Gabriel on his scarred cheek, fondness set deep in her eyes.

“Thank you for doing this, I’m returning tomorrow and wanted her to enjoy the house for a few last moments…”

The mother and daughter lived travelled together no matter the day or time, yet this was the only house they had in their possession. The only place the family could feel normal. It tugged at Gabriel’s heart, and he wondered if he ever could live the military life… living in a base with nothing but troublemakers and everyday training.

Standing up from the couch and tugging Jack alongside with him, Gabriel smiled warmly at Ana. “Well then, my kid just got home too. Better go make sure she didn’t accidentally hack the White House again.” Ana only smiled crudely and gave a curious glance towards Jack, a flicker of recognition in her eyes before she indicated to the front door and walked off to say hello to her daughter.

… … …

The walk back to the house was quiet, the pair pressed up against each other’s sides with their hands clasped together. Jack kept staring at the floor with a shy smile, whilst Gabriel held his head high in pride of having the blond being his. The streets were dark and absent of any lurkers, everyone already preparing for rest.

Gabriel couldn’t help but be curious when he heard his family’s voices, loud enough to be heard from three houses down the street, and slightly picked up his pace to investigate what was going on. Jack was still quiet through all of this but happily followed Gabriel with only two stumbles along the way.

Reaching the door, Gabriel opened it and dragged Jack inside, who was instantly on high alert when angry Spanish filtered through the room. Jesse was back up in a corner, knife in hand, Nicole and Isabella was on either side of him, each holding pistols of their own, and Sombra was frantically yelling at everyone. No sign of his _mama_ or _abuela_ was anywhere, but before Gabriel could panic about it Sombra turned around and yelled at him.

“ _Viejo!_ ”

Jack was tense and Gabriel shuffled until the blond was behind him, before glaring at the boy threatening his family.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Hey now, I was jus’ trying to-”

“He’s vulgar! Trying to seduce _tia_ Bella! He _kissed_ her and had the gall to ask where the bedroom is-”

Gabriel couldn’t stop the low growl rumbling in his chest. One of the few things he tolerated were men who could not leave his sisters alone, especially if they had sexual intentions. Stalking forward, he was prepared to beat the boy with his bare hands when Nicole noticed and trained the pistol on him.

“Gabi, there’s no need for that. We can handle this ourselves-”

“ _And what? Have him sleep here without punishment?_ ”

The women went quiet, eyes automatically darting to the floor as they clearly realised Gabriel was reaching his limit. Jesse had the decency to look intimated as his posture became rigid and knuckles turning white around the knife. Gabriel pushed passed Sombra, looking down at the cowboy who was already regretting his actions.

“ _Now then you little ingrate, how about you hand over that knife before your balls go missing._ ”

The boy, still intimated, carefully assessed the situation before handing over the knife with a surprisingly steady hand. Gabriel held the weapon firmly in his hand, the threat still lingering, and Jesse gave a small smile and opened his mouth to speak- when his words were cut off with a strangled yell.

Nicole shouted in alarm, Isabella stumbling back and Sombra only watching the new display of dominance in amusement. Gabriel had his forearm pressed against Jesse’s neck, pinning him against the wall, and the knife pressed just below his jaw with the tip already starting to dig into the skin. Jesse’s eyes were blown wide in fear, and his hands fruitlessly clutched at Gabriel’s arm.

“ _I’m the boss here kid, and you should know that. Touch my family and I will make sure you suffer more than-_ ”

“ _Papa!_ ”

Snarling, Gabriel whipped around the snap at Sombra when he spotted his sisters trying to soothe a whimpering figure on the floor. Rage instantly simmering down, Gabriel rushed over to Jack who was on his hands and knees, tears dropping to the floor as he tried to take steady breaths. Nicole shot him an accusing look while she sung in soft Spanish. Isabella was rubbing his back with worried eyes.

Gabriel couldn’t help the guilt of forgetting about Jack, of forgetting what happened the last time he lost control around the blond.

“Jack…”

Softly falling to his knees, Gabriel gently cupped his face and lifted the blond’s face until his useless eyes focused on Gabriel.

“Jack, I’m sorry… It’s me, not Reaper, its Gabriel.”

Jack didn’t say a word, tears still rolling down his face, but his breathing started to become steadier. The night was going so well, and Gabriel had to ruin it all with his temper. Nodding to his sisters who in turn stood up and back away, Gabriel shifted closer until he had Jack wrapped around him and the blond’s face tucked into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, placing soft kisses on the side of his temple.

“Jack… I’m sorry…”

“It-t’s fine… it-t’s nor-rmal…”

_This isn’t normal Jack…_

Gabriel looked behind him and saw Jesse was still plastered to the wall, bewildered at what was happening. Sombra quickly took actions and produced a pair of handcuffs where she quickly took care of him and escorted the boy to her room, a common place where Reaper’s victims were held. Satisfied with the temporary punishment, Gabriel helped Jack to his feet. He uttered a soft good night to his sisters, heart clenching with each new tear rolling down Jack’s cheek.

Finally in the safety on his room, Jack was guided to the bed where he sat down and closed his eyes. Gabriel knelt before him, placing his hands on Jack’s thighs and gently pressing his fingers in the firm muscles.

“Jack, please talk to me…”

“It’s normal…” His voice was steady, but hollow.

“Please-!”

“I reach a peak, and it’s nice – or at least for a few seconds… and then it crashes back down me, breaking everything I worked up to. I joined the army and left disabled, I met my first lover and he fucked me right over, I get Angela and she just leaves, I met _you_ and… and I’m scared of what’s going to happen. My life always fucks me over okay, I want to be happy but it’s hard when I know it would only get worse-”

Gabriel was shocked at the words, not expecting the man to have this much on his mind. He wondered for how long Jack had kept all of this in, all of these worries and fears and… _Fuck Overwatch._ “Is that what the therapy told you? To evaluate everything in your life, to put things into categories?” He tried keeping his voice soft, but anger still simmered in his blood.

“Look I’m just _scared_ okay... I feel _scared…_ ”

Gabriel won’t lie and say he understands, because he doesn’t. He doesn’t understand how Jack can live in such fear all the time, how he can smile one second and just have these thoughts plaguing him. He also realised that whatever happened just now wasn’t all on Gabriel, Jack was dealing with things he was only now deciding to battle. And Gabriel was damn well going to help him get to the core of the problem.

“Okay, just spill it. Say whatever you want to say, it doesn’t have to make sense and I don’t want it to make sense. Just keep talking until you have to stop or come to a conclusion.”

“Gabriel-”

“You are _not_ a petty white boy who made a bad decision and now lives the life of an angsty teenager. You are a _victim_ Jack, I don’t care how brutal it sounds. You went through _trauma_ , fuck you had to deal with a disability and sexual abuse at the same time! Your therapy sessions were probably combining the two weren’t they?”

Jack was quiet, a few tears still running down his face. Gabriel was well aware having this conversation right now might not be the best idea, both were running on adrenaline and they _just_ had a very special moment…but this isn’t something Gabriel was willing to engulf Jack any longer than it should. He wanted the blond to be smiling, to not have to worry that each step he takes would suddenly cause an earthquake. He just wanted Jack to be happy.

“Jack, I’m not some professional mind-fucker or something. I am simply a man who happens to be a gangster as well, has a loving family and deals with bratty teens on a daily basis. But this, what you’re dealing with… it needs to be heard, even if you don’t want a response… please, you need to-”

“If I didn’t act like I sorted through my problems for my next session, they would just keep pushing the topic until I broke. They won’t stop, just push, push, push until they could fill books with information. You’re right, they thought combining my sessions into one duo of sadness would make the _process_ faster… and you’re right, it didn’t. You once asked me why I kept my blindness a secret? Not long after, you asked if it was the cause… and well…”

Jack’s voice started wavering again, but determination was set so deeply into his eyes that Gabriel was almost captivated by them. His hands were still on Jack, his focus on the blond as he kept talking about his demons, as he finally allowed himself to be heard.

“I was with him for over twenty years you know. That’s almost like a married couple isn’t it? So yeah, when that relationship finally broke down to shit in a matter of hours… it messed me up. I won’t lie, trust issues and whatnot. But… you have to understand… my therapy was about dealing with my blindness, dealing with what was done to me. The whole _I’m not alone,_ and I appreciated it because yeah maybe somewhere in my mind I was kind of bothered by it. Overwatch doesn’t believe that one of their most valuable soldiers did that to me, refused to believe that all of that happened because of a _relationship._ I never got to talk about it, never got to confide in someone… I think there’s a lot of things I wanted to say a long time ago, but that all just kind of got sucked into me.”

Jack took a deep shuddering breath and leaned back, his tears having stopped by now. Gabriel wanted to hold him, but had no idea if it was the right choice **.** Jack was busy drawing conclusions, and Gabriel focused his entire attention on the blond.

“My problem is, I’m scared of being with someone. You’re amazing Gabriel, but… people change so quickly…”

Gabriel briefly closed his eyes as he recalled what he did, how he truly lost his temper once again.

“I… I know I lose my temper, but I swear I’m not a villain Jack… I killed people and I enjoyed it a bit, but I _never_ hurt my family. And you’re _family_ Jack… I know I’m scary, sometimes my sisters avoid me, but I’ve been working on it. Really working on it. Look, I understand that being a relationship right now might not be what you want, so… so maybe you want to forget about the kiss? Forget about, whatever this is?”

Jack’s eyes went wide and hands shot out in panic, fingers finding Gabriel’s face as he tried to pull the man closer. “No, no, no! I don’t wanna forget, I didn’t want this to-” Gabriel closed the gap and silenced the man with a soft peck to his lips, which had Jack only hold on tighter.

 “I’m not leaving your side Jack, I’ll wait.”

“I just… Can I trust you?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel answered without hesitation. His answer wasn’t to reassure Jack, but rather a statement of commitment. The blond might not have realised it as of yet, but Gabriel was very unwilling to let go of Jack.

“I want you to kiss me, I want you to hold me… I _want_ to have someone else again, someone to rely on. I might just need time, okay? I can’t control my emotions or thoughts, I can’t decide when I will suddenly block myself off. It’s, it’s something you’ll have to be willing to deal with…”

Gabriel pushed down his growl. _Willing to deal with?_ There was nothing to _deal_ with, or tolerate. It was just their relationship milestone, and once they crossed it they will have another, and another… relationships weren’t easy, romantic or otherwise.

“Gabe?”

“Tell me when you need space, tell me when I need to stop or when you need a time out. Tell me if you want me to listen or if you want a response. Tell me if we’re pushing you too hard or if you feel like you haven’t accomplished anything. And if you have nothing to say you can kiss me, or just be quiet and stay close. And if you can’t tell me anything, at least tell my _mama_ or Sombra – but, don’t keep everything to yourself. We’re not taking down notes… You’re a part of the family remember?”

“Yeah? When did that happen?”

“When Maria Reyes got blinded by your hair.”

Jack didn’t reply, but appeared more stable. He shifted an inch closer to Gabriel, who in turn sat up more to allow the blond to wrap his arms around the Latino’s shoulders. Jack took a deep steady breath and closed his eyes.

“Just, slow. One step at a time…”

He was talking to himself, repeating the words over and over again until he relaxed against Gabriel once more.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess.”

“Don’t-”

“You know, Angela was really good for me too. She might have coddled me yeah, but if it wasn’t for her…”

Gabriel squeezed him tightly and abandoned the thoughts of what Jack meant, the topic something they would have to leave for another day, another time. Gabriel shifted back until Jack forced off the bed, until both were kneeling on the floor wrapped around each other.

They didn’t care if the image of two old men huddling on the floor was strange, they just needed to feel normal for a few seconds. They just needed to be reminded, that maybe dying the next day really isn’t worth it.

… … …

“Angela.”

“Winston.”

“I’m surprised, I thought you were with Jack.”

“I had to leave, my contract expired some time ago.”

The room was white: white walls, white floors, white pots… everything was white. It made Angela huff as she realised all Jack saw was _black_ … and then she wondered what was the very last image ever engraved into his memory. Who did he see? What did he see? Does he remember faces? Shapes? Colours?

“Angela?”

The nurse turned to man in front of her, his voice and build enough to pass for an interrogator yet here the man was ensuring broken soldiers can once again function in society. His pride must have taken a hit when he got Jack as a patient, the nurse well aware of how difficult he could make things. Especially when it comes to wanting to help him.

“Jack isn’t fine. I left him because I had too… a family took him in and I trust them, but no one will ever help him if they don’t know the source of the issue. We _have_ it, it’s written down by his own hand! Somewhere in a storeroom are the very demons of Jack Morrison, demons he can’t think about or he attempts to throw himself off balconies. Winston, we need to believe him.”

The man sighed, remorse in his eyes as he tiredly sat down. He’s a great man, and good at his profession… but things like this, it takes a toll.

“You know why we can’t Angela…”

The words had her breath stutter, her body chill in fear. Yes, she knew why they couldn’t believe him and it sickened her to her very core. The time she spent with Jack, as a grumpy old man who pushed everyone away in an attempt to keep himself safe, Angela finally understood what happened to the good people broken by evil.

She was a woman who kissed skinned knees and caressed blood away, not a woman who had to understand the mind and horrors within. But she was desperate.

“Listen to me Winston, I love my job and I love Overwatch. But I love Jack Morrison than both of those two combined. His case, _his story_ , it needs to be brought up! It’s a serious matter and we discarded it because of what? A man who used their relationship as an alibi? Winston, please.”

She could see the war in his eyes, his reluctance. Winston was one of the few members of Overwatch who still wanted some good in this world, and one of the few members who so badly wanted to believe Jack. Both of them had to do sick things all for the sake of Overwatch, and Angela finally reached her breaking point. Winston was not too far behind.

“…I will ask Lena to search his file, and to get any other relevant information surrounding the incident.”

“Thank you.”

“Adam is going to kill you Angela.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaquero sucio -- Dirty cowboy  
> Vamos -- come on
> 
> THANK YOU.  
> I want to say thank you to everyone! Your answers and advice, along with just reading this in general! This is by far the biggest milestone I have ever reached, and really I'm just so grateful for all of you!
> 
> TRIGGERS  
> So, I was typing up some drafts and realised that my story might contain a lot more triggers than I thought. I did add more to the tags - after I got my head out of my ass and listened to you guys - and want to mention something really quick about these triggers:: I try to write about realistic issues which can happen to anyone at anytime, unfortunately I do write a lot of non-con but not because of the 'angsty' twist. I write about topics such as non-con, suicide, trauma etc, because although it does appear often in fanfiction: I personally I want to explore these topics on levels which no one considered. I do not see myself as an expert on these topics, rather I base them on stories and experiences concerning others which I think no one ever took into consideration. I would also like to add that although my stories do contain multiple triggering issues, once again, its because somewhere along the line one trigger leads to another and I feel like excluding it would only romantise what it really is about. Questions? Ask.
> 
> COMMENTS  
> Strange heading I know, but I feel like you guys already mastered this section xD I just wanted to mention that if you ever wanted to query something, give advice or point out a flaw please do so. I am open to opinions and advice and would rather someone point out every single flaw, than continue as a shit author. Of course I will not be able to satisfy every single person, and I might explain as to why I won't change something: But I really do try to listen to everyone and take their opinions into consideration. :)
> 
> Thank you all once again :)


	22. moti ‘iwiri newi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... someone pointed that I give a negative image onto Latino families... feel free to read that in the end notes...
> 
> Not my best chapter, but hey - not every single chapter can be perfect. Besides, without this chapter some things might not make sense. let's just call it... Character development!
> 
> AND YES ITS A LONG CHAPTER. SUFFER WITH ME.

It was strange, Jesse couldn’t exactly explain why he felt that way – maybe because he wasn’t six-feet under yet – but he was sure a storm was about to come. He surprised himself with how willing he was to play along with everyone, but even he knew when to give up and accept help. He doesn’t think Deadlock would be happy to have him come back sans an arm.

The buff guy just now, the one he was sure was his target, might be what was the strangest to Jesse. He was told the man killed without a thought, how he would sadistically make the kill slow sometimes (And Jesse was sad that he was too out of it to see the man in action). Yet here he comes to not only meet the man causally walking towards a small shop, but to also have a family and being… affectionate.

The teenager frowned to himself when he realised that the other man, the one who dropped to the floor, was familiar to him, a growling voice in his ear as pain rode throughout his body. Jesse doesn’t remember much when his arm got fucked up, hell, he barely remembered how it happened. Things only started to once again make sense when he woke up in a pearly clean hospital surrounded by needles and a sickly smell. Ironic isn’t it?

Jesse McCree, one of the youngest members of Deadlock, had to bring down Reaper for redemption. What redemption did he need? Well then, Jesse McCree may or may not have accidentally started entire gang war down South when he may or may not have slept with someone – their gender a bit blurry in his mind – and may or may not have then proceeded to shoot the person who interrupted them… who may or may not have been the big boss.

He killed one boss accidentally, so why not go hunt down another purposefully? Thinking back onto it, he realises now that this must have been a subtle way for Deadlock to just get rid of him already. His relationship with the gang wasn’t even that great to begin with, but it’s the only way for him to keep on surviving when he got thrown out onto the streets. He had no idea who is real family were, but knew they were somewhere out it. It didn’t bother Jesse all that much, having nothing to fall back onto could have its perks.

“You’re thinking real hard there…”

Jesse kept himself from reacting to the words. He knew Spanish himself, having been living with various gangs before settling down with Deadlock. He enjoyed deceiving people too, misleading them into thinking he was nothing but a Texan idiot who was born in the wrong century. Sometimes stereotypes saves lives, and makes good stealth tactics.

Currently the cowboy was seated on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back and linked on a rather sturdy bedframe. On the bed itself was the girl who’s just _always_ there, no matter what he does… she’s just _there._ She was idly tapping away on her phone, yet a small hint of worry rested in her eyes. Jesse was sure it was due to the small breakdown of the blond man, a person he was never informed of before setting off to Los Angeles.

“Hmm, you’re kinda dumb you know. It’s easy to see that you’re-”

A knock on the door interrupted the girl. She cursed and gave a quick and confused glance at the door before getting up. She twisted the handle, but it opened from the other side. Jesse boredly observed the scene, before a small ripple of fear travelled down his spine. He was used to being in fatal positions, yet never before has Jesse been in a position where someone so _calmly_ assessed him while having a blade against his throat.

The teenager was sure that he won’t be spoken to until the next day, but it was clear that Reaper wanted to get things out of him _now._ The tall man was silent, along with his footsteps as he neared Jesse and dropped down to a crouch. His face was kind of messed up, not the worst Jesse has seen, but the grotesque scar tissue and blood-red eyes really added to the whole ‘Reaper’ persona.

“So, um, howdy-”

“You were sent to kill me and managed to get caught by another gang. I saved your sorry ass and even allowed you to go to some fancy hospital to get fixed up. You repay me by making sexual references towards my sister-”

“-never knew that was a crime-”

“-and now I have to find a purpose for you, because I’ve been forbid to kill _children._ ”

Jesse was stunned as the words sunk in. The only thing saving him, was his age. That was messed up in its own way, yet only confused the boy more as he tried to understand _who_ Reaper really was. Said mystery stood up again, his face hidden away by the shadows of the unlit room.

“It’s late, and I’m sure we all had a long day. Get some rest and then we’ll talk more about your situation tomorrow.”

The man left, the girl from before almost as confused as Jesse.

“You know, he usually just kills them. He must already have a plan for you.”

Jesse wasn’t sure if he liked the idea or not.

… … …

Gabriel woke up with the harsh sun warming his skin, and strong arms wrapped around his torso. It wasn’t the first time he has woken up to Jack clinging onto him, the two deciding that cuddling was a normal factor amongst… friends, but it was the first time he woke up with Jack clinging onto him and not feeling happy about. The answer to his unease was simple, ‘ _Is Jack okay?’_

Gabriel carefully reached behind him, over his shoulder, and played with a soft lock of hair. He knew by now Jack was already awake, something about always waking up when Gabriel starts twitching. Whatever that meant. Jack was still, but the soft press of lips against Gabriel’s neck reassured the man.

“You okay, Jack?”

The blond didn’t reply. The arms around Gabriel only tightened and the heat against his back increased as Jack pressed himself closer. The worry started to ebb away as Gabriel realised the blond was much more than okay, he was happy. The way Jack didn’t stop the soft kisses, or how his hands started to softly trail over Gabriel’s stomach, in his sleepy state it could easily be interpreted that the blond was comfortable enough to not hide his actions.

“You comfortable back there?”

The only response was a nuzzle to his neck. Gabriel would never say it out loud, but Jack was nothing short of a puppy right now. If the man had a tail it would probably be beating against the covers. Keeping the little secret to himself, he only smiled and released the arms around him before turning around to face the blind man.

It still fascinated Gabriel how _blue_ the man’s eyes were, and he wondered if they were brighter before. His hair too, the golden blond shimmering in the sun with strings on platinum already making its appearance. Gabriel wonders when _his_ greys will finally making their appearance, or maybe he would blessed enough to look young forever.

Pale blue eye shifted around before managing to settle on Gabriel’s nose. Jack looked somewhat confused, a small frown on his face as tried to understand what Gabriel wanted to do. He didn’t have to wait long as the Latino pressed a kiss against his frown.

“We should go greet the world you know, maybe go listen to Sombra as she harasses us.”

“What about the boy?” Jack’s normally gravelly voice was intensified first thing in the morning, and his words sounded more like a rumbling bear than actual words.

Gabriel wasn’t in the mood to think about Jesse right now, not when Jack was soft and warm… but the issue had to be dealt with, and he didn’t lie when he told the youth they will be dealing with him today.

“I have to take care of him today… mind spending some time with Sombra?”

Jack’s expression stayed neutral at the words, but he nodded anyways. Gabriel pressed another kiss against his forehead, elated that he was finally able to kiss the golden man whenever he wanted to. Jack pressed his own kiss against Gabriel’s throat.

“I like kissing you… I’m like a teenager…”

Gabriel only huffed at the words and went to get out of bed. Jack reluctantly let go of the man and flopped onto his back. The bed wasn’t the biggest of sizes, so really laying on your back was a privilege. Gabriel went over to his wardrobe to get dressed.

“You’re too attached to my bed.”

“Smells like you.”

“I can say the same.”

“Nah, your scent rubbed off on me.”

“What are we, dogs?”

“Woof.”

Gabriel smirked at the blond, who was already on the verge of falling asleep again. Jack couldn’t be faulted for it, he was awake the whole night whispering to Gabriel. He had no idea what the blond said, but every time he would whisper the man’s body would just relax until he finally fell asleep. Gabriel himself was in a state of half-awareness as he tried to listen if Jesse managed to further terrorise his family.

“I’ll tell Sombra to make sure you don’t die in my bed.”

“Yes, yes.”

 Dressed, Gabriel bid the blond a quick farewell before leaving the room.

… … …

Sombra was in the kitchen with a still handcuffed Jesse McCree. Gabriel wasn’t surprised to see this, as she usually tends to lead their victims around the house for no reason. The woman was also very capable of taking care of herself if their victims tried to jump her, a fun story concerning a very cocky man and Sombra wielding a toothpick was one of the many stories told at parties. The man died two days later.

Jesse noticed him first, because his posture went rigid. Gabriel barely spared him a glance and walked up to his daughter instead. She was busy making some sort of weird experiment which only she is able to ever digest. So far there appeared to be a mixture of bread, cheese, tomato and… ice-cream.

“ _Mija._ ”

“ _Viejo._ ”

“You’re taking care of Jack today, make sure he doesn’t stay in bed the whole day.”

“ _Si, si._ ”

Gabriel wondered for a second if Jack and Sombra started to share some secret wavelengths or something, because they were being eerily similar. Deciding it wasn’t worth it to dwell on the thought, Gabriel finally turning his attention to Jesse, who still looked shit-scared. Gabriel took hold of his cuffed hands and dug out the key in his pocket, before slowly unlocking them.

“Now listen here, I’m going to take these off but if you dare to run away I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your head.”

The boy’s eyes darted down, where sure enough one of Gabriel’s pistols were resting on his thigh.

“Yessir.”

Satisfied, Gabriel unlocked the handcuffs and watched as the boy rubbed at his wrist (Gabriel almost forgot the boy lost his arm). The air around them became awkward as Sombra continued to try and smear ice-cream on the cheese. Jesse scratched at his throat and awkwardly looked around, while Gabriel just sighed and wondered when he became a babysitter for strangers.

“Sombra, shoo.”

She looked up with a glare, standing protectively over her food. Quickly grabbing a tray, she loaded her experiment onto and with a sneer left the two males as he went to go harass Jack. Satisfied that they were finally alone, Gabriel spared another glance at the nervous boy.

“I’m not going to kill you if you behave. Sit.”

He indicated to the table, and the two took a seat. Feeling exhausted at having to actually take the boy’s life into consideration – he really would have preferred to be torturing someone right now – Gabriel rubbed at his forehead and tried to think of how he was going to explain the situation to the kid.

Jesse on the other hand was patiently waiting for his punishment, he was starting to feel uneasy about having this conversation in Reaper’s home.

“Okay kid look, I can’t kill you. Don’t ask why, just accept it. And the way things are looking, you’re stuck here until you either run away or Deadlock comes for your ass. Don’t look surprised, my daughter knows more about you than what they do. So here’s what’s going to happen,”

Gabriel’s thoughts trailed off to Jack. He invited the blond to come stay with them because he needed to feel secure, the only problem is that Gabriel has no idea if the man wanted to stay here forever.

“There’s a real crappy apartment not too far from here, and a friend of mine lives there. He’s too much of an idiot to fix the place up, so…”

“Ya want me ta fix a house?”

“Yes.”

Jesse looked sceptical, almost confused.

“I don’t understand…”

“If I vouch for you, you won’t get killed. Not by anyone here or surrounding gangs. I’m guessing you’re popular amongst the gangs, and I’m also guessing you want to live for a few more years. Fix the apartment, make it all nice and I might try and find a place for you to stay.”

Jesse still looked confused but nodded anyways.

“And what ‘appens after that?”

Gabriel only smiled wickedly. “You become a part of us, _gringo._ ”

… … …

Sombra watched in amusement as Jack hopped around the room trying to get dressed. She didn’t want to inform him that his one pant leg was turned inside out, and opted for just smirking behind her sandwich as the blond made contact with the bed and fell on his ass. He glared at the floor, but really there was no fire in his eyes.

Jack gave another failed attempt at trying to get dressed when Sombra couldn’t take it anymore, it was starting to get sad. She stood up and poked the blond’s nose, who in shock stumbled backwards and missed the bed. With a groan, Jack rubbed at his lower back as he sat half-dressed on the floor.

“Don’t you see if you’re clothes are right before trying to get them on, _viejo?_ ”

“That’s if I could see.”

With no tolerance, Sombra flicked at his forehead. Jack in return only hissed and aggressively rubbed at the small red patch.

“So what? Did Angela and my _papa_ dress you up every morning?”

Jack’s entire face and neck bloomed red. Without a word, the blond reached forward and corrected the pant leg before successfully slipping his leg in. Sombra on the other hand only rolled her eyes and stared longingly at her food, now a failed experiment.

“Why are you here anyway? Where’s Gabriel?”

“He went on some sort male bonding adventure with Jesse.”

Jack frowned at this and lifted himself from the floor. Sombra took note of how muscular the man actually was. She usually saw him fully dressed, and really never bothered to see if the man was packing anything… but now she had time to actually _look_ at him. Her _papa_ was big, that was no lie, and so was Jack. The two were the same height, yet some slight differences could be seen. Jack wasn’t made from pure muscle, there was some softness around the edges but it could be from him being inactive for some time.

“Hey, since they’re bonding…”

“What are you going to do to me?”

Sombra wanted to laugh at the terrified look on his face, but contained it with a snort. Everyone always expected the worst from her, and she loved it.

“Well I haven’t had a decent run in a long time, and since you’re a blond buff military man-”

“Running?”

“Sure, there’s a small park – the one you got lost in -, and it’s a nice place to just run around in.”

Jack looked surprised at the offer, but not against it. He thought about it before offering a small smile.

“Sure, if you can keep up.”

“ _Vamos viejo!_ ”

… … …

Gabriel watched in amusement as Jesse carefully inspected the crappy apartment. The place managed to gather more dust, yet still remained the same since Jack left. Gabriel went over to the kitchen and saw that there was no food in the refrigerator. _Interesting._

“So that ole man lived here?”

“That old man deserves some respect, boy.”

Jesse didn’t reply and continued with his inspection. Since the day he woke up the harsh voices behind the door, Gabriel knew he wanted to get up and redo the whole place. It really was disgusting in itself and wondered why Lucio never did anything about it. It really was just a blessing that Gabriel had to get stuck with Jesse, because at least now he can have an excuse as to why he wanted to renovate the apartment. Give Jesse a good image.

Jesse was already gone from Gabriel’s thoughts as he mentally planned out everything. New wallpaper and paint, furniture and the flooring has to be done as well… It might all take a while, maybe they can get some extra hands too.

“Okay, so where do we start?”

Gabriel looked down at the teen who was somewhat happier. His arm appeared to give him no discomfort, as the boy didn’t comment on it, like he forgot he even lost the arm. The strangest was how the joints just moved without hesitation, like his arm was painted silver. Technology never seized to amaze Gabriel.

“Well first we have to clean the place and then get rid of all the furniture. Trust me, none of it is of any value.”

Jesse only nodded and the two men set to work. Together they hauled the furniture out of the tiny door and into the hallway. There wasn’t much to take out, and Gabriel was secretly happy when they finally got rid of the couch, and Lucio briefly passed them with only raised eyebrows. He might be a landlord, but he clearly didn’t care what everyone did, as long as it didn’t get him in trouble.

When everything was finally rid of, Gabriel took a moment to stretch out his aching joints. He might be fit, but he didn’t specialise in carrying furniture around. Jesse also took a breather, the boy fiddling with his new hand by poking at random spots with a slight frown. Gabriel didn’t want to say anything, but the boy just looked so damn _sad._

“Hey, everything alright kid?”

Jesse frowned some more before sighing.

“It kinda hurts… Guess I overdid it.”

“What did the doctors say?”

“Hmm?”

“What did they tell you when you woke up?”

“Uh, don’t take it off, don’t sleep on it, don’t do anything’ strenuous-”

Gabriel wanted to throttle the boy. He should have known that Jesse didn’t adapt so easily to the new arm, healing takes time no matter in what form. But he also had to blame himself for asking Jesse to do this in the first place. Defeated, Gabriel sat down on the spot as he decided they needed a break.

“Does it hurt?”

Jesse shook his head and joined Gabriel on the floor. The two were silent, but it was less awkward this time around. Jesse poked again at his metal fingers which in turn tried to poke back. Gabriel watched this in mild fascination. It’s been a long time since he’s been around younger guys, they usually tend to avoid him for reasons he couldn’t be bothered about.

“So are you going to run away soon?”

“What?”

“I mean just because you’re part of Deadlock doesn’t mean you can’t be part of a family too.”

“I dunno who they are.”

Oh. Although orphans weren’t the most uncommon thing, it was still a strange topic for Gabriel. Some people didn’t care about not knowing their parents, and yet others live their whole lives trying to find them. Sombra used to cry every night for her parents, used to go back to her destroyed home and sit there until Gabriel found her. She still goes back when things get hard for her.

“Well… if you’re willing, you can stay here. We’re a big happy family here if you haven’t noticed.”

“Nah, too busy gettin’ killed.”

Gabriel huffed at that, happy to see he won’t have to deal with a sobbing teenager just yet. He already did that, he doesn’t want to have the experience all over again. The lights were switched on, yet the sun was already starting to get low outside the window. It was a long day.

“So why ain’t I dead yet?”

“Because maybe Reaper and Gabriel Reyes are two different people.”

Gabriel didn’t offer an explanation, and neither did Jesse ask for one. Somehow it’s been established that Jesse would stay, and that he would somehow join the family Gabriel worked to create. But seriously, when did he start to adopt strangers?

… … …

“ _Mierda,_ for an old man you can really run.”

Sombra was on the grass lying on her back, chest heaving as Jack continued to casually jog a few more steps before joining Sombra. They have been running around aimlessly for a few hours, with small breaks of light exercises and drinking water. Although Sombra just brought the blond along because she wanted to go out and had to bring him along, she could see how much the blond enjoyed it. She would have to tell her _papa_ Jack’s secret weapon. _Running._

Jack sat next to Sombra with a calm air around him. The terrain was flat, and it made it all the more easier for him. Only once did he, in a burst of excitement, manage to run into a bush which took a solid five minutes of Jack muttering apologises and Sombra dying on the floor. But after that it was all smooth sailing.

Jack’s shirt was plastered to him in a shower of sweat, his hair clinging to his face. Sombra herself wasn’t much better off, her pants felt too tight and her makeshift ponytail was starting to irritate her. But she was willing to sacrifice comfort if only she could see Jack smile. She suddenly understood her _papa’s_ fascination with the man: it’s like you just want to do everything in your power to make him _shine._

“You look happy.”

“I love running.”

Jack was barely out of breath, which made Sombra jealous. She was proud of her running abilities, but where she had stamina – Jack had endurance. The perks of being in the military she supposed…

“Anything else you’re happy about?”

Jack sent her – actually right at her – a confused look.

“You know, like maybe finally hooking up with a beautiful and strong-“

“How old are you again?”

Sombra only stuck out her tongue, which she knew he couldn’t see. But it’s the thought that counts.

“You know, it’s kinda nice that the two of you got together. It’s been a long time since _papa_ had someone to care for.”

“What about you guys?”

At this Sombra sat up, realising that the conversation might be heavier than she intended.

“I mean, duh, he cares about us. But’s different… because somewhere deep inside you know you _have_ to care about your family, it’s like a natural instinct. But having someone else… a stranger to love you? That’s different, way different…”

“It sounds like you have some experience.”

She didn’t try to act shy about it, she knew she brought this upon herself. It’s a topic her _papa_ hated, but it’s not a topic which can be ignored.

“Eh, yeah I had a lover. I was young though, maybe a bit too young… I ran away with him and all that shit. He was older and I thought he knew what he was doing, but then he didn’t. So there I was, barely fifteen running away with someone old enough to buy me alcohol and take me to places I’ve never been to. Of course I was found pretty quickly, it’s scary about determined Reaper can get you know.”

Jack stayed silent, but he was listening.

“Really it wasn’t a tragedy, I was just taken away from him and I think he might have been killed. Thinking back on it, I’m not sure if I actually loved him. But knowing that someone who doesn’t have to care about you, likes you? _Desires_ you? You kinda wanna stick with that person. My _papa_ never had someone like that before…”

Jack was still silent, but a softness overcame his features. Sombra wanted to know what he was thinking, she wanted to know what the man holding her _papa’s_ heart was about to do. But she wasn’t too worried, she trusted Jack.

“What time is it?”

“Uh, well the sun is going down. Wanna go?”

The blond nodded and with that the two got up and made their way back to the Reyes residence. Sombra walked a bit closer to Jack this time, close enough that she could probably touch him. She had no romantic feelings or anything like that, but she did feel drawn to him. She really wouldn’t mind if he decided to stick around for a while longer.

Almost too soon they came back to the house, where the others – sans Jesse and her _papa_ – were getting ready for dinner. Sombra left Jack’s side to go and help. The blond only shuffled around until he found the living room and plonked down onto the couch. He appeared a bit dazed, but it wasn’t worrying.

Nicole and Bella were busy arguing about the new seating arrangements when their last two guests arrived. Jesse looked rumpled and slightly in pain, his arm gripping on his prosthetics. One glance at her _papa,_ and Sombra realised that Jesse was her problem for the rest of the night. She ushered him to the dining table, where he was seated without permission from her bickering aunts.

Sombra got out her phone to find some information to help Jesse when he looked up to find her _papa_ and Jack pressed against each other on the couch. They were smiling softly, Jack whispering something as her _papa_ only replied with small nods of his head. What really made Sombra lift up her phone, camera waiting to be deployed, was when Jack leaned forward and whispered something which had the blond being yanked forward into a passionate kiss.

Jesse moaned beside her head, and she quickly closed the camera to get the information about whatever’s wrong with him. But she couldn’t help sneaking glances over at the men on the couch, because that night everyone’s world shifted into a happier place.

… … …

_“I think I love you.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could actually be the perfect ending. BUT I AM NOT DONE.  
> I love writing Sombra so much.
> 
> For anyone who wants to read... about... me giving Latino families a negative imagine... it's found below...
> 
> **Guest User**  
> Not gonna lie, this story is full of latino stereotypes and most of them aren't even close to being positive. I mean, I can deal with the gangster thing since this is Reaper we're talking about, but the way you characterized his family is just weird. They're loud, speak spanglish, racist, and get offended because their guest does not know what a tortilla is? Really??? Feel free to delete this comment but I had to say something.
> 
> **La Me Bag of Sheisse*  
> Funny story, I was actually going to address this in the next chapter because I didn't want to make my end notes too long.
> 
> 1\. Tortilla  
> That really was based of a comic I'm sure everyone saw, along with a lot of popular headcanons. I just simply wanted to add some relief to the story is all.
> 
> 2\. Racist.  
> Do you mean? They are racist towards white people...? Just making sure before I address it
> 
> 3\. Loud  
> I mean, they're not loud 24/7. And I really don't mean they basically shout every word until eardrums start bleeding. I mean, the times they are lous its really just because of emotions running high. Happiness, anger, excitement etc.  
> Of course once again, this does not mean they get loud all the time... its so hard for me to explain this T_T  
> **adding to that:: People can be loud! Does not mean its a stereotype! 
> 
> 4.Spanglish  
> Uh, this might be the hardest one for me to explain tbh.  
> How about I explain my writing style and personal reasons :)  
> The long drawn out Spanish phrases are usually when it's through a non-Spanish speaker's eyes. Although 80% of the dialogue is English, the family still speaks Spanish. This one can take like, a long time to point out every single instance where everyone speaks what, but, nah.  
> **adding to that:: I also dont want to make all the English in italics just because I see that as a tactic to not bother to translate and learn. For myself, not to other authors.
> 
> As for personal reasons. I myself is a bilingual too, (**that was great English) and honestly I translate the words I would say in my mother tongue if thats the case. I enjoy bilingual characters because I feel like I can relate. The Spanglish wasnt meant to be offensive, just something I do personally in my every day life.
> 
> 5\. Overall  
> I honestly did not mean to offend. I did not know I was using stereotypes? Um, feel free to give me positive ones.  
> As well, this story if based off a real community and real people, from a culture extremely similar to American-Latinos (no idea if I said that right)  
> So yes maybe things are a bit exageratted, but I see this as my own artistic input and personal flaw.  
> I legit have no idea what Latino steteotypes are.
> 
> Feel free to respond
> 
> xxx xxx xxx
> 
> I have nothing else to say, I feel sad that I have to keep addressing these things.  
> So really from now on I just feel like leaving these things in the comments, but it just so happens I wanted to talk about the Spanglish in this chapter's notes anyways.
> 
> Have a Great One


	23. Heriotza itsua da

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for everything :D  
> So how about we keep being positive from now on, eh?
> 
> A much shorter chapter, but hey, I'm not going to write paragraphs of useless information for the word count. (Wait, I exposed my tactic, dammit!)

Angela skimmed through the countless documents on her desk, a minor headache starting to form. After Lena zipped into her office and dumped an impressive stack of files onto her desk with a cheeky smile, Angela quickly set to work to sort through them. She tried to find the documents most relevant to Jack’s case, anything which might suggest the truth of what happened.

Angela herself had to submit reports too, but was forced to lie. It wasn’t something she was proud of, something which she could have fought against to save him, but she was told in lying she would be able to take care of him until everyone forgot about the fall of Jack Morrison. Not once did she meet the man in his glory days, but his work was admired by everyone. It was an honour when she was commissioned to work with him… if only the honour wasn’t earned by deceit.

Abandoning the sombre thoughts, Angela set back to her task. The documents all ranged from past medical records, some information from his years at school, interviews… but the ones she needed, they weren’t official. They won’t be found in these files. Sighing in defeat, Angela replaced the documents back onto their original piles. She knew that finding the information in one day would be impossible, but she couldn’t help but feel hopeful about it.

Jack’s account was written in his own hand, yet unseen by everyone even him. Angela remembers leaving the man with paper and a pen, and how he just wrote. Letters crossing over each other and sentences starting to cross diagonally. It was a mess, but it was all they had of what really happened. Everyone was manipulated by Adam, by his cunning ways and threats of power. Why he wanted to hide what happened so badly still amazed Angela.

She only knew half of the story, only knew that Jack’s physical examination was nothing short of confusion. He had a maximum of three bruises, tiny scars mistaken for scrapes and no evidence of sexual assault. The only thing she could find fault in, were two small scars at the corners of Jack’s mouth. So small she almost missed them if not for the fact that the blond pulled her so close to his face, she could almost see the very pores on his skin.

What really convinced Angela of what happened that day was how Jack pleaded, how he tried to tell her what happened in broken sobs. She remembers comforting him, giving him the writing materials and watched as he finally fell asleep. When she confronted the very man Jack accused, the very man who brought him back, Adam only dismissed Jack’s accusations. He claimed the blond was still under shock, and Angela accepted it.

But it was hard to not believe Jack as he cried about it for three days afterwards, as he would sit in silence and just _write._ It was Winston who took those papers away, they had to be filed… but under what.

Angela was so ready to give up, but she knew there was more to the story. What _really_ happened? And why? What did Adam want to accomplish?

… … …

“Repeat after me: _Hola._ ”

“ _Hola._ ”

“Good _gringo._ ”

Jack’s face twisted in insult, which was met with a snicker from Sombra. He was trying hard enough to say the words properly, and he didn’t need someone to pat his head every time he managed to get a vowel right.

“ _Por favour._ ”

“Por fah-or?”

“Bad _gringo._ ”

“I’m forty-three.”

“You’re still a _gringo._ ”

Jack only rolled his eyes, because he really couldn’t argue with that.

“Why did I agree to do this again?”

“Because Spanish is the only way to get someone into your bed.”

Jack blushed furiously and almost spluttered as Sombra only cackled. He didn’t want Gabriel to… _fuck him!_ Well actually… No, no he wasn’t going to think about it. Waking up in the mornings can be awkward enough some times, he doesn’t need to associate Spanish with sex otherwise he might just pop a boner the whole day. Of course… speaking about Gabriel…

“He was really happy you know, smiling the whole night. Hell it’s been two days and the _idiota_ just keeps looking at you like you’re some sunshine or something!”

Sombra’s words of comfort did not indeed comfort Jack in any manner. Confessing his would be love to Gabriel was not part of his short-term goals, but… after Sombra told him about how Gabriel just never had anyone. It made Jack realise that nothing was expected from him, that Gabriel didn’t base their relationship on anything from his past. It made Jack feel more secure… and affectionate. But he won’t delve into those thoughts before Sombra starts reading facts about boners again. A conversation he would never forget.

But still… Being with Gabriel in the long run might not be the nightmare Jack envisioned for the past three years.

The two were interrupted when Bella came bouncing into Sombra’s room. She may be in her early forties, yet the woman was as energetic as ever. Jack himself had no idea where the woman got all her energy from, maybe because she wasn’t a moping mess half of the time.

“ _Tia-_ ”

“You already started without me? I’m insulted. How are you doing Jackie?”

Of course Jack could not escape the sisters’ nicknames, which were very creative until he had to tell them to just call him ‘Jackie’ if they had to. And to answer her question…

“Sombra is a terrible teacher.”

“You’re terrible at languages.”

“I can speak Gaelic.”

The women went quiet as they regarded Jack with sceptical eyes.

“You speak… what?”

Jack wasn’t lying per say, but he wasn’t telling the truth either. While his father was an American to the bone, his mother came over from Ireland. He was just lucky enough that his mother didn’t decide to name him, or maybe she did and they changed his birth certificate some time later. He was sure there was a story like that in the family…

But yes, Jack forced himself to learn the language to honour his mother’s side but as Sombra said; he wasn’t all that good with languages. It must be from his father’s side of the family.

“I mean, I used to…”

“The _gringo_ has culture? Amazing, tell us more.”

He could tell they were joking, but still blushed at having them know the small detail about it. It wasn’t the first time he was teased at being so straight-aced American, even his friends who knew he had an Irish mother teased him, yet it felt like a betrayal whenever he mentioned it. Needless to say, Jack never really did get into his Irish roots, maybe he really wasn’t mean to be… exotic.

“If you’re not going to be teaching him Spanish, then I advise you to go do some real work.”

Sombra groaned and left the room, Bella following soon after. Jack was left alone, but was soon accompanied by Maria. Her lithe hand rested on his in a comforting manner.

“How are you Jack?”

“Fine ma’-Maria.”

“We haven’t spoken in a while. Things have been crazy, with the new boy and the end of the month approaching…”

“The end of the month?”

Jack couldn’t see her face, but he was sure her eyes were twinkling with mirth. Her hand cupped around his ear, and he felt her breath before she whispered. Jack’s eyes widened in surprise, his heart leaping in his chest.

“Oh, uh…”

“It’s still a week, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

And so the woman left again with a kiss to his cheek, and his thoughts swirling as he tried to process the new information.

… … …

“Your thumb is going to suffer.”

“Watch me.”

And Gabriel did. He watched as Jesse in a very unskilled manner brought the hammer down, how his thumb was placed at just the wrong angle, and…

“Motherfucker!”

“Language boy!”

“English!”

Even in pain, the teenager could joke around. Gabriel only rolled his eyes and watched at the boy nursed his bruised thumb, his face almost as pitying as an orphaned puppy. Now that was just a depressing thought in itself. Gabriel thought about the ignoring the idiot, but long suppressed paternal instincts came back. Gabriel remembers Sombra running to him covered in blood and bruises, and how she would only start to calm down once has kissed every single wound.

Of course he wasn’t going to kiss Jesse’s thumb, but he would walk over to the cooler box they brought with and take a cold drink to press against the rather swollen thumb. Jesse went still with confusion as he observed his hand being treated, and in a rather gentle way. Gabriel thought nothing of it and instructed the teenager to hold the drink to his thumb while he took over the job the teen was supposed to be doing.

They decided to start with the kitchen, and of course that meant having dismantled every single rotten cupboard and asking around if anyone had any spare wood slabs to spare. Gabriel Reyes may not be the best medic, but damn if he knew how to fix things. It wasn’t like it was expected of him in any way, Nicole was the one who taught him to use half of the tools, but it was another way for him to make an income whenever he was too hurt to actually complete any other tasks.

So now Gabriel isn’t just using Jesse as a way of fixing Jack’s apartment, but he’s using Jack’s apartment to keep an eye on Jesse. _Jack._ The thought of the blond had Gabriel falter slightly. It’s been two days since Jack practically confessed his love, and it still seized to amaze Gabriel. Some would say maybe they’re moving too fast, but he was aware of happy couples who got married after knowing each other for barely a month.

Still… Gabriel never knew Jack saw him as someone to stick with, to actually stick with for a long time. There were some doubts, but now the Latino was certain that yeah, maybe he loved Jack too, in his own way. Of course Gabriel didn’t return the words, but he hoped the kiss spoke for itself. Needless to say, the two have been much closer than before. Jack was less hesitant to touch him, and his kisses has been much more passionate lately. Of course it didn’t help that every time Gabriel went home for a break from renovating the apartment, that Jack would already be there and kiss him in greeting. It felt… nice.

“You okay there _jefe?_ ”

“What did you just say?”

Jesse looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Gabriel shouldn’t be surprised. Of course the brat would know Spanish, what else was expected from a gang who mostly targeted the South. This of course had Gabriel think of everything he said about the boy which he thought were private conversations. Yet aside from everything else…

“Why would you call me that? I don’t pay you.”

“Well you _are_ the boss aren’t ya?”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I have to be called that.”

Jesse said nothing else and continued to nurse his thumb. Gabriel on the other hand continued to work on the cupboard, ensuring everything was in place before hammering down the next nail. He wonders if he should bring Nicole next time, he could use the extra set of hands. Helpful hands. The apartment was filled with silence as each continued in their tasks.

A built cupboard and cured finger later, the two decided to take a break. They’ve been at it for some time now and still had the whole day ahead of them. Jesse opened the cooler box and got out the carefully packed lunch Sombra made – lunch which Gabriel made sure to oversee -, and got settled on the floor. Gabriel joined him.

Two days since Jesse became part of the zoo Gabriel has to take care of, and yet no progress has been made between the two of them. He didn’t want to admit it, but Jesse wasn’t that bad of a kid and Gabriel feels a bit insulted by the fact that his so called ‘charm’ isn’t working on him. It would be annoying if Jesse just continued to ignore him until the day he decides to leave.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

“Whatcha wanna know?”

Gabriel thought back to the dumb tactic which allowed Jack and him to become close…

“Well, how old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

Which wasn’t too far off what Gabriel thought, considering Jesse was already starting to grow… whatever was on his face. He might have to teach him how to maintain his bread properly if he ever wanted to be taken seriously. Gabriel refuses for some scruffy beard to be in his presence.

“How long have you been with Deadlock?”

“Ten years I think, not really sure.”

Gabriel was confused as to why he was so willing to hand over the information, but didn’t think too much on it. Maybe if he started to ask riskier questions…

“Why were you sent after me?”

“Ya know, didn’t know ye interrogations were this casual.”

“It’s not an interrogation.”

“Then what is it?”

Hidden anger was in Jesse’s eyes, and Gabriel was suddenly reminded that he wasn’t dealing with some random troubled teen. He was dealing with a teen who didn’t even know he was one. _Sombra was almost like that, but I got her out just in time. Just before_ Los Muertos _could have her completely._ Gabriel sighed and lowered his lunch.

“Look kid, believe it or not but I’m really not a bad guy. Maybe I just wanna know more about you because hey, maybe I don’t want you to feel so damn suspicious.”

“I’m not suspicious.”

“You sneak a knife everywhere with you.”

Jesse didn’t reply and only glared at the floor. Sure the two of them might be able to trade casual conversation, but the heavy air between them couldn’t be ignored. The two men barely knew anything about each other, and it was obvious that Jesse clearly didn’t take too kindly to the ‘alpha’ Gabriel was radiating off of him.

“Okay fine, we don’t have to get along. I get it, but at least stop hiding your emotions. I’m surprised you haven’t lashed out yet, that anger will burn you out soon.”

“Dunno whatcha talkin’ ‘bout…” Jesse’s mumbling only thickened his accent, and Gabriel didn’t have the greatest track record of understanding Texans. So he just did the next best thing.

“Okay. Let me tell you a story, yeah? It’s about a boy, around fourteen, who also lived the gangster life if you will. This boy’s name was Gabi. Just like the other kids, his father died. But it didn’t bother Gabi that much, ‘cause some of the other guys decided they would take care of him. Of course Gabi’s mother wasn’t happy about it, but there was nothing she could do. She already lost her husband, she wasn’t willing to be part of her son’s death too. So Gabi followed these guys around everywhere, and they weren’t all that bad. Sure Gabi never really knew his father, and these guys didn’t try to replace him either, but they taught Gabi the role he was expected to play.”

Gabriel paused and idly scratched a prominent scar on his forearm.

“Now you see Gabi wasn’t like the other kids either. Because the other kids played sports, grew older and had many relationships and parties. But Gabi didn’t do that. The other kids did these things because they were scared they would die the next day without having fun. Gabi on the other hand… Gabi stuck with the men who took him in, he listened to what they had to say and mimicked their every move. While the other kids learned how to flirt, Gabi learned how to shoot a man in the head. Because while all the other kids lived to play, Gabi had to kill to live.”

Jesse was still looking at the floor, his fingers twitching.

“Gabi killed all those men, because he never wanted another boy to grow up the way he had to. He never wanted a boy to sacrifice his entire life just to make sure no one had to be scared to die the next day.”

“What happened to Gabi?”

“He went back home, home to his _mama_ , because he could.”

Jesse stayed silent, but his lips were slightly curled upwards.

“Wished I coulda meet this Gabi when I was younger, sure we woulda been friends…”

“Who knows, maybe he’s still around.”

Without another word they continued their lunches. Jesse kept sneaking glances at Gabriel’s face, his scars. But that was a story for another day, for now Jesse had to understand he wasn’t alone in this.

… … …

“Angela?”

“Winston, I found it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefe -- Boss
> 
> Just some more bonding, because I wanna. More love shall return in the next chapter~  
> Okay but the new headcanon of Gaelic!Jack is the best thing ever!  
> Not gonna lie, I struggle writing Jesse and Gabe's bonding xD  
> Jesse might seem a bit mellow right now... BUT JUST YOU WAIT. JUST YOU WAIT.
> 
> I almost cried during this chapter and I have no idea why.


	24. Morto estas Blinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah my recent chapter(s) might have not been the best, but I'm allowed to indulge myself now and again.  
> And sorry for the delay, but sudden events happened in my life :)
> 
> Hopefully this would... uh... make up for it.

A week, an entire week of aching muscles and headaches as Gabriel and Jesse worked their asses off to fix what was supposedly a kitchen, but quickly discovered that whoever designed the place had no idea what they were really doing. Things at home as also been… strange. Gabriel’s sisters would keep sending him secretive glances whilst Jack didn’t talk all that much. At first Gabriel thought the man might need to talk again, but every time Gabriel would try to coax something out of the blond, he would just blush and brush it off. Clearly something has happened in the few days he hasn’t been home.

As for progress with Jesse. The kid was… something else. He just seemed so _obedient,_ but it was forced. Everything the kid did was. The way he would laugh, his tone of voice and even how he would reacted to small things. Gabriel told him to stop being so suspicious, but clearly there was much more bothering the youth. He knew he was fortunate enough to have a rather easy life when he joined the local gangs, but maybe it wasn’t all that easy for the kid.

The two were once again on their break, which really started to just become more often than before. No one was counting anyways. Jesse was dozing off in a corner, exhausted as clearly Sombra had no sympathy towards him and insisted that they should marathon some series or something into the early hours of morning. Some would say its Sombra’s way of accepting him, but really it was just her way of keeping an eye on him since she clearly didn’t trust Gabriel to do so anymore. Like he was going to let a kid get the better of him.

_But he did, and he’s the reason you met Jack._

The thought alone shocked Gabriel. Never before did he think of it like that… And thinking about Jack again. _I’m really such a teenager._ But who could blame him? Their relationship is growing and they barely spent any time together, since Gabriel just goes home, eat and fall asleep before leaving the next morning. Of course some kissing and cuddling was involved… but Gabriel wanted to maybe, spend actual relationshipish time with Jack or whatever.

Jesse huffed from his corner, which had Gabriel look over and saw the boy – with his still insulting scruff – watch him with twinkling eyes.

“Yer in love.”

Gabriel wasn’t going to say anything about it, because he wasn’t in the mood to have some sappy conversation with someone almost thirty years his senior. God he sounded old.

“Shut up kid, let’s finish up before my sister have our asses.”

“What was her problem anyways?”

The ‘problem’ was Nicole who woke them up an hour earlier and chased the two out of the house before yelling at them that they should be home earlier if they wanted any food. Not even Gabriel had an idea of what was going on, but just shrugged it off as her having another moody day. She once locked him out in the middle of the night for no reason (or maybe it was because he replaced her toothpaste with glue). Gabriel would still never know.

“No idea, no hurry up you’re scrawny enough as it is.”

Jesse only huffed but obeyed anyways. The kid was getting better, but there was still a lot of unresolved tension surrounding him. But it wasn’t Gabriel’s problem until Jesse brings it up, so… strangely obedient rebel teenager it is until the boy spills.

… … …

“Shouldn’t we be helping the others?”

“And what are you going to do? Carry around delicate bottles of alcohol.”

“I’m blind, not useless.”

A pat to his head was the only answer he received, by really Jack learned some time ago it wasn’t meant to do any harm. Sombra was a strange person, her small snippets of compassion sometimes confused with sarcasm. She blamed it on Gabriel raising her, and Jack really couldn’t argue against it. He could easily see the man raising some witty brat and crying of pride in some hidden corner.

Jack had no idea where they were, in someone’s house apparently. Sombra has taken over Gabriel’s duties of sticking with Jack during his babysitting job and the blond wasn’t all too happy about it. Yes he started to get along with her… but it didn’t mean she was all that nice to him. She really had the worst mean streak against him. This of course is all reference to her very questionable Spanish lessons she’s been giving Jack.

One word, he said one word to a little kid and then got hit in the head by a very angry mother as Sombra only cackled in a corner. He was smart enough to realise she tricked him into saying something inappropriate, and suddenly realised why he never bothered to learn any other languages in the first place. You can’t trust anyone.

So now Jack and Sombra was stuck babysitting three snotty brats (they were really nice kids actually) whilst the rest of the Reyes women were making preparations. Not to mention Maria very casually whispered something in his ear as they left, which left Jack blushing and lost in his thoughts as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the rest of the day.

“You’re really red there _gringo…_ ”

“And you know damn well why.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure whatever you’re thinking about it nothing to worry about. If it’s about my _papa_ though, eh, worry then.”

Of course glaring at the girl did nothing, it never does. So Jack was left having to listen to screaming children until Nicole calls them back. He has no idea why they couldn’t go help, but he wasn’t about to argue against the women. Not when Gabriel already warned him about trying to go against them when they’re planning something, apparently the poor man wasn’t allowed to attend his sister’s birthday for five hours just because he decided to buy different coloured streamers than was originally planned…

It almost reminded Jack of how Angela would rage whenever he ‘accidentally’ keeps taking the wrong objects after weeks of teaching him where they were. This lead to his own timeout in his room where he was to learn every single detail of the place before being trusted again in the kitchen.

But that wasn’t the problem right now. The problem was it was Gabriel’s birthday and Jack had no idea what to get him, or if he even wanted something. No one would help him find a gift and refused to tell if they even got him one, so Jack was left to mull over his thoughts until he thought of the only thing he could give. And then came the issue of timing…

“Jack?”

“I’m probably more stressed out about this than I should be…”

“No shit, how serious do you think this party is?”

“What?”

Sombra snorted next to him, shushing a chattering child. “This really is only an excuse for us to party you know, and even he knows it. Hell, he’s the one who told everyone to pretend it’s just another party, he’s kinda bitter about the whole ‘celebrate your birthday’ thing, so we just get food and alcohol and hope no one sleeps in our beds.”

This was strange news to Jack, who would celebrate his birthday every year with much gratitude and happiness. He saw it as celebrating another year he’s alive, something much more meaningful to him during his service. He knows of a lot who doesn’t think the same as him, but to think Gabriel…

“So, no gifts and…?”

Jack was sure his voice cracked, because Sombra’s hand rested on his thigh and gave a firm squeeze in a way of comfort.

“He won’t kill you for it, he just doesn’t want everyone to celebrate the day he’s born. Hell, we usually give him his gifts as subtle as possible the week afterwards.”

Jack only nodded and listened as the child spoke up again, and was proud when he recognised a few words. Now if only he could say them without having Sombra cackling like a maniac.

… … …

A simple affair. That is what one would believe it to be when Maria Reyes announces the start of the event. A simple affair consisting of excited children and adults alike, but not really for the same reasons. The children were merely excited, because when aren’t they? The adults, because it’s not every single day you see that much alcohol gathered in one place without wondering if someone was going to open shop. Of course Maria Reyes ensured no one got shit-faced on her property, and no one ever dared to pass out in case Reaper decides that no one would miss them.

And although the children were running around laughing, adults already diving into the beer and food, Maria still couldn’t find herself to enjoy it as she still had to find her son. Sombra and Jack was also still missing, and Nicole already went to go and see what was taking them so long. Some approached her to congratulate the absent birthday boy. She was sure he was told to come home earlier… paranoia gnawed at her as she tried to understand why he wasn’t here yet…

“ _Mama?_ ”

Isabella appeared with a tray of drinks for the children, they already managed to finish half of it. Maria only smiled warmly and shook her head, not trusting her voice.

“He will come.”

Isabella kissed her cheek and left again, but her words did little to soothe Maria. The last time Gabriel was late to his birthday party, he was found half-dead in someone’s backyard. A negotiation gone wrong. Maria refused to dwell further onto her thoughts, but they still lingered as she went around to find her friends.

“Don’t touch him, we haven’t taken him to the vet yet.”

Maria turned around to familiar voice of Sombra, followed by a very disgruntled Jack who was clearly uncomfortable being around so many people. Giving a polite smile to her friends, Maria walked over to the pair and pulled on Sombra’s ear.

“Where were you?”

“Sorry, sorry! We fell asleep-“

“You were watching children!”

“Actually, I’m sure he was still awake-”

“ _Sombra!_ ”

Both women went quiet. Maria managed to stop her tears as Gabriel, a very tired Gabriel, appeared with Jesse in tow. It was strange to have him watch over a teenager again, but it was a pleasant sight.

“Gabi, you made it.”

“Made what?”

Maria ignored her son’s question and kissed him in greeting before enveloping him a hug. He was gone from home for much longer now, and it didn’t help her nerves whenever he stayed an extra hour with Jesse on whatever they were doing. But he was here now.

“Enjoy yourself.”

With that Maria was happy enough to leave again to join everyone else, of course she had to drag Sombra along as well because she was sure Jack wanted to see Gabriel more than she did.

Gabriel on the other hand was still confused about what was happening, not oblivious to the music and conversations surrounding him. Jesse was just as confused as him, but his previous question was answered by Jack who suddenly appeared in front of Gabriel and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips, right on his lips.

“Well, you’re alive for one more year…”

This knocked Gabriel out of his confused state. _My birthday._ Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him in closer. He kissed away the faint frown on the blond’s forehead, before turning to Jesse who looked out of place.

“Go and enjoy yourself kid, just don’t cause any trouble and we’ll be fine.”

He tipped an imaginary hat before slipping off. Gabriel wasn’t going to bother checking if he was heading for the alcohol, he was sure the kid drank worse than what was being offered here. Turning back to Jack, who was delightfully pressed against him, Gabriel closed his eyes in content. He could either drag Jack off into the crowd and try to enjoy the party… or he could go spend much needed personal time with the blond. Life was hard.

“You’re quiet.”

“Wondering what I want.”

“Well at least go for a while, your mom worked really hard to plan it.”

And Gabriel knew Jack wasn’t lying, he knew how much effort his mother and sisters put in to have these parties, even when he told them it wasn’t that important. To not at least participate for a while would be rude. Of course Jack would be the one to lecture him about his poor morals in life.

“Fine, but if Sombra drags you off it’s not my problem.”

“She’s probably sick of my face right now.”

Gabriel kept his arm around Jack’s waist as they surged on forward. Lucio was kind enough to offer his DJ services for the evening, which of course had Sombra almost drooling as she danced with quick feet to the matching beat. Gabriel himself didn’t dance, and was too scared to see what would happen if Jack had to attempt it. In his mind he already made a note to ensure neither of them have any beer for the night.

Along the way Gabriel greeted everyone and was happy to see Jack kept a smile, although he wasn’t addressed. It seemed he preferred it that way. Gabriel guided the two of them to a secluded spot between some heavy foliage, something his _abuela_ likes to do in her spare time: create secret make-out spots, or that’s what it seemed liked. From here they had a view of the party, and was close enough to the food that you won’t feel conflicted whether to stand up or not.

Gabriel was surprised to see a blanket was already laid on the floor, and had a suspicion his _mama_ planned this. Screw his family, they were evil. Lowering them to the floor, Gabriel didn’t hesitate to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of Jack against him. Sure they were much more open with each other when sleeping, but it didn’t mean that they were aware of each other’s touch during the entire night.

“You stink.”

“That usually happens when you sweat.”

“No, you smell like glue.”

Gabriel decided not the mention that Jesse managed to somehow break the glue gun, and in the process managed to almost kill Gabriel when a sudden spurt of hot glue got fired at him. Instead, Gabriel only buried his face in Jack’s hair.

“Well you smell nice at least.”

“I think I’m using your sisters’ shampoo.”

“Nah, that’s mine.”

Jack’s shit-eating grin did not make Gabriel feel embarrassed, not in the slightest. What else did one expect from him when he grew up with an army of women who insists that it’s easier to just use on bottle of shampoo until it’s done. This of course allowed Gabriel to discover the wonders of woman shampoo, and why do they have to smell better? Of course now that rule was broken since everyone just had so much _hair,_ and Sombra wouldn’t stop bugging him about wanting another brand. That still didn’t stop Gabriel from buying his preferred one.

“It’s like, almonds or something.”

“You just go around sniffing almonds?”

“Not all nuts.”

“Then which ones?”

Too late. Too late did Gabriel realise the trap he walked into.

“Jack, no-”

“Deez nuts.”

“Fuck you.”

Jack only smiled and pinched Gabriel’s bicep, placing a kiss on his neck.

“Got ‘em.”

“You’re forty-three, this should be illegal.”

“We should ask Sombra about that.”

“She’s almost thirty, her vote doesn’t count.”

“Does it really? Or nah?”

“I will murder you.”

Jack was barely containing his laughter by now, shoulders shaking violently as he tried to stifle the snorts coming from him. Gabriel only rolled his eyes and smiled secretly. The music was still playing, and everyone was enjoying themselves from where Gabriel could see. He wasn’t one for parties anyways, usually hauling beer to a dark corner where he could be alone. Only this time he had someone.

“I’m bummed out, let’s go.”

“We just got here?”

Gabriel ignored Jack as he pulled the blond to his feet, he was sure Sombra was watching the two of them from Lucio’s side – whispering something in the man’s ear who in return sent a wink to Gabriel. Ignoring the idiots, the Latino dragged the protesting blond inside the house. It’s been a week since they’ve been alone and Gabriel just wanted some peace and quiet. No one would take offence to him not attending.

Once inside the safety of his room, Gabriel dragged them over to the bed and plonked down. He almost groaned in relief as he finally sunk into the mattress, it’s been a long day. Jack was quiet beside him, but rolled onto his knees before shuffling over to Gabriel and prodding at his neck.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Tired.”

“And here I thought you wanted to spend time with me.”

“I do.”

Gabriel almost whined, and turned onto his back where he looked up at Jack. The man’s expression was light, no frown visible as his eyes remained fixed on a blank spot.

“So you really don’t take gifts?”

“Depends I guess, its not an issue for me.”

Jack frowned a little at this, before it disappeared and got replaced with a smile.

“Well I wasn’t informed of this… and um…”

“You got me a present?”

“Kind of?”

Now Gabriel was curious, Jack looked like he wanted to die on the spot or just take away every word he said. Now Gabriel really, really wanted to know what the blond had planned. He sat up and faced Jack.

“You seem a bit shy about it Jack.”

“Shut up! I just…”

The blond looked around as if searching for something, which just made Gabriel all the more curious, until he gave up and shuffled closer until his hands reached Gabriel’s cheeks and travelled up to cover his eyes.

“Just, keep your eyes closed.”

“You’re not making this easy for my curiosity.”

“Just shut up.”

And so Gabriel did, he kept quiet and his eyes closed and waited with bated breath as he listened to Jack move around. He willed his thoughts to not stray as Jack sighed. Hands reached for this shoulders and Gabriel was turned around so his legs hanged off the side of the bed and arms placed next to him.

“You know-”

“Talk again and I’m walking out the room.”

So once again Gabriel kept quiet and listened with strained ears, his fingers twitching in anticipation when he heard a loud thud followed by two hands gripping his thighs and-

“Fuck! Jack!”

Without a thought, Gabriel jerked back and looked down with wide eyes at Jack who was currently kneeling in between in his legs with an offended look. Gabriel’s thoughts were spiralling out of control, of all the things… was this even happening? Was this really going to happen?

“Your eyes are open aren’t they?”

“Not the problem right now!”

With a sigh, Jack leaned back and crossed his arms. Face flushed but angry. Gabriel on the other hand had no idea what to think. Sure, just like any man out there having his dick sucked sounded great, but it’s another story when he didn’t even know sex was an option right now.

“Look, if you’re going to sit there and try to have us talk about this then you’re wrong. A week, a whole week of thinking and planning and already you’re ruining it.”

“Sorry if I was unaware that you wanted this.”

Gabriel didn’t mean to sound snappy, but his adrenaline was running high and he still tried to process everything. Jack uncrossed his arms and rubbed his forehead.

“Gabriel, I think we’re both adult enough to realise that sex isn’t some sort of virgin virtue we have to worry about anymore. And if you’re worried about _that_ , then don’t be-”

“I am allowed to be.”

“Are we just going to talk the whole night or actually get something done?”

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat when Jack’s voice dropped, anger and arousal clearly starting to build up. _Yes,_ he wanted this. And if Jack said he’s okay with it…

“Yeah, okay.”

“Just, just close your eyes and keep your hands still.”

With a deep breath, Gabriel obeyed and almost jumped when Jack’s hands resumed their place on his thighs. Yes neither of them were virgins anymore, but Gabriel’s sex life hasn’t been the most active one either – and now _Jack_ wants to… Oh God he can’t think anymore.

Blood was already rushing to his dick, and Gabriel struggled to keep his breathing steady as Jack’s hands tightened and he placed a soft peck against his covered arousal. It was unfair of course that his eyes had to be closed, and somewhere his mind told him how would Jack even know if he opened them, yet Gabriel only squeezed them tighter when Jack’s tongue decided to sweep harshly against the material.

His brain short-circuited when teeth followed and Gabriel jerked forward, hands gripping onto the bedcover.

“Jack-”

“Hush, this won’t be easy for me.”

“Hmm?”

Gabriel was answered when Jack’s hand slipped inside his pants, past his underwear, and gripped at his hot arousal. A rumbling groan escaped Gabriel, Jack’s hand was cold but it felt _good._

“You’re fucking big Gabe.”

Jack’s voice was a harsh whisper, and dear God did Gabriel wanted to see his face. Before his thoughts could travel any further, Jack pulled back just to tug at Gabriel’s pants. Without wasting a second, he lifted his hips and helped the blond to tug his pants past his thighs.

“Why can’t I open my eyes?”

“Because.”

No further explanation was given, or needed really, when Jack’s hands gripped at his thighs again, digging in with his blunt nails. Gabriel grunted and shifted forward until he was at the very edge of the bed.

Jack only teased him further, his hot breath puffing Gabriel and hands inching closer _slowly._ And then something wet trailed over his balls.

“ _Mierda!_ ”

Gabriel could barely keep it together as Jack continued to trail slow licks across the sensitive skin, one hand already having made its way to the base of his dick where it squeezed firmly. He bit his lip when Jack’s tongue trailed up, dragging up to the tip where he placed a soft kiss which almost had Gabriel wheezing. It’s been a long time since things has been slow, time usually not a luxury when a potential partner appears, and so Gabriel had to suffer through the slow ministrations which Jack clearly enjoyed too much.

Jack kissed the head again before moving his head away and instead leaving it against Gabriel’s thigh. Confused, Gabriel was about to open his eyes and asks what’s wrong when Jack spoke up.

 “You know, I think I love you.”

“Mhm.”

“Open your eyes Gabe.”

Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked down to see Jack happily smiling up at him with his hand now slowly sliding up and down his shaft. His lips were wet with precum, and eyes staring up. Even if Jack couldn’t see him, Gabriel was drawn to his gaze.

“But I do know, that-“ he paused to press another kiss to his head, followed by a small lick. “-I know that your thighs are fucking amazing.”

“You are not a romantic.”

“I’m sucking your dick though.”

“No, you are teasing!”

With a huff Jack pressed the flat of his tongue against the slit before engulfing the head and sucking hard. Gabriel did wheeze this time and hunched slightly forward, his hands itching to touch Jack.

“You little-”

Gabriel was cut off again when Jack only hummed and twirled his tongue around the head, one hand wrapped around the shaft and the other cupped around his balls. Gabriel was starting to doubt that Jack didn’t have any sexual encounters for the past three years, that or Gabriel was just more pent up than he realised.

“This is only unfair, I want to touch you.”

Jack only hummed again in response, not offering anything else and finally decided lower onto Gabriel’s dick. He didn’t expect Jack to take him down fully, something he didn’t expect from anyone, and was happy enough to just have the blond swirling his tongue around the shaft while he dragged his lips up and down.

After a few more hard sucks, Jack pulled off which had Gabriel groan in disappointment: he was enjoying himself. Jack only smiled and leaned again against Gabriel’s thigh, lips slightly swollen and eyes closed.

“Man my jaw hurts.”

“Giving up?”

Gabriel was only teasing, and received an offended huff in return.

“Well if I was warned beforehand of your… talent… then trust me I would have been more prepared.”

Instead of leaving Gabriel hanging all together, Jack replaced his absent mouth with his hand and slowly worked it. Gabriel sighed at the resumed contact and slightly jerked his hips to get Jack to move faster, he was already starting to feel himself get embarrassingly close but couldn’t care much about it.

“You still with me Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“Kinda quiet up there.”

“Yeah, well I’m kind of focused on your hand right down.”

Jack only huffed and leaned forward to lazily lick around the head of Gabriel’s dick, each swipe at his slit combined with a twist of his wrist. Gabriel could only find himself groaning and struggling to keep still as his orgasm approached closer.

“If you don’t mind keep going like that-”

“Yessir-ouch!”

Gabriel didn’t hesitate to smack him on the head for his witty remark, not in the mood to have his orgasm delayed just because Jack decided to be a smartass. Jack luckily didn’t get him back for the smack, and only worked his hand faster whilst sucking the head back into his mouth. Gabriel’s hips jerked forward, surprising Jack. The blond pulled off to say something when he was interrupted by Gabriel’s orgasm.

“ _Mierda,_ sorry.”

Although sated, Gabriel wanted to laugh at the utter disgusted expression on Jack’s face. Cum stained the lower half of his face, some in his mouth and even on his neck. Jack had his tongue stuck out in disgust and eyes crunched up.

“Why?”

Jack’s question was distorted and Gabriel snorted before pulling off his shirt and quickly setting to clean his face. It wasn’t by far the sexiest or most romantic orgasm he’s ever had, but to Gabriel it was the most memorable.

Cleaned to best of Gabriel’s ability, Jack finally retracted his tongue and grimaced at the taste. He got up from his knees and shakily managed to clamber onto Gabriel’s naked lap, who sat back on the bed with a much clearer head.

“I really never liked the taste.” Jack offered as an explanation as his fingers trailed over Gabriel’s face, lingering over his scars and scratching at his beard. Gabriel hummed and pulled the two of them back until his back was resting against the headboard, laying back and laying the blond on top of him. Jack crossed his arms under his chin and stared at Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel in return lifted his hand and gentle carded it through Jack's hair, the blond as precious as gold to him.

“Must be better than the cake.” He muttered.

“There’s cake?”

“Sure, why not.”

Jack was quiet for a moment, a small blush on his face. The previous activity wasn't as easily forgotten, and that’s when Gabriel realised that he wasn’t the only person in the room with a dick.

“Hey, do you-”

“Already took care of it.”

“When…?”

“I told you to close your eyes remember.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure what was supposed to come after this, is they were to just ignore it, or do some more of it in the future… Jack pinched his cheek before pecking it.

“Happy Birthday Gabe.”

“So is this an exclusive birthday present?”

“Or a past time, I get pretty bored around here.”

Gabriel was about to reply when two rapid knocks sounded on his door, bursting open and revealing Sombra. She clearly already started to dive into the alcohol with her loose grin and slight swagger in her step. What had Gabriel's attention was the box in her hand.

“ _Papa!_ ”

With no further words, she stumbled forward one step and threw the box at him, turned around and stumbled right back out the room, banging the door behind her and cackling like a maniac. Jack was still and had a small frown on his face, shoulders tense.

“What?”

Gabriel picked up the box which landed next to him on the covers. He tilted it around to read what it was... _That little..._

_"SOMBRA!"_

“What? What is it?”

Gabriel threw the box on the floor and groaned in defeat, regretting the day he was born.

“Apparently you weren’t the only one who decided to give me my gift today.”

Before Jack could question it again, Sombra’s drunken cackle sounded through the house with slurred words of ‘be safe, I don’t want more brothers!’. Gabriel only groaned as the blond shook on top of him.

_Happy Birthday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I've never been to a party before, I usually get drunk at home, so um. No party vibe sorry... I suck yeah.
> 
> Speaking about sucking, yes I do have smut planned for the fic (yay), and really it's not my specialty and I felt damn awkward writing it (its also very short sorry, but I tried x_x)  
> You know.  
> Virgins writing sex and all. A great combination.  
> And whilst smut is super sexy and shit, I really do enjoy the sweet side of it more. I mean come on! What's better than hot and heavy pounding? Kisses and smiles and giggles and, yeah, I like that shit a lot. And really, not all sex is super sexy and stuff xD WHERE IS THE AWKWARD SMUT? COME ON GUYS!
> 
> I'm just going to... sleep now xD


	25. A morte hè persa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT!?  
> Lol, short chapter returns. I'm shit tired guys.

"Angela what is this?" Angela watched passively as Winston carefully skimmed through the papers in front of him, his eyes moving slowly with a heavy frown. He carefully set aside each paper he read through, his impatience increasing with each new piece of paper. Angela found exactly what they needed, and yet not enough. All the information they needed were hidden away so well she could only guess someone did it on purpose... and yet what she didn't expect to find hidden away was Jack's journal: a journal he kept since he joined the army, and it held so much information regarding Adam. Angela wondered if Jack even knew their relationship was also so... _poisonous_?

Winston was silent as he finally reached the journal, opened it to the last page and merely sighed when the last entry ended on such a harsh note. Angela read through it, she read through every single paper on Winston's desk and only regretted never being there for Jack when he needed it most.

"Winston, there is our evidence."

"What were we _doing_ this whole time?" The man looked defeated, truly guilty for his actions.

"We did what Adam wanted, we had no other choice."

The two didn't speak further, and they had no idea how to approach their next mission.

"We need to report this, it might not be too late. Jack was important, and _this,_ this only proves more why Adam shouldn't be Strike Commander-"

"What then Angela? What will become of _us?_ "

Those were the thoughts Angela had every time Jack cried and screamed, every time more words appeared on paper in a desperate attempt to will away his blindness. Angela told herself that one person wasn't worth it, wasn't worth getting herself killed. But Jack was worth it, and she realised it too late.

"I don't care Winston, I'm bringing Adam down even if it kills me."

Winston went quiet, teeth clenched as he glared at the desk. They both knew how deep her words cut, both having lost people because of the Strike Commander. A corrupted man in a corrupted corporation.

"I'm doing it Winston."

"I'm locking away the documents, you get what you need."

... ... ...

Gabriel woke up with a snort, turning and slapping Jack in the process. The blond only grunted and glared at the offending man, who in return mumbled an apology before trying to fall asleep again. Recently the days have been lazy, and he was sure as hell no one in their right mind had any energy to cause chaos. Reaper can take a break. He turned around to pull Jack close to him, who was by now wide awake and very unhappy about being a personal teddy bear.

"Gabe-"

"Shh, I sleep."

The blond only grunted and allowed Gabriel to hold him for about ten seconds before he started to squirm again.

"Gabe-"

" _Sleep-_ "

"I will piss in your bed."

With a groan, Gabriel reluctantly let go of Jack who happily started to crawl over the Latino to get off the bed. His elbow dug into Gabriel's chest, a hand pushing against his nose and even a very hard knee striking his groin.

"Fucking hell you monkey!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Was Jack's only response as he successfully made it out of the bed and started to trace his steps to the bathroom. Gabriel just rolled over and buried his face into Jack's pillow before drifting off again.

Jack on the other hand was successfully marching to the bathroom, he went to go through the door when instead the assumed closed door opened and he bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"It's awake, and walking. Wait, does that mean _papa..._ "

Jack spared a brain cell to recognise it was Sombra, before his bladder reminded him of more pressing issues. He grabbed the girl in front of him, almost jerking back when his hands only met _skin._

"Are you _naked?_ "

"My room is right next to bathroom, I am not wasting a towel."

"Jesse shares a room with you."

"Eh, nothing he probably hasn't seen before."

Jack was seriously starting to question Sombra's sanity, and realised that he if were able to see right now...

"Shoo, I need to piss."

Sombra only grunted and side stepped to allow him through the door. He heard the door close and shuffled over to the toilet, bladder ready to burst. Finally able to get relief, Jack was about to just calmly finish up and maybe get back into bed with Gabriel, but no, why would he have a normal morning with Sombra in the house?

"So did you guys have sex?"

"Fucking hell! Why are you in here?" Jack had no idea where she was, and didn't really feel like having her oogling his penis while she was _naked._ That girl... She must have walked in after him, but it still didn't explain why she had to be this way.

"Calm down _viejo,_ If you must know, it's really not that bad-"

"Get out I can't pee!"

"Wait, did you really think I was naked?"

Jack wasn't going to answer that, and his bladder screamed once again as his very soothing relief was now placed under immense pressure. Of course it didn't help that Sombra of course had to mention sex which had jack's head spin with memories from the previous night and how he even managed to gather the confidence to do it. Of course it would have been nice if someone warned him about Gabriel's... Jack didn't mess around much in his life, maybe he had three partners in total only because he really wasn't _that_ sex driven... still, Jack wondered if it really was Gabriel just defying nature or if Jack never had decent partner before. And for some unknown and evil reason, Sombra can read minds.

"Oh my, did _papa_ scare you with his-"

"Get. Out."

Sombra cackled before finally leaving the blond in peace. Left alone, Jack sighed and was about to finish off when he almost tripped in shock when Gabriel's voice vibrated through the house. He had no idea what the man yelled, but an irritated yell from next door could be heard, Jesse, and Sombra cackling once again as she ran to her room. What a morning.

... ... ...

Gabriel was annoyed. He grumbled as he sleepily started to get dressed, almost missing it when Jack finally came back. The blond looked flushed and awkward, and Gabriel would bet his life on it that it was Sombra's fault.

"Was she in the bathroom?"

"Y-Yeah."

And if Sombra approached Jack before she found Gabriel... getting some clean pants, Gabriel pulled them on and maneuvered them over to he bed when he laid back onto his back and groaned as something poked him. _Of course._ He reached underneath and handed the offending object over to Jack, who was frowning as he tried to identify it.

"So Sombra was really happy we didn't have sex, because she forgot the second part of her gift."

"O-Oh! It's..." Even more awkward, Jack gently placed the bottle of lube next to him and folded his hands in his lap. Gabriel wondered how a man with greying hair could look _adorable,_ and didn't bother to question it. Jack just could. Holding back a laugh, Gabriel shifted so he could lay his head in the blond's lap, who cautiously started to toy with his curls.

"You okay up there _gringo?_ "

"Um, Sombra is very interested with our sexual lives..."

Gabriel only rolled his eyes, very aware of his daughter's antics. She used to encourage him to go out and get laid, only to hit him when he didn't. He had a suspicion it was her way of trying to get him into a relationship, but really the girl had very little tact. It was a miracle how she managed to never get caught doing her illegal shit.

"Trust me she can be worse, but really, she's just making sure we're fine."

"Fine?"

"Well, we weren't sure how you were going to react when we finally... you know..." Gabriel's voice was soft, his words slow because he didn't want to upset Jack into thinking that they didn't think he couldn't handle sex, but really...

But Jack didn't look upset, he only blinked and gave a small smile.

"Oh yeah, not sure if you can remember but like I said, sex doesn't bother me all that much really. I mean, you do it and then it's done right? Nothing by it." By now Jack was frowning, and Gabriel too.

"But... yesterday felt different I guess." Jack's voice was soft, but he still seemed aware. Gabriel kept his own thoughts in place, knowing that what Jack said had more to it. _Sex doesn't mean anything to you, and yet yesterday... you did say it was to pass boredom with..._

"Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna sound dumb right now, but yesterday wasn't sex was it? I mean, it was more...?"

_I think I love you._

Gabriel had no idea what Jack was trying to get at, and he wasn't sure if right now was the time to push for it, but this time Gabriel didn't need to prompt Jack, because he seemed determined to understand what he was saying himself. The blond was frowning, his fingers tapping on Gabriel's forehead. That's when Gabriel realised something. He never did reply.

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I know I love you."

That had the blond go rigid, his eyes wide and cheeks blooming red. He didn't look scared, but shocked. His lips twitched as the words sunk in, his shoulders dropping and eyes a little wet. His voice crackled as he spoke.

"What, that gooey shit were people smile and giggle because they're together?"

Gabriel only hummed, his chest fluttering as he realised what he said. And he meant it. Everyone moves at their own pace, and right now this was the pace Gabriel wanted to move at. Sure love didn't really have a set feeling to it, but Gabriel was sure whatever these thoughts were whenever he thought about the blond, whatever he felt when Jack smiled or cried. Yeah, that shit's love alright.

Jack smiled a bit more, sightly leaning down to almost get closer to Gabriel.

"That's it," Jack was whispering, almost to himself. "It wasn't sex, it was love. God, I'm such a teenager."

The blond kept muttering to himself and Gabriel didn't respond, because he felt the words were too personal right now for him too heard. But it was enough for the both of them, because Gabriel realised that this was really happening. This wasn't some 'fun' or fling. This was real, and Gabriel honestly had no idea how he managed to live so long without Jack by his side.

"I never had that, never had someone love me."

... ... ...

Sombra was out, like she usually was. Jack was safely with her _papa,_ and therefore she was allowed to go seek her own privacy. Jesse was too hungover to be awake right now, and she already handed _tia_ Nicole the handcuffs if the boy decided to cause trouble. Sombra was on her way to the park to go for a small run when her phone beeped, what made her frown was the exact ringtone. One set for a line only she had access to.

 **Mercy:** I need your help

 **B.O.O.P:** Who are you? How did you access this line? This is loaded with security.

 **Mercy:** Is this line secure enough for such information?

 **B.O.O.P:** Yes, now spill.

 **Mercy:** It's the Doctor.

 **B.O.O.P:** Nurse.

 **Mercy:** Yes, now please help me.

 **B.O.O.P:** It depends what you want, I don't trust you lot so much.

 **Mercy:** It's Jack's case, we want to reopen it, we want to exploit Adam Jones.

 **B.O.O.P:** How will this benefit me?

 ** Mercy: ** I thought you would care enough for Jack.

Sombra hesitated, her fingers hovering over the screen. She _did_ care about Jack, somehow the _gringo_ wormed his way into her heart and she had no idea how. Angela wanted to rescue Jack from what happened years ago, but at what costs? What if they fail, won't it just ruin Jack more... but if they are willing to contact Sombra. then that could only mean they were serious. 

** B.O.O.P: ** Will you fail?

 ** Mercy: ** Only without you.

Sombra took a deep breath. This was the first time she was about to delve into business which could personally affect her, affect her _papa._ But if they could finally bring justice to what that... Determined, Sombra typed back a message before placing the phone back into her pocket. If her help was needed, she has to disappear for a few days, and no one can know where she is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall  
> That was a bit sappy, but guess what (It might or might not be related to Jack's relationship with Adam. Lol I hate that fucker, but love all yall other Adams out there. Stay queer my Adams)
> 
> Sorry for the not so regular updates, but I've been working my ass off lately for my Horse Show taking place the entire weekend. So this is it until next week Monday.  
> Have a good one!


	26. La Mort és Cega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK.  
> Forgive me and my constant addition to character past events!

**> >B.O.O.P online**

**B.O.O.P:** I’m safe

**> >Mercy online**

**Mercy:** Good, I will send you something soon. For now try and find as much as possible about Adam Jones, anything will help

 **B.O.O.P:** Understood

**> >Mercy offline**

… … …

Sombra was gone. No one had any idea where she was, but still waited patiently to see if she would leave some sort of hint. A day turned into two, and two into a week. With each passing day the house got quieter, everyone snaking glances towards Gabriel to make sure he was still well… but it was hard to see if he was affected or not. Gabriel remained indifferent as continued his daily routine, dragging Jesse to the apartment where they would work until dinner was already over.

Gabriel was in a bad place, but the one mostly affected was Jack. He had no idea what was going on, no idea how to comfort the person who held him together through all of his fits. It was nearing the end of the week, and Jack was awake every night until Gabriel finally crawled in bed alongside him with a chaste kiss to his forehead before restlessly falling asleep. But Jack was sure that neither of them slept much, because whenever he jerked awake Gabriel’s breathing would seem too heavy and forced to actually be asleep.

And now, at the end of the week the day only repeated itself. Gabriel woke up without a word, kissed Jack’s forehead and dragged Jesse out of bed before the two disappeared. Jack would be in bed a little bit longer, finally get dressed and ask around what his duties for the day was. He only had two more babysitting jobs, which Nicole helped him with, and today it appeared that nothing really was to be done. This left Jack to curl on the couch with the TV on and listen as the foreign words droned in the empty room.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

Jack barely jerked when the voice crooned next to him, followed by the couch dipping. Nicole spent the past few days with Jack since Gabriel was barely home. No one took offense to his absence, but a hint of helplessness lingered over everyone.

“Not really, better than sleeping the whole day though.”

“Did you speak to him?”

_Straight to the point then._

“I’m not sure how… sensitive it is… But I’m guessing this isn’t the first it’s happened before.”

“It won’t make him angry if that’s what you mean, but _si…_ Sombra disappeared more from the house than what I think was healthy for a growing girl. You have to understand it took her a long time to adapt to us, to suddenly have a new family. She never forgot her old family, but understood quickly enough that she was a part of us now.”

“What happened? I mean, why is everyone so tense about her being gone?”

Nicole sighed and the couch dipped further.

“She still does it today, disappear and have Gabi chasing after her. But one day she didn’t come back, and we were about to leave her because we were sure it’s just another tantrum of hers, but then Gabi went after her. They both came back, bloodied and battered, it wasn’t a pretty sight. Sombra’s leg was broken, along with some fingers and a rib. Gabi almost died that day too, too many bullets in too many places. They both pulled through as you can imagine, but why they looked like that is a mystery to everyone but them. Since that day Sombra stopped disappearing and Gabi would start to panic when she was gone for just a little longer than she should be.”

“For how long did he try to find her?”

“Two weeks. Whatever happened to them, it really shook them up.”

Jack lifted his legs and pulled it closer to him, thinking deeply about the small piece of information. Sombra disappeared and got beaten up pretty badly, enough that the injuries were still there when Gabriel found her.

“Did he kill them? The guys who hurt her.”

Nicole was quiet for a moment, the Spanish from the TV the only thing sounding in the room. The front door opened and Isabella gave a quick greeting before disappearing somewhere in the house.

“We don’t know what he did, but it was enough for Sombra to confiscate his guns.”

“What can I do to help him Nicole?”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing. The only reason why he hasn’t run away yet is because you’re here, and he can’t just leave you to get himself killed. He’s struggling right now, but trying to believe she’s still alive.”

_Just keep doing what you’re doing._

… … …

**> > File Received_NTREE001**

**> >Open**

**> >Yes/No**

**B.O.O.P:** What is this?

 **Mercy:** You will benefit from reading it.

 **B.O.O.P:** Answer me

 **Mercy:** It’s what will guide us

**> >Open**

**> >Yes/No**

**> >Yes**

**B.O.O.P:** You are sick people

**> >File Received_NTREE002**

**> >Open**

**> >Yes/No**

**Mercy:** This is the only way to help him

**> >Yes**

… … …

Gabriel worked with persistence, he barely acknowledged Jesse as he carefully measured everything and touched up every crack. Jesse on the other hand worked slowly, a pace he hasn’t set in a long time and it didn’t go unnoticed. Gabriel didn’t say anything about it, but saw every time Jesse would bite his lip, or how his real fingers twitched. Gabriel had an idea of what was wrong, but had no idea how much he could handle right now.

It was their break, but Gabriel kept working. Sombra was gone yes, but he refused to dwell on it. He knew he was acting cold towards everyone, and the guilt gnawed at him every time Jack would sit in the bed staring at his lap way past normal sleeping hours waiting for him. He didn’t mean to cause everyone trouble, but it was the only way to keep his emotions in check, to stop him from running after her.

“You’re awfully quiet _jefe._ ”

“We’ve slacked off long enough.”

“Heh, give a man a break.”

And that’s when Gabriel noticed it: Jesse wasn’t doing as well as everyone believed he was, sometimes it was easy to forget that Jesse not only got separated from the gang he spent most of his life with but he also lost a _fucking arm._ Gabriel remembers a brief conversation with Sombra one night when she was still at the hospital, the brief message explaining that Jesse’s surgery was only part of it. Angela could only provide enough, but not all.

“I could say the same about you…”

Jesse looked up at Gabriel, who was now placing down the tools and opened the cooler box. Jesse didn’t say anything, his fingers only twitched again and he gave a tired smile.

“I’m used to shootin’ people, not buildin’ houses.”

“You’re also used to having two arms.”

That did the trick, the teenagers coiled like a snake and his eyes darted the floor in shock. Gabriel already knew what was going on in his mind, the sudden loss of what was a part of you wasn’t something you just get over with, no matter how hardened you are. It took Gabriel months to come to terms with his new face.

“’m fine…”

“You’re not, you’re in pain and clearly want to talk about it.”

“Now is not the time-”

“Because _she’s_ gone?” Gabriel refused to say her name, but he also refused to have an angsty teenager in his premises. An angsty teenager who knew his way around guns, one of those almost killed themselves because of stupidity and no ways was Gabriel going to go through that hell again.

“Look here boy, I’m not sure how much you actually observed the past few days, but if you haven’t noticed my family already started to get a bit attached to you, just like they do to every single person I bring home. Now I understand that I have no right to tell you what to do with your life, but damn well do I have the right to make sure you’re okay.”

Jesse was shocked at the words, mouth hanging open as he tried to gather a response.

“I’m lost.”

Those were the only words he said, but it was enough for Gabriel. He knew Jesse had to talk to someone other than him, unlike Jack, Gabriel couldn’t exactly kiss Jesse better… he didn’t really want to think about it. Kissing unkempt cowboys was not in his kink book, but Jesse needed _real_ help.

“What’s wrong kid?”

Jesse glared at the floor for a few more moments before looking up, his face was hard and Gabriel was suddenly hit with déjà vu as he recalled Sombra having the exact expression right before she ran off to _Los Muertos._

“Deadlock was my _life,_ they took care of me and I had a _future!_ What now? What the fuck am I supposed to do in this crappy place? Clean up dusty apartments until I cash in?”

Gabriel was the one shocked this time, because although he had an idea of what was going through Jesse’s mind, he didn’t think that the kid was thinking about his _future._ Of course not everyone in the neighbourhood was subjected to living the gangster life, children still went to school and some worked near the city so it wasn’t as if your life was _done…_ but Jesse’s entire life involved running around and killing people.

“So what? Do you want to go to school or something?”

This only appeared to frustrate Jesse more.

“No you- Ugh!”

 _Teenagers._ Gabriel watched in mild amusement as Jesse suddenly started to pace around, his fists clenched and boiling in anger. After a few more seconds of pacing around, Jesse appeared to have calmed down more. He faced Gabriel with a newfound determination.

“No offence to ya, but I can’t stay here forever. Thanks for takin’ me in, but I gotta go sometime.”

Gabriel only hummed, trying to keep his face neutral.

“Sure, no problem kid. Actually, it is a problem. You see since you ran away from your old gang, others have been looking for you. Hell, you’re almost as popular as me right now.”

Jesse went silent again at the news, unsure of what to say but Gabriel continued.

“Just stay kid, the future can wait but right now you have a job to finish.”

Jesse only glared again at the floor and Gabriel had some pity for him. Many kids had a dream when they were young, dreams of what they wanted to be one day. Gabriel for some reason wanted to be a fashion designer, something about the endless of possibilities of what you can do with a few scraps of material… it appealed to him. He also blamed Nicole for forcing him to sew all of her clothes back together.

Jesse has to have a dream, and maybe he can’t find it right now but Gabriel was sure he would only need to find the right person. Gabriel remembers a pamphlet being not so subtly shoved into his pocket when Sombra came back home with Jesse, a name with a location. Something about therapy and nature, something Jesse could benefit from. But money.

Gabriel was brought back when Jesse sighed, defeated but calm.

“Yeah okay, the future can wait…”

Gabriel wasn’t all too happy about the outcome, but it was as good as it was going to get.

… … …

**> >File Received_NTREE054**

**> >Open**

**> >Yes/No**

**Mercy:** That is the last of it

 **Mercy:** Sombra?

 **B.O.O.P:** Don’t use my name

**> >Yes**

**B.O.O.P:** I got it damn

 **Mercy:** Read through them carefully, check for anything that could be useful

 **B.O.O.P:** And what were you doing with them?

 **Mercy:** I read them too, but I couldn’t find anything. Maybe you will be better help

 **B.O.O.P:** No more of them?

**> >File Received_Jones**

**> >Open**

**> >Yes/No**

**Mercy:** These are all the information we gathered from Adam. Maybe it would help

 **Mercy:**?

**> >B.O.O.P offline**

… … …

It was just before midnight, Gabriel had no idea how fast time flied until Jesse complained about being tired. The teenager was still an enigma, but really it was only his hormones creating a mirage to any adult around. Gabriel really hated teenagers. The two tiredly stumbled back to the house like drunkards, Jesse not saying a word when they went inside and only stumbled to Sombra’s room. _Sombra._

With a guilty sigh, Gabriel went to his own room where he found Jack already under the covers. _I’m never back this late._ He’s been neglecting Jack all this time, but only because he’s been scared to lash out at the blond for no reason.

Stripping down to his underwear, Gabriel carefully slipped underneath the covers and turned to face the door. His body screamed at him to sleep, but thoughts of Sombra beaten to bloody pulp filled his mind. Gabriel only hissed when icy hands travelled over his torso, trailing over the scar tissue on his right side and gently messaging his abdomen. Jack’s awake.

“It’s late.”

“N’t tir’d.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Jack only hummed and wiggled until he was flush against Gabriel, hands continuing their ministrations. Jack didn’t appear to be angry at him, so Gabriel allowed himself to relax some. They haven’t had a decent conversation the entire week, but Nicole would send him messages giving an update on Jack’s well-being.

A soft kiss was pressed against Gabriel’s shoulder blade, and he suddenly got suspicious of the blond.

“You want something back there?”

“Hmm no, j’st n’ce to be near y’u.”

Gabriel smiled fondly at the sleepy voice, and didn’t dare to ignore the flutter in his stomach. Jack wasn’t angry at him. Gabriel grabbed his icy hands and brought them to his face, where he kissed them before tugging them close to his chest to warm them up. Jack shifted closer and nudged a leg in-between Gabriel’s, successfully tangling them together.

“Wanna help.” Was Jack’s tired voice in his ear, and Gabriel felt guilty once again. Jack probably spent the whole week thinking of how to make Gabriel feel better, who in turn abandoned the blond to go and vent in an empty apartment.

“Not much to do Jackie, I just want her back.”

“St’y tomorr’w… please…”

Jack drifted off into sleep, exhausted from having to wait up for so long. Gabriel didn’t blame him, feeling the beginnings of sleep tugging at him. He’ll stay at home tomorrow, and maybe Sombra would be back.

… … …

**> >Yes**

**B.O.O.P:** The information you’re giving me is oddly specific

 **Mercy:** You’re not the only one who can hack

 **Mercy:** But you are the only one who would understand what all of this means

 **B.O.O.P:** You researched me

 **Mercy:** Yes

 **B.O.O.P:** I promised to help Jack, not you

 **Mercy:** And you will help him by using the information given to find certain footage

 **B.O.O.P:** No

 **Mercy:** I have an entire file to get you a life sentence in prison

 **B.O.O.P:** You are cruel people

 **Mercy:** Get the footage, and you will be done

**> >B.O.O.P offline**

**> >B.O.O.P online**

**> >File Sent_RP001**

**> >Mercy typing...**

**B.O.O.P:** Patience

 **B.O.O.P:** There is still more coming

**> >File Sent_RP002**

**> >File Sent_RP003**

**> >File Sent_RP004**

**> >File Sent_RP005**

**> >File Sent_RP006**

**> >File Sent_RP007**

**> >File Sent_RP008**

**B.O.O.P:** More coming

**> >File Sent_RP009**

… … …

Sombra sat back and watched as the files continued to send, each row of pixels marching along the bar only making her heart bleed. Her face was wet and hot, tears running down her cheeks without her trying to hide it. She found what Overwatch needed, she found the footage and read the entries and yet… they weren’t done. Her eyes flickered again to her screen, where a small pop-window displayed the footage she watched to ensure it was the correct ones. She was proud when she found it, hours upon hours of hacking places she never knew existed. But watching that… watching every twitching muscle and drop of blood as Jack… It was too much. But she had to watch it all, had to watch to ensure it was the right footage… she had to watch it…

It was too much. Sombra was one person, and no matter how many might believe that she would understand what Jack went through – the truth was she wouldn’t. Her story was different, her scars too and she didn’t need to seek revenge. Jack needed this, he _must_ have this. Sombra doesn’t care how many videos she has to watch, or how many entries she has to read. She will do this… but she was only one person.

With trembling fingers she gathered her phone and wiped away the drops falling onto the screen. She just needed some assurance, just to make sure she was doing the right thing. She opened the small icon of her messenger, something only she and her family had. It was littered with dozens of messages, and she fought the new onslaught of tears as she quickly scrolled past those left behind by her _papa._

**_ Papa Reaper _ **

**> >**Sombra, come back

 **> >**Sombra please come back

 **> >**Please

 **> >**At least tell me if you’re alive

 **> >**I will come after you I swear

 **> >**Sombra if you don’t answer I will hunt you down

 **> >**Sombra

 **> >**Sombra

 **> >**Pest I will throw away your computer

 **> >**Sombra

 **> >**Sombra

 **> >** _Mija,_ please

<<I need a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wrote myself into a corner, and had to take this chapter to kind of sort my life out again. I know Jesse and Gabe's relationship isn't like super deep or anything, but just trust me on this one...
> 
> This chapter was kinda deep, I had to keep taking breaks damn.
> 
> Just to let everyone know: I have already decided to include some one-shots or mini-stories onto the series detailing some past events of some characters. Some examples::
> 
> The Cop Incident  
> Sombra's time in Los Meurtos  
> Jack's time with Angela  
> Etc. 
> 
> If anyone is like maybe hyped about it, just leave a comment of what you would like to see once the story is done (which I hope isnt too soon) The list will expand of course as more events happen and more secrets revealed.


	27. Ang Kamatayon Buta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how is everyone?  
> I kinda felt like a sarcastic shit in this chapter if you will realise.

Waking up was never a favourite of Gabriel’s, although he knew how important it was to be up and early he still missed just being able to laze around the whole day in bed and dream. Waking up _with_ someone in the bed was another story. Gabriel only ever shared a bed with his family, which were all women so boobs and soft hips against him where nothing new and he barely bats an eye at them anymore.

A hard chest and… suspicious poking was not something he was used too, and something he probably would never be, because just as Gabriel was trying to figure out why the morning felt so different, Jack cursed in his ear and struggled to get away. Gabriel would not let him.

“Hey now, it’s early.”

“Lemme go Gabe.”

“Early.”

“Gabe-”

“Your dick can wait, early.”

Jack went rigid and Gabriel was sure the blond was blushing as he spluttered but then eventually settled back down, although Gabriel could feel him twisting his hips away from his back. Of course this only meant Gabriel had one of two choices: tease the living shit out of Jack, or let it go and internally laugh at the other man’s pain. Both sounded good.

“Say Jackie…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Is that your dick or are you just happy to see me?”

Jack didn’t reply and only trailed a hand, which was draped over Gabriel’s side, to his nipple and pinched it with his nails. Gabriel hissed and swatted at the hand. He never pegged Jack for a nipple twister, if only in another situation…

“Gabe…”

“ _Si?_ ”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Jack only huffed in suspicion, and Gabriel felt the blond already starting to retract his entire body. Gabriel could not have that either. He suddenly had a death grip on Jack’s wrist and yanked the blond closer whilst also pushing his own body back. Jack only yelped and struggled against the Latino, groaning in discomfort.

“Not funny, let go!”

“To have you run off into the bathroom, and potentially scarring my poor family for life?”

Jack went still in defeat.

“I don’t trust you.”

The words were suspicious and Gabriel was happy enough for the morning mood to be light and teasing, but who can blame a poor man who recently rediscovered his sex life and got stranded in bed with a very handsome blond waiting to be ravished. It sounded so much worse in his head.

Gabriel only hummed in acknowledge and twisted himself around so he was facing Jack and propped up to slightly lean above the blond. Jack’s face was pink and he had a small frown on his face, eyes still and staring right at Gabriel. The Latino leaned down and kissed away the frown, kissing his nose and finally landing on his lips. Jack didn’t respond or reject him at first, clearly still stubborn but with a quick swipe of his tongue and Gabriel had Jack instantly relax underneath him.

Gabriel decided to not tease him about it, because that would mean he had to pull away and right now he really just wanted to keep kissing Jack for a while. A whole week of stress and distance, and now Gabriel promised to spend this day with Jack.

Jack, who was rather much more willing now, was the one to push at Gabriel until the man got off of him. Jack’s eyes fluttered close for a brief second, a breath to steady him. His hands against Gabriel’s chest followed the contours up, smoothing against his neck and sliding up to hold Gabriel’s face in his palms.

“Not gonna do this if you’re not okay.”

Although it was never fun to bring a sombre topic up when your dick starts to seek some heavy petting, but Gabriel couldn’t help the soft smile and warmth overtaking him as Jack frowned up at him. Truth be told, things were better now. Sombra was okay.

“I’m okay Jack-”

“Sombra is gone.”

“But she’s safe.”

Jack opened his mouth in question but Gabriel only leaned forward and placed a soft peck on them before lifting himself up again. Jack grunted, still confused, but it didn’t stop Gabriel from positioning them in a much more comfortable position: Jack underneath him as Gabriel sat comfortably on his abdomen.

“If you’re really that eager, she messaged me this morning. I found it when I had to go piss.”

Jack’s frown disappeared, probably recalling when Gabriel woke up in the early morning hours to go relieve himself and checking why his phone was annoying him with the damn flashing light. Gabriel could feel the tension leaving Jack, his entire torso almost sinking into the mattress.

“So she’s okay?”

“She’s safe.”

“Good, kiss me.”

Gabriel complied all too easily.

… … …

“You too are pretty loud in the mornin’.”

Gabriel gave Jesse a curious glance from across the table, they were still at home as Gabriel promised but Jack was in the bathroom getting ready for the day and Jesse decided to grace Gabriel with his presence. Gabriel only hummed around his spoon of cereal, focus slightly on Jesse’s attempt at a beard. It was still hideous, and he needed to corner the boy soon or he might start breaking mirrors.

“Surprised neither of you limping around.”

Gabriel just managed to not choke on the spoon and sent a glare at Jesse. He pointed the now clean spoon accusingly at the teenager.

“I’ll have you know that both of our asses are safe and sound.”

“What? Too old to get it up?”

Before Gabriel could reply, Nicole came strutting in the room with a wicked grin.

“I heard some noises from your room this morning Gabi-”

“We didn’t do anything!”

“I dunno, you really helped to ease some tension Gabe.”

Gabriel whipped around to glare at the blond who was still damp from the shower but fully dressed, his own wicked smile. Gabriel wondered if anyone was on his side that morning.

“Says the one who blushes over morning wood.”

“Hey now-!”

Jack was blushing furiously and Jesse looked uncomfortable whilst Nicole only rolled her eyes and cuffed Gabriel.

“Play nice with the _gringo, hermano._ ”

“ _Si, hermana._ ”

Jack shuffled forward, clearly on his way to the table and Gabriel just watched with a careful eye if the blond needed any help. With not too much difficulty, he sat down beside Gabriel and smiled.

“So what’s the plans for today?”

“Sleep and watch TV?”

Jack looked unimpressed by the answer, but appeared to already have an idea of what he wanted to do.

“Say, I’ve fallen behind my exercise routine again…”

“You want to exercise?”

“Yes.”

“On our day together?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel wanted to make a quip about ‘Military Men’, but kept it to himself. He honestly had no idea when Jack even found the time to exercise, which was kind of important considering the man’s body was nothing to be shy about. Gabriel’s daily activities are usually enough of a work out for him, rarely going to an actual gym if the opportunity arises. Who knows, maybe it’s time to see what Jack was really capable off.

… … …

**> >B.O.O.P online**

“Angela.”

The blonde looked up from the files on her lap and quickly walked over to Winston’s desk where the chat was open. It took them a long time, but they managed to hack through everything until they found small network: hidden in plain sight.

 **B.O.O.P:** How much longer do you need me? I have a life.

 **Mercy:** You may continue your life as you please, we won’t demand your attention the whole time.

**> >B.O.O.P is typing**

**…**

**> >B.O.O.P is typing**

**…**

**> >B.O.O.P is typing**

**Mercy:** Sombra?

 **B.O.O.P:** I like to finish my work as quickly as possible, I can’t hack the government forever.

Angela was slightly concerned as the woman didn’t even respond to being called by her real name, Winston sharing the same concern as he frowned at the screen.

“Something is wrong.”

“I’m sure it won’t affect us, she probably just wants to stop talking to us.”

 **Mercy:** Just a little longer, we just need those files from Adam

**> >File Received_47-001-98**

**> >File Received_47-001-97**

**> >File Received_47-001-96**

**> >File Received_47-001-95**

**> >File Received_47-001-94**

**> >File Received_47-001-93**

**B.O.O.P:** These ones?

“My God, Angela-”

“How did she get them?”

 **B.O.O.P:** Can I leave now?

 **Mercy:** What about Jack?

**> >B.O.O.P is offline**

Angela sighed and stepped back as Winston opened the sent files and quickly encrypted them. Sombra started to act hostile not too long ago, and Angela was worried she might lose her as an ally. Sombra was vital towards all of this, an unknown source who knows the secret.

“Angela, we might have everything.”

“Not everything Winston.”

The man looked up, about to question her when his eyes went wide.

“We can’t bring him back Angela, he might relapse and from what we know he’s been doing much better than the past three years.”

Angela glared at the floor in frustration. She didn’t _want_ Jack to suffer, but unfortunately her work entitled her to place ethic before morals… and right now she had to think further than her emotional attachment towards the man. This was much more than bringing Adam to justice, this was seeking redemption for what Overwatch _was._ A place where people could turn to without fear, and now fear lives in the heart of every person who dwells within the walls.

“We can explain it to Jack, he will understand.”

“It’s not him I’m worried about.”

Of course, Angela has been banned by Reaper. Sending someone else in would only cause a stir, but if Angela could go in and _talk_ to Jack. He will understand how important it was to show his face, to tell the story with his own words. Jack was still a respected man by many, and his story would only inspire so many more.

“Angela, you’re thinking too hard again. Jack is a friend, not a patient.”

 _A friend._ Angela felt guilt override her. She did that more than she would like to admit, thinking of everyone as her patients and whatever extreme cause would benefit them no matter what. She wasn’t _cruel,_ but sometimes her ambition tended to make things worse.

_Jack is a friend, a person._

“I need to go talk to him Winston, he needs to come here…”

“Not with Adam around, we need to take him somewhere else then.”

Of course, having Adam and Jack in the same place would only make things harder.

 **Mercy:** You need to tell Jack about what we are doing, he needs to show his face

**> >B.O.O.P online**

**B.O.O.P:** I refuse

 **Mercy:** Why

 **B.O.O.P:** I refuse

**> >B.O.O.P offline**

Angela stared quizzically at the screen and Winston sighed beside her.

“Go one then, take someone with you in case things get rough.”

… … …

Sombra glared at the computer screen. She hated this, she hated Overwatch and everything about them. She remembers a time when they were big news, when they offered so much to people in need… now the people helping everyone were cruel bastards.

_She wants me to tell Jack I read his journal? That I watched him bleed? That I saw every second of him being broken and that I know every single quirk and tick of the same man who used him like a doll? Overwatch is sick, Overwatch is cruel._

She refused, she refused to ever tell Jack of the things she saw. Jack trusted the information with her _papa,_ someone he _willingly_ told it to. Sombra could not break that trust… she could not tell Jack that she _understood_ the pain he went through no matter what everyone thinks, no matter what Angela thinks. Sombra would keep this to her grave… she can’t…

Her phone vibrated next to her and Sombra wiped away the few stray tears before picking up the device. She smiled weakly when she saw who it was.

**_ Papa Reaper _ **

**> >**You are safe?

<<I am safe.

 **> >**Home?

<<No idea, depends.

 **> >**Safe?

<<Yes papa.

 **> >**Jack is happy

<<That’s good.

 **> >**Are you happy?

She couldn’t lie to her own father, the man who saw her in all her states. But telling him she wasn’t happy, he might come after her, she might have to tell what she’s been up to.

 **> >**Sombra?

<<Si papa

 **> >**Cuddle him, ok?

<<Ok

Sombra turned around to face the teddy bear on the bed she arranged opposite her equipment. A small present she got the second day of her new life with the Reyes family, she can still remember her _papa_ kneeling besides the table where she crawled underneath and refused to come out. The teddy bear in his hands as he smiled softly at her, bandages covering most of his body. She remembers how he refused to rest until he was sure Sombra was fed and taken care of, how he refused to take his pills until she settled.

It was the day he collapsed making food for her, everyone out to help the neighbours, when Sombra first spoke up and touched him. Small eight year old Sombra who just lost her parents, and watched as the only other person who cared dying in front of her. But he didn’t die.

He never did, not even when he still came to save her while death was trying to take her. Death had a strange relationship with the Reyes family it seemed.

Sombra picked herself up from the floor and made her way to the bed, where she promptly fell down and grabbed the teddy bear as she rolled over to face the wall. She will continue to help Jack, but only if she never has to tell him about it.

… … …

**> >47 online**

**47:** You can’t hide from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight lack of smut, but it didn't even happen so nothing you didn't miss out on :D  
> This seemed like the only way to end it sorry! THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT HOPEFULLY BE LONGER AND PLOTFULLNESS.  
> I'm just going to go and see where the hell the plot is supposed to be heading right now~
> 
> Oh and I completely forgot to even ask yall about Doomfist!  
> I love-hate him, he's like super cool... but now Gabriel is going to be a twink compared to him... *sigh*  
> Goodbye dominant Gabriel Reyes, I will miss you.
> 
> Oh and... RIP Chester... RIP...


	28. Mr̥tyu Andha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Abuse.

“Angela, what a surprise seeing you here!” The blonde medic turned around to come face-to-face with Adam Jones. He wore the traditional Strike Commander garb, something Jack thought was ridiculous by the amount of layers and _blue._ So he complained during their time together. But now Angela was on edge, as always when around him, yet this time…

“Sir, I am only on my way to the medic facility.”

Adam only hummed in agreement, his fake smile not hiding away the malice in his eyes.

“Say Angela, you and Winston have been quite busy lately.”

“Pardon?”

“I mean, it’s been a long time since the two of you spent so much time together. Should I be concerned? You never spoke unless it was about Jack.”

She can hear the fake concern in his voice, the fake endearing tone as he spoke the very name Angela was fighting to defend. Adam drew closer, his stance all the more intimidating as the glee left his features.

“I thought I told you you’re not allowed to be near him again, none of you are.”

Angela didn’t reply, only held her ground and kept her features schooled. She won’t be defeated this time.

“If any of you are trying to save that poor bastard from whatever you think he’s suffering from, give up. That’s an order.”

“Or what, sir?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you going to lock us away, take away everything we have and leave us for dead like you did with Jack-”

Angela’s vision went black for a second, a sharp ringing in her ears and throbbing at the back of her bed. Adam had slammed her into the wall, his hand tightening around her neck and leaving her gasping for air as her nails dug into his arm. Adam did not let up, he continued to squeeze and Angela realised with panic that he had no intention of letting her go.

The darkness in his eyes, the pure hatred. Was this what she was going to be succumbed to? Her lungs keep constricting, her vision growing spots and head buzzing, buzzing, buzzing-

“Commander!...”

“…you little… don’t let anyone…”

“…Sir, it’s not… Winston has files… sir…”

“…Jack…kill them…”

Angela only managed to gather snippets in her mind, her mind and body numb as her everything finally went black around her.

… … …

“Okay I don’t understand this.”

“Hmm?”

Gabriel squinted over at Jack, who looked too smug although sweat was dripping off of him. They left the house not too long ago and true to his word, Jack sprinted around like a maniac and only managed to run into a tree twice. The smug little fucker was currently greedily drinking water and smiling happily at the runner’s high.

Gabriel on the other hand, barely had a sweat since he refused to run and only acted as a safety patrol for anything Jack might run into.

Gabriel continued his question.

“How the hell are you still that fast? I mean, it’s not like you just up and went with training after the discharge.”

“Angela had a treadmill.”

That was all Jack said, and it didn’t appear that the man had any more hidden secrets as he only continued to drink. Gabriel accepted this explanation, but was still curious how the man was so _fit_ after lazing around his apartment the whole day.

“Okay but-”

“What if,” Jack took another sip of water and gave Gabriel a shit-eating grin. “What if I told you, I’m secretly Captain America?”

Gabriel would have laughed, he really would have… but he only squinted more at the blond before jumping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

“My God! You’re nothing but a military experiment!”

“Guilty as charged my friend.”

“So what, when you break out of the ice.”

Jack’s features suddenly went stoic, his eyes hard and he turned in the general direction of Gabriel.

“When I met you.”

“Fucker.”

Jack only stuck out his tongue and flopped down onto his back, sighing as the grass tickled his bare arms. Gabriel shuffled over to Jack and joined him on the patch of grass, the sun was high as it was just past noon and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly getting it out, he frowned at the message from Sombra which was a simple picture of her cuddling her teddy bear with a grin.

He didn’t think she actually still had it.

“You okay there?”

“Just Sombra sending an update.”

“Safe?”

“Yeah.”

The two fell again in silence, but it was comfortable. Gabriel inched his hand closer to Jack, and saw the blond smile when they interlaced their pinkies. The morning’s kiss still fresh in their minds, and Gabriel couldn’t wait until they refreshed the memory… for maybe a much longer period than before.

Gabriel heard some shrieking and realised some kids came over to terrorise the park, a ball in hand. Weren’t they supposed to be at school? He wasn’t sure any more, giving up on lecturing children about the importance of education the day Sombra walked into the principal’s office and blackmailed him until he was forced to expel her. Honestly she could have just told Gabriel she didn’t want to go to school anymore.

“Wanna go home?”

Jack’s eyes were closed and he looked at peace.

“If we have to.”

“Home or shrieking children.”

“Home.”

… … …

**> >B.O.O.P online**

**B.O.O.P:** Took you long enough to find us

**> >47 online**

**47:** You’re a smart girl

 **B.O.O.P:** You’re a dumb guy

 **47:** Stop what you’re doing and no one will get hurt

 **B.O.O.P:** Real cliché

**> >File Received_Ziegler**

**> >File Received_Reyes**

**> >File Received_Morrison**

All three photos had Sombra freeze in fear. The first displayed Angela, ugly bruises blotching her neck as a few nurses stood over her. Sombra wasn’t all too familiar about medicine, but she was smart enough to realise that the machines around Angel was meant for more than a simple bruise.

The second… the second one showed Sombra sleeping with her teddy bear clutched to her chest. The worst was, the person was right next to her bed who took the photo, a hand stretched out and caressing her cheek. Sombra lifted her hand to her face in disgust. _Someone was here._

And the third was a collage. Jack in his apartment, Jack arriving at the Reyes house, Jack at the party, Jack crying, sleeping, in the park, kissing her _papa._ What the fuck was wrong with these people?

 **B.O.O.P:** You’re asking me to stop, do you even know what I’m doing.

 **47:** If it involves Jack, then it can’t be good.

Sombra could flip him off, she could cuss him out. But they knew where she was, and that she could not escape. They knew where she was… she had to go home, but how safe was it? Sombra opened the photo of herself again and realised whoever was in here was smart enough to wear gloves, to hide the only clue of who they could have been. It could have been _Los Muertos._

**_ Papa Reaper _ **

<<Hide. Coming home.

 **> >**Sombra?

<<Overwatch. Hide.

 **47:** Don’t worry, I’ll give you time.

 **47:** Five days, you have five days to delete everything you gathered and to forget everything that happened.

 **B.O.O.P:** And if I win?

 **47:** A phoenix rises from the ashes.

**> >47 offline**

… … …

Jack barely got out a word when he was suddenly flung onto the bed and told to stay when Gabriel slammed the door shut and started to yell in rapid Spanish, getting distressed answers in return. He had no idea what was going on, one moment they were casually walking home and the next Gabriel practically carried him and locked him in his room.

He knew something was wrong, but only wished he knew _what._ He heard Gabriel yell Jesse’s name, followed by annoyed replies and suddenly the teenager was roped into what was going on too. The voices started to die down, Jack wasn’t sure which sister was calming Gabriel down.

He was scared, he really was. Gabriel hasn’t sounded like that in a long time, and the last time Jack felt this panicky nothing really ended well. Everything was happening too fast: the screaming, the footsteps, the silence, the ringing. The ringing. _Oh._

Scrambling onto his hands and knees, Jack reached for the familiar sound of his phone ringing and fumbled around with the buttons and managed to croak out a strangled ‘hello’ when he finally pressed the device to his ear.

 _“Bloody hell, it_ is _you!”_

Jack had to blink in confusion.

“Um, who is this-?”

_“Lena! Give that!”_

The sudden rumbling voice had Jack freeze, anger boiling in his stomach.

_“Jack-”_

“What do you want?”

A sigh.

_“Jack, we need to talk to you-”_

“Jack?”

Jack didn’t look up at the new voice, but frowned and struggled briefly when the phone was taken away from him. He didn’t realised Gabriel came back, but the man didn’t disappear with his phone at least. Instead he lowered himself next to the blond and carded his fingers through his hair as jack was only left once again in the dark.

“If this is Overwatch, then you must leave.”

Jack could not hear the response, and he only wondered what his former therapist was telling Gabriel. He could not read his expression… that was slightly impossible.

“I refuse-. No you don’t understand, Jack won’t-. Jack-. LET ME SPEAK!”

Jack himself was getting annoyed that he wasn’t part of the conversation, and sat up and tried to wrangle his phone back. Gabriel growled and tried to pull away from the blond’s hands.

“Jack stop.”

“It’s my phone dammit.”

“Jack please-”

“ _Angela needs you!”_

Both froze. During the struggle, the phone accidentally placed Winston on speaker. Jack was the first one to react, his hands still clamped around Gabriel’s arm when he spoke up.

“Winston, what happened to Angela?”

“Jack-”

“Shut up Gabriel! Winston answer me!”

_“Jack, she got hurt.”_

Things finally started to go slow. Angela was hurt… She left Jack without a word and she got hurt. Now many people who first ask how, or why, or even if it is serious. But simple words just as ‘hurt’ and ‘scratch’, meant all the same as ‘dead’ and ‘guts spilling out’ in Overwatch. Jack refused to have tears spill as he felt around for the phone and held it close to his face.

“Winston, Winston. Please, what happened? Is she dead? Winston-”

_”Jack, you need to come back.”_

Go back to Overwatch? Jack needed to go back to Overwatch? No, no, no. No. There were many reason why he couldn’t, but… Adam. Adam, he can’t go back because Adam-

“Winston, did Adam…?”

_“Jack, you need to come back.”_

Jack didn’t reply, Gabriel ripped the phone out of his hand and started to yell.

“Like hell is he going back there! Jack is not going near that place if his life depends on it! You hear you fuckers! _Jack is not-_ ”

_“Mr. Reyes-“_

_“I will kill you before he goes back!”_

Jack was hysteric. He could feel the tears dripping down his face, he could feel himself start to shake as he had no idea what to focus on. Winston was still yelling, Gabriel was screaming. The door was locked, and someone was banging against it. Angel was hurt. He had to go back. Adam was back. Adam was always there. Adam will never die. Adam.

“I should have let that bitch leave the day she arrived!”

And that’s what had Jack scream. No words, no sounds, just a deep ache from his lungs finally releasing. Gabriel cursed, Jack felt fingers pressing hard into his shoulders and the sound on the door refused to stop. He heard someone yelling in his ear, he swore he could see blood, he swore he could hear a silky voice whispering in his ear of how much he wanted to die. How death wanted to finally have him.

“Jack-”

“Angela!”

Those were the words escaping him, the constant repeat of her name at the top of his lungs as tears and agony burst out. Angela was dead, Angela was gone. Gabriel hated her, Sombra hated her, they all hated her. Angela, his angel, Angela… She didn’t leave… she never left…

“You’re the reason she’s dead!”

Gabriel couldn’t react quickly enough when Jack lashed out at him, fury spurring on his blind actions as Jack could feel his nails and hands making contact with whatever was in front of him. It made sense, all of it. Angela loved him, she was the one who understood and it was Gabriel who drove away his angel. Angela was dead, and Gabriel really was nothing more than a Reaper.

Jack heard a growl, was sure it was Gabriel, but he too was angry. He continued cussing at Gabriel, the actual scent of blood hitting his senses when he felt his nails dig too deep. Gabriel yelled, and Jack screamed again when he finally had a taste of his own medicine. The thundering against the door paired with frantic screaming almost drowned out the sound of fists pounding against skin.

Jack didn’t take it, he screamed and cursed and fumbled with his own punches, but he was at the disadvantage. A fist to his face, his ear, his temple, his shoulder. It kept coming, and he kept dodging. Adrenaline. His last lifeline, his enemy. Soon enough Jack was drifting between memories, his body barely avoiding the punches as his mind tried to understand where he was.

A fist to his shoulder.

_Adam’s hand around your throat, his lips against yours as a knife twists in your side. His cackle, his whispers, his caress as he praises you. You’re not allowed to speak, you’re not allowed to move. Smell the blood, feel the pain. Thank him for taking care of you. You’re allowed to look at his eyes._

His temple.

_Gabriel’s hand at the back of your neck, his lips against your forehead as his fingers press against your hip. He laughs, he whispers, he loves you. You only sigh, and wiggle as he tickles you. His musk… You can’t tell him how much you love him, and you can’t see the love in his eyes._

A fist to his ear.

_Adam was handsome, Adam knew how to lure you. He showed you everything you knew, he taught you everything you wanted to know. Adam was kind, Adam only wanted you to say no. But you were trained to say yes, Adam hurt you._

His face.

_Gabriel is a feeling, Gabriel keeps his distance. He listened, he spoke, he asked you, you answered. Gabriel doesn’t need much, Gabriel just held you close and told you, you were okay. But you weren’t okay, you are not okay. Gabriel is hurting you._

It hurt, it hurt so much.

“Gabriel…” Jack could feel blood in his mouth, on his face, on his hands. The hands stopped coming down, he heard a sob above up him. Jack was sure he was still crying too, but barely cared when he realised he was on the floor: back pressed harshly against the ground as Gabriel’s weight against his stomach shook as he heard the man cry.

“Jackie, dear God…”

“ _Dios mio,_ Gabi!”

The thundering stopped, the door was open, but too late. Jack couldn’t see Gabriel, he couldn’t see the hatred and masked love. The weight sunk down, hands gripped his face and lips were pressed against him. Desperate. Fake.

“Jackie-”

“Get off him!”

Jack was sane, he was sure he was. Sure. He was… sure he was sane. Sane. New hands touched him, smaller hands, rougher hands. Jesse. Jesse was touching him, Jesse was cursing at Gabriel and Gabriel was crying and screaming this time. Jack just… he was sure he was sane…

_… … …_

**> >4d 23h 59m 59s**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every story is perfect. Not every ending is happy.  
> I'm crying.


	29. Doud ass Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The times are not 100% accurate, just because I hate that shit but it creates suspense dammit
> 
> This might be kind of long and tedious, but hey, I need to fit a whole day in one chapter. (I tried to not make it 4k+)

**> >4d 23h 59m 59s**

Sombra stares at the timer she set, a knot in her stomach and the hair on her neck rising as each second just slowly ticks down to the next. She was never a fan of time, always reminded of the pace of her heartbeat or the steadiness of her breath. Home wasn't too far away, but she won't make it in less than a day and already they were running out of time. She wished she could just call her _papa_ and explain what was happening, but right now she feared to even have her mobile on her.

Five days and then Adam would come banging down every door in the neighbourhood to make their lives a living hell. Five days to truly expose the man for what he was... Somehow Sombra wondered if trying to dig everything up was truly worth it, if taking what was Jack's most precious secret and using it to bring someone down. Her thoughts didn't make much sense, not even to herself, but somewhere deep inside... Sombra wondered if some secrets were just meant to be kept.

_Will this really be worth it?_

**> >4d 23h 50m 34s**

She wasted too much time already, Sombra had to go home and explain what was happening, explain without Jack knowing. She had to stop all of this before Overwatch stepped in and ruins everything once again.

... ... ...

**> >4d 23h 43m 32s**

… … …

Jesse was lost. For all the years of violence he witnessed, it was the first time he could only stare in horror at Jack who was curled up uselessly against the wall and openly sobbing. The man was bruised... bruised beyond what Jesse could think was humanly possible. They were black or purple as of yet, but the skin was still red and looked painful. Gabriel did not hold back when he went down on Jack, and all Jesse could think of was, _why?_

Gabriel came storming into the house screaming that they had to lock the doors and get the guns, some of his sentences flowing too fast for Jesse to get a grip of. Gabriel’s eyes were wild and once again… Jesse never felt true fear until the man walks into the room. His sisters tried to question him, Jesse tried to snap at him, but the man only yelled and roared and disappeared into his room, leaving the rest confused and frantic.

Then Jack started to scream.

Jesse was good at identifying screams, usually being the one to draw them out, but never did it sound so… it sounded broken and desperate and so utterly _animalistic,_ it only had Gabriel’s sisters pound harder at the door as they tried to open it. It was Jesse, who with nod from Nicole, set his skills to the task and managed to pry the door open just in time to find Gabriel beating Jack to a bloody pulp.

Jack who was fighting back, albeit weakly, tears wreaked over his face and blood splattered over both of them. The sisters cried, rushed over to Gabriel, but it was all too late. Gabriel realised too late, and Jesse never feared a man that much.

He pried Jack away from the family, away from the chaos, and into the room Sombra provided him with. Jack didn’t fight him, but his useless eyes still rolled with tears and his mouth bubbled some pools of blood. Jesse left the man to curl up and cry, not finding it in his heart to force him to do anything else. But they had to get away, away from Reaper.

“Jack-” The blond jerked, body stilled and blood starting to clot against his skin. “We need to get away… I know a place…”

The blond didn’t say anything, only took a few minutes to understand what was happening before slowly nodding and daring to sit up. Jesse saw no shame in helping the man, and neither did Jack as the two of them finally managed to hobble over to the door while supporting each other, or mostly Jesse making sure Jack wasn’t about to bolt off and smack into a wall.

Jesse strained to listen for voices, and was surprised to hear none. They had to get away before anyone realised they were gone, or before Reaper decided he wanted to confront Jack on what happened. Jesse wasn’t a man of pointless violence, even if he seemed careless. There was a place and a time for everything.

The coast was clear, and without another second of hesitation, Jesse helped Jack to escape the house and hobble along the streets.

… … …

**> >4d 22h 29m 52s**

… … …

“Dr. Winston?”

The man looked up to find a nurse smiling shyly at him, a clipboard in hand and freckled cheeks. Another small ray of sunshine Winston never grew tired of seeing.

“Emily, what news do you bring me?”

She was new to Overwatch family, dragged in by Lena but not as troublesome. It was nice to see another friendly face amongst the sea of corrupted smirks. The nurse cleared her throat and handed the man the clipboard. Winston took it with care and quickly scanned his eyes of the contents.

_Angela will be fine…_

With a sigh of relief, he gave a grateful nod towards Emily who smiled and scurried off to tend to the blonde again. When Winston discovered that Angela was in the medical facility due to an injury, he rushed off to find Adam fretting over his top Nurse and giving his best impression of a worried father. None of the nurses batted an eye at him.

Of course that led to the rather strange phone conversation Winston had with Jack and… Gabriel Reyes. When Angela informed Winston that Jack had new friends, he didn’t expect it to be from Gabriel Reyes himself, a man he heard from through the grapevines. His actions were enough to keep Overwatch on their toes, not sure if he had any intentions to strike the base itself… yet it appeared he was unaware of their existence until now at least.

It also made Winston question the character of this new… friend of Jack’s… if that man only turns out to be the same as Adam, then they might just lose Jack forever.

… … …

**> >4d 22h 00m 22s**

… … …

Jack had no idea where they were going, and didn’t care much for it either. Right now Jesse was his guide and Jack could care less if the boy dumped him in the street and put him out of his misery. He ached, and the sudden rush of earlier’s adrenaline was fresh out of his system and now he was left whimpering and groaning each time Jesse would brush against a new bruise.

Jack knew his wounds were bad, he could feel the dried blood covering him and the ache in his mouth might be more than just a toothache. A quick swipe of his tongue and Jack could taste the soft and tender gum at least three times. Gabriel really did a number on him…

He rush was gone, and now all Jack was left with were the memory of Gabriel’s fists impacting onto his skin. He had no idea why Gabriel would strike him, why he would lash out when it was _him_ who was to blame. He’s the reason Angela is dead…

_Angela is dead._

The two suddenly stopped and Jack realised he was crying again, hiccups escaping him and he heard Jesse sigh. It wasn’t annoyed, just, resigned. Jack didn’t want to think any more, he just wanted to lie down and maybe have a drink or a bottle and wake up tomorrow to deal with everything. He can’t right now, not when the scars were still fresh.

Gabriel and Adam were all the same: possessive and angry, strong and kind, culling and charming. Jack _told_ Angela he couldn’t do it again, that he can’t bring himself to be in a relationship… but the deed was done, and he learned from his mistakes. Jack would rest for the night, but leave before Gabriel could track him down.

He knew it would only be the first fight of many, and soon enough the fist fights would turn into sex, and sex would turn into possession… he’s been there, Adam took him there more than enough for the both of them. Jack just needed out, he needed a break from the hell he spawned into.

“Hey, we’re here.”

Jack only grunted when Jesse spoke up, he heard a door open before he was gently pushed inside. The place smelled strange, new. Jack’s already busy mind was too tired to process the new information, he just wanted to rest.

“There’s only an old couch in here, we didn’t finish the place up yet.”

 _We?_ Jack didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to drink and sleep, revert to what he was before Gabriel came. He just had to forget, just for a little while.

“Hey kid, help an old man out here.”

Jesse said nothing and only took a hold of Jack’s wrist before gently dragging the blond through wherever they were until his knees hit something.

“Here, you can sit down now.”

Jack grunted in response and slowly lowered himself until he touched the very stiff, yet sunken couch. It was uncomfortable as hell, but brought peace to Jack, a peace he needed.

“Where are we?”

“Dunno, the boss, uh, he, just brought me here. Told me we had to patch the place up, looked like shit when we came.”

The couch protested when Jack shifted, the bruises aching much worse than before and he realised that it might not be what he wanted. Maybe if he just curled up again against the wall…

A knock on the door at Jack jerk, but Jesse quickly reassured him before the boy’s footsteps could be heard drifting away. Voices, but he wasn’t sure which ones. Jack was on edge. He was finally allowed to rest, but he might have to run again, if Gabriel came back for him- no, no, if Adam came back for him then he’s dead. Adam can’t find him again, he can’t keep running with Angela-

Angela is dead.

The words sounded almost unreal now, the tears not really understanding why they had to keep going. So it left Jack numb, numb and confused and frustrated because of everyone who had to finally go it was _Angela._

“Uh, lan’lord kinda wanna chat…”

Jack registered the words, and also understood he wasn’t in the best of shapes to create a first impression, and only steeled himself for an onslaught of questions when a strangely familiar voice softly spoke up.

“Hey man… you back?”

It took Jack a solid five seconds before he bit his lip, swallowed down a scream and felt a new wave of tears rushing over his cheeks as he trembled. Too much, it was all too much.

 _“Dunno, the boss, uh, he, just brought me here. Told me we had to patch the place up, looked like shit when we came.” Gabriel… Gabriel was fixing this shit place, he was fixing_ my _place. Oh God, what is happening?_

Jack barely heard the other two men yelp in concern, his own heart and head pounding in confusion as he tried to understand what was going on. Gabriel beat him, to own him, teach him, train him. That’s why, the only reason why. Gabriel held him, took him in, fixed his place, kissed him… _Gabriel, who the fuck are you?_

A hand was on his shoulder, but he couldn’t care right now. Not right now.

“Hey man, let’s get you patched up.”

… … …

**> >4d 21h 26m 39s**

… … …

“Ah, _chica~_ ”

Sombra snorted at the leer the man gave her from the shadows. She knew enough about them to know with just the right words and he would be on his knees begging for forgiveness, but alas, Sombra knows she cannot use authority so lightly. So she decided to entertain him.

She was still in Dorado, the way home long and she has to try and find a ride at late notice. Playing her cards right and Sombra might just get everything she’ll need.

Playing up her natural charms, Sombra smirked and strutted over to the shadows where she spotted around three other men too, all noticing her now as she neared the shadows. The first caller straightened himself out and stood an inch taller than Sombra, he reeked of masculinity; not too bad looking either, but Sombra wasn’t on a sexual hunt right down.

She cocked her hip to the side and decided to play the role of a confident woman, knowing well enough it’s what the men were really after. _You really didn’t teach them well, did you Nico?_ The other men also gained interest and shuffled closer, and she wasn’t dumb enough to ignore the rather predatory gleam in their eyes. Sombra knew well enough she was safe, at least until she gives a sliver of a hint that she wants in on their thoughts… words were dangerous.

“You called?”

The first caller only nodded, flexing his arms _just_ so to impress her; and hell, she really was only a woman. Sombra made sure her eyes followed the movement, and made sure to just puff her own chest a bit out more. _Just keep going,_ papa _taught you well._

“Well you see, _chica,_ you were just walking along and looking all pretty…”

“Mhmm?”

“So I thought, maybe she’d like to be all pretty with me?”

The man was cocky, clearly impressed with himself and his words as his body already screamed in invitation. To be honest, if Sombra was not on a very important mission she would maybe give it a thought, and then lecture herself about ‘stop sleeping with strangers’; another lesson curtsey of her _papa._ But as it is, Sombra could only entertain the man for so long.

Sombra stepped a bit closer and have a finger barely touch she man on his neck, trailing down to his collarbone and twisting her hand until her thumb gently rested on his Adam’s apple. The others were all too curious, already having moved closer than Sombra would have liked. She refused to deter in her actions.

“Well I wouldn’t mind… that is if you can take me to a nice place, in your car.”

She did her best to give a lilt to her words, to press her body forward enough to entice him. She wasn’t a seduction machine, having just enough skills to get the right men to bed, but she was relying mostly on her natural womanly allure rather than acquired abilities. It did the trick.

His Adam’s apple bobbed, arms flexing again before his hands (which Sombra realised were covered in gloves, gloves her memory was screaming at), took a hold of her wrist and he leaned in with a wicked grin. Sombra could feel herself go dizzy with the sudden absence of blood in her head, cold fear trickling along her spine.

“Well then, _chica,_ I really did want a better picture of you.”

Hands grabbed Sombra from every direction.

… … …

**> >4d 21h 00m 00s**

**> >4d 20h 59m 59s**

… … …

Jesse tried to not grimace as the landlord, Lucio he called himself, pinched Jack’s hand as the blond went to prod at some wrapping around his head. The man was patient and told some horrible jokes to try and lighten the mood, trying to stop Jack’s shaking and wild eyes. Jesse was smart enough to connect the dots, he realised Jack didn’t suddenly move into Gabriel’s house when he arrived. Jack had a place before that, the very same place Gabriel spent hours upon hours fixing with no reason given.

Jack’s hand fell limp to his side and he only sagged into the rather plush couch, before closing his eyes and clearly trying to distance himself from what was going on around him. The apartment was the landlord’s, Lucio’s, and a… strange atmosphere to it.

Jack’s old shitty place produced isolation and rot, like a wilting flower that refused to die.

Gabriel’s house was warm and domestic, like a mother’s eternal love.

Lucio’s apartment was bright and calm, a contradiction between relaxation and energisation.

Jesse wasn’t sure if he should fall asleep with the relaxing music in the background, or stay alert at the vibrant colours splattered across the walls with instruments and equipment decorating the empty spaces. The man loved his music. Some odd objects were here and there, a pair of boxing gloves and some tribal masks which somehow fitted the whole modern vibe. Jesse also spotted a pair of jeans which looked suspiciously larger than what the man, Lucio, would be able to wear.

“Nice place.” Jesse muttered, hoping to break some of the silence. Lucio turned to the teenager and smiled brightly. “Thanks, I take pride in my studio!”

“Studio?”

“Yeah, as best as it gets I guess.”

That’s when Jesse realised that the music equipment was real high tech, and wondered how he felt safe enough to just have that kind of stuff in his house. Even with a thousand armed men, Jesse would never have it lying around.

“So, um, no questions?”

At this Lucio frowned, looking back at Jack. The blond was listening, but decided to remain idle. Jesse wished he could help, but it wasn’t his place to tell an old man to voice his troubles, Jesse didn’t have that right yet. Instead Lucio grabbed a chair and sat across from them.

“I’m guessing… Reaper?”

Jesse flinched at the name, Jack only looked sad and clenched his eyes. His voice croaked when he spoke up.

“Gabriel. His name’s Gabriel.”

Lucio only nodded and leaned back into his chair, concern across his face as he watched the bruises on Jack only darken with each passing minute. There were more than what was expected, and it looked gruesome on Jack’s pale skin.

“Guessing you guys went right at it?”

Jack nodded, a small twitch of his head rather. Jesse was uncomfortable with what the man was doing, but knew he could step in whenever he wanted to.

“Have to admit, you must have put up a real fight, haven’t seen someone so lightly bruised in a while.” Lucio flinched at his own words, maybe realising right now wasn’t the time to joke around. The man resisted to sigh, Jesse only touched Jack’s thigh. “Look, I’m one of those around here who don’t get much up in his business, I like to keep everything clean and tidy and not bloody. But, I’m not lying when I said you got off lucky… and it’s been a long time since he lost his temper that bad.”

“When was that?”

Lucio’s eyes flicked over to Jesse.

“When he felt his masculinity and position threatened by my man, too bad two can play at that game. Now they just respectfully acknowledge each other before turning tails the other way. Grown men can be such children I swear.”

Jesse strained to not look over at the previous pair of suspicious pants, so Lucio wasn’t alone…

“You know Gabriel?”

That was Jack, and Lucio quickly turned his attention back to the blond.

“Yeah, both grew up here, but I wasn’t born here. We’re not friends, but we spoke once or twice-”

“Is this Gabriel, or Reaper?”

Lucio frowned, seeming to mull over the question as Jesse only glared in confusion. Gabriel or Reaper? They were different?

“Who do you think it was?”

Jack didn’t reply, and no one said anything for a long time until Lucio stood up and disappeared somewhere in the apartment. Jack looked calmer, but Jesse could sense so much more from the man.

“What’s up partner?”

“What happened?”

“You tell me.”

“I got a call… and he got angry, then I got angry and… Adam was there…”

 _Adam?_ Jesse wasn’t about to open that can of worms, and waited for Jack to continue but the blond didn’t. He appeared to be frozen in time. Jack never saw anyone look so _old,_ and feel this heart ache. He wanted to help Jack, but he didn’t want to pry… he knew what it felt like having to tell people about yourself, having no one with you who lived through what your experiences. Having people who doesn’t _truly_ understand you.

“Angela is dead.”

That caught Jesse’s attention, he knew that name. Angela, she was the doctor who fixed him up. The teenager’s fingers twitched, reminded of the blond who caringly instructed him what to do in his recovery period.

“You care much ‘bout her…”

“She was an angel, my angel. Always kind and patient, and giving me a good smack when I needed it. But every time I did something stupid, every time I tried to just sink a bit deeper into the abyss… she would hold me, and tell me ‘Heroes never die’, but that isn’t true…”

Jesse didn’t have that feeling, of someone caring and kind, who had his back when he needed it. For a minute he once thought it could be Gabriel, he looked at the man and almost called him ‘dad’, before his mind shut down and lectured him. Jesse didn’t do that kind of thing, he didn’t get attached to people.

Lucio came back, with three mugs of hot chocolate and passed it on to the other two. Jack started to nurse the hot chocolate immediately, calming himself down. Lucio crossed his legs on the chair and went to take a sip when he squinted at Jack and a secret smile tugged at his face.

Jesse ignored everything, because Jack was fine for now.

… … …

**> >4d 15h 43m 19s**

… … …

It was dark, no moon. Gabriel couldn’t find himself to care, he thought it complimented his own thoughts, the dark thoughts as the pain in his jaw allowed him to be grounded on Earth. He regretted what he did, and he had no valid excuse for his actions. He was angry, and unfortunately he wasn’t the best of people to be around when he got angry… Jack wasn’t the first person he beat because of his temper, nor the first person he loved whom he beat…

His _mama, hermanas, hija…_ They were all there, and Gabriel was not proud of his actions. His poor _abuela_ came running after him, after Jesse and Jack disappeared without a trace. The woman nearly had a heart attack as she screamed at Gabriel, cursed his soul to hell. Or at least that’s what it felt it like. Gabriel regretted it… so much… but he can’t take back what he did.

Hitting Jack. He promised to never harm the blond, promised to be the person his last lover never was. Gabriel should have known better, he was nothing more than a heartless monster. The man couldn’t help but smirk at his own dramatic thoughts, but could hardly find other words fitting enough.

Gabriel Reyes killed his sunshine, and might never get him back.

Gabriel looked up when his _mama_ suddenly appeared by his side, where he was lying on the grass in their front lawn; kicked out of the house. She didn’t meet his eyes and only handed him his phone, which was flashing some light frantically. His _mama_ didn’t say a word, and neither did he when he took the phone from her hands.

He barely flinched when the phone’s bright light assaulted his eyes.

**_ Mija _ **

**> >**Tia called

 **> >**I just killed 5 men

 **> >**5 men

 **> >**And what do you do in return?

 **> >**Beat the gringo to shit.

 **> >**I’m coming to kill you papa

 **> >**And when you’re dead, I’m dragging your ass back from hell to apologise to the gringo

 **> >**And I hope he doesn’t forgive you

… … …

**> >4d 14h 13m 16s**

**> >4d 11h 59m 19s**

**> >4d 8h 38m 51s**

**> >4d 4h 53m 10s**

**> >4d 2h 12m 22s**

**… … …**

**> >3d 23h 59m 59s**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I delivered *bows* this is the... OUR THOUGHTS MUST PROCESS BEFORE GABE AND JACK BONE EACH OTHER chapter, because you know, life sucks and some people hold grudges for a long time.
> 
> I have around 5 POV's to cover each chapter (Jack, Gabe, Jesse, Sombra, Winston/Angela, Lucio/Maria)... so... enjoy the next 4 chapters of long days and drama...
> 
> So apparently I HAD to include some Doomfist even if he was just mentioned. And no... I am not... totally not... a slut for Doomcio... why would you imply that...
> 
> Fuck you!
> 
> These next few chapters might take a long time to construct because... we are kinda... nearing towards... um... zhe end... um... :D
> 
> (Maybe 10 more chapters or so)
> 
> Fun fact:: Every new paragraph I start with at least 3 sentences, and if I can't formulate the exact plot line of the entire paragraph in around 5 minutes, I scrap it. I just noticed I do that and thought it be fun to share my useless mind mapping strategy.


	30. Maraṇaya Andhayi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note:: the time does not reset at midnight, rather it resets around late morning between 10-11am. Just in case the countdown doesn't make too much sense.
> 
> Also, this chapter format will be slightly different.
> 
> WARNING(S):: Mentions of a very unhealthy relationship (abusive & controlling)

**> >3d 23h 59m 59s**

**… … …**

Gabriel was lying in the front lawn, grass tickling is bare skin as he stared blankly at the glaring sun just below its peak. He’s been locked outside of the house the whole night, and probably for a few more days too if is sisters decided to forgive him yet… but he still won’t be able to forgive himself. He saw it fitting to have him outside like a dog, being fed when food was made and just… staying there. He didn’t sleep at all, instead thinking about how he would ever get Jack back and how.

Jack didn’t deserve him right now, he never did. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jack left for good, going off in search of some place far, far away. Maybe Jesse will go with him, making sure Jack doesn’t get into shit. Gabriel would trust Jesse to take care of Jack, the boy can protect the blond and knows enough to get them by. Of course Gabriel might have to get Sombra to keep an eye on them, just to make sure they will be okay…

“I don’t care how much you pity yourself _viejo,_ if you don’t eat then I have to be the next Reaper and I’m not in the mood to chase around angsty teenagers.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Gabriel didn’t look up at his daughter, only hearing her voice from somewhere. He was happy she was back and safe, the information almost meaning nothing to him until he realised that Sombra also got into a scuffle. Dragging himself up, Gabriel whipped over to look at Sombra and felt his stomach drop at the bruises on her face. It just brought back the memory of Jack, beaten bloody by his own fists. He couldn’t even protect Sombra.

“Sombra-”

“Shut up I’m fine dammit. I’m fine.”

Gabriel almost didn’t want to believe her, watching her every move carefully as she advanced towards him. She killed five men she claimed, and that was what worried Gabriel. She might own a gun, and know how to fight, but Sombra preferred the pacifist way of life; she didn’t like to get her own hands dirtier than they are.

She wasn’t limping nor flinching, instead she advanced at incredible speed. Gabriel choked in pain when his abdomen flared up, coughing painfully as he stumbled onto his back and gazed up at the looming figure of Sombra over him. She was glaring, her brows knitted close together and lips pressed so tight Gabriel was scared she might suck them in.

“Now listen here, I know you’re just loving this whole pity party of yours, but I didn’t kick you for you to just lie here and die. We have,” she paused to frown at her wrist. “We have four days, _four days¸_ left before shit hits the fan. Hot and steamy shit, so you’re going to-” she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “-read the shit I have on here. You’re going to read it, and then you’re going to run over to Jack and apologise like you’re life depends on it, because we’re going to lose him real quick _papa._ ”

The phone was thrown at his lap, and he opened his mouth to question her but she only silenced him with a glare.

“I’m tired, read the files and once you’re head isn’t filled with pitying thoughts you can come talk to me again,” Sombra frowned again and Gabriel swore he saw her eyes gloss over a bit. He had so many questions, but trusted Sombra enough to follow her instructions. “We don’t have much time _papa,_ we’re really going to lose him.”

Sombra disappeared into the house and Gabriel carefully picked up the phone and unlocked it with a slightly struggle, before reading the already opened file.

… … …

_ May 15 I _

I finally made it, like, actually made it! ----------------------- can’t wait to meet everyone around here, actually can’t believe I’m here. Pops thought I’d probably rot away on the farm like him, but here I am! Ready to serve my country ----------------------- things can’t be that bad around here, I mean, look how many people enlist in the first place. I’ll be fine

_ May 30 I _

15 days, and dying ----------------------- met some people at least, they like me I think. Especially this one guy, he’s kinda strange. Tall, dark hair and eyes, but not in colour that much. He must have been through some shit I guess ----------------------- hey we all got out reasons, and I’m just hoping he won’t beat to shit when I say something wrong.

_ April 1 I _

What the fuck? The guys decided to play a prank on me and have one of the guys ask me out today, like, its April’s Fools! Why would I fall for that? ----------------------- Can’t believe that Adam fucking Jones is the one who had to do it, why did they decide it to be him? Couldn’t they at least get someone ugly? -----------------------

_ April 2 I _

Oh, it wasn’t a joke.

… … …

“You doing okay man?” Jack jerked when something hot touched his fingers. He didn’t bother to cover his mistake, and carefully wrapped his fingers around the object and sighed in relief when he realised Lucio made him some coffee. Jack couldn’t sleep, he hurt and refused to take any medication just because he couldn’t be sure of what was given to him.

During the night he was busy making plans; how he would get away from Gabriel, and where he would go. Jack was thinking that maybe it won’t be too late to maybe call his parents again, reveal the truth and get some hands to help him around the farm. He missed the place, even if he won’t admit it.

Jack didn’t reply to Lucio’s question and only sipped at the hot drink, closing his eyes and trying to clear his thoughts. He knew it was a mistake to trust Gabriel, and he couldn’t place all of the blame on the man… Jack was still a long road from being fixed. Maybe he should just give up already, no one would be angry at him… hell, he had no one left.

“Jack?”

The blond only hummed in response when he heard Jesse beside him. Jesse would be coming with him, the boy could use some manual labour to sober him up. The idea was pleasant to Jack, imagining the rest of his life in the open air with Jesse cursing as he tried to work the tractor. Jack then stopped his train of thought, because his mind tried to remember what the farm looked like – but all that came up were the cornfields, and nothing else.

“Jack?”

“We-I’m leaving, today, now. I need out, I can’t have him come after me… but you can come with, if you want to.”

Jack nervously continued to drink. Jesse didn’t say anything, but Jack didn’t blame him. The two never spoke to each other and barely had a relationship, but Jack was giving the boy an offer to lead a normal life.

“Yeah okay.”

Jack almost sighed in relief when Jesse answered, instead he sipped at his coffee again. His life would restart, and he would be okay.

“We can leave this afternoon.”

“I’ll get everythin’ ready, just leave it to me.”

The couch shifted when Jesse stood up and went to talk to Lucio, Jack just couldn’t wait for the time to tick by. Restart, a new beginning.

… … …

_ June 18 I _

\----------------------- Adam Jones is amazing, why didn’t I bother to get with him earlier? Of all the things I would experience, I didn’t think it’d be a relationship this sweet ----------------------- came back to find he even cleaned my area, and his reasoning was that he didn’t want me to overexert my muscles from the day’s drills. Adam Jones! I want to marry you!

_ July 31 I _

Adam spoke to me today, he asked if I’m comfortable taking our relationship the next level ----------------------- left the farm and just screwed off, I mean, sure I might have sucked a dick or two, but going all the way? That wasn’t something I just wanted to waste, I dunno, I still think your first time has to be special. I’m old school okay. ----------------------- maybe I should trust Adam, why not?

_ November 1 I _

Did I ever mention how much I love Adam Jones?

… … …

Gabriel growled at the phone in his hands, he had too many questions. Lines were crossed out, words missing and facts which didn’t add up in his own mind. He wanted to know why Sombra had this, why she was gone for so long and came back pissed at him. He wanted to know what her message meant and why Jack couldn’t find peace.

Gabriel sighed and scrolled to the next page, he had to keep reading…

… … …

**> >3d 16h 25m 15s**

… … …

“Dr. Winston, Miss Ziegler will be okay. Do you need us to do anything else?”

“No, thank you Emily, that would be all.”

The ginger smiled and scurried away. Winston sighed out of relief, Angela was told to be released not much later. She was bruised, but was given permission to rest in her own quarters. It didn’t help that she had a point the other day: Overwatch had to get Jack back, or at least get back at him. He man hated Winston, but there wasn’t anyone else he could send to talk to Jack.

Winston paged Tracer, who zipped into his office not too long after. Lena gave a mock salute.

“Aye aye!”

Lena didn’t know Jack personally, only having observed the man from a distance, yet Winston knew how much the woman adored Strike Commander Morrison. Who didn’t?

“Lena, I need you to do me favour.”

… … …

_ April 2 V _

Five year anniversary! Five years of having Adam by my side and I haven’t been happier! Strangely enough our relationship didn’t mess with our performance and I’m sure even the higher ups are just politely ignoring us ----------------------- he has something big planned tonight, something about finally reaching a milestone.

_ April 10 V _

Just woke up, no idea where Adam is. The nurse told me he went off on a mission, head still hurts ----------------------- he came home and that’s all I remember, I just know that the nurses are worried about me. They said I had some injuries, and Adam just explained that I clumsy, which I can’t argue with. I was making food whilst half asleep, too bad I couldn’t even see what Adam had planned for our anniversary. There’s always next year I guess.

_ April 17 V _

Uh, so Adam felt bad that I don’t remember anything from the other night (so, we did something?) and decided to repeat it yesterday night… ----------------------- The nurse wasn’t happy when I went back, and only said something about having to try and not fall the whole time. I just wanted her to make sure the rope burns were okay… I’m kind of confused.

_ April 20 V _

The nurse’s name is Jessica, and she’s really starting to hate me.

_ June 1 V _

\----------------------- did Adam get bored with what we had before?

… … …

“He wants to leave.”

“He took his time.”

Jesse rose his eyebrows at the man’s word, who sputtered and covered his mouth with his hands. Lucio clearly didn’t mean to say that, but it was clear that the words weren’t hateful, rather they were… resigned.

“Problem?”

Lucio regained his composure and gestured with his hand to the old man sleeping on the couch, eyebrows pinched and teeth clenched. Neither of the two men ever saw someone sleeping so painfully.

“This isn’t a place for retirement, not for someone like him. Isn’t he supposed to be in some sunny suburban neighbourhood yelling at kids who run on his lawn?”

Jesse understood what Lucio was trying to say, similar to what people tell him when he runs around with Deadlock. Jesse was starting to feel that maybe him and Jack could get along, sharing their stories of how they just stand out no matter what they do.

“I don’t think he should leave, I’ve seen the way he’s around the Boss.”

Lucio raised an eyebrow at the words. “Reaper?”

“Yeah, those two make teenagers seem mature.”

Lucio smiled secretly and leaned back onto his chair, Jesse followed the movement with his eyes and spotted a photo with two formally dressed men kissing happily. A quick dart to Lucio again and Jesse reverted his gaze when he realised he was looking into the man’s personal life.

“I get it man,” Lucio’s own gaze went to the photo, “Two people from different worlds being in love isn’t easy, it’s bad enough those two missed out on so many years…”

Jesse was curious.

“I’m guessin’-”

Lucio only rolled his eyes, took the photo and handed it over to the teenager.

“It’s not some secret or anything, I’m married and happily at that. He’s not around because of some business back at home or something, must be hard to be a famous fighter.”

Jesse only had a photo of Lucio’s spouse, and yet already he was intimidated by the man. It wasn’t his face or his muscles, but rather large hands holding tightly onto Lucio. Jesse might be agile, but he wasn’t experienced enough to escape a tight grip… one of the reasons why he keeps getting kidnapped.

Jesse politely handed the photo back.

“And this all relates how?”

“It’s obvious isn’t it? The old man has been through some though shit, something he can’t get through alone. Kisses and hugs won’t help, blood might do the trick.”

Jesse was still lost, to which Lucio only rolled his eyes at.

“Not all relationships are as easy as everyone things, some people meet and just live happily ever after. Others… others have to cross some bridge, spill some blood, maybe even face their fears. In my opinion, that’s what truly reveals if your relationship is worth it. Being an adult isn’t easy kid, the older you get, the more pain just keeps piling up until you can finally let it go.”

Jesse didn’t even bother to argue, because there was a knock on the door and Lucio stood up to open it. Jesse noticed his strange gait, and recalling their conversation realised that maybe Lucio was the one who could really help Jack.

“Hey, who are- Hey!”

Jesse whipped around hearing the distressed call and saw a woman with an eyepatch walking straight over to Jack, pinched his nose, and yelled at him in a rapid foreign tongue when then he gasped awake.

“Strike Commander Morrison! You are the world’s biggest idiot!” Her voice made Jesse want to drop to his knees in apology, although he wasn’t even being yelled at.

“Ana? What the fuck?”

… … …

_ May 8 X _

\----------------------- he’s not that bad, he’s just concerned. I admit, I get lost sometimes and it’s nice that he wants to know where I am the whole time. ----------------------- thinking I was having an affair with Jessica (not my fault I’m in hospital the whole time… actually it is my fault), he even hurt me so I could ‘spend extra time’ with her. It took me a week of sex to finally convince him I’m his -----------------------

_ April 12 X _

Adam got scared when he saw me talking to Craig the other day, so he decided to make sure everyone would stay away from me. I think it’s sweet really, but now it kind of hurts when I run. Did he really have to cut me? ----------------------- told Jessica about Adam, she was curious because she couldn’t figure out what he was to me. She suddenly started to ask questions, even begging me to tell her if I’m being forced or something. Adam is just a passionate guy.

_ June 1 X _

Jessica concerned me today, something about sending me to therapy. I don’t need therapy… unless it can help me to bring Adam and me closer. Nah, we’re close enough ----------------------- Jessica is starting to make me angry.

_ June 28 X _

\----------------------- called in because of concern? Adam isn’t hurting me! What do those guys know! Adam is just a bit kinkier than I expected, nothing I’m against. If these people would just mind their own business ----------------------- Adam won’t hurt me!

_ August 8 X _

\----------------------- not allowed to leave without him… I admit, I didn’t think Adam would be this protective. The only time I’m allowed to do anything is when it’s an emergency… the room is boring -----------------------

_ August 19 X _

Adam marked me again, because Hendrik stayed in the room a bit longer than he should have. I knew I had to chase him away, but it’s been so long since I spoke to someone -----------------------

_ November 5 _

\----------------------- I’m lonely

… … …

“Sombra!”

“ _Pap-_ Ah!”

The woman barely had time to react before her _papa_ tacked her to the floor, his eyes red and snot dripping onto her shirt. She was about to hit him and ask why he was in the house, when she fully realised the state he was in. He was a mess.

Sombra gently pushed him off until he was seated on the floor, and she was kneeling before him. She has been him cry many times before, it wasn’t something he was ashamed of… but it has been a long time since Sombra saw her _papa_ so _wrecked._ She knew he was in such a state, and was scared of the questions he would have, but she had to have him know what was coming. Sombra can’t do everything alone.

“S-Sombra, what was t-that?”

“Angela messaged me a few days ago, she asked that I recover some documents for them… Angela told me to keep them just in case, I don’t really know what I had to get, but I guessed it was to do with Jack… so I thought you might want to read it…”

“You’re a terrible liar _mija._ ”

Sombra didn’t bother to bite back her own tears, the words and images passing through her head as she only sobbed in return and clutched onto her _papa_ ’s shoulders. The father and daughter held onto each other, crying for more than just what they read. Gabriel still didn’t forget about what happened to her.

“Sombra-”

“Look _papa,_ we have less than four days now to help Jack… Adam is coming, but only if I delete everything I have and let him win. He knows where we live, those men who attacked me also worked for him… I’m going to beat him to it, I’m going to haul myself in my room and hack the world if I have to, to expose Adam. I just need you to keep Jack safe in the meantime, even if he hates you. We have to keep him safe _papa._ ”

Gabriel smiled at Sombra, proud of the person she has become. A person he wished he was.

“When did you start caring for people?”

Sombra didn’t reply, only pointed at the phone now tucked into his pocket and wiped away a tear.

“I know you didn’t finish reading it, because you’re still here and not out to kill Adam. Read it, and find Jack. I want to protect him _papa._ ”

Gabriel hugged her one more time and stood up, he had to eat something first before he could run off to find Jack.

“ _Papa?_ ”

“ _Si, mija?_ ”

“Don’t tell Jack about my involvement, I really didn’t do much to help, just passing on information.”

“…Okay, I won’t.”

… … …

_ April 2 XV _

Happy fifteen year anniversary… Adam isn’t here this year… he had to go some meeting with the higher ups, but that’s fine – it just means that I would have to say hello to Jessica this year without having to wake up first. ----------------------- things are still good, Adam is just really stressed lately, all of us are. But at least I’m helping ----------------------- plan sex for once, but that only ended with me back into the medic ward. I guess Adam just likes reaching new milestones

_ July 5 XV _

What the fuck? Adam recommended me for Strike Commander ----------------------- he was cool with it, didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that I will be his boss. Hey maybe this is his way of finally letting me take the lead? Maybe I can touch him now without having to ask -----------------------

_ August 11 XV _

First day as Strike Commander and I get thrown back into the hospital, guess Adam didn’t appreciate me holding his hand. To be fair, it wasn’t the right time to do so anyways ----------------------- I should be happy to be Strike Commander in the first place, I mean, Adam gave me an opportunity of a life time! ----------------------- I just want to fall asleep next to him again.

_ November 25 XV _

\----------------------- Adam is scaring me

_ December 24 XV _

I forgot its Christmas, Adam said to not worry about it. --------------------------- I’m not sure I want anything this year, but he’s really excited for tonight -----------------------I forgot what it feels like having a break

_ December 30 XV _

Jessica got me a present (a new journal + the one I didn’t manage to drag back to the medical ward) I feel so bad I didn’t get anything for her, at least I have the next two weeks to figure it out ----------------------- said the new painkillers would make things I bit easier, I’m not really fighting it anymore. I know Adam and I’s relationship aren’t… normal… but it’s not something I can’t handle. Besides, there’s a lot of people here, and why would Adam ever hurt the Strike Commander?

_ January 1 XV _

Jessica snuck some champagne in, Adam flipped his shit when he found us ----------------------- not cheating (again!), she’s a really nice nurse and friend. Besides, she’s married to some billionaire or something. Adam has to calm down, but I can’t blame him. Being the head of Talon can’t be that easy, even with the reduced work I managed to get him (I never realised how much paperwork he had until I snuck it into my office). ----------------------- request for the sector to close down… but it was Adam who wanted it to exist in the first place, I could keep it for him.

_ February 14 XV _

I managed to take my journal with me this time, Adam’s gift was a bit more violent than usual. He accidentally stabbed me in the stomach, and got really angry when I didn’t moan ------------------------ At least Jessica won’t have to get a heart attack because my ribcage was practically torn open, Adam’s just stressed, at least I can help.

… … …

Gabriel could barely think when he ran to the only place he knew Jack would be, the only place the blond would know. His thoughts were swirling as he tried to process everything he read, how he tried to understand the person Jack was _now._ He was no expert, but that level of fuckery… either Jack wasn’t at all bothered by his past relationship, or he repressed the sheer horror of what it really was.

Gabriel’s legs carried him more than his mind did, and before he knew it, his hand was already raised and frantically knocking on Jack’s apartment door. He twisted the handle when he received no reply, and found the door open. Inside was empty, no evidence of Jack or Jesse anywhere. Gabriel was panicking now, no idea of where the two could have run off to-

“You and I need to have a talk.”

Gabriel whipped around at the new voice and almost balked when he saw Ana standing in Lucio’s doorway.

“Ana-”

“What did you do Gabriel?”

“I don’t understand-”

The woman sighed, which shut Gabriel up. When she looked back at him, her eye was sad.

“I’m not fully part of Overwatch, not like I used to be, but I was there when Jack was Strike Commander. He was the poster boy the world wanted, but everyone in the institute could see something was wrong with him. I was one of the few asked to keep an eye on him, but we never officially met… or at least he doesn’t remember me at all.”

The information made Gabriel curious, but he had to get to Jack first.

“Ana, I need to find-”

“He’s inside throwing tantrum. The stupid man wanted to leave with nothing to his name! How dumb can you be!” She shook her head in disbelief. “I’m aware of what happened between the two of you, Jesse was kind enough to fill me in.”

Gabriel felt his face flush in shame, guilt still stirring inside of him as he remembered how Jack just _gave up_ in the end… like he decided that was all he was good for. Being pushed around.

The woman appeared to have taken pity on Gabriel, because she stepped aside and gestured to the door. Gabriel quickly walked over and didn’t dare to look her in the eye when he entered. He barely took a look at his surroundings, because Jack was on the couch with Jesse rubbing his back.

The blond was swearing under his breath while the teenager spurred on his anger… the little shit. Gabriel noticed Lucio was nowhere to be found, and took a guess that the man hid away as soon as Ana arrived.

“Jack?”

Gabriel’s chest stung when he saw he blond flinch, his body tense his hands suddenly grabbed onto Jesse. The bruises having not faded already. Gabriel knew he shouldn’t be forgiven, but he had to make sure Jack was alright. The teenager in turn clung onto the man and glared at Gabriel. The two were clearly not the forgiving types, not that Gabriel could blame either of them; he deserved their hate.

“Jack… I want to-”

“Go away.”

“Jack-”

“I told Angela I was happy, I told her I don’t need anyone else. She almost paid for it, she almost died… go away Gabriel, I can’t risk it again.”

_Angela wasn’t dead? Did Ana…?_

A quick glance at the other woman was enough for Gabriel to confirm that the woman had a talk with Jack before Gabriel had a chance. Well then.

“I’m not here to force you back, I just want to…”

“What Gabriel?”

He was suddenly at a loss for words, he didn’t know what he wanted to do. He wanted to hug and kiss Jack, protect him like his life depended on it… but he didn’t want to be the person who broke Jack before. He couldn’t do that to Jack.

“I just want to keep you safe.”

The blond didn’t say anything, only turned his head the opposite way and allowed silent tears to roll down his face.

A hand at the small of Gabriel’s back ushered him away from the blond, into a room away from the living room. Inside Ana turned to Gabriel with a mournful look.

“What’s the plan Gabe?”

“What do you know?”

“Everything.”

“… If letting him go is the choice I have to make… then so be it, but I refuse to be the monster I was born to be.”

Ana kissed his forehead, much like his _mama_ did.

“No one is born a monster Gabriel, but they can die one.”

… … …

_ September 3 XX _

Things have been rough, but maybe this mission will help. Adam and I finally have a mission together, and I hope that maybe… it would just… bring us together again ----------------------- Adam won’t ~~kill~~ hurt me.

**… … …**

**> >3d 8h 35m 13s**

**> >3d 6h 216m 33s**

**> >3d 4h 43m 51s**

**> >3d 2h 24m 22s**

**> >2d 23h 59m 59s**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The hardest chapter I ever had to write... thus the late update  
> 2\. I know things are moving slow and weird shit, but this chapter is almost 2k of just the diary entries themselves, and I didn't want to write a 7k chapter  
> 3\. Doomcio  
> 4\. Things are going to happen, trust me, this isn't as dead as it appears  
> 5\. I wonder if the ending would be happy...  
> 6\. I hope I did okay with some of Jack's past relationship, it's hard to give the full impact of it in just a few words  
> 7\. Honestly I swear the next 3 chapters will have a lot more plot in it, please don't think the story is losing its touch! I'm trying!


	31. Tha am bàs a 'dall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update because:: I had a camp, tests for an entire week thereafter (I'm not lying, I almost passed out during my one test), passed out because I forgot to eat, and had to finish 3 projects in a span of two weeks. 
> 
> Hello all, I can feel my organs decaying.

**> >2d 23h 59m 59s**

… … …

Gabriel wasn’t happy about any of the events happening, nor was he happy about how unaware he was of certain things… things such as when did Ana suddenly become a part of all of this? The last time he checked, she was part of the Egyptian Military constantly being sent on errands for some reason or another.

Ana on the other hand didn’t seem fazed at all, a strong contrast to the abyss in Gabriel as he recalled the sting of rejection when Jack chased him away. The blond had every right to do so.

“You’re looking gloomy Gabriel.”

“Who even says that anymore?”

“What is on your mind?”

The two were outside the apartment building, Gabriel having left to get fresh air from the tension once he and Jack was in the same room, and Ana simply followed him outside as well. They were leaned up against a wall, a few people passing by and minding their own business.

Gabriel looked over at Ana and levelled her with a dangerous gaze.

“Why are you here Ana? Last time I check you and Fareeha were _gone._ ”

Ana only huffed and returned the gaze.

“I wouldn’t have to be here if you hadn’t made everything so much harder for Overwatch Gabriel, but here we are.”

Gabriel refused to have her words affect him, but the memory of Jack’s bloodied face had him shrink away in defeat.

“Fine, out with it then. What did I exactly make so _hard?_ ”

“Jack needs to go back to Overwatch Gabriel, for reasons you might not understand. The case between him and the current Strike Commander isn’t a new one, it’s been one ever since Jack took the position himself.”

“What are you getting at?”

“For the past few years we have been trying to remove Adam Jones from any position of power, Jack wasn’t his only case, but just like him no solid evidence linked to Adam himself. I may not be a part of Overwatch, but a small team within the organisation has enlisted me to help them. It just so happened to be that I met Jack before all of this happened.”

Gabriel was frowning by now, trying to digest the information.

“And Jack? How will him going back help?”

Ana pressed her lips together and looked over at a few children playing across from them, Gabriel already knew that whatever she had to say he won’t like… but this wasn’t about him.

“We are trying to reopen the case, with the help of an anonymous source we have managed to uncover evidence we thought were previously lost. Jack has to talk to the board again, there is only so much written evidence can provide.”

“Jack has to… testify?”

Ana only sighed and crossed her arms. It was clear she was remising about the first time Jack had to go through with this, because Gabriel was sure Ana was more a part of Jack’s live than the blond was even aware of.

“Things were doing okay, until that nurse got badly injured and someone thought it was a smart move to contact Jack about it… I guess we are all to blame for this.”

Sombra’s message, the phone call, Gabriel’s reaction. Everything went out of control in almost a blink of an eye… but the outcome of all of this, would it benefit Jack in the end?

“I won’t drag this conversation out more than I have to, but just remember Gabriel; I watched when Jack Morrison became Strike Commander, I watched the proud man strutting up to stage with confidence almost forced… I didn’t almost realise it was the same Jack you introduced me to. I met him once too, gave my greetings and respect before he almost started to crying and forcing himself to stay.”

“What do you-”

“I clearly met him in a dark time in his life. I could see past the makeup on his face, the panic in his eyes as he realised he was talking to a stranger. Do you know what would happen to him if he spoke to a stranger? I heard a nurse gossip, heard her telling about how the Strike Commander had to be hospitalised _again_ for the week, and how he begged them to teach him new make-up techniques.”

With that the woman left Gabriel alone, he knew what they were trying to do might not work at all. But right now, Gabriel could help in his own way.

… … …

**> >2d 21h 51m 14s**

… … …

**> >Mercy online**

**B.O.O.P:** You’re alive

 **Mercy:** jack

 **B.O.O.P:** Not pretty

 **Mercy:** tell me

 **B.O.O.P:** He got hurt, blame Adam

 **Mercy:** what hapopened

 **B.O.O.P:** You okay there?

 **Mercy:** sick

 **B.O.O.P:** Adam found me, I have 3 days to destroy everything we found

 **Mercy:** don’t

 **B.O.O.P:** Don’t worry I won’t

 **Mercy:** why

 **B.O.O.P:** I don’t know

… … …

**> >2d 19h 25m 11s**

**… … …**

“You doin’ okay there?”

Jesse’s question wanted to make Jack laugh. For the first time in his life Jack felt _sober._ No wars, no lovers, no friends, no family… he could finally _think._ The thought about the time his life finally went to shit, the day he realised that Adam was hurting him. He thought about the day Adam betrayed him, and how everyone cowered over him, trying to heal him. That was still fuzzy in his mind, memories and feelings not clear enough for him to dwell on.

Then he thought about when he met Gabriel, when he realised he wanted to man to be much more than ‘that stranger who slept in my bed’, that he wanted to progress with Gabriel. He thought about Gabriel’s birthday and how Jack allowed himself to be so vulnerable… it hurt Jack to push Gabriel away, worse than when he had no say in anything.

But as cliché as it sounded, it was the best for the both of them. Ana getting involved with whatever was going on only meant that Adam was getting serious again, just like all those times Angela had to erase them from the map for some time to make sure they weren’t ‘accidentally’ killed by some random bystander. That thought managed to make Jack smile at the small excitement in his life.

The best course of action was to leave this place, no one here deserved to see what Adam Jones was capable of.

“Jesse, we need to leave.”

“The lady said-”

“She can come with if it makes her happy. I need to leave, I can’t have Adam come here.”

Jesse didn’t respond, and Jack thought it might have been a lost cause when he felt the dent in the couch next to him. Jack spent too much of his life on a couch.

“She said we have to stay-”

“We’re leaving.”

Both men jerked when Ana suddenly burst through the door. He words made Jack nervous, because his thoughts trailed off to his home and he was sure Ana’s didn’t.

“Where to?”

“Overwatch.”

Yeah, Jack didn’t like this.

**… … …**

**> >2d 17h 12m 01s**

… … …

Gabriel watched Sombra working on the computer she crafted at a young age, it helped that her involvement with gangs allowed her to gather enough money to even make something of such calibar. She was always a sucker for the best… but right now he had other things to worry about.

“Sombra.”

“ _Papa._ ”

“You’re helping Overwatch?”

She paused and turned around to look at him.

“Wasn’t it obvious?”

“I’m confused about your part in all of this, what are you gaining?”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, truly at a loss for words/ Finally she sighed and shrugged, standing up and clicking her bones.

“What if I just want to help?”

“ _Sombra._ ”

“You deserve each other.”

The stubbornness in her voice made him recoil. Why would she think _he_ deserved someone like Jack?

“Stop fucking around Sombra-”

“Why do you hate yourself so much?”

The question struck deep, and Gabriel didn’t want to answer it… why did he hate himself so much?

“I always hurt everyone Sombra, you know this.”

Sombra’s hand lifted to her scalp the same time Gabriel looked over at it. It was faint, but only to those who barely knew it existed. Two scars slashed into Sombra’s head… another grim reminder of what Gabriel has done, what he was capable of.

It was the same with Jack, no scars might have been left… but it didn’t mean that the memories still stuck inside of Gabriel’s mind.

“You both deserve each other _papa,_ even if you don’t think so.”

Gabriel looked over to his daughter, the longing in her eyes. He knew love was a topic she never breached on, always joking about how men were too much of an issue to handle. Gabriel also knows that Sombra had a secret life once upon a time, a life she swore to carry to her grave. She once loved someone, and whatever happened made her realise something.

“I don’t think so.” Because he doesn’t, when did Gabriel ever prove he deserved Jack?

Determination clouded her eyes.

“Well I do, and I will die fighting for the two of you. I can’t explain it, but I guess in some other life the two of you were together once, together since the beginning. Like, you were gym buddies and just fell in love and lived happily ever after.”

“Or we both died.”

“This isn’t _Romeo and Juliet, papa._ ”

“Fine, I haunted him until he fell in love with me.”

Sombra only gave Gabriel a scandalised looked. She loved him.

With a sign, she kissed his scarred cheek and slipped back behind a mass of complicated technology she managed to scavenge together the past few years.

“Go on then _papa,_ I’m here making sure we’re safe. You just make sure Jack doesn’t break.”

“Sombra, did something else happen to Jack? Something you didn’t show me?”

She didn’t reply, nor looked back. But Gabriel saw the stiffness in her shoulders, the shake in her fingers as she continued. Sombra won’t tell him… hopefully it wasn’t important. Gabriel turned around to leave her and return to the apartment building, when Sombra spoke up quietly.

“Oh and _papa,_ you need to talk to him. And I mean really talk to him.”

… … …

**> >2d 15h 19m 00s**

… … …

 **Mercy:** did you find it

 **B.O.O.P:** What will happen when I get everything? We didn’t discuss how everything will work.

 **Mercy:** add someone?

**> >Horus online**

**Horus:** Thank you for giving me access, what are we discussing?

 **B.O.O.P:** Who are you?

 **Mercy:** a friend

 **Horus:** Don’t worry, I am more involved with Jack than you might realise.

 **Horus:** Unfortunately I cannot give away any person information.

 **Horus:** Thank you for helping us with all of this information.

 **B.O.O.P** : What are you going to do with all of this? What will happen to Jack?

 **Horus:** We plan on presenting all the information and evidence to officially shut down Adam’s division.

 **Horus:** Overwatch should not be represented by that man.

 **B.O.O.P:** Jack.

 **Horus:** The information you are proving us with evidence we lost years ago

 **Horus:** I am aware of the fact you found the film footage, with a verbal testament from Jack compared to the footage we have a solid case.

 **Horus:** Not to mention his journal entries show long-term abuse.

 **B.O.O.P:** Adam is coming to kill us all in three days if I don’t prove to him I deleted everything.

 **Horus:** He will come either way.

 **B.O.O.P:** What!?

 **Horus:** Listen, I understand you are upset, but if we can present the files tomorrow the case will be series enough to take place before Adam has a chance to come here. You will be safe

 **B.O.O.P:** And if you fail?

 **Horus:** I will take full responsibility.

… … …

**> >2d 12h 43m 29s**

… … …

Jack was mortified, it’s been some time since Ana decided that they will up and go back to Overwatch to reopen his case… a case he doesn’t remember. The woman was currently talking to Lucio about the neighbourhood, like they were old friends. Jesse was still with Jack, the boy didn’t want to leave him alone and the blond couldn’t even be angry about it.

He was still thinking of the possibility of having to go back to Overwatch, but couldn’t bring himself to. Adam will be there… and Jack wasn’t sure how he would act when the man entered his life again. He’d rather have Reaper with right now.

“You okay?”

The small nudge in his side made Jack turn his head in Jesse’s direction. The blond on smiled and nodded.

“It’s a lot to take in… bad things happened there.”

“Seemed like a creepy place.”

Jack remembered being told Jesse when to the base to have his arm fixed, a small detail he didn’t think about until now. The neighbourhood was involved with Overwatch, whether they liked it or not. Jack didn’t like that.

“Jack,” Ana spoke up. “I won’t be taking you to the base immediately, I first have to present the evidence and we won’t need you for that. I will go tonight and report back tomorrow.”

Jack didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to stay here longer nor did he want to go back to Overwatch. He was conflicted.

A sudden kissed on his forehead had him startle, followed by Jesse’s hand suddenly gripping onto his arm for assurance.

“I promise I won’t have you get hurt Jack, you have already been through so much.”

Jack didn’t have time to ponder on those words, having already gathered that Ana knew much more than anyone in the entire room. If she was working against Overwatch, then it could only mean she knew every dirty detail concerning everyone.

“Ana, what is really going on? Why the rush?”

Jack wished he could see her face, the pause confirming a fear he didn’t know the name of. Something was coming, and he had no idea what.

“Ana-”

“Have Gabriel explain it to you.”

This only made Jack frown, but there was no room left for arguments as Ana bid a quick farewell and left them again. Jack was being left out of the loop, and now he was forced to confront Gabriel.

He just wants to go home.

… … …

 **B.O.O.P:** I sent the files

 **Horus:** Thank you.

 **B.O.O.P:** Please don’t let Adam come here.

 **Horus:** I promise he won’t.

… … …

**> >2d 10h 42m 17s**

**> >2d 08h 17m 59s**

**> >2d 07h 37m 42s**

… … …

It was nearing four in the morning when Gabriel suddenly woke up. There was a noise outside his door and he thought to himself it was best to go and investigate. He swiftly stood up from the make-shift bed on the floor and silently walked over to the door. The noise died just as suddenly as he woke up, but he was still curious.

Slowly turning the doorknob, he was about to open it when the door violently resisted and refused to be pulled open. Gabriel was about to curse in confusion when a muffled voice had his blood run blood.

“Gabe.”

“ _Jack?_ What the fuck?”

The blond’s voice was quiet, considering the time of the night… er, morning. Gabriel let go of the handle and listened to the somewhat laboured breathing from the other side. Why was Jack here? And by here he meant outside the door of his old apartment, since Gabriel didn’t think Lucio would want the Reaper to sleep in his place.

“I wanna talk.”

“About what?”

A silence followed, but he allowed it.

“You gonna open the door Jackie?”

“No.”

“Wanna sit down?”

“…Yeah.”

With minimal effort, the two sat against the door on either side. Jack finally spoke up again:

“What’s going on Gabe? What’s happening?”

Gabriel wanted to answer so badly, but instead he could only find his heart constricting and his mouth spewing out apologies before he realised it.

“Jack, I’m so sorry. I beat the shit out of you and there’s no excuse for it, you bled and cried and fuck, I’m just a bad person-”

“Gabe, just start from the beginning.”

So he did, Gabriel started explaining everything to Jack. Sombra’s vague text, his induced panic and the sudden information of how Jack’s case has been reopened, followed by Adam’s threats and Ana’s plans. He made sure to leave Sombra and the journal entries out, hoping Jack won’t think his explanation was too vague.

Gabriel waited with baited breath for Jack to reply.

“I’m tired Gabe, I don’t want to die… but I just want to stop existing.”

The words hurt, because Gabriel was supposed to be able to kiss him and hug and remind him that people around Jack love him… instead all he could do was pressed his back against the door and bite his lip until it bled.

“ _Jack-_ ”

“I’m going to go to Overwatch, I’ll tell them everything they want to know. But I can’t do it alone Gabe… I need you.”

“I hurt you.”

“Yeah, but you said sorry.”

Somewhere in Gabriel’s mind he thought about the unjustified logic behind Jack’s words, and how Jack perceived his relationship with Adam. Gabriel didn’t want Jack to feel that way towards him, he didn’t want to blond to feel like he didn’t deserve better.

“I’ll only come on one condition.”

“Yeah?”

“You won’t force yourself to be near me okay? I don’t care if I have to kill myself, but if you’re doing this because you’re…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, the tears burned down Gabriel’s face and he bit back his sobs as his fingers dug into his eyes. He didn’t want to be loved for the monster he was, he didn’t want Jack to be with him… he won’t do that to the blond.

 _“You both deserve each other_ papa _, even if you don’t think so.”_

“Gabriel-”

“I hurt Sombra once, really bad. We had a fight, she was being rebellious and I set her straight. I didn’t realise she was screaming until I got shot in the shoulder. I was told I almost smashed her head in, I cut so deep into her head she can’t even grow her hair out normally… I hurt my own daughter Jack, how can you bring yourself to be near me?”

“Because you know your flaws Gabe.”

The silence stretched on again, and Gabriel just wanted to hug Jack. He wanted to run his fingers through the blond’s hair and make him happy…

 “Maybe one day we can try again?”

Gabriel couldn’t find himself to answer.

_“Or we both died.”_

A rustle made Gabriel realise that Jack stood up and left to return to Lucio’s place. The Latino looked around Jack’s old one, memories of how he met the blond resurfacing. The old stubborn man who clearly suffered, and yet he didn’t even realise by how much.

_“Well I do, and I will die fighting for the two of you…”_

_Me too_ hija, _I’ll die fighting if it means Jack will finally be free._

… … …

**> >2d 05h 11m 02s**

**> >2d 03h 56m 42s**

**> >2d 01h 26m 17s**

**> >2d 00h 00m 00s**

**> >1d 23h 59m 59s**

… … …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I want to say is: I just want to send all my thoughts and prayers to all those currently affected by the hurricanes. I truly do hope everyone is safe no matter where you are, and I admit I do feel bad updating at a time like this.
> 
> Please be safe all


	32. Rufu Mapofu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait... is this real life? *SCREAMS*
> 
> I'm back my little ninjas! I'M BACK AND VERY UNSTABLE, IF YOU CARE ABOUT MY WELLBEING PLEASE DO READ THE END NOTES

**> >1d 23h 59m 59s**

**> >1d 20h 38m 00s**

… … …

Gabriel hated silence; the old saying of the quiet before the storm never got lost to him. The silence unsettled him since he was a child, being surrounded by laughter and random conversations made him all too aware of everything when it went missing.

But the goosebumps on his arms as he contemplated knocking on Lucio’s door, those he wanted to so badly blame on the silence in the apartment building, but he knew it all boiled down to his inner conflict. He knew deep down he was determined to do this, but so far no one agreed with him… but it was for the good of his family, and for Jack – so no one could persuade him otherwise.

Sighing loudly, only to break the silence, Gabriel rapped his knuckles against the door and prayed that Jack wouldn’t stumble up to the door, their talk in the morning didn’t leave him. Jack wasn’t angry at him, not in the way he originally thought, but it was clear that the man didn’t want to be near him… not for now at least.

After a minute of no one answering, Gabriel was about to knock again when the door opened just a slit revealing a curious eye.

“ _Jefe?_ ”

“Stop calling me that.”

Jesse opened the door a bit more and peeked behind him, probably for Jack, before quietly slipping outside and shutting the door behind him. He looked up at Gabriel with a small glare, maybe to make him feel like he was on the right side. Where there even sides?

“Whatya want?”

“You.”

“Say what?”

To be honest, Gabriel didn’t think he’d get this far. He was tired and sore, because he spent the entire morning thinking of his next course of actions – after informing Sombra about them, who in turn told his _mama,_ who in turn once again forbade him to come inside of the house. Welcome to the Reyes family.

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and idly glared at the roof, before levelling it as Jesse. The teenager impressively enough didn’t back away: good.

“We can stop pretending to ignore what’s about to happen in two days, in fact, we can actually pretend that it’s about to happen any second. Adam is coming to kill us all Jesse, he’s been sending threats daily and my daughter has to deal with them on a constant basis. I won’t stand for that man to then just come here and terrorise the rest of my people.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, a small flicker of realisation came across his face.

“And you need me… because?”

This was the hard part, the part he didn’t want to voice, because he was scared of making it all seem too real.

“Jesse, I’m not sure if you know this, but ever since you dragged your ass here and shot – you became part of a family who won’t let you go. I don’t know what you think of us, but he think a lot about you. I need you to stay with the family, to become part…”

Gabriel bit his lip, his eyes burning and heart clenching. He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t give Jesse the responsibility. With a swallowed sob, Gabriel squeezed his eyes and forced his body to tense, only to not run away.

A hand on his arm only made it worse, but he had to do it.

“ _Jefe?_ ”

“I-I’m asking too much from you, Jesse.”

“Nah, see it as community work.”

The teenager’s amused voice only made Gabriel finally break into sobs. At least Jesse would be able to have a privilege Gabriel never had for himself.

… … …

**> >1d 18h 19m 09s**

… … …

Jack was having a hard time sorting through his priorities. He remembered his time with Adam, when he had to look at the man until the very end, and he remembered his time with Gabriel, when he could only imagine what love would look like on his face.

Jack loved Gabriel, he did, but just as he predicted; he finally hit his low again. They were doing good, almost to the point where Jack couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life next to the Latino, when one small slip up only reminded Jack of why he promised to himself to never pursue another relationship ever again.

It was kind of dumb for him to think that Gabriel would magically make his life better in the first place, and maybe it was his fault for putting up such high expectations for the man. Jack loved Gabriel, but the man just keeps contradicting himself; secrets revealed which doesn’t make him appear better in Jack’s mind… but unlike Adam, Gabriel honestly regrets everything he has done, even if he could never change them.

“I like my guests alive.”

“What?”

“You’re thinking way hard over there.”

Jack only huffed and leaned back onto the couch. Lucio has been a kind host and always shot down every apology Jack stuttered out whenever he felt like he was intruding. And as far as Jack knows, the man wasn’t even that bad with giving advice.

“Any way you can that fix that?”

Lucio didn’t answer, but the sound of crockery clinking against each other made Jack aware that the man was cooking something. After another few clinks and Lucio’s bubbly voice spoke up again.

“Just talk to him.”

“I did.”

“No, I mean, really talk to him… face to face. Clearly there are things you haven’t told each other, wrapped yourselves up in some sort of fantasy. Get the man and talk to him…”

Somewhere in the back of Jack’s mind he knew that he was being difficult, what happened was something they wouldn’t be able to dissect and justify. It happened, Gabriel snapped and jumped Jack and it just made Jack realise that no one is perfect. In some ways it’s his fault, his fault for believing that someone like Gabriel wouldn’t snap. It’s almost like expecting a tamed wolf wouldn’t have its instinct kick in when desperate.

Jack had to talk to Gabe, but he first have to understand what he wants from the man.

… … …

**> >1d 17h 21m 00s**

… … …

 **B.O.O.P:** There’s nothing else I can do anymore

 **Horus:** We have everything we need, thank you, you may now resume your daily life.

 **B.O.O.P:** Adam’s coming isn’t he?

 **Horus** I cannot confirm that

 **B.O.O.P:** Can I ask you favour?

 **Horus:** Yes?

 **B.O.O.P:** We still have a day right? Can you get some people to come and help mine? Just take them somewhere safe? I can’t have innocent people get hurt

 **Horus:** I will look into it

… … …

**> >1d 17h 19m 07s**

… … …

Jesse looked around the abandoned house, not entirely understanding where they were but trusted Gabriel enough. The man went through the house, looking through every room before coming back to the teenager. Gabriel was armed with two shotguns, probably more for decoration than anything else.

“So, we’re here ‘cause-”

“You still unsure about your future?”

Jesse went quiet for a second, shocked at the question before slowly nodding.

“Well guess what, you’re about to be settled for life.”

And that’s when everything finally clicked, and it made Jesse freeze all over. Sure what Gabriel was offering him was amazing, and he wouldn’t dare to refuse… but the sacrifice.

“Why me?”

Gabriel gave him a pained expression.

“Remember Gabi?”

“Yeah.”

“Well we can change the story a bit can’t we? Instead of Gabi, there was this little _venquero._ Now just like Gabi, the _venquero_ had someone take him in – but someone who actually gives a shit. And unlike Gabi, the _venquero_ won’t have to leave his family.”

“F-Family?”

At this Gabriel gave Jesse a wicked grin before grabbing his face and placing two big kisses on either cheek, having the teenager squeal in disgust as Gabriel only laughed. Jesse forcefully freed himself and angrily wiped at his cheeks.

“What the fuck-”

“Language!” Gabriel’s scowl wasn’t all in anger, but it only made Jesse stutter more in confusion.

“Come now boy, better make today count!”

… … …

**> >1d 15h 07m 43s**

… … …

Sombra almost shouted in alarm when she opened the front door to find Jack heavily leaning against the door frame with a nervous smile. She was about to ask him what he wanted, or how he got here, when he reached a hand out and it came in contact with her shaved skull.

“Sombra, is Gabe here?”

“Um, aren’t you supposed to be… somewhere… safe?”

Jack didn’t reply and only stumbled into the house, carefully finding his way to the living room and sitting on the couch. Sombra was very much confused and carefully closed the door before shuffling over to the blond, staring at the back of his head.

“Um, _papa_ is out with Jesse…”

“I can wait.”

Okay, weird… The last time Jack was here he was left bloodied and bruised… which was still evident on his face. She almost convinced herself it wasn’t there, but his skin just betrayed the statement too much.

“Are you here to fight?”

“To talk.”

“About?”

Jack only smiled and turned his face in her general direction.

“I know what he’s doing, I know people like him. He hurts people, and then hurts himself because he deserves it. You know it’s true.”

The words stung, because for the first time in years someone finally said it. Her skull itched, but she knew better than to dwell on what he has done to her, because she forgave him… he didn’t mean to…

“That’s why he has Reaper, he always says he isn’t some sort of split person or something, but we know better. He hates and hurts just like normal people, we all do that, but that’s why he does what he does… If he can convince himself that all the torture he puts people through as Reaper is justice, then he can live a carefree life as Gabriel Reyes. It’s kinda bad of him, but it’s the way he copes you know.”

Jack was quiet at the new information, he didn’t know this, but it made sense. If Gabriel Reyes hurt someone, of course he would be devastated, but blaming it all on Reaper would be so much easier. And once again the question popped up in Jack’s head, did Gabriel or Reaper hurt him?

“Are they two different people?”

The couch dipped as Sombra sat next to him, only then did Jack realise how eerily quiet the house was.

“It’s hard to tell, only he knows… but I still believe it’s Gabriel who hurt us. It’s one of the things he hates about himself, hurting people he cares about. He always brags about it you know, telling everyone he has never hurt his family – but that’s just him trying to convince himself he didn’t. We don’t hate him for it, sure it hurt like hell and it was scary – but _papa_ is human just like us. I have hurt him too, but I don’t place myself in some sort of fantasy world to escape it.”

“Who hurt me?”

“Neither, both, only thing I know is he did it out of instinct. Is that why you’re here?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

They both went quiet for a bit, when Sombra shuffled over to him and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She sighed and her hand wrapped tightly around his upper arm.

“Everyone is gone, I managed to get them away before shit hits the fan.”

“Who’s still left here?”

“ _Papa,_ Jesse, Lucio, you and me. At least I think that’s all of us. Will it make Adam angry that there’s only us?”

“No, it wouldn’t mean a thing to him.”

“So what’s your part in this? Just going to stand there and stare him down?”

Jack didn’t think this far, because Adam was an unpredictable son of a bitch. He knew why Adam was coming, for him – Jack -, to have one last go at Jack for old time’s sake.

“I don’t know… but I hope I get to him before Gabe does.”

… … …

**> >1d 10h 52m 19s**

… … …

Gabriel came home to find Sombra and Jack asleep on the couch. The sight made him freeze, and Jesse only cursed at him as the teen tried to squeeze between him and the doorframe, but Gabriel was too focused on the blond with his still bruised face and too relaxed face as he held Sombra tightly to his chest. It made his heart bleed, knowing this is what they were and could have stayed forever… but then Gabriel fucked it up.

Jesse must have seen the same sight, because the teen went quiet and gave one glance at Gabriel before disappearing off into the house. The Latino walked over to his daughter and quietly shook her awake, she only growled and batted at him with her claws. He decided to collect his thoughts some more and wandered into the kitchen, still dazed, when he found a little note.

_estamos a salvo_

_~mama_

Gabriel sighed at the note and looked back again the pair on the couch. Once again Sombra managed to jump in and get everything planned out. Deciding that he still wasn’t ready to confront Jack, Gabriel set out to make dinner. He forced his mind to focus on the task at hand, the chopping of the knife and the heat on his palm as he checked the stove.

He didn’t know how much time as passed, the task of cooking overwhelming his senses when wet lips against his cheek caused him to only flinch and glare at Sombra and her sleepy eyes. She was sombre and gave a sniff at the food in the pot before pushing herself up onto the counter.

“So you noticed he’s back?”

“Yes.”

“He doesn’t want a fight, I guess he realised you’re a bit of an animal.”

The words only made Gabriel grunt, not any more proud of who he is than others were. Sombra lowered her voice when she spoke up again.

“I managed to get everyone out before Adam comes, but that doesn’t mean we know what’s going to happen. He could just blow everything up for all we care, I mean isn’t this all just so that no information about him would be leaked?”

Gabriel didn’t answer, because he didn’t have one. All he can really think about is his plan to get Jesse and Jack as far away as possible from this place, he knows Sombra would be gone by tomorrow morning. The teen and the blond was a different story, both probably too stubborn to leave even if death stared them in the face.

Sombra only sighed and jumped off the counter, she gave one last look to the pot on the stove.

“I’m going to get my stuff together, can’t have Adam getting his hands on my shit.”

A few seconds later and Gabriel heard Sombra’s screaming followed by Jesse’s boisterous laugh.

Gabriel turned to throw away some peels. Grumbling to himself, he scraped the peels off of the chopping bored when a flash of yellow entered his vision. He froze for a second before continuing his task and returning to the pot. The kitchen was tense and silent, Gabriel keeping an eye on the pot while Jack was slumping against one of the counters. His eyes were heavy with sleep and it hurt Gabriel when his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“I was kicked out of the apartment.”

“No you weren’t.”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“…”

“I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

Gabriel bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. His eyes burned with tears, tears of anger and frustration. Determining the pot safe enough to leave for a few seconds, he whipped around and glared at the blond. He was angry not at Jack, but with himself.

“Don’t – don’t apologise for that! You had _every_ right! Why are you here Jack, why are you talking to _me?_ I fucked up okay, I fucked up and now that bastard’s coming and I-” he stopped himself before he slipped up, but the sad look on Jack’s face was enough to make him realise he wasn’t subtle enough the fast few days.

“We both fucked up Gabe.”

It was silent again, and not any less tense. Gabriel turned back around to check up on the pot, and he heard Jack shuffling over to him.

“I think, to be honest, we rushed things don’t you think? I still have a lot I need to get over, and you… you have some problems with your anger. We were a disaster waiting to happen the day we met.”

And Gabriel didn’t want to agree, he didn’t want to admit the small selfish part of himself of wanting to keep Jack when he first brought him home, of wanting to wake up every day with fucking rainbows and birds singing just because he wanted to have someone. Even after all these years of being alone, he didn’t realise how much he needed it.

“What are you getting at?”

“Bad things are happening right now, trying to salvage what he had isn’t the best choice here. Let’s fight out the next few days and we can then work it out, together, when it’s all over.”

Gabriel’s hand stilled in guilt.

“Together Gabe, as in, don’t get yourself killed.”

“I-”

“AI lost a lot of friends like you, friends who played the martyr and didn’t solve many problems that way. Whatever you’re planning Gabe, don’t do it.”

He didn’t answer, how could he? Instead he reached over to Jack, linked their pinkies together and allowed himself to silently cry as he cursed himself to hell.

… … …

 **B.O.O.P:** Can we keep Jack when this is over?

 **Horus:** It won’t be over.

 **B.O.O.P:** What?

 **Horus:** Jack still has a case, Adam might be going after you, but my people are preparing themselves to catch him.

 **B.O.O.P:** Adam needs to be alive?

 **Horus:** Yes.

 **B.O.O.P:** And then Jack gets his case done?

 **Horus:** Yes

 **B.O.O.P:** And if Adam gets killed?

 **Horus:** It won’t happen.

... ... ...

**> >1d 08h 28m 51s**

**> >1d 06h 51m 48s**

**> >1d 04h 01m 27s**

**> >1d 02h 28m 39s**

**> >1d 01h 17m 19s**

 

**> >0d 23h 59m 59s**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeah so I know this is kinda dumb, but updates are kinda rough right now because my dad decided to be a bitch and kinda have my mom and I fend for ourselves right now - so if updates are fast, then I'm awesome, if updates are slow - please don't fret, I'm just struggling to make ends meet before I get to back to writing again.
> 
> Also:: I am proud to say that I will be doing the Reaper76 Week 2018  
> I am diving far too deep into this fandom xD  
> So if you would be so kind... as to.. support me during that time... I love you all...


	33. Sik’vdili Brmaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy New Year to all!  
> 

**> >0d 23h 59m 59s**

**… … …**

A few more hours and shit was about to fly. Gabriel didn’t know what to think, he already made plans with Jesse and could only pray that everything would go accordingly… but knowing his life, something will massively fuck up. Jack was to leave in a few hours with Jesse, who will keep him there and have Gabriel deal with the devil himself. He assumed Sombra would leave too, but had a strong suspicion she would be lurking in the corners waiting to aid him.

The biggest concern was convincing Jack to actually leave, the man knowing more than Gabriel suspected. Yes he was planning on probably getting himself killed, but not if he can’t drag Adam down with him. Maybe he _should_ have Sombra on standby, he knew she would be able dispose of someone much quicker than he is able to. Nico might have been good for _something._

Currently Gabriel was in the living room, stewing over his plan whilst prepping everything he might need; his shotguns finally getting the attention they deserved, along with some specific ammo selection. He wondered why he bothered to hoard so much weaponry if he barely uses it anymore.

The house was quiet, but the soft murmurs of Jesse and Sombra made the tension in his shoulders ease up; the knowledge of them still safe and sound all he needed to keep concentrating at the task on hand. Of course, Jack was also here, having slept in Gabriel’s room whilst the man himself took the couch in an attempt to create a peaceful distance between the two of them. Of course he should have known the man can only stay away so long before he wanted to pester Gabriel again, although his guilty mind told him he wanted it just as badly.

“Gabe? You want to talk some more?”

 _Because I know you will go off and kill yourself, thank you so much you asshole._ Or at least that’s what Gabriel concluded from the sentence.

“Um, yeah, sure.”

The blond managed to successfully shuffle over to the couch and sit next to Gabriel, a small space between them.

“I still love you-”

“Jack-”

“Listen. I still love you, what we had wasn’t a lie… it wasn’t to me… I love you Gabe.”

“Do you really?”

“What?”

 _Fuck._ Gabriel hadn’t meant to say it, but it has been on his mind. He didn’t want to become what Adam was, he didn’t want Jack to look back and think to himself _oh yeah, Adam and Gabriel, those dicks._ He didn’t want to burden Jack with all those feelings again.

Deciding it was now or never, Gabriel just blurted out his thoughts.

“Don’t freak-”

“What did you do?”

“-but I managed to get some very specific files okay, files which were your journal. I know everything Jack, I know everything about you and everything that has happened until he officially fucked you over. Don’t say these things because you _have_ to… please don’t do this to yourself…”

“That’s why I know I love you Gabe.”

It didn’t make sense, it didn’t make sense why a man like Jack would ever find himself to love someone like Gabriel. He didn’t want to show the blond his true colours, but he saw it. Gabriel Reyes might be a loving man and a strong leader, but deep down was something he struggled to control, something he had no idea what could do.

He dared to look over at Jack, and the man just looked straight ahead yet looked so _content._

“I love you, because I could walk away right now and know you would never hunt me down. I love you, because you hurt me but you didn’t blame me for it, you hurt me and you know it’s wrong. It means you can change Gabe… it means you’re human.”

“Fuck, Jackie… _Fuck._ ”

“I love you Gave.”

“I fucking love you too, but Jack, you know… I can’t promise to be there by your side ever again.”

Jack’s face scrunched up in anger.

“This isn’t your fight.”

“Of course it is.”

“No it _isn’t,_ this is Overwatch’s problem. Why would you kill yourself because some random person is hunting down a stranger?”

“The same reason I sacrificed my whole life just to become the leader of this place, I want to protect those I love… I have risked my life for people I haven’t met Jack… I just want to protect you…”

“Call Overwatch-”

“You mean Adam?”

Jack only angrily shook his head. The argument won’t sway either of them, but Gabriel had a plan for the future. Jesse would take his place, he barely knew the kid sure, but he knows enough that he won’t have anyone just barge in without paying respects. Sombra would help Jesse of course, and she would also keep tabs on Jack to make sure Overwatch won’t bother him again. And Jack.

Jack would be free, and that’s enough.

“I won’t see you ever again…”

“I’m sorry Jackie-”

“-Please, please just give me one thing. I just want one thing…”

“Anything Jackie.”

_… … …_

**> >0d 22h 38m 06s**

**… … …**

Sombra stared at the files on her screen, giving them one last look before logging off and getting everything ready for transportation. She gathered everything Horus needed and knew too much, she might have to go into hiding for a few months if she didn’t want the government back on her ass again. Maybe she can go join _Lo Meurtos_ again, Nico never had a successor.

Horus said they would take care of things, yet all those files still flashed in Sombra’s head. She never knew how big the case actually was, never knew until she sent the very last file. Adam Jones didn’t deserve to be alive, he didn’t deserve to stand trial, _a fighting chance._ Ten men and fourteen women, a total of eight who died due to injuries and two who committed suicide. Only a total of four victims who are still alive and ready to expose Adam Jones for who he truly was.

Jack Morrison, the longest suffering victim, and only living for Adam’s own sick glee.

It was too much for Sombra to handle.

“You okay there pumpkin?”

Sombra looked up to find Jesse leaning against her doorframe. He’s been sombre since returning with her _papa,_ but she couldn’t blame him. She was informed of all the plans not too long ago, and she wasn’t happy at all.

“Just getting ready to leave.”

“It’s okay to cry.”

“I don’t need to cry.”

She didn’t. She didn’t need to cry, because one day or another this would happen, but she didn’t want to know _when. Papa is going to die, papa is going to be dead and I will never see him again._

Jesse only stepped forward and embraced her, he was still growing, yet his embrace was almost the same as any other full-fledged man who held her.

He was right, she _was_ allowed to cry – and she didn’t hold back. Ugly angry sobs wrecked through her body as she clung onto Jesse with all she had, her tears burning and body shaking. She was just a girl who was about to lose her _papa._

 _Just like my parents, just like_ him, _now_ papa _too… now him too…_

“ _Gr-racias, her-rmano._ ”

_… … …_

**> >0d 22h 25m 28s**

**… … …**

Gabriel didn’t expect to feel Jack’s lips ever again, instead he clung onto the memories he once had and told himself it was good enough. But it wasn’t. Jack was pressed against him, nails digging into his biceps as his lips only softly touched Gabriel. It was more than enough, it was all Gabriel wished to offer, yet the gleam in Jack’s blind eyes only made his chest burn in _hope._ It was selfish, but it was all he had when Jack continued to draw out their kiss as long as possible.

Jack didn’t move past anything from having their lips touch, the contact good enough for them to only bask in the feeling of being with each other again. It reminded Gabriel of what they could’ve been, but it was too important of a feeling for him to dwell on such memories.

“Jackie, you gotta talk to me, tell me what’s on your mind.”

It wasn’t what the blond wanted to hear, but it was what Gabriel had to say. This wasn’t for him, it was for Jack. This is all about Jack.

“I don’t know, I just want you… I don’t want you to leave me with nothing.”

It hurt Gabriel that Jack had to already see him as dead, that in his mind he was treasuring every single second.

“Jackie, I know you’re in your head right now. Let’s just talk it our really quick okay? We can just talk it out and then go from there.”

Jack didn’t sigh or grumble, he merely sat on the bed and waited patiently for Gabriel to continue.

“How far do you want to take things?”

“…I dunno…”

“Kissing is good?”

“Yeah.”

“Oral?”

“Yeah.”

“Anal?”

“…”

“Talk to me Jackie.”

“…It hurts.”

It didn’t surprise Gabriel all that much, of course Jack would be reluctant to go all the way, yet the man just seemed so _determined._ Gabriel had no idea how go forward from this, because he was just content with kissing Jack until Adam comes to slaughter them like pigs.

“What if… what if I took it?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Jack looked like he wanted to say something, the confusion on his face only increasing Gabriel’s own.

“You would… allow me to fuck you?”

“Sure.”

The red blossoming over Jack’s cheeks were almost enough for Gabriel to just pick him up and run away with him. It was enough for Gabriel to just forget about his worries for a while.

“R-Really?”

Gabriel couldn’t resist to kiss him again, to feel him gasp and slightly tremble from whatever Gabriel could have guessed from. Jack’s nails once again dug into Gabriel’s biceps, and it was a pain the man was becoming to love just a little bit more each time.

Gabriel pulled away with a smile and rested his forehead against Jack’s, staring into his unseeing eyes.

“Whatya say, is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel pushed himself upwards to kiss Jack’s forehead, the blond blushing quietly beneath him.

“You want me to give you a strip tease?”

“Rude.”

“I see how it is.”

“Rude again.”

Gabriel only huffed and stood up fully.

“We’re doing this right okay, I don’t care how long it takes.”

Jack only nodded mutely, but Gabriel knew the man was pleased, his goofy grin and tapping fingers more than enough to indicate excitement.

Gabriel would give him the world.

… … …

**> >0d 21h 26m 36s**

… … …

Jack was never allowed to touch Adam, not without permission. He wasn’t allowed to ask for anything if it didn’t benefit the man in return either. So here Jack was like a blushing virgin as Gabriel only whispered in his ear. Words almost lost to him as he only focused on the haze as his hands were allowed to freely travel across Gabriel’s body.

“Jack-”

“Shh…”

Gabriel didn’t speak up again, not until Jack’s hands reached a part he was familiar with.

“Not about me this time.”

And the words affected him, because he was never denied of stroking a cock. All Jack could do was blink in confusion, his hands forced up to Gabriel’s shoulders. He felt the man shift in front of him, until Jack was pushed against the headboard and Gabriel’s chest pressed against his.

They were both bare, and it only made Jack more aware of everything.

“I really want to touch you.”

At first neither move, because he was sure Gabriel was disappointed at him. With a tentative hand, Jack searched for Gabriel’s chest and then for the patches of scarred skin. He never got to feel it, never got to feel all of Gabriel. He was quiet as his hand trailed everywhere, engraving each dip and curve into memory as silent tears rolled down his face.

Gabriel said nothing, his hand only stroking down the blond’s face and wiping away his hot tears. They were both trembling, from what they couldn’t be sure of. The room was thick with arousal and desolation.

Jack’s hands wandered down until they smoothed over the curls of Gabriel’s pubic hair, and he could hear the man about to speak, but Jack only bowed his head and allowed his emotions to finally show.

“I can’t do it… I can’t do it…”

Hands cradled his face, legs wrapping around him as Gabriel pulled the both of them down until he shielded Jack against the world. The blond only sobbed and stuttered as his nails painfully raked down Gabriel’s skin.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t let this be the goodbye.

“Gabe! Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me!”

Gabriel didn’t reply, and Jack didn’t know what he wanted to hear even if the man did. Hands that killed men, raised a child and brought him back to the real world, the very hands of Gabriel Reyes only stayed on his skin.

The voice of Gabriel Reyes sung soft lullabies, the sound vibrating against his kin and echoing inside of his head. He didn’t understand a word, but they all sounded like goodbyes.

Jack didn’t want a goodbye, he just wanted a new beginning.

… … …

**> >0d 18h 52m 19s**

_… … …_

Once upon a time, there wasn’t always a happily ever after. Jesse McCree knew this, once the next in line to a notorious gang, and then to become the successor of the Reaper. He didn’t know the man for long, but deep down in his soul he knew the man hasn’t just saved him in this life, his soul hummed with warmth Jesse never experienced before, the warmth of seeing a man as someone to respect.

Jesse McCree would never again meet a man such as Gabriel Reyes, and thus it pained his soul to look into the mournful eyes of the proud man as he tearfully caressed the face of a sleeping Jack Morrison.

“ _Jefe-_ ”

“Just a few more minutes Jesse, just please give me a few more minutes.”

The teenager only bowed his head in respect and softly closed the door behind him. He refused to ponder on the sob he heard behind the closed door, and he refused to meet the eyes of the woman walking around the house like a dead man.

Ironically the sun was hidden away by clouds, ironically the warmth of the house left as soon as the first tear fell. Jesse was used to this, used to the feeling of no hope left for the next day. Soon he would have to drag Jack away, the only piece of sun left in this place.

Soon Jesse McCree would have to become what Gabriel Reyes was.

Jesse McCree would protect what Gabriel Reyes gave his life building, and that was the only happily ever after he could see.

... … …

**> >0d 10h 10m 52s**

… … …

_Dark, it was always dark._

“Gabe?”

“Not him.”

_Jesse?_

“Where is Gabe Jesse?”

“At home…”

_No… no no no nononono!_

“GABE! No you have to take me back! GABE! GABRIEL!”

“I’m sorry Jack, he asked me to-”

“He’s going to die! HE’S GOING TO DIE! GABRIEL!”

_I can’t lose him! I can’t lose him!_

“ _Lo siento…_ ”

“GABRIEL!”

… … …

**> >0d 08h 26m 26s**

**> ̶̝̝̆͌̈́ͅ>̴̠̥̳̽̐̐0̶̰͈̌͜d̸͖̳͊̓̈ ̷̛͔̩̮̦̈̑̏0̵͓͚͈̣̐͠6̶̞̫̂̍h̷̗͕̯̥́̒ ̴̤͇̱̩̿͘4̴͇̹̆3̷̦͉̹̂m̶̧̢͍͂͊ ̴̯͔̔1̸̧̘̈0̷̛̩̖̬͒̓͝s̸̟̜̐̇**

**> ̴̖̦̗̩͑̌͌̽̊͂̋̔͑̃>̵̞͙̹̅̃͒̐̈́̆͝0̷̢̡̳̳͒̿̋̕d̷̡̥̣͖͂̿́͘ ̷̢̢̪̩̻̦̻̳͇̓̍̇̌0̴̢͚̬͇͉̞̫͇̞͇̠̐̊͆̄̔͌͒̔͝4̶̧͖͖̳̩͓͇̖̦̣̫̔͂h̸̡͈̩͉̥̟̝̩̳͙̿͋̾̽͝ ̶̡͎͈̙̫̼͚̪̉̂̈́̍̄5̷̱͉̲͉͒͜3̸̳̠̥̫̻̥̥͚͔̖͜m̷͚͖̮̝̠̯̳͕͗̓́̔̅̂̎̇̊͜ ̷̧̛͖̻̲̠̬̉͑̎̀̄̐̓̕͜͝2̶̢̩͕̰̭̱̻̒̑̅͘8̸̢̧͚̭͙̈́̏̀̀̾̂̂s̵̨͔͖̘̻̯̰̤̻̥̉̄̓̄̈̈̏̔͗̚͘**

**> ̶̨̨̡͕̫͕͈͔̘̲̭̰̪̲̤͖͔͎̟̲̼͕̹̣̯̦̭̬̻̘͒͐̑̓͛͛̓̓̌͐̂̀̾͒͗̈́̾̈́̀̄̑͗̉͌̈́̚͜͠͝≯̢̨̛̩͈̯̝̖̙͎̘̞̹̺̲͙͈̻͙̘̫̦͌͂̽̈́̈́͑͆͆̔̊̕̕̚ͅ0̶̡̹͖̼͓̻͖̜̘̮̲̝̺̩͎̺̘̫̻̜̻̭̬̹̲̙̼͍̥̌́̑͐̄̾̍̒͑̓̂̒̾̒͐͑͂̐̉̔͘͘͜͝͠͝d̶̡̔͑̀͒̌ ̵̨̢̡̨͇̣͉̹͇̗͙̜̹͓̭̬̱͔̙̯̥͈̖̟̖̘̤͓̯̟̣͎͔̰̞̻̔̒̎̒̇̆̾͋͐͆̾̿͌̍̍͝͝0̵͚͕̻̦͚̺̹͔̮̞̟̦̯̲͙̫͌̈̑͌̾̋̄̐̅̋̍̏̽̅̉̌̿̓̅̓̈́̊̃̌̓͌͘̚͘͘̕ͅ2̸̛̹͔̠̰̹̬̭̘̘̹́͑͆̄͋̉̏̑͗̿͛̊̈́̄͋̔̃̿̋̓̃̉̈́̉̔̈͗́͘̚͜͠͠ͅͅh̴̢̟͇̹̯͗͌̑́̎̀̃͐͋͝ ̸̡̝̖̣̮̹̠̣̭̣͔͉̗̼̰͇̣̪̙͍͍̳͇̠͇̒̑͐̏̏̋̌̎͗̄͛͛̈́̈́͐̍͌͊̎́̋̽̓̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝3̸̧̡̛̯̥̙͈͍̞͚̱͚̙̮̠̻̽̊͗͊̈̑͑̽̆̅̏͊̾̃͊́̏͛̾͆̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠6̴̳̘̼̲͙̩̰̣̳̣̣͙̎̽̿̀̕͜ṃ̵̧̢̨̛̤͕̳̙͇̦̜̟͓̝̝̘͔͉̘̩̝͚̝̌̎̀͌̅̒̈́̐̍̐̂͐͛̿̽́̈́̕͜͝ͅ ̵̨̛̙̠̜̥͙̥̘̝̲̗̪̙̖̜̙̬̰̞̐̎̋̾̒̀̑̒̾̃̓̈̓̋͂̋̎̈́̽̿̓̃̂̋̅́̽͆͘̕͘͝0̶̧̬̰̫̣̩͙͓̫͔̖͚̹̬̻̺͓̩͉̺̖̰͚̙̳͍̈́͑͐̋̅͑͛͆̐͐̓̅́̄̐͘͘͝͝͝9̷̟̫̠͖̥̤̹͉̬̭̞̺̙̜͇͓̫̈́͒̂̅̉̉̌̉͊̄̉͋͋̕̚͜͜͠͝s̵̡̡̢̛̭̹̰̪͉̗̞̳͎͖̠͚̘͕̬̜͍͈̥͍̼̼̬̓̈́̎̿̂́̏͆̔̈́̌̇̌̿̑̎̓̃**

**> ̵̢̣̤̲͚̤̬̦̺̹̝͚̔̾͌̎͌̓̅̋͑̃͒̉̾̐̓̒́̀̌̾̂̈́́̐̈́͛̒͋̇̏̋̎̔͊̀̚>̶͕̪̦̈́̐̅̆͊̈̃͐̓͌̌̓̆̐̂̃̃́͛͊͂́̚̚͝0̸̛̛̫̻̯̮̗͍̲̾̿̎̀̊͒͊͊̿̇̈̐̊̊̓̄͆̅̂͐̈̊̅̔̊̀̒͑̏̌͑̃̄̑̐̓͒̍̃̔̐̿̑̋͋͑̀̿̃̕͘̚͘̚͠͝͠͠͝ͅḑ̵̡̻̲̬͈̅̉̿̈̅̀́̇͊͋͂̔̍͒̾͊͋̂̇̐̈́̅͛͋̿͂͌͆̎̍̆̄̈́̍̔̊̉͌̂̓̈́̃͑̾̋͊̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̨̧̡̨̡̛̻͇̲̪̯̦̥̯̬̟͕͎̳̯͉̜̖̫̭͕͈̬̠̖̤̣̱͈̖̝̝̤̘̞̲̝̟̞͕̰̳̺͓̝̦̙͓̻̱̻̳̺͉͍͖͚̹̱̪͒̍̅̆̑̅̋̽̋̅̃̍̂͛̑̐̇͂̍̓͊͂́͂̊̋0̴͓͉̫̟̙͍̭͛̾̎̉̑͒̽̎̓͐͒̆͛͑̓̆̓̊̆̒̓͂̈́͌̂̊̏͂͗̐̏͋͋͒̿̅͂͛̌͆̀͐̄͂̄̔̚͝͠͝0̵̧̛̛̯͚̦͉̯͙̫̯͇̗̻͚̲̤̥̝̗̺̱̋̇̽̎̏̔͒̎̇̀̅̈́̐͛͋͋̀̓̂̅̋̓͆̊̑̎̽̒͆̄̌̈͐͒̂͌̅̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝ḫ̴̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̟̤͖̼͙͙̝̺̤̙̟̖̩̻̣̼̤̼͇͖̦͓͓̳̼̰̭̞̜̤̦̟̼̝̩͔̺͚̼̥̞̦͇̪̯̮̭̬̤̼͇̞̩̼̲̞̮͐̔̃͊̽̆͊́̋̈̀̽̓̀̍̉͒͒̈͒̆̽͗͒̄̏͐̎̃͊̚͘̕͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̢̛͍̥̜̥̪̞̯̬̹̰̱͇̫̑̉̾̿̉̈́͛͆͌͑͛̈́́̋͂̃̌̅͒̆͌̎̏̉̍͆͑̍̊͂͌̈̉̐̃̅͂͆̎̅͆̒͑̈̈͛̾̿̇̾̚͘͘͜͝͝͝0̸̡̩̮̬̺͖̩̹̭̪̩̺͇̖͚̻͈̭͓̦̾́͑͜͜ͅͅ0̴̨̨̨̧̡̗̪͇̖̰͓͉͔̘͕̰̼͉͕̼̫̥̠͍̰͙̯̤͖̩̠͇̞̜͎̽̊́̆̊̂͆̒̒̏̏̄̃̈́̽͠͝ͅm̷̧̡̛̬̘̦̱͈͓̻̹̥͍̝̟̺͕̩̘̮̜͇̺̖͇͈͉͕͎͈̫̼͈̪͔͖͉͒́̈́͒͗̈̂͒͒̈́̓̊̂͌͛̆͗̊͂̕͠͝ͅ ̴̧̛͙̰̼͈͉͔͉̫̙̬̜̗̺͚͍͈̬̪̦̩̮̩̮̹̱̦̯͛̐̌̂͗̐̎͜͠͝ͅ0̷̨̨̡̡̭̪͕̘͙͇͕̘̭̪̠̹̝͔̲̖͉͉̮͔̭͉̙͙̩̟͔̰̥̮̱͇̼͎̣̯̰̬̜̰̞̎̏̈̔̆͐̈́̃͂͂̎̋̽̊͋͋̈́͆̓̓͑̽̈̋͊͌́̏̓̀͑̈̕̚͘͝0̵̨̧̧̡̛̛͙̻̖̫͚̥͔̤̱̬̟̦̻̩̣̞͓̯͉͈̱͓̠̟̦̳̘̦̗͍̞̱̲̪̝̲̳̉̇̍̅̈́͂̒̈̽̐̔͐̑͑̾̓̓̅̃͋̈́͂̎̄̔̈́͐̈́͛́̒͌̌͛̈̿̍̈́̈͂̾̾̈́̂͂̎͑̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͠ͅs̶͉̰̹̙̦̳̆͑͌̔̆̈́̾̓͗̋̈́̋̈̉͗̅̐̈́̈́̎͛̄͊͆̏̽͝**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Prophet!” said I, “thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!  
> By that Heaven that bends above us—by that God we both adore—  
> Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
> It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore—  
> Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore.”  
> Quoth the Raven “Nevermore.”
> 
> \- The Raven, Edgar Allen Poe


	34. La Muerte es Ciega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm back if you haven't noticed

Everyone was uncomfortable as they watched the blind man scream and bruise his fists against the floor. They understood his rage, but it still didn’t help the situation as they tensely wondered what was happening to Gabriel.

“I think we should stop him.” Was all Lucio whispered to McCree, and although he nodded in agreement, neither made a move to stop Jack in his tantrum. No one else was in the building except the three of them, and they all refused to inform Jack he was indeed only a few blocks away from Gabriel.

Jesse agreed to take Jack somewhere safe, but his own paranoia failed to take Jack too far away as his own selfish reasons for wanting to also be closer to Gabriel. In conclusion, Jesse simply took Jack back to his old apartment building and pulled into another empty apartment. Lucio decided to stay as well, as he knew the quickest way to get out in case Adam managed to find them there.

Still, they couldn’t afford to expose this to Jack… the man would be crazy enough to run after Gabriel and get himself killed.

“Jack-” McCree was cut off when the door suddenly broke open to reveal Ana. She looked pissed as the stomped over to the screaming man and promptly kicked him in the ribs. He growled and latched onto her ankle, but she bent down and pinched his neck in retaliation.

“Shut up you grown man, not even Fareeha has cried this much.”

Lucio and Jesse were shocked at the woman’s lack of empathy, and was afraid that Jack would only wail more – but it seemed to only calm him down. The man let out one last growl before sitting up and staring down blindly into his lap. The woman in turned kneeled down in front of him and leaned forward to whisper softly into his ear.

“She is something else.”

McCree only nodded at Lucio’s words, too shocked to understand what was going on. The whispering between the two greying adults soon turned heated.

“Take me to him Ana.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Ana-”

“We need him alive.”

“Who?”

“Overwatch.”

“ _Who_ do you need _alive_?”

Her face twisted and she stepped away from Jack. The man’s eyes widened, his fists trembled again and he shakily pushed himself up to his feet.

“N-No-”

“Jack, the only way to bring Adam down is if we bring him back alive.”

“And kill Gabriel?”

“Sacrifices-”

“WHAT IF IT WAS FAREEHA?”

“…”

“The man or the mission right? _Horus,_ is what they called you wasn’t it? Isn’t that some god of protection or some shit? What the fuck happened to you Ana?”

“You’re my mission Jack, there is no one else involved in my interests.”

Ana left the apartment once again, leaving tension in the air. Lucio carefully stood up and walked over to the kitchen, whilst Jesse only stared down at Jack. The man was pale, his tears running down his face and fists red with pain.

“Jack-”

“Jesse, take me to him.”

“Can’t do that… he tol’ me not to…”

“Fuck you. Fuck all of you.”

And the man crumpled down.

… … …

Gabriel looked down at the only framed photo in his room. It was of him and his family; his sisters kissing his cheeks, his mom and grandmother on the side embracing each other, and Sombra sticking out her tongue as she pulled on Gabriel’s goatee. He himself only looked disgruntled and unhappy about the whole situation.

He opened up the frame and took out the photo, engraving his family’s faces for a last time before folding it up and tucking it into his shirt. At least he would die with his family close to him. Sombra wasn’t in the house, instructed to scout the area and ensure the least amount of damage to be done to the area.

He had no idea what was going to happen, how will Adam come and with what. Pondering on this wouldn’t help too much, so instead he made his way to the front of the house and sat down on the couch. Adam wouldn’t know which house was theirs… it might be a while before the man even comes. What if everything was just a big joke to begin with?

Everything was silent, and it grated on his nerves. Silence was never good… it wasn’t peaceful, it meant that nothing existed. And that scared Gabriel more than anything else. He picked up his shotguns and walked over to the door, he would rather face his death head on than hide away until it found him.

Stepping outside, he suddenly came face-to-face with an unknown man, yet his gut told him otherwise.

“Gabriel Reyes?” His smile was charming, yet his eyes spoke of a sadistic demon.

“ _Adam._ ” Gabriel was about to raise his guns, but he noticed a shift in the background and realised Adam wasn’t alone. Around fifty armed men stood prepared to shoot at any given moment, it was then that Gabriel realised Adam himself wasn’t armed.

“Is Jack here?”

Gabriel only glared in response. Adam signalled something to his men, before smiling at Gabriel again.

“How about we go inside and talk for a bit?”

Gabriel didn’t move.

“If you don’t cooperate… we’ll shoot Sombra first, I must say, her hiding spots aren’t all that great.”

It scared Gabriel how easy he succumbed to his weaknesses, and the flicker of fear in his eyes must have given Adam all the permission he needed before he stepped around Gabriel and entered the house. The armed men continued to train their guns onto Gabriel, and he feared he would be shot once he turned around. But he did so anyways and followed Adam back into his own safe haven.

“This is a very nice place you have here.”

“What’s your game?”

Adam turned to face the Latino.

“What, would you not prefer to talk this out rather than be dead?”

“Having you dead would be preferable.”

“Unfortunately that won’t happen. This could have all been avoided if your daughter just deleted those files you know. I worked many years to keep my good image, and it wouldn’t help now if one of my past mistakes finally came to light. I could lose my position.”

Gabriel trembled with rage, his fingers starting to place pressure onto his shotguns, ready to just put an end to everything.

“You have nothing to gain Gabriel, kill me and you will never see Jack or your family ever again. _Gangster kills Overwatch Commander in cold blood._ That wouldn’t look good now would it?”

“I’m still going to kill you.”

“Why would that be?”

“You threatened my family, you destroyed the lives of dozens of people, and you fucked Jack over.”

“So be it.”

… … …

Sombra sometimes impressed herself. Sure she was once part of one of the most feared gangs, and sure she was then raised by Reaper herself, and maybe she even exposed the government of more secrets than anyone else could ever dream of, but facing fifty guns alone? Now that is a story she never thought she would ever tell.

She saw Adam and her _papa,_ going into the house and knew that was her cue to strike. She knew that no matter what her _papa_ was going to die, but she would be dammed with anyone else would destroy her town. She could see the grenades and flamethrowers, she knew that as soon as the first gunshot went off, the whole place would go down in flames.

After a quick count, she realised there was only forty six men, and only half of them looked like a threat. So she set to work. She slipped to the edge of the backline and got out a bag of blood she swiped from the butchery. She quickly drenched her side and hands in it, before stumbling forward and moaning. They instantly turned to her, and someone shouted in alarm.

“H-help me.”

The person closest to her rushed to her side, they set aside their weapon and pressed onto her side in attempts to help.

“Miss, what happened? Someone call a-”

The man was cut off when Sombra sat up and pierced the man’s throat with Reaper’s claws. The man’s eyes stared down at her in shock, her other hand reached for his weapon. She smiled weakly up at him.

“ _Gracias._ ”

And then hell broke loose.

… … …

Jack was still a trembling mess on the floor, And Jesse could barely take it anymore.

“Jack, I’m sorry…”

“What is his doing Jesse?”

“Saving us.”

“You know where we are… please go help him…”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

The teen shifted uncomfortably, unable to tell the man the truth. Jack was unpredictable as it was…

“Jesse?”

“I’m the next of kin.”

Jack was silent, but not angry. Instead his face shifted into understanding. He sighed and rubbed at his knuckles, wincing at the pain.

“Take me there… please Jesse…”

“He wants you to get your justice-”

“I don’t _want_ justice! I want _Gabriel._ I’m tired of living Jesse, I’ve been through enough to kill a man and I only escaped death because the devil himself allowed me to. Please Jesse, let his old man die the way he wants to… please let me be with Gabe…”

Jesse watched Jack plead, he watched his eyes wander uselessly. The teen’s mind drifted to seeing the two men together, how happy they were. He knew what it was like seeing too much for your age, he too remembers wanting to die just because he thought the saw everything. But this, this was more than Jesse would ever understand, and it might be something he would never know for himself.

“Ana would kill me.”

“She left for a reason you know… whatever happens now, is completely out of her hands.”

… … …

At the sound of bullets raining from outside, Adam diverted his attention to the door in shock and Gabriel took the opportunity to strike. He raised to gun to the man’s head and was about to end it all right then and there, but Adam didn’t climb to his position out of charming smiles and lies alone. The man reacted so quickly, so Gabriel almost missed the flash of the knife about to be rammed into his abdomen. He twisted out the way which caused Adam to stumble past him.

Both men paused as their adrenaline told them to keep going, they stared at each other as screaming continued to thunder outside.

“That bitch of yours really don’t know when to stop, does she?”

With a growl, Gabriel gathered his anger once again and lifted his shotgun. He pulled the trigger and missed Adam’s shoulder, then his head, his chest, but managed to finally graze his side. Adam hissed, and all Gabriel wondered was why his shots were so weak. Something in his mind told him it’s because he only ever faced untrained boys who learned the same why he did, now he was facing someone of years in a field Gabriel could only dream of ever being.

He was at a disadvantage, but it doesn’t mean he couldn’t hurt Adam in other ways. Throwing his guns onto the floor, Gabriel was in time to block the knife coming again and grit his teeth in pain with a weak grunt as it jabbed into his forearm. Adam twisted the knife, and Gabriel took the chance to step closer to the man and grab could of his head to shove into the nearby wall. Adam lost enough control for Gabriel to step back and pull the knife out of his forearm, trying ignore the blood leaking onto the floor, and went back at Adam.

The man regained his composure quicker than Gabriel anticipated, and grabbed Gabriel by his shoulders to instead ram his knee into Gabriel’s abdomen. Gabriel wheezed as he felt all the air escape his lungs. He fell to the floor in pain, his eyes watering and throat burning as he tried to regain his breath. Adam took no mercy and pushed the man roughly onto his back, settling heavily onto his stomach to ensure that Gabriel suffers as much as possible.

“This could have all been avoided, you desperate fuckers.”

The knife appears once again, and Gabriel knew where it was headed. He tried to fight back, but everything hurt and he wasn’t going to be fast enough to protect his throat.

“ _Hijo de puta!_ ” The frantic Spanish was followed by Adam’s shocked scream when the entire left side of his face erupted in streaks of blood. Sombra dug her nails back in again and managed to strike one of the man’s eyes, ignoring the blood already splattered across her body as only more drained onto her. She managed to yank Adam off of Gabriel, and engaged in her own fairer fight with blades.

Gabriel didn’t have time to worry about her, knowing she won’t go down as easily as he did. Instead he focused on regaining his breath and realised if he doesn’t treat the wound on his arm soon, then all of this was destined to fail. He could the both of them screaming, trading equal blows as Gabriel managed to regain his breath and tear at his shirt to wrap it around his arm.

His first stable breath entered his lungs when Sombra gurgled. Gabriel looked up in alarm and saw Adam had her by die neck, her claws buried deep into his arms yet he showed no signs of pain. Her struggling started to die down, and Gabriel realised she was about to be gone. Forcing his body to reject the pain, Gabriel charged at Adam and pushed him harshly to the floor, forcing him to let go of Sombra.

The two men wrestled until Adam was pushed against a wall again, yet at a disadvantage as Gabriel treated him with the same respect by grabbing the man’s throat and delivering painful blows to his face.

“And this could wouldn’t have happened, if you weren’t such a fucking psychopath!”

Adam had the audacity to laugh at Gabriel’s words, spitting out bloody words between each blow.

“Says-” Slam.

“The-” Gurgling.

“One-” Slam.

“Who-” Growling.

“Killed-“ Slam.

“His-“ Moaning.

“People-“ Slam.

Gabriel was stupid enough to hesitate at this. His bloodied and bruised fist was raised and ready, but the hesitation was enough for Adam to smile at him. He snorted and blood dribbled out of his broken nose.

“Ever wondered, why the police came Gabi? Why they came to _your_ house first.”

“Shut up.”

“You know what you did.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Why deny it? It’s all your fault.”

“SHUT UP!”

His anger blinded him, blinded him enough for Adam to dodge the strike and cause Gabriel to smash his fist into the wall. His red rage turned to white pain as his bones crunched against the concrete. His broken fist was enough of a distraction for Adam to kick the man down onto the floor again.

Gabriel fell in pain, mind struggling to stay on the situation at hand as it only continued to circle around the words Adam spat at him. Said man was walking over to Sombra who was weakly trying to crawl to a corner.

“You see, Gabriel, the world is filled with monsters, men like us. And no matter how hard we try, we also fuck people up.”

With those words, Adam delivered a harsh kick to Sombra’s head causing her suddenly go limp.

“SOMBRA!”

“I only finished what you started Gabriel.”

Gabriel grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at Adam’s head, who managed to block it with his arms but didn’t escape the shattered pottery. Pieces cling to his skin and thin trails of blood started to appear.

Adam took one of the larger shattered pieces as both men advanced towards each other again, Gabriel close enough to go for another jab, yet Adam stuck the pottery into Gabriel’s shoulder and grabbed the man’s good hand before efficiently twisting it just right until the man screaming in pain as his bones crackled.

“Give up Gabriel.”

Gabriel was down, both of his hands ruined and blood seeping rapidly through his make-shift bandage. He wanted to desperately go over to Sombra, but Adam was between them and he knew that right now he was losing the fight.

“Gabe?”

The voice made everyone go quiet. Gabriel’s blood ran cold, and Adam’s smile only seemed to broaden.

“Was that dear ole Jackie?”

“ _No._ ”

“Gabe?”

The door opened, and inside stepped Jack. His face was twisted into worry, eyes focusing onto Adam although they had no idea he was there.

“Jack, go away.”

“Gabe… why are there so many bodies outside?”

“JACK GO AWAY!”

Before the man could react, Adam was on him.

“I knew you were dumb Jackie, but this is a new low.”

“Adam?”

His words were cut off as Adam gently wrapped his hand around his throat, his other hand stroking the fading blond hair.

“I missed you so much…”

“Don’t touch him.”

Gabriel’s words were drowned out by Jack’s panicked breathing, his hands wrapped around the hand on his throat, and it was then that Gabriel witnessed who Jack once was. Absolutely powerless. He didn’t fight, he didn’t resist. He only closed his eyes and took the gripping hand around his throat. It made Gabriel sick to know that Adam did this, that he _trained_ Jack into doing this.

“You freak…”

Adam didn’t turn his head away from Jack, fingers trailing over his blind eyes and bruises.

“I would say you’re the freak Gabriel. Beating up a disabled man?”

“Shut up!”

“But it’s alright now, all your wrongs will be fixed.”

Jack carefully opened his eyes, fresh tears appearing. Gabriel’s hands were useless, his shotguns too far away and Sombra was out of action. Adam was in control, Adam was going to win.

“I should’ve killed you that day… I never thought you would go against me, I waited so long for you Jackie. I was going to bring you back to me, I paid Angela so well…” His hand tightened. “But I guess I wasted my time on you. You were a wonderful pet while you lasted.”

Gabriel was in so much pain, but he had to end it… he had to end this right now. He ignored his hands, he ignored Jack crying, he ignored his potentially dead daughter. He promised he would kill Adam no matter what and was the time to do it.

Gabriel saw the knife, and he painfully crawled to it. He knew Adam wouldn’t kill Jack, he knew the way a psychopath would think. He wrapped his broken fingers around the handle as best as he could, ignoring the stabbing pain. He was going to end this.

He stood up shakily but determined. Jack couldn’t see him, Jack had no idea that Gabriel was still trying his best. But it didn’t matter. He had a plan, and there was still time to go through with it. Adam didn’t hear him, he didn’t understand what was coming at him.

“I’m so happy they prepared you so well for me Jackie…”

Gabriel didn’t wait any longer, he was in range and he was ready. He didn’t scream, he didn’t curse. Gabriel simply grabbed hold of Adam’s shoulder and yanked him back onto the knife.

The man gasped, shocked. He let go of Jack and instead stood still as Gabriel carefully twisted the knife. He knew where to stab, into the left lung… allow it to fill with blood.

“You’re reign has come to an end…”

Adam only turned his head and smiled up at Gabriel, his hand shakily reaching into his pocket. Gabriel should have stopped him, he should have realised something wasn’t right. Static filled the room, and one word ended Gabriel’s world.

“ _kssssk… Over.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... one more chapter...


	35. Death is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, catch this casket; it is worth the pains.  
> I am glad 'tis night, you do not look on me,  
> For I am much ashamed of my exchange:  
> But love is blind and lovers cannot see  
> The pretty follies that themselves commit

 

“…he should be ready for another dosage…“

“…the nurses wanted to know….”

“…it’s bad but it won’t…”

“…he won’t be the same…”

“…it’s going to take time…”

“…get the reporters away…”

“…Doctor!...”

“…waking up!...”

… … …

So much pain. It hurt. Hurt. Pain. Fire. Pain. Why did it hurt? What happened? Why were people yelling? _Hands, hands on him! Voices too close, too loud! TOO MUCH._

_... ... ..._

"Jack?" The old man was still as the curious voice neared him, he knew who it was, but he couldn't bring himself to be happy. His eyes hurt, his face hurt, his _legs._ Oh God his legs... It was too late for anything now... too late.

"Jack... it's going to be better... I promise."

And he opened his mouth, because he wanted to protest, but closed it just as quickly. Words won't help now, words were useless. Instead he lifted a trembling hand which was enclosed into a much smaller and softer one. He missed her so much.

"Things changed, and it's going to be better.

… … …

It’s been three days after he woke up that Angela managed to get words out of him. She never rushed him, understanding that his throat was placed under a lot of strain. She was as careful as ever, meeting every one of Jack’s needs. Except one.

“Wha-… Wa’ ‘appen?” His voice ached like something stuffed burning coals down his throat. He dreaded the answer as soon as the words left his mouth. No one told him anything other than the obvious, but he still needed to know. What happened?

He could hear Angela stilling in her activities, but she soon shuffled over to him and placed a wet cloth over his eyes, soothing the ache on his face.

“They… they blew everything up and burned the place down. You were trapped, but near the door and Jesse managed to drag you and Sombra out.”

“Ga’?”

Angela went silent.

“Ange?”

“ _Es tut mir Lied._ ”

It was all he needed to understand.

… … …

“Your face is healing nicely, although it might leave some scarring. Your voice have been permanently damaged, but there are optional vocal therapy sessions you can attend. As for your legs, the doctors were unable to save them.”

He knew that already, could feel the ache and emptiness in his body, but it still hurt to hear. He tried to wiggle his toes but _nothing._ It _hurt._ That’s what he decided to focus on, the pain of his body. The absence of his legs. _Ignore the pain in his chest, ignore the lack of sultry voices and calloused hands. Ignore that, focus… focus…_

“Another patient here found in the same house is recovering just as well as you are, in fact she would only have to stay for a few more weeks before returning safely home.”

_Sombra._

Jack only nodded to the doctor, eager to be left alone again. He wasn’t strong enough for this, _not this._

… … …

_His ears hurt, the ringing was unbearable. It was almost enough for him to ignore the crushing pain on his legs, almost enough to not hear a voice yelling his name. He wanted to know who it was, he wanted to respond. It was his name, why?_

_“Jack!”_

_“Gabe?”_

_That’s when he felt it, the rising heat in the room, the strange sounds coming from outside. He heard someone whimper next to him, felt a familiar hand on his arm. Adam. He jerked away, scared. He felt the coldness of the hand, felt the satisfaction deep inside of him that Adam was finally dead._

_But Gabe. GABE!_

_“Jack…”_

_“Gabe I’m sorry.”_

_His voice wasn’t strong enough, his throat hurt. He wasn’t strong enough._

_“Gabe… I love you.”_

_The heat got worse, the voice started to fade away and Jack could not longer feel his body._

_He wasn’t strong enough,_

… … …

He terrified the other patients, even some of the nurses. He would always wake up screaming, falling onto the floor and beating the tiles until his knuckles were bloodied and raw. They avoided him. Angela was always the one to fix him, like she always does.

She was so patient and kind. She listened to his dreams, she told him how safe the Reyes family was and how Jesse started to become the new leader. He called himself Deadeye, proud of his title. She told him about Sombra who had to get a metal plate in her head, and now she became slightly obsessed with wanting to add more into her body.

She told him how Adam was officially dead, and Ana was reinstated as the new Strike Commander with Fareeha enrolling into the Egyptian Military Academy. She told him how Ana’s first command as Strike Commander was to finish what she started, she wanted to make Adam’s history public. She wants Overwatch to have a new start.

She told him a memorial service was to be held that weekend at the Reyes’ house. He was going to go, he had to. The hospital gave him permission, and with little struggle he was assisted by Angela to the memorial service.

The wheelchair was unsteady on the ground, some rubble still not having been cleared. Everything was silent, but the sun was high and it made Jack’s cold hands warm. He reached a hand up to Angela’s, trying to draw strength from her.

“It’s a beautiful day Jack, not a cloud in the sky.”

_He was beautiful too._

He could start to hear murmuring and soft weeping. His own eyes started to burn. Angela stopped and two pairs of arms tenderly wrapped themselves around Jack.

“Thank you for coming Jack.”

He nodded, unable to form words as the Reyes’ sisters silently cried on his shoulders. A cold hand touched his solder and squeezed, not as strong as a normal hand.

“I’m sorry Jack.”

_You did what he wanted Jesse, don’t blame yourself._

There were more words and hands, each softer than the previous. He never felt nor heard Sombra, and he couldn’t blame her. This was all his fault.

Maria Reyes came up to him and simply kissed his cheeks, a hand stroking through his hair.

“He loved you very much Jack, don’t forget that.”

“Somb’a?”

She must have pointed in a direction, because suddenly he was moving again and he could hear Angela trying to keep her composure. He didn’t know how far they went, but it was far enough until all the other voices were drowned out. He suddenly stopped again, heard Angela step away from him and further away.

He heard whispering, a sob.

“ _Papa_ is dead.”

“I’m sorr’.”

“I knew it was going to happen, one day. I _knew._ He was such a stupid man, trying to kill himself off for those he loved. _Fuck._ ”

She was crying, ugly sobs wrecking through her body. Jack held himself, because he wanted to break too, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t save Gabriel, and now he has to save himself. He wasn’t allowed to cry, not when others needed him to their pillar. He can’t cry now, _not now._

“ _Jack._ ”

And Sombra was on him, hugging him. She held him, fingers digging into his shirt as she screamed away her pain. And he wasn’t strong enough to hold himself together.

They screamed together; an old crippled man held by a girl who lost her family. The sun was warm and dried their tears as soon as they came, but their screams echoed far enough for the dead to hear them. For Gabriel to understand how much he was loved.

“He’s gone!”

“I’m sorry.”

“ _Papa!”_

_“Sorry…”_

They screamed until the sun set, casting mocking embers across the town they once called home. Across the town, the Reaper once owned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end.  
> Thank you all for joining me on this journey, and oh my gosh, I can't believe I finished this!!  
> This is so amazing, thank you all!
> 
> There will be small one-shots and side stories added onto the series concerning some of the other characters.  
> And this is really the end, no epilogue. I swear. This is it.


	36. Author's Note

I understand the ending is disappointing and probably felt like a waste of your time, and I am sorry that it's like that. But I have my reasons.

The ending was lackluster, because the story was never happy to begin with. This story was to show various struggles and to overcome them.

Please don't feel betrayed. I didn't add the epiologue, because while I was working on it I realised it wasn't needed. The story's end is perfect in my own eyes WHy? Because a sequel is coming to this whole mess.

_What the fuck could I possible put in a sequel to this crap?_

A lot. Fucking trust me. I didn't want to announce the sequel, because I wasn't sure of it myself, but I have no mentally been pushed into a corner to give you guys what you want. A proper ending. A real ending.

And that will only be found in _Death's Debt Been Paid._

So, thank you for reading.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's keep the comment section positive :)


End file.
